Our Tomorrow- Sequel w title Our Family
by triplet794
Summary: [END and SEQUEL UPDATE] [END CHAP] Pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan di sebuah Klub menjadi awal dari cerita mereka dimulai. Sehun meminta Luhan untuk mengandung anaknya, karena ia dan istrinya tidak dapat memiliki keturunan [SEQUEL UPD-Our Family] Lanjutan cerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangga Sehun-Luhan serta Kai-Kyungsoo bersama anak-anak mereka. Hunhan/Kaisoo/YAOI/NC! DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**_Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya_**

**_-Luhan_**

**_Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?_**

**_-Sehun_**

Kehidupan Oh Sehun dan Oh Minji istrinya berjalan sangat sempurna. Mereka saling mencintai, berpacaran sejak SMA dan menikah pada usia 25 itu akan sangat sempurna apabila mereka dikarunia seorang anak. Namun sayangnya beberapa tahun lalu setelah menikah ParkMinji mengidap kanker rahim yang membuatnya harus merelakan operasi pengangkatan rahim dan tidak dapat sama sekali memberikan keturunan untuk suaminya. Walauppun begitu Sehun tetap setia kepada istrinya. walau terkadang ada rasa iri menyelimutinya ketika melihat teman-temannya dipanggil appa oleh anak-anak mereka.

Oh Sehun sendiri merupakan putra tunggal dari Oh cooperation perusahaan komunikasi terbesar di Korea. Ia memiliki apa saja dalam hidupnya, yah apapun bisa ia dapatkan kecuali keturunan untuk saat ini.

Kerap kali mereka akan mengangkat anak dari panti asuhan. Namun ayah Sehun bersikeras jika anak yang hidup bersama Sehun harus sedarah dengannya,apapun akan diizinkan asal anak itu memiliki darah yang mengalir sama dengan Sehun dan ayahnya.

"Arghhhh" erang Sehun, dia sangat pusing dengan orangtuanya yang keras kepala yang selalu meminta keturunan padanya. Belakangan intensitas permintaan mereka sangat menyebalkan, memaksa Sehun untuk menceraikan Minji dan mencari pendamping hidup yang lain. Hell, itu tidak akan terjadi, Sehun sangat mencintai Minji

"Kau kenapa eoh" tanya Kai yang merupakan sahabat Sehun dari kecil

"Orangtuamu lagi?" Tanya kai lagi merasa tidak mendapat jawaban

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini semakin membuatku pusing" ucap Sehun ia mengalami stres berat karena hal ini

"Ayolah Sehun, mereka hanya meminta anak kandung darimu, apa susahnya? Berikan pada mereka, kau tidak perlu menceraikan Minji, kita sudah membahasini berkali-kali" kata Kai yang sudah jengah melihat Sehun uring-uringan

"Menyewa pelacur untuk melahirkan anakku? Wanita itu hanya akan membawa pengaruh buruk untuk anakku, lagipula aku tidak akan berurusan denganwanita-wanita liar" tolak Sehun dengan mata berkilat

"Hayyy kalian, sudah lama tak bertemu" sapa seseorang yang menurut Kai mengganggu percakapannya dan Sehun

"Chanyeolll!" Teriak Sehun dan Kai menjadi bersemangat ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang dan menyapa mereka

"Ini masi jadi tempat favorit ya? Tidak salah aku kemari" Kekeh Chanyeol memeluk shabat-sahabatnya

"Appa-mereka siapa?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Chnyeol

"Jja, Baekyeolie, kenalkan ini sahabat-sahabat appa sewaktu SMA dan kuliah, ini Sehun dan Kai ahjussi, sapa mereka" ucap Chanyeol yang sekarang memeluk anaknya

"Anyyeong ahjussi, Park Baekyeol imnida" kata Baekyeol yang masi cadel dan salah memperkenalkan diri

"Anyyeong Baekyeolie, kau sungguh sangat berbeda dengan appa mu" goda Kai

"Tentu saja, Baekyeol mirip eomma" katanya bangga

"Ini anakmu dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja, Ya Tuhan Sehunna jangan berbicara seolah aku sering bergonta ganti pasangan" kesal Chanyeol

"Tidak, maksudku dia benar-benar bisa, kau tahu maksudku, kalian punya anak sekarang dan anakmu benar-benar mirip dengannya" ucap Sehun

"Dia pria yang berbeda, dan aku beruntung memilikinya, aku mempunyai keturunanku sendiri" kata Chanyeol bangga

Sehun benar-benar iri dengan perkataan Chanyeol, dia iri melihat Chanyeol dan putranya yang berada dipelukannya. Ingin rasanya Sehun juga mengatakanpada dunia ini putraku, tentu saja dia mirip denganku karena dia keturunanku. Sehun membayangkan hal itu sambil tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kai berteriak mengagetkan

"Itu dia Sehun" Pekik Kai sangat kencang membuat Baekyeol terlonjak ketakutan dan beringsut dibelakang appa nya menangis karena kaget, Chanyeol memelototi Kai dan Sehun mendengus kesal

"Apa-apaan kau Kai, berteriak seperti itu" bentak Sehun

"Ini, ini adalah jalan keluarmu, ini ide ku dan sangat cemerlang" kata Kai yang sudah tidak sabar mengutarakan idenya

"Apa?" Ucap Sehun malas

"Aiss, kau kesini sebentar ada Baekyeol tidak baik didengar anak kecil" Kai menarik Sehun ke meja yang kosong. Chanyeol sudah malas melihat tingkah Kai, pasti ide konyol lagi monolog Chanyeol dalam hati

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau tau tidak? Baekhyun adalah pria tapi dia memiliki rahim, itu adalah jalan keluarmu untuk mendapatkan keturunanmu" jelas Kai berapi api

"Ya! Kim Jongin sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku takkan menghianati Minji, dan lagipula aku tidak bisa membuatnya sakit hati" bentak Sehun

"Hei dengarkan aku dulu, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya mencari pria yang memiliki rahim seperti Baekhyun, kau cukup menidurinya sekali, kemudian kaubiarkan dia mengandung anakmu selama 9 bulan, setelah itu kau bawa anakmu pergi dan tinggalkan pria itu. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir masalahmenghianati Minji dan kau tak perlu susah-susah mendengarkan tuntutan dari orangtuamu." Jelas Kai panjang lebar

Sehun nampak berfikir tapi kemudian berkata "kau benar-benar gila Kai, pertama aku bukan gay dan kedua bagaimana aku tahu kalau lelaki itu punya rahim atau tidak" Desis Sehun

"Well sebenarnya Sehun, pria yang aku sukai dia bekerja di Klub malam, dan pria-pria yang bertugas melayani atau sekedar menemani pria tua untuk minum-minum, mereka memiliki rahim, mereka tidak pernah mengijinkan seseorang menyentuh tubuh mereka, kecuali mereka mengijinkan. Pacarku yang memberitahu,dia bartender disana" ucap Kai menjelaskan

"Well, sekarang kau gay juga" sindir Sehun

"Hey priaku dia cantik, lagipula pria-pria di klub malam temat pacarku bekerja memang cantik-cantik" kata Kai protes dengan penghinaan Sehun

"Aku bisa gila berada didekatmu Kai" ucap Sehun seraya berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan kafe favorit mereka

"Baekyeolie, ahjussi pamit pulang dulu ya" kata Sehun berpamitan pada Chanyeol dan Baekyeol

"Iya, ahjussi hati-hati dijalan, anyyeong ahjussi" ucap Baekyeol imut membuat Sehun tertawa

"Kau nampak stress man" ucap Chanyeol selagi menjabat tangan Sehun

"Yah begitulah, aku pergi dulu, atur waktu agar kita bisa berkumpul lagi" kata Sehun membalas jabatan Chanyeol sekilas memeluknya berpamitan

"Pasti" kata Chanyeol membalas pelukan Sehun

Dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya di Kafe bergegas pulang. Dia sudah merasa rindu dengan istrinya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Bar tempat pacar Kai bekerja sudah penuh dengan pengunjung

"Kyungie baby, aku datang" kata Kai menghampiri pacarnya yang sedang membuatkan minuman

"Ah baby, kau lama sekali" jawab Kyungsoo tak kalah manja dan mencium bibir Kai sekilas

"Kau nakal baby" ucap Kai menyeringai senang

"Yaa! Dasar pria brengsek, aku sudah bilang tidak menyentuhku, hanya menemaniku dan melihat aku menari, tua bangka sialan, pergii" teriak seorang pria berbadan kecil namun memiliki paras yang sangat cantik dari bilik karaoke. Dilihat dari kemarahannya, sepertinya pria tua itu ingin menidurinya

"Eh baby, itu siapa aku baru lihat" tanya Kai menunjuk tempat keributan

"He's a queen in our club baby" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Eh, maksudmu?" Tanya Kai

"Banyak pengunjung datang kesini untuk ditemani olehnya, dia sangat baik dan selalu mendengarkan keluhan pelanggan, tapi jika kau berani menyentuhnya secara kurang ajar, dia akan berubah menjadi seperti itu" tunjuk Kyungsoo

"Namanya Luhan dan dia adalah maskot klub ini" ucap Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan menghampirinya

"Aku bisa membunuhnya kau tau" ucap Luhan masih berapi-api

"Ouh Luhannie sayang mau dilecehkan lagi ya?" Goda Kyungsoo

"Kyungieeeee" rengek Luhan

"Huh, berbeda sekali kau dengan yang tadi" ucap seorang pria yang belum Luhan kenal. Belum sempat Luhan membalas, kyungsoo sudah berbicara lagi

"Lu, dia pacarku, Kim Jongin kau bisa panggil Kai" Kyungsoo mengenalkan Kai kepada Luhan

"Eoh, pacar kyungie kenapa hitam jelek" ucap Luhan mengejek

"Yaa! Aku tampan" teriak Kai tidak terima

"Iya kau tampan baby, baby Kai milik Kyungie" kata Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa sudah memeluk Kai sekarang

"Baiklah baiklah aku kalah" ucap Luhan

"Aku Xi Luhan, sahabat Kyungsoo, jangan macam-macam padanya atau kau akan menyesal" ucap Luhan sekenanya dan ppergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sudah sibuk bercumbu.

Luhan kembali ketengah panggung, meliuk liukan badannya dengan senang dan tanpa beban.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun sampai dirumahnya, ia langsung bergegas masuk, ketika membuka pintu rumah. Rumahnya gelap dan nampak kosong

"Sayang aku pulang" kata Sehun meletakkan tas dan kemejanya asal menunggu jawaban

"Minji-ya kau dimana" panggil Sehun

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Sehun langsung bergegas kekamar mereka dan terkejut ketika melihat kamar mereka berantakan banyak barang berserakan. Ia mencari Minji khawatir dan menemukan istrinya sedang menangis terisak di pojok kamar

"Sayang kau kenapa" kata Sehun yang langsung memeluk Minji

"Minji-ya jawab aku" tuntut Sehun

"Se-sehuuun,, appa dan eomma mu kesini tadi. Mereka mendesakku untuk mengijinkanmu menikah lagi, aku tidak bisa sayang, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan orang lain" isak Minji dipelukan Sehun

"Hey, aku tidak akan menuruti mereka sampai kapanpun" kata Sehun menenangkan Minji

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan, maafkan aku" isakan Minji kali ini terdengar sangat memilukan

"Ssuuut, sayang tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis lagi, aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun sayang

Minji yang nyaman dipeluk Sehun perlahan berhenti menangis, dia merasa tenang bila ada Sehun disampingnya. Itulah kenapa sampai kapanppun dia tidak akan rela jika harus berbagi Sehunnya dengan orang lain

"Sayang apa tidak ada cara?" Tanya minji tiba-tiba

"Eoh cara apa?" Sehun bertanya

"Agar kita memiliki anakmu tanpa harus membagimu dengan orang lain, apapun itu aku akan setuju" ucap Minji

Sehun terlihat berfikir, ini gila tapi dia sedang memikirkan usul Kai

"Sayang apakah ada?" Tanya Minji yang melihat Sehun terdiam

"Aku tau pasti ada cepat beritahu aku" desak Minji

Dan disinilah Sehun, di Klub malam tempat pacar Kai bekerja. Ini terlihat gila memang, tapi dia sedang mencari pria yang bersedia mengandung anaknya

_**FLASHBACK**_  
><em><br>__"Begini sayang, Kau ingat Chanyeol" tanya Sehun_

_"Eoh, Park Chanyeol yang berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?" Kata minji mengingat_

_"Iya dia! Dia sudah mempunyai anak sekarang tadi aku bertemu dengannya di kafe" Sehun menjelaskan_

"_Lalu?" Tanya Minji yan nampaknya belum mengerti arah pembicaraan ini_

"_Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun memiliki anak mereka sendiri sayang, anak kandung mereka. Walaupun mereka sama-sama pria, Baekhyun berbeda, dia adalah _

_salah satu pria yang diberi keajaiban memiliki rahim dan bisa mempunyai anak" jelas Sehun panjang lebar_

"_astaga Sehun, jangan bilang kau ingin meminta anak dari Baekhyun itu" Kata Minji menuduh_

"_Tidak mungkin sayang, Chanyeol akan membunuhku" Kata Sehun tidak habis pikir dengan istrinya itu_

"_Lalu apa rencanamu? Aku belum mengerti" kata Minji bertanya penasaran_

"_Kai tahu sebuah club yang berisi pria-pria istimewa tersebut. Jika kau mengijinkan aku akan meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk mengandung anak kita. itu jika _

_kau mengjinkan" Kata Sehun takut kalu istrinya akan menangis_

"_Kita akan memiliki anak dari seorang pria yang memiliki rahim?" tanya Minji_

"_Ia benar, itu kalau kau setuju, tapi lupakan saja, aku sudah hampir gila menyetujui rencana ini" ucap Sehun frustasi_

"_Sayang itu brilian" teriak Minji_

"_Dia pria, dan kau bukan gay, jadi jika dia mengandung anak kita itu tidak masalah untukku, aku setuju cepat cari pria itu, aku bisa lega karena kau tidak mungkin _

_mencintainya jika pria" Jelas Minji panjang lebar_

"_a-apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun ragu-ragu_

"_Sangat Sehunna, berjanji padaku kau tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria tersebut" ucap Minji_

"_Hell, tidak akan pernah aku milikmu seorang Minji-ya" Kata Sehun meyakinkan_

"_Syukurlah, akhirnya kita menemukan jalan. Sampaikan terimakasihku untuk Kai jika nanti kalian bertemu" ucap Minji memeluk Sehun_

"_Aku pergi sekarang juga?" Tanya Sehun_

"_Tentu saja sayang, lebih cepat lebih baik. Cari pria yang cantik dan kenalkan pada orangtuamu terlebih dahulu, baru bawa dia bertemu denganku" perintah Minji sambil_

_ mendorong Sehun agar pergi ke klub yang dikatakan Kai_

_**Flashback END**_

"Aku bisa gila" rutuk Sehun

"Oh Sehun! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan setuju rencanaku" Ucap Kai mendekati Sehun

"Yah benar, rumah tanggaku akan hancur jika aku tidak bertindak" kata Sehun menerawang

"Tenang saja, ayo kita duduk disana, pria-pria yang kau cari biasanya mereka berkumpul disana, akan aku kenalkan pada pacarku juga" Ajak Kai menarik lengan Sehun

Sehun hanya mengikuti Kai dengan pasrah

"Baby Kyungie, ini temanku Oh Sehun" Kai mengenalkan Sehun pada Kyungsoo

"Hai Sehun-ssi, Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kata Kyungsoo formal

"Hai, Sehun saja Kyungsoo" kata Sehun mencoba untuk berteman dengan pacar sahabatnya

"Sayang, apa kau bisa menunjukkan teman-temanmu yang istimewa? Selain kau tentunya" Kata Kai to the point membuat Sehun tersedak dan Kyungsoo

mendelik heran pada kekasihnya

"eh ?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Temanku ingin berkenalan sekalian berbisnis" Kata Kai enteng

"oh begitu" jawab Kyungsoo mengerti

"Baiklah Sehun pria istimewa yang kau cari disini ada enam orang termasuk aku, tapi kami tinggal berlima karena teman kesayangan kami sudah berbahagia dengan keluarganya" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Karena aku sudah milik baby Jongin, aku perkenalkan saja padamu yang lain" tambah Kyungsoo

Sehun mengangguk dan nampak tetarik

"Itu, disana yang memakai kaos berwarna putih yang ukuran badannya sama sepertiku, dia Xiumin hyung, dia sangat baik dan agak sedikit centil. Aku dengardia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan asisten DJ Kim Jongdae. Tapi mereka seperti Friend with Benefit saling melengkapi jika membutuhkan" Kyungsoomenunjuk pria yang sedang sibuk menemani tamunya sambil sesekali tertawa dengan mereka

"Diatas panggung, yang sedang menari dengan gemulainya, itu Lay hyung" Kyungsoo melanjutkan. Sehun melihatnya dengan teliti dan menilai bahwa priayang sedang menari itu memiliki jiwa keibuan

"Di pojok kanan didekat panggung yang sedang membuat minuman, dia Tao dia bartender sepertiku, tapi dia lebih ahli daripada akau. Dia biasa mengejutkanpengunjung dengan berbagai atraksi sambil membuat minuman, aku iri padanya" Tunjuk Kyungsoo pada Tao yang sedang sibuk dengan botol minumannya. Sehun tampak meneliti dan cukup kagum dengan atraksinya

"Satu lagi" Kata Kyungsoo namun tidak melanjutkan membuat Sehun menoleh kepadanya

Menyadari tatapan Sehun, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berkata "yang satu ini lincah sekali, dia imut, tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan, dia sangat tidak suka dilecehkan, dan dia adalah primadona di klub ini, sebentar aku belum menemukannya" Kata Kyungsoo menambahkan kalimatnya melihat Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar

Dan untuk Sehun sendiri dia penasaran dengan pendeskripsian Kyungsoo kali ini.

"Ah itu dia" Tunjuk Kyungsoo

"Kyungieeeee" Teriak pria yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo yang sedang memanyunkan bibirnya tanda dia sedang menahan kesal

"Ada apa Luhannie sayang" Sapa Kyungsoo memanjakan Luhan

"Jatah liburku ditunda lagi, Tuan Jang sialan itu bilang besok banyak yang ingin aku temani" Kata Luhan kesal dengan imutnya

"Dia yang terakhir Sehun, namanya Luhan dia adalah segalanya untuk Klub ini" Kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan sambil memeluk Luhannya yang sedang dalam mode manja

"Eh siapa yang bertanya tentangku Kyungie" Tanya Luhan

"Teman Kai Lu, itu dia sedang menatapmu" Tunjuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan menoleh ke pria itu

Berdesir... ya kedua insan yang sedang bertatapan ini merasakan desiran yang aneh pada diri mereka masing-masing. Sehun melihat Luhan bukan sepertiseseorang yang biasa melainkan seseorang yang diyakininya akan menjadi pilihannya yang tepat. Sedangkan Luhan ia terpana dengan ketampanan Sehun, ia terjerat pada tatapan Sehun yang sungguh sangat menyiksanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pertemuan mereka malam ini akan merubah kehidupan mereka setelahnya.

**TBC**

**Cerita Pertama Hunhan yuhuuuu...**

**Maaf kalau aneh, ini pertama kali publish di ffn.**

**aku aktif di blogger :D**

**salam kenal...**

**Mohon Review, saran dan komentarnya**

**Terimakasi semua**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**_Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya_**

**_-Luhan_**

**_Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?_**

**_-Sehun_**

Setelah bertatapan lama dan tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing suasana menjadi hening meskipun dentuman musik sedang diputar dengan kerasnya

Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal tersebut memecah keheningan dengan mengenalkan Luhan pada Sehun

"Lu, ini Sehun teman Kai" Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak menyadarkan dua orang didepannya yang tampak asik melamun

"E-eh, Hai aku Luhan" kata Luhan mencoba memperkenalkan diri memecah kecanggungan

Sehun masi menatapnya tajam seakan sayang untuk tidak memperhatikan pria cantik ini walaupun untuk berkedip

Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap keduanya segera menyenggol Kai untuk menanyakan keadaan temannya, yang seperti habis bertemu bidadari itu.

"Sehun" tegur Kai menepuk bahu Sehun

Ya, kali ini Sehun tersadar dia merasa dihipnotis oleh sosok Luhan

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun cuek mengabaikan Kai

"Hay aku Sehun" katanya pada Luhan dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Luhan dengan senyum paling manisnya membalas jabatan Sehun dan sekali lagi Sehun merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya saat Luhan tersenyum

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa bertanya tentangku" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun

"Hyung dia bertanya tentang siapa saja yang istimewa disini" Kyungsoo yang menjawab kali ini. Dia sudah hafal benar dengan sikap Luhan. Jika Luhan sudah menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada seseorang, tingkat percaya dirinya akan naik menjadi berkali kali lipat dan dia akan bersikap agresif

"Kyungiee, aku tidak bertanya padamu" Luhan kesal dan mulai cemberut lagi

"Mian Luhannie cantik" jawab Kyungsoo meledek Luhan

"Ah-apa kau punya waktu? Ada yang ingin aku tawarkan padamu, mungkin kau berminat?" Sehun yang berbicara kali ini dia merasa lucu pada Luhan yang sedang cemberut

"Waktuku banyak untuk pria tampan sepertimu" Luhan berbisik seduktif di telinga Sehun

"Aku selesai bekerja 2 jam lagi, tunggu ya tampan" Luhan mengerling Sehun dan meninggalkannya ia menghampiri Tao yang sedang kewalahan menghadapi banyak pengunjung.

"K-kau pilih dia Sehunna?" Tanya Kai

"Aku tertarik padanya" jujur Sehun

"Ah! Yang benar saja, pilih saja yang lain, Luhan sangat hiperaktif dan akan merepotkanmu" bantah Kai yang perkenalannya dengan Luhan pertama kali diwarnai keributan

"Yaaa baby! Luhanku tidak pernah merepotkan. Jangan berbicara sembarangan" teriak Kyungsoo yang mendengar kekasihnya menjelek jelekkan Luhan

"Luhan mu?" Kali ini Sehun yang berbicara ada nada tidak suka atas kepemilikan Luhan barusan

"Iya! Wae? Lagi kalian berencana apa si? Awas sampai membuat dia menangis atau menderita. Aku akan membalas kaliaan!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang kesal karena tidak diberitahu apa rencana kedua orang didepannya

"Baby, jangan marah-marah eoh. Mianhaee sayang" Kai langsung menenangkan Kyungsoo takut tidak mendapatkan "jatah" jika kekasihnya marah

Sehun sudah malas memperhatikan mereka. Ia kembali mecari sosok Luhan. Ia mengernyit tidak suka ketika mendapati Luhan dirangkul oleh pengunjungnya. Luhan nampak tidak terganggu dan malah tertawa lepas membuat Sehun semakin kesal.

Tetapi ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya seolah berkata "tunggu aku sebentar lagi" mau tak mau Sehun juga membalas senyum nya yang manis.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Dua Jam yang menyiksa untuk Sehun sudah berlalu. Sekarang disinilah ia di kedai makanan di pinggiran jalan. Awalnya Sehun menolak ia ingin mengutarakan maksudnya langsung di klub. Namun Luhan dengan segala kemanisan yang ada dirinya mengatakan sangat lapar dan akan mati segera jika segera tidak diisi. Ia terus membujuk Sehun agar makan terlebih dahulu baru berbicara.

"Jjjaaaa,, aku kenyanggggg, terimakasih tampan" kata Luhan berteriak senang karena kenyang

"Huh, kau makan 4 piring baru berteriak kenyang. Harusnya badan kecil makan 1 porsi saja" ledek Sehun

"Aku harus kuat, besok pagi masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan tampan" kata Luhan dengan manja sambil memamerkan lengan ototnya yang kurus mau tidak mau membuat Sehun tertawa keras

Luhan terpana sekali lagi, ia benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Sehun. Wajahnya memerah karena Sehun tertawa dan itu sangat tampan menurut Luhan

"Wahhh tuan tampan kau semakin tampan jika tertawa. Kau tahu dahi mu tidak berkerut jika tertawa. Kau harus sering tertawa agar tidak mirip dengan ahjumma jelek di flat yang aku sewa" Luhan berkata sungguh-sungguh memuji Sehun

Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam ia menyadari satu hal, ia terlalu nyaman denga pria di depannya. Ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya bukan seperti dirinya lagi.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku tampan?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun hanya terdiam

"Eoh begini, langsung saja. Aku ingin kau mengandung anakku" kata Sehun tanpa basa basi, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri melihat ekspresi didepannya yang menjadi pucat

"Hey kita baru saja bertemu, kau ingin melamarku dan menikahiku? Canda Luhan memecah keheningan

"Tidak, tidak menikahimu, aku sudah menikah dan sekarang istriku sedang menunggu dirumah. Aku seperti menyewa rahim mu untuk melahirkan anakku. Setelah itu kau bebas." Ucap Sehun dingin

"Kau gila!" Luhan tidak terpercaya

"Yah aku gila memang. Apapun dan berapapun yang kau minta akan kuberikan asal kau setuju aku mohon" pinta Sehun

Luhan yang sudah menahan kesalnya karena pria didepannya meminta anak darinya seperti meminta uang menjadi geram ia menggebrak meja dan setengah berteriak

"Kau tahu aku memang bekerja di klub malam dan aku penghibur tapi aku bukan murahan!" Marah Luhan

Nafasnya sudah naik turun dan tangannya sudah terkepal sekarang ia menahan tangis karena menurutnya ini sangat melecehkan dirinya.

"Aku pergi" kata Luhan yang hendak meninggalkan kedai tersebut

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan mencegahnya pergi

"Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya harapan untukku dan istriku. Dia terkena kanker rahim dan divonis tidak dapat memiliki anak. Aku mengatakan padanya tidak apa-apa kita bisa hidup berdua. Namun jauh dilubuk hatiku aku ingin ada suara tangis dan tawa anakku dirumah, memanggilku appa, bermanja manja denganku. Tapi aku menutupinya dengan berkata tidak apa-apa dan menyibukkan diriku di kantor" Sehun bercerita dengan sedih, membuat Luhan terenyuh dan memutuskan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kau kan bisa menikah lagi" saran Luhan

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membuat istriku depresi, ia sangat tidak bisa kehilangan diriku, dan lagipula tidak ada wanita yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta seperti istriku lagi" jelas Sehun

Luhan terdiam, ia iri pada istri Sehun yang mendapatkan cinta begitu besar dari Sehun

"A-apakah kau mau?" Tanya Sehun kali ini lebih lembut. Ia menatap Luhan dengan air mata diwajahnya. Dia sudah frustasi, hanya Luhan satu-satunya harapan

"Apapun dan berapapun Luhan akan kuberi" tambah Sehun

"Aku mau" kata Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan seperti mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya.

"Kau jangan menangis, aku rasa itu mudah, kita akan mengandung anakmu, lalu aku akan ~wushhhhh~ menghilang seperti angin dari kehidupanmu" ucap Luhan menghapus air mata Sehun. Sehun yang tidak pernah menangis bahkan didepan istrinya hanya memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan Luhan

"Terimakasih-terimakasih Luhan" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sedang menghapus air matanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sehun

"Akan aku pikirkan tampan. Aku seperti mendapat jakpot berjuta juta won. Jadi aku tidak bisa berfikir" ucap Luhan tersenyum lebar

"Baiklah, pikirkan dulu, kapan kita bisa bertemu? Appa besok bisa?" Tanya Sehun

"Hhahaaaha, tuan tampan. Kau terburu-buru sekali, kau ingin cepat mendapatkan anakmu atau cepat-cepat ingin menyentuhku?" Goda Luhan, dan wajah Sehun merah padam karena digoda.

"Iya besok aku bisa, setelah makan siang, aku ada kerjaan dipagi hari" ucap Luhan setelah berhenti tertawa

"Kerjaan? Kau bertemu pengunjungmu di pagi hari?" Tanya Sehun tidak suka

PLETAK!

"Arwwhhh. Kenapa?" ringis Sehun

"Aku tidak suka jika ada yang mengomentari pekerjaanku" kesal Luhan

"Ah mianhae Luhan jangan marah" bujuk Sehun dan tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa lagi

"Ya tuhan kau benar-benar lucu tuan tampan" kata Luhan gemas mencubit pipi Sehun

"Yasudahlah, ayo aku antar pulang, ini sudah malam" ajak Sehun yang tanpa sadar menggegam tangan Luhan

Luhan yang masih sibuk tertawa menjadi diam karena wajahnya sudah merah akibat genggaman ditangannya dan Sehun tersenyum mengetahuinya

Hanya hening yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka ke tempat dimana Luhan tinggal, hanya suara Luhan sesekali yang menunjukkan arah pada Sehun. Mereka lagi-lagi tenggelam ada pikiran masing-masing.

**Luhan POV**

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku setuju dengan ide gila ini. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada tawaran "apapun dan berapapun" darinya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mau aku minta darinya, jika ada yang aku inginkan aku bisa mencarinya sendiri.

Entahlah, tapi aku tidak menyesal mengatakan iya. Entah mengapa aku ingin bersamanya. Melihatnya menatapku, melihatnya berbicara dan melihatnya tertawa, aku merasa sangat hidup. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan ini. Kalaupun pada akhirnya aku akan sakit dan menderita aku terima resikonya. Karena sepertinya aku menyukai dia aku menyukai orang yang baru saja memintaku melahirkan anaknya. Aku mencintainya dan aku tahu itu salah, tapi aku akan menanggung semuanya sendiri seperti biasa.

Melihatnya seperti saat dia memohon di kedai tadi membuatku luluh, entah maengapa wajahnya yang frustasi membuatku ingin melakukan apa saja untuknya agar ia senang agar ia tertawa.

Aku benar-benar menyukainya sepertinya

**End Of Luhan POV**

"Kita sudah sampai" kata Sehun memecah keheningan

Luhan yang sedang melamun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Apa kau hidup dengan baik disini?" Tanya Sehun yang begitu miris melihat flat yang ditinggali Luhan begitu kecil dan juga kumuh

"Hmmm tentu saja tampan, semuanya baik-baik saja kalau saja ahjumma jelek itu tidak sering berteriak" kata Luhan sedikit tertawa

Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, uang sewa tentu saja, aku terkadang telat membayar dan dia berteriak teriak mengancam akan mengusirku, tapi itu tentu saja tidak terjadi karena sepertinya putranya menyukaiku, dia selalu membelaku" Luhan menjelaskan

"Putranya menyukaimu?" Ulang Sehun ada nada tidak suka disana.

"Hmm, berkali kali menyatakan cinta dan akan menikahiku, tapi tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi, dia hanya bocah SMA ingusan, sebagai gantinya karena membelaku, aku selalu mengajaknya keluar dan mentraktirnya makan setiap bulan sebagai ucapan terimakasih" cerita Luhan

"Well, kalau begitu mungkin bulan ini terakhir kau bertemu dengannya, besok ketika kita bertemu lagi sekalian kemasi barang-barangmu, kita pindah ke apartemenku" ucap Sehun bangga

"Mwooo? Ke apartemenmu? Lalu tinggal denganmu dan istrimu? Shireooo! Aku lebih baik disini" Luhan berteriak seperti orang gila

"Tentu saja tidak, apartemen itu sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mau menerima tawaranku, aku dan istriku tidak tinggal disana tenang saja. Tapi karena aku harus mendapatkan anak darimu, mungkin kita sementara akan tinggal di apartemen itu" Sehun menjelaskan

"Kita? kau dan aku?" Teriak Luhan lagi

"Kau benar-benar seperti yeoja kau tahu, iya kau dan aku, kau mau atau tidak" tanya Sehun

"Bagaimana kalau nanti istrimu marah, bagaimana kalau nanti aku dipikir merebutmu, eoh aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan wanita, dan bagai-". Perkataan Luhan terhenti karena ia merasakan sesuatu menempel pada bibirnya. Sesuatu itu begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Sehun menciumnya untuk menghentikannya berbicara. Namun salahkan bibir Luhan yang begitu lembut, sehingga ia tidak hanya sekedar menempelkan bibirnya, Sehun secara otomatis melumat bibir Luhan yang sedari tadi membuatnya menahan diri.

"Kau berisik sekali" kata Sehun mengakhiri ciumannya

Luhan hanya terdiam dia benar-benar merona sekarang

"Lihat sekarang? Karena aku cium kau berhenti bicara, baiklah aku akan menciummu untuk menghentikanmu berbicara panjang lebar" ancam Sehun menggoda

"Yakk! Kau menyebalkan hisss" kesal Luhan yang masih mencerna apa yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu

"Mian, Luhannie" ucap Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan. Ia sendiri sebenarnya masih mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdegup tidak karuan. Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan nya tentu saja

"Eh?" Kata Luhan menatap Sehun

"Apa kau tidak suka aku mengelus kepalamu? Atau karena aku memanggilmu Luhannie?" Tanya Sehun yang membalas tatapan Luhan

"Aniya, aku suka" ucap Luhan malu-malu dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, kau istirahat , besok aku jemput jam 1 sekalian makan siang denganku ya?" Tambah Sehun masi mengelus kepala Luhan dengan sayang

Luhan mengangguk "tapi tunggu aku di kedai tadi saja ya, aku lewat sana selesai pulang bekerja" ucap Luhan

"Baiklah, aku turun dulu, dah Sehunnie" tambah Luhan malu-malu dan segera keluar dari mobil Sehun

"Sehunnie" gumam Sehun "bahkan jika dia yang mengucapkan terasa berbeda di telingaku, aku pasti sudah gila" monolog Sehun yang merutuki dirinya sendiri namun tetap tersenyum dan melaju pulang kerumahnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"APA? HYUNG KAU SUDAH GILA" teriak Kyungsoo ketika Luhan menceritakan tawaran Sehun

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tinggal di flat yang sama, mereka berbagi satu sama lain, tapi semenjak berpacaran dengan Kai, Kyungsoo jarang pulang ke flat mereka, ia tinggal di apartemen Kai tentu saja dengan paksaan Kai yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Kyungsoo.

Namun hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur di flat nya bersama Luhan selepas jam kerjanya usai, karena jujur saja ia merasa khawatir saat Luhan pergi dengan Sehun, perasaannya tidak enak dan ternyata benar bahwa hyung kesayangannya sedang terlibat perjanjian yang akan membuat dirinya menyesal seumur hidup

"BATALKAN hyung batalkan. Ya Tuhan aku akan membunuh Kai kalau bertemu bisa-bisanya mengenalkanmu pada bencana" ucap Kyungsoo dengan marah

"Bukan salah pacarmu Kyungie, sepertinya memang ini jalan tadirku" ucap Luhan lemah

"Kau tahu tadi bisa saja aku menolak dan langsung pergi aku merasa terkejut dan terhina karena dia menawarkan aku apapun dan berapapun asal aku mau melahirkan anaknya. Tetapi ketika dia mulai bercerita dan menangis dengan nada frustasi aku luluh dan tiba-tiba mulut dan hatiku bekerja sama dengan mengeluarkan suara "aku mau'. Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" cerita Luhan

"Aku terlalu mengenalmu hyung, kau mencintainya" lirih Kyungsoo

"Aku ingin menyangkalnya, tetapi aku rasa aku memang ingin berada dekat dengannya, aku tahu ini gila karena kami baru saja bertemu, tapi bukankah cinta memang gila Kyung" bantah Luhan

"Kau hanya akan menderita dan menyesal hyung, aku takut kau akan menyalahkan dirimu seumur hidup" Kyungsoo masih berusaha meyakinkan Luhan untuk membatalkan perjanjian bodohnya

"Aku pasti akan menyesal, tapi aku sudah siap menanggungnya, aku mohon dukung aku, aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpamu" ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar

"Hyung, jelas kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu, sekarang kau bisa bilang kalau kau bisa merelakan anakmu nantinya. Tapi Demi Tuhan hyung kau dan calon anakmu akan bersama-sama setiap hari seiring bertumbuhnya ia didalam kandunganmu, kau akan merasakan sakit dan senang bersamaan waktu kau menjaganya agar tetap sehat, kau akan menerka-nerka seperti apa rupanya kelak, mirip kau atau ayahnya. Tapi ketika dia lahir, kau harus pergi harus melupakan semua kenanganmu bersama bayimu, itu menyakitkan hyung" ucap Kyungsoo menangis membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada hyungnya

Luhan yang baru menyadari hal itu merasa tertohok dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Bayi itu akan mirip dengannya atau Sehun itu yang ada didalam pikirannya. Dan ketika dia memikirkan dia tidak dapat melihat bayinya tumbuh besar dia juga ikut menangis namun tetap mencoba menerimanya karena ini hanya sebuah perjanjian. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Kau tahu Kyung, aku tidak marah Tuhan tidak pernah mempertemukan aku dengan orangtuaku, tapi aku akan marah dan merasa sangat sendirian jika aku tidak dipertemukan denganmu. Kau segalanya bagiku Kyungie. Jika nanti semua yang kau ucapkan menjadi kenyataan dan aku benar menderita seumur hidupku masih ada kau untukku. Dan lagipula, aku tidak akan kesepian jika kau nanti akan menikah dan memiliki anak dengan si hitam itu" ucap luhan menenangkan Kyungsoo

"Hyunnngg" kesal Kyungsoo mendengar penuturan Luhan

"Dukung aku ya aku mohon, ini ppertama kalinya aku bertemu seseorang yang bisa membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku ingin merasakannya Kyungie" rengek Luhan

"Iya, dan orang pertama juga yang akan membuatmu sangat menderita dan sakit" sindir Kyungsoo

"Kyungiieeeeeee" Luhan merengek lagi kali ini lebih kencang

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku mendukungmu hyung, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, berjanji padaku kau akan baik-baik saja ya" Kyungsoo berbicara sambil terisak

"Hmmm, aku berjanji, setelah semua ini berakhir aku akan tetap menjadi Luhannie nya Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan tak kalah terisaknya.

Dia merasa lega karena satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya mendukungnya, ia tidak peduli kata orang. Dia hanya peduli apa kata Kyungsoo, begitupun Kyungsoo dia tidak akan peduli kata orang dia hanya akan mendengarkan Luhan.

"Kyungiee sangat menyayangi aku ya?" Goda Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan mengelap air mata Kyungsoo

"Hmm sangat sangat melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri" balas Kyungsoo yang juga mengelap air mata Luhan

"Melebihi kau mencintai si hitam?" Goda Luhan lagi

"Hyunnngg, kalian tidak bisa disamakan" kata Kyungsoo cemberut

"Aku bercandaaa Kyungieekuu,, ayo sekarang kita tidur, aku rindu tidur denganmuu" rengek Luhan

"Oh Luhannie imut sekali" kata Kyungsoo yang gemas dengan tingkah laku hyungnya

Mereka tertawa berdua sambil berbaring dikasur tempat mereka berbagi dulu sebelum Kyungsoo pindah, setelah lelah bercerita segalah hal Kyungsoo terlelap lebih dahulu. Luhan yang masih belum bisa tidur membenarkan letak selimut Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu? Waktu aku menerima tawaran Sehun tadi, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ingat , aku membayangkan bagaimana ekspresimu nanti, dan dugaanku benar kau akan sangat marah. Tapi terimakasih sudah mendukungku Kyungie, doakan aku agar ini semua tidak terlalu sakit, jika sakit aku tidak apa-apa karena ini ulahku, masih ada kau disampingku, aku sayang kau" kata Luhan mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan ikut tertidur disampingnya.

Luhan tidur dengan perasaan lega karena Kyungsoo sudah mendukungnya dan perasaan senang karena besok akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Tanpa ia tahu semua awal kebahagiaan dan penderitaannya akan dimulai esok hari.

**to be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hay semuaaa pertama author mau ucapin terimakasih ya atas review nyaaa :D<strong>

**Makasih buat nisaramaidah28, levy95, Eclaire Oh, dokimkyungsoojongin, MapleFujoshi2309, hunhanminute, noonalu, jungeunhee, bengbengmax, , 12 , dan yang ga kesebut sama author maaf yaaaa.. pokoknya terimakasih atas review pertama yang author terima di ffn *Deep bow *wink ala minguk ;D**

**Oia author mau klarifikasi kalau ff ini terinspirasi dari filmnya Julia Robert yang pretty woman sama iya benar dari film Pretty Zinta yang ditanyakan oleh Eclaire Oh. Tapi cuma terinspirasi ya. Jalan cerita pure milik author. Makasih reviewnya Eclaire Oh**

**oia satu lagi bocoran buat semuanya FF ini bakal update cepet kok. karena memang udah setengah jalan, tapi belum ending :D**

**RnR sekali lagi ya, terimakasih**

***deepbow ala minguk sekali lagi***


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**_Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya_**

**_-Luhan_**

**_Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?_**

**_-Sehun_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaisoo side<strong>_

"Kim Jonginnnn bangun kauuuu" Teriak Kyungsoo penuh dengan amarah

Ini masih pagi dan suara teriakan khas milik kekasihnya sudah mengganggu

"Eh, baby kau sudah pulang" tanya Kai yang masih setengah sadar

Kyungsoo menerjang Kai yang masih duduk di ranjangnya sambil memukul apapun bagian tubuh dari kai

"Kau hitam sialan, kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu" kata Kyungsoo masih memukul Kai habis-habisan

Kai yang mendapat serangan dadakan dari Kyungsoo bingung dan berusaha melindungi dirinya

"Aw babyyy sakit, kau kenapaaa?" Kai berusaha bertanya di sela-sela pukulan dari Kyungsoo

Pukulan Kyungsoo melemah dan kini dia menangis di pelukan Kai. Kai benar-benar bingung sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus punggung kekasihnya agar tenang.

"A-aku ben-ci kk-kau Kai" isak Kyungsoo. Tangisannya benar-benar sangat memilukan untuk Kai.

Kai bangun dari ranjangnya sambil menggendong Kyungsoo agar ia tenang. Kyungsoo masih terisak

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hunhan side <strong>_

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Maaf aku terlambat tuan tampan" ucap Luhan yang baru memasuki mobil Sehun

"Apa kau marah, hey aku terlambat hanya 15 menit" protes Luhan tidak terima karena tidak menerima jawaban dari Sehun

Tidak, Sehun tidak marah dia hanya sedang membenarkan penglihatannya dan degup jantungnya karena Luhan yang sedang duduk disampingnya sekarang terlihat berbeda.

Luhan terlihat anggun dan berkarisma walaupun hanya memakai cardigan berwarna coklat dan kaos putih. Ia juga merubah warna cat rambutnya semalam berwarna merah namun siang ini berwarna coklat blonde, disertai poni yang sangat pas dan cocok untuk wajahnya menambah kesan imut dirinya.

"Ani, aku tidak marah, aku hanya tidak mengenalimu tadi, kau berjalan dari jauh tapi aku baru menyadari itu kau ketika kau akan membuka pintu mobilku" jujur Sehun

"Eh berbeda bagaimana, oh karena rambutku berubah warna ya?" Tanya Luhan menyadari perubahannya

"Bukan hanya rambutmu, kau yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik menurutku daripada yang semalam" goda Sehun sambil menatap Luhan

"Yaisss! Dengarkan aku tuan tampan. Pertama aku akui ada kesalahan dari wajahku yang terlihat lebih cantik daripada tampan. Tapi aku sepertimu aku tampan bukan cantik. Dan kedua aku punya pekerjaan 2 dalam sehari. Dan masing-masing menuntutku untuk berpenampilan berbeda jadi ya kau harus terbiasa dengan itu" ucap Luhan tidak terima

"Dua pekerjaan dalam sehari? Hey kau bekerja apa di pagi hari?" Tanya Sehun yang masih menatap Luhan tanda ia belum bosan

"Aku menunggumu bertanya itu" Luhan menyengir lebar

"Aku mendengarkan" ucap Sehun tidak sabar

"Aku me-nga-jar" kata Luhan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya dengan bangga

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

10 detik

Luhan kesal karena tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Yang ditunggu responnya hanya menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi

"Sehunnieee" rengek Luhan yang sudah mulai berani bermanja dengan Sehun

"Eh iya maaf, aku hanya mencerna apa yang barusan kau katakan, kau benar-benar mengajar? Mengajar apa? Dimana? Setahuku tidak ada sekolah didekat sini" tanya Sehun yang sangat penasaran sekarang ia benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan pria cantik didepannya ini.

"Hehehe, bukan mengajar yang seperti itu" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dia salah mengartikan mengajar pada Sehun

Sehun mengangkat alisnya ia benar-benar bingung sekarang

"Sekitar 3 blok darisini ada panti asuhan kau tahu?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun mengangguk

"Itu panti asuhan tempat aku dibesarkan dulu. Aku mengajar disana, bukan mengajar pelajaran, hanya mengajar bernyanyi bercerita pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan kegembiraan" ucap Luhan sekali lagi dengan bangga nya

"Eh, kau tinggal disana? Orang tuamu kemana? Jika pendapatan yang kau terima hampir sama dengan bekerja di club, kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja pekerjaanmu yang di club" tuntut Sehun

"Wah wah, sudah penasaran tentang aku ya?" Goda Luhan

"Cerita tentang hiduppku nanti saja, aku lapar sekarang, dan untuk informasi saja, aku tidak mendapat bayaran mengajar di panti asuhan, bagaimana bisa aku meminta bayaran pada tempat yang sudah memberikan aku kehidupan. Aku hanya senang bisa menemani adik-adik kecilku disana" cerita Luhan sambil tersenyum bangga.

_Cantik..._

itu yang ada dipikiran Sehun, dia ikut tersenyum ketika Luhan tersenyum, ia juga tidak bosan-bosannya memandangi Luhan  
>"Hey tampan, kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun<p>

"Ah kau benar-benar tertarik padaku ya?" Goda Luhan

Sehun seperti menerima Game Over dari pertanyaan Luhan barusan, tapi bukan Oh Sehun jika dia tidak bisa mengelak

"Ah aniya, aku hanya berfikir kau seperti Angel in the morning anda Devil in the night kau tahu" goda Sehun

"Yaaaa Oh Sehun!" Teriak Luhan

"Mian, aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu aku benar-benar penasaran tentangmu" ucap Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang

"Aku akan cerita, tapi aku mau makan aku lapar" rengek Luhan

"Demi Tuhan, pria tidak merengek seperti itu Luhannie" kata Sehun gemas mencubit pipi Luhan

"Kajja, kita makan" Sehun sudah menyalakan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju tempat pertamanya hari ini

Luhan yang sedang sibuk merona, tidak tahu akan dibawa makan siang oleh Sehun kemana

* * *

><p><strong>Kaisoo side<strong>

"Jadi cerita padaku kau kenapa sayang" Tanya Kai yang sudah berhasil menenangkan Kyungso. Lebih dari setengah jam Kyungsoonya menangis tanpa berbicara. Matanya sekarang sudah sangat bengkak dan itu membuat dia terlihat imut berjuta juta kali dimata Kai.

"Kau dan temanmu Oh Sehun hanya membuat masalah yang berkepanjangan untuk Luhannieku" Kata Kyungsoo yang sudah berbicara tanpa terisak lagi

"Eh? Apa maksudmu baby?" Tanya Kai

"Aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku" bentak Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai menciut

"Kalau yang kau maksud perjanjian untuk melahirkan anak untuk Sehun, iya aku tahu" Kata Kai polos

"harggh kau begitu menyebalkan" Teriak Kyungsoo melemparkan bantal yang ada di ranjang Kai

"Baby, aku bingung kau kenapa sayang" Tanya Kai yang berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan memeluknya tapi Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukannya

"Kau tahu kalau pada akhirnya dia akan diusir dari kehidupan temanmu dan tidak boleh menemui anaknya bukan hanya tidak boleh menmui anaknya. Dia juga tidak bisa melihat bagaimana anknya tumbuh kelak" Teriak Kyungsoo di pelukan Kai dia menangis lagi

Kai terdiam, dia baru menyadari kalau Luhan sangat penting untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nya tidak pernah menangis untuk hal yang memberatkan dalam hidupnya, tapi ia baru menyadari ia akan sangat marah dan rapuh jika menyangkut tentang Luhan

"Mianhae baby, aku tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan tertarik pada Luhan." Ucap Kai menyesal karena telah memberikan ide gila ini pada Sehun

"Aku harus bagaimana eoh? Beritahu aku jangan seperti ini" Pinta Kai

"Aku akan berbicara pada Sehun agar membatalkan rencananya, apa kau setuju" Tanya Kai yang memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat

Ia merasa itu ide yang cemerlang, sebelum semuanya terlambat ia akan menghubungi Sehun dan memintanya untuk membatalkan rencana gila darinya. Namun ia merasakan anggukan tidak setuju dari Kyungsoo yang ada di pelukannya

"Eoh, wae? Kenapa tidak boleh? Kau sangat menghawatirkan Luhan kan?" Tanya Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya mencari jawaban

"Terlambat dia sudah menerima tawarannya. Dan parahnya lagi dia sudah menyukai temanmu" cerita Kyungsoo menerawang

"B-bagaimana bisa Luhan menyukainya, dia tahu kalau Sehun sudah mempunyai istri kan?" tanya Kai kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar

"Iya dia tahu, dan dia mau menerima perjanjian itu karena Sehun terlihat frustasi, Luhannieku memang seperti malaikat dia tidak bisa melihat orang yang rapuh padahal dirinya jauh lebih rapuh" Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya

"Baby, aku benar-benar minta maaf, a-ku aku tidak tahu kalau Luhan begitu sangat berarti untukmu. Kita sudah bersama selama 6 bulan, tapi aku begitu egois tidak pernah bertanya tentang siapa yang sangat kau cintai. Aku, a-aku minta maaf" sesal Kai yang tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Napeun namja eoh" kata kata Kyungsoo yang menyadari kalau ia terlalu banyak menyalahkan Kai

Kai menatapnya bingung

"Tadi berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah sekarang kau mau ikut menangis denganku eoh" tuduh Kyungsso

"Ani baby, aku hanya bingung bagaimana membuat berhenti menangis" kata Kai sungguh-sungguh

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai dan duduk dipangkuan nya memeluk Kai erat.

"Kau sekarang sudah tahu kan siapa yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini, yang tangisannya paling tidak aku inginkan" tanya Kyungsoo mengelus wajah Kai

"Hmm Luhan baby, aku tahu sekarang" kata Kai juga mengelus wajah Kyungsoo

"Bukan hanya Luhan, kau juga baby, kau adalah orang yang sudah memasuki hidupku dan sudah menjadi penting juga untukku. Jonginie dan Luhanie nya Kyungie harus selalu bahagia dan selalu baik-baik saja" kata Kyungsoo serius

Kai hanya diam menatap kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya adalah hal penting juga untuk Kyungsoo

"Babyyy, aku sangat sangaaattt mencintaimu" teriak Kai dan memeluk Kyungsoo sangat erat

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kai tak kalah eratnya

"Aku juga sangaaat mencintai jonginiekuuu" manja Kyungsoo

Keduanya bertatapan lama dan terdiam merasa sangat bahagia

"Baby, kita akan membantu Luhan dengan cara kita sendiri hmm" ucap Kai

"Benarkah? Kau juga mau membantu? Bukannya kau bilang Luhanie ku sangat merepotkan?" Kesal Kyungsoo mengingat perkataan Kai

"Aniya, Luhaniemu such an angel setelah kupikir, karena menerima tawaran arogan dari sahabatku" kata Kai bersungguh sungguh

"Ah gomawoo babyyy,, Luhanku memang malaikat dari dulu  
>Dia adalah malaikat penolongku sejak kecil, dia sangat kesusahan menjagaku ketika aku sakit karena menurutnya aku tanggung jawabnya" Kyungsoo mengenang bagaimana dalamnya kasih sayang Luhan untuknya<p>

"Kalau begitu aku akan berterimakasih padanya dan bersikap baik padanya karena dia sudah menjaga malaikatku dengan sangat baik. Aku juga akan mengatakan padanya kalau bebannya berkurang karena kau tanggung jawabku sekarang" Kai berkata serius sambil mengelus wajah Kyungsoo

"Baby, sejak kapan kau menjadi dewasa" kata Kyungsoo yang terharu mendengar penuturan kekasihnya

"Sejak aku punya baby kecil dalam hidupku" jawab Kai menggoda dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ciuman memabukan mereka

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

"Jja, kita sampai ayo masuk" ajak Sehun pada Luhan yang benar-benar kebingungan sekarang

"Kita dimana? Ini kan bukan restauran ataupun kedai makanan" katanya menatap Sehun

"Lalu menurutmu ini apa?" Tanya Sehun balik bertanya sambil membenarkan poni Luhan yang agak berantakan

"Ini rumah" jawab Luhan polos

"Hmm benar ini rumahku, kita makan siang disini" ucap Sehun santai masih bermain dengan poni Luhan

Luhan membelalakan matanya dia sangat terkejut sekarang

"K-kauuuu kenapa kita kesini? Kau bahkan belum memberitahuku jika hari ini bertemu dengan istrimu" pekik Luhan

"T-tidak aku tidak mau hari ini, lain kali saja lagi penampilanku sangat tidak formal" ucap Luhan ingin segera pergi dan membuka pintu mobil

Sehun menarik Luhan mencegahnya pergi dan

CHU

Sehun mengecup Luhan untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam dari pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali semalam

Dan sekali lagi Luhan diam merona ia terkadang merutuki sikap seenaknya Sehun yang menciumnya tiba-tiba_. Dia kan bisa memberiku aba-aba agar ciuman kami lebih bergairah_ monolog Luhan dalam hati dan ia terkekeh sendiri dengan pikirannya

"Kau tahu kau sangat menggemaskan, maafkan aku menciummu lagi, kupikir hanya itu yang bisa membuatmu diam" ucap Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan meyakinkannya

"Ini bukan rumahku dan istriku. Ini rumah orangtuaku" ucap Sehun

Luhan semakin membelalakan matanya karena menurutnya itu lebih parah

"Lalu didalam sana aku harus bertemu dengan replikamu?" Sindir Luhan

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun karena bingung

"Kau tahu kan maksudku, kau ini sangat diam dan menakutkan bukan tanpa alasan. Kau pasti mempunyai orangtua yang sama dengan sifatmu. Lalu aku harus makan dengan tiga orang yang tidak bisa tertawa?" Tuntut Luhan

Sehun benar-benar harus bertanya berapa usia Luhan sekarang. Karena jawabannya seperti anak yg berusia 5 tahun yang mau tak mau membuatnya tertawa keras lagi

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kesal Luhan

"Ah, maaaf Luhan kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak aku duga, bagaimana mungkin kau menyebut orangtuaku sebagai replikaku eoh" Goda Sehun masih menahan tawanya

"Percaya padaku mereka sangat berbeda denganku, mereka lebih banyak tertawa daripada aku. Lagipula alasan aku bertemu denganmu adalah karena para orangtua itu, mereka yang memaksaku untuk mendapatkan keturunanku sendiri, jadi ini juga menjadi tanggung jawab mereka. Aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman, nantinya kau akan sering bertemu dengan ibuku" Ucap Sehun menjelaskan melihat Luhan yang masih kesal.

"Eh, kenapa harus sering bertemu ibumu?" Tanya Luhan

"Dia dokter kandungan Luhan, aku hanya akan mempercayakanmu dan si bayi pada ibuku" Ucap Sehun

"Wah, kau pasti sangat bahagia orangtuamu mempunyai pekerjaan yang wow menurutku sangat keren" Kata Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi bersemangat

"Keren? Menurutku tidak sama sekali. Karena mereka sibuk bekerja, mereka hampir tidak ada waktu luang untukku, oh percayalah Luhan bahkan ketika hari pernikahanku mereka hampir tidak bisa datang karena sibuk" Sehun yang mengingat serangkaian kejadian menyebalkan itu mendadak menjadi tidak mood untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

"Tapi mereka datang kan pada akhirnya?" tanya Luhan, Sehun mengangguk

"Jadi sebenarnya bukan masalah, yang kau butuhkan hanya berbicara pada orangtuamu dan mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku bertaruh untuk diriku sendiri jika aku punya orangtua aku pasti sangat manja." Ucap Luhan dengan bangga.

Dan mau tidak mau kepolosan Luhan lagi-lagi membuat Sehun menahan tawa.

"Kau mau tertawa lagi?" Tantang Luhan. Sehun hanya menutup mulutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, jelas sekali kalau dia sedang tertawa

"Hah, aku bosan ditertawakan. Ayo masuk aku lapar" Luhan mulai merajuk

"Tidak jadi mau pulang saja?" Goda Sehun yang membuat Luhan mendelik kearahnya

"Bercanda cantik" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dan segera turun dari mobilnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan

"Silakan masuk tuan putri" ucap Sehun menggoda Luhan lagi

Kali ini Luhan memukul lengan Sehun dia sedang tidak mood untuk digoda, karena masih sangat gugup bertemu dengan keluarga Sehun

Luhan mengikuti Sehun di belakang, namun Sehun menggenggam tangannya agar sejajar dengannya. "Jangan gugup, tidak usah khawatir" Sehun meyakinkan Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Seseorang dari dalam rumah tersebut membukakan pintu dan langsung membungkuk ketika tahu Sehun yang datang

"Selamat datang tuan muda Sehun" sapa seorang maid dirumah tersebut

Sehun tersenyum dan membawa Luhan masuk "Aku ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu mereka ada kan?" Tanya Sehun

"Tuan besar dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda diruang keluarga tuan muda" Maid tersebut memberitahu Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan membawa Luhan ke ruang keluarga tempat keluarganya menghabiskan sebagain waktu, baik untuk bersantai maupun untuk berdebat.

Dan disinilah Sehun dan Luhan sekarang. Di ruang keluarga rumah keluarga Oh. Nampak sekali jika keluarga ini sangat elegan dan sangat menjunjung tinggi pemandangan indah setiap ruangan disudut manapun akan terlihat kaca polos besar yang menghubungkan rumah itu dengan halaman belakang. Halaman belakang itu pun terlihat cantik karena banyak bunga-bunga yang dipelihara tumbuh dengan cantiknya, serta ayunan untuk bermain dan melepas penat.

_Daebak_ pikir Luhan yang walaupun sedang gugup masi mengungkapkan kekagumannya

"Jadi siapa dia dan kenappa kau tiba-tiba ingin makan siang dengan kami?" Tanya pria paruh baya dengan suara beratnya dan sangat kentara kalau dia mirip persis dengan Sehun

"Dia Luhan, dia yang akan membantuku mendapatkan anak kandungku, cucu kandung kalian" jawab Sehun santai

_Bodoh, kenapa tidak sopan bicara dengan orangtuanya_ monolog Luhan dalam hati, dia benar-benar takut sekarang

"Eomma, kau tahu kan pasti ada pria yang memiliki keistimewaan, Luhan salah satunya, dan dia bersedia membantuku" lanjut Sehun

Hening. Kedua orangtua Sehun tidak merespon hanya berkali kali saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan detik berikutnya memperhatikan Luhan

"Kapan kalian menikah" Tanya tuan Oh

Luhan sangat kaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut, skenario yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah. Kedua orang tua ini akan sangat marah dan tidak setuju juga mengatainya murahan dan predikat yang sejenisnya, dia bahkan sudah melatih dirinya untuk menahan emosinya jika mereka menjelek-jelekan dirinya.  
>Bukan menanyakan kapan menikah ini sungguh diluar dugaan. Namun dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap kemana saja karena takut bertemu pandang dengan orang tua Sehun<p>

"Tidak, kami tidak menikah. Aku hanya menyewa rahimnya, setelah anakku lahir dia pergi" ucap Sehun lemah dan agak bergetar.

Luhan sungguh bodoh, dia kecewa dengan jawaban Sehun, dia berharap jawaban itu keluar nanti di akhir cerita, ini terlalu awal untuknya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum.

"Yaaa! OH SEHUN otakmu sudah tidak waras atau memang kau sudah gila?" Kali ini seorang wanita yang berteriak. Walaupun sudah berumur, kesan elegan nya tidak bisa ditutupi dan dia sangat cantik menurut Luhan.

"Kenapa? Aku membawakan kita jalan keluar! Kalian yang memaksaku aku tidak punya cara lain!" Teriak Sehun

BRAK!

Tuan OH mencengkram kerah Sehun dan memukul Sehun telak diwajahnya. Sudut bibir Sehun sudah mengeluarkan darah sekarang.

"Aku bilang padamu untuk menikah lagi, bukan untuk membayar seseorang kemudian menendangnya jauh-jauh dari kehidupanmu, kau anak memalukan tidak punya sopan santun" geram tuan Oh yang sudah memukul Sehun lagi kali ini lebih keras

"Yeobo/Tuan" teriak nyonya Oh dan Luhan bersamaan

"Kau pikir dia tidak punya perasaan. Mahluk kejam macam apa kau anak brengsek! Aku malu punya anak sepertimu" ketika pukulan tuan Oh akan melayang lagi untuk Sehun, Luhan sudah ada disana melindungi Sehun dan bertatapan dengan tuan Oh yang untung saja masih bisa menghentikan gerakannya, jika tidak Luhan juga pasti sudah babak belur

"Menyingkir" desis tuan Oh pada Luhan

"H-hikksss, a-aku mohon berhenti, kasihan Sehun, a-aku, a-aku yang menerima tawarannya, dia tidak memaksaku, bertanya padaku tuan jangan memukulinya aku mohon" Luhan sudah menangis sekarang dia begitu takut dan sangat tidak tega pada kondisi Sehun

Tuan Oh menatap Luhan untuk waktu yang lama, ia tidak tega melihat Luhan ia berbalik badan dan melempar apa saja yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Arggghhh, memalukan" teriaknya penuh kekecewaan

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Bisik Luhan membantu Sehun berdiri, Sehun hanya mengangguk. Kondisinya tidak pernah bagus setelah bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

"Pelayan Kim" teriak tuan Oh lagi

Pelayan yang dipanggilpun mendatangi ruang keluarga tersebut yang sangat berantakan ia nampak terkejut namun tetap tenang

"Ada apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan tersebut

"Bawa anak brengsek itu, bersihkan lukanya" perintah tuan Oh, pelayan Kim mengangguk, ia membantu Luhan mendirikan Sehun

"Kau anak muda tetap disini, aku ingin bertanya padamu" kata tuan Oh menoleh pada Luhan

Sehun mencengkram jemari Luhan mengisyaratkan untuk tidak bicara pada ayahnya. Tapi Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun dan mengatakan kalau tidak apa-apa

Sehun yang dibawa oleh ppelayan Kim sangat mengkhawtirkan kondisi Luhan, ia takut ayah dan ibunya berbuat gila pada Luhan.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan hanya dibiarkan duduk dalam diam sambil menunggu pertanyaan apa yang akan dilontarkan. Sementara nyonya Oh masih menangis dipelukan tuan Oh

_Mereka sangat manis_ pikir Luhan dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya tuan Oh membuyarkan pikiran Luhan yang sedang menerawang

"E-eh, namkau Luhan, Xi Luhan" jawab Luhan gugup

"Kau keturunan Cina?" tanya tuan Oh lagi

"Sepertinya, aku juga tidak tahu" kata Luhan pelan menundukkan kepalanya

Tuan Oh mengernyit bertanya tanya apakah ada yang salah dari pertanyaannya

"Dimana orang tuamu? Tinggal dimana? Apa mereka setuju dengan rencana si bodoh itu" tanya tuan Oh lagi kali ini lebih banyak menurut Luhan

Luhan terdiam lama kemudian menatap tuan Oh dan berkata "aku yatim piatu, tinggal di flat kecil, jadi jika anda bertanya siapa orangtuaku aku juga tidak tahu, maaf" kata Luhan dalam sekali nafas, ia tidak mau terlihat gugupp

Sekali lagi tuan Oh hanya terdiam dan tanpa sengaja tatapan Luhan bertemu dengan nyonya Oh. Ibu Sehun menatapnya iba karena penuturannya tadi, tapi ia merasa nyaman dengan tatapan itu, iapun tersenyum pada wanita cantik itu.

"Pekerjaanmu?" Tanya tuan Oh lagi

"Aku penghibur di klub malam, tapi tenang saja tuan aku bukan murahan, aku hanya menemani mereka minum sampai mabuk kemudian menelepon istri mereka untuk menjemput suami-suami mereka. Aku tidak akan membawa penyakit untuk putramu" Jawab Luhan jujur

"Kenapa?" Tanya nyonya Oh sekarang, matanya sembab dan sesekali melihat keluar ruangan, kentara sekali menghawatirkan keadaan Sehun

"Eh?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Kenapa kau mau dengan tawarannya? Tidakkah menyakitkan harus berpisah dengan anak yang kau kandung sendiri, jika itu aku, aku bisa gila. Awalnya aku pikir kalian akan menikah,pertama kali aku melihatmu, astaga aku pikir kau ini perempuan, kau cantik sekali dan aku menyukaimu,tapi tenyata kau pria dan gilanya aku tetap menyukaimu. Aku tidak peduli jika menantu ku kali ini pria. Aku sudah ingin sekali menimang cucu. " nyonya Oh sepertinya sudah dalam mood yang baik karena dia bertanya begitu lucu menurut Luhan

"Aku belum pernah merasakan melahirkan anak nyonya. Teman baikku bilang aku juga akan menyesal seumur hidup. Aku tipikal keras kepala yang akan bertahan dengan pemikiranku dan tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun bagaimanapun akhir dari cerita ini" ucap Luhan bergetar.

"Sangat sakit Luhan, melihat anakmu menjauh darimu. Aku contohnya, aku membiarkan anakku tumbuh sendirian tanpa perhatian dan kasih sayang dariku dan suamiku, aku menyesal hingga ke tulang rusukku, maka dari itu aku ingin membalas kesalahanku melalui cucuku" kata nyonya Oh menangis lagi dipelukan suaminya

"Tuan nyonya, aku benar-benar mau menolong Sehun mendapatkan anaknya. Tidak bisakah kita akhiri pembicaraan ini? Kita terlalu banyak membayangkan hal yang belum terjadi, a-aku, aku takut berubah pikiran" Luhan juga sudah menangis sekarang, dia benar terlihat ragu dengan keputusannya

"Terimakasih nak, terimakasih" Nyonya Oh menghambur ke pelukan Luhan memeluknya sayang

_Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya berbeda? Ini adalah pelukan paling nyaman yang pernah aku_ rasakan batin Luhan

"Aku harap putraku menyadari kesalahannya sebelum terlambat, aku berharap hubungan kalian lebih dari sekedar sebuah tawaran" katanya lagi mengelus punggung Luhan seolah menenangkan.

"Hmm, terimakasih nyonya, kau sangat cantik dan sangat baik" puji Luhan membalas pelukan nyonya Oh dan karena pelukan ini pula membuatnya semakin yakin dengan keputusannya. Ia ingin egois pada dirinya sendiri kali ini, dia ingin merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, walaupun hanya sebentar.

Tuan Oh yang melihat istrinya menangis bahagia dan melihat Luhan yang begitu baik mau tak mau tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Sehun mematung ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, ia sangat menghawatirkan Luhan. Tapi pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya sungguh sangat melegakan. Melihat ibunya sangat bahagia dan ayahnya tersenyum adalah hal yang akan sulit dia dapatkan.

Tapi Luhan mendapatkannya kurang dari satu jam mereka bertemu. Mau tak mau dia pun ikut tersenyum bahagia dan merasa takjub pada Luhan yang dapat membuat orang-orang yang baru saja megenalnya menyayanginya.

**to be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf ya chapter ini rada bosenin...cuma ada Hunhan Kaisoo nya yang muncul<strong>

**Konfliknya belum berasa, soalnya masih tahap perjalanan uri Luhannie ...**

**Keep Reading yaaa... ")**


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**_Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya_**

**_-Luhan_**

**_Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?_**

**_-Sehun_**

* * *

><p>Serangkaian kejadian yang Luhan alami hari ini telah berakhir. Setelah memastikan kemarahan orang tua Sehun mereda, dan orang tua Sehun menerima dan menyetujui Luhan untuk melahirkan anak Sehun membuatnya lega. Ditambah ia bisa menikmati makan siang dengan orang tua Sehun, itu adalah pertama kalinya Luhan makan dengan "sebuah" keluarga. Lepas setelah makan siang Sehun dan Luhan tidak diijinkan pergi oleh nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh bersikeras ingin melihat luka Sehun, Namun ehun menolak ia lebih memilih tidur siang dikamarnya daripada harus diceramahi ibunya lagi.<p>

Setelah malam tiba Sehun pamit pulang dengan alasan Luhan sudah lelah. Luhan agak kesal karena Sehun memakai namanya untuk segera pergi darisana.

Di perjalanan Luhan berkali kali meminta Sehun untuk mampir ke toko obat sepulang dari rumah Sehun, karena Luhan bersikeras mengatakan memar Sehun semakin bertambah parah.

Disinilah mereka dipinggiran sungai di Seoul menikmati hawa dinginnya dan angin yang kerap kali membuat rambut mereka berantakan.

"Arrgghh pelan-pelan" Sehun meringis ketika Luhan mengoles salep memar di bagian bawah bibirnya

"Tahan jangan seperti anak kecil" sindir Luhan

"Tetapp saja perih" kesal Sehun

Sehun yang sedang menggerutu tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya karena saat ini Luhan sedang meniup niup memar di wajahnya. Ia nampak kaget namun menikmati segala sesuatu yang mengejutkan yang dilakukan Luhan.

Ia membuka matanya dan sekali lagi terpana melihat betapa cantiknya Luhan dari dekat. Ia mengagumi semua yang ada pada diri Luhan. Matanya yang seperti rusa, bibir merahnya yang lucu jika sedang mengerucut cemberut, wajahnya yang merona jika ia goda. Dan semua yang ada di diri Luhan sekali lagi membuat takjub Sehun

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan menjadi gugup.

Luhan sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol diri nya yang sekali lagi terpana melihat betapa tampannya Sehun dari dekat. Matanya yang selalu menatapnya tajam, bibirnya yang selalu mencuri cium darinya dan auranya yang walaupun terkesan dingin namun membuatnya nyaman.

Luhan berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, namun Sehun mencegahnya, memaksa Luhan untuk tetap menatapnya. Sehun benar sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ia mendekati Luhan "kau cantik Lu" ucap Sehun yang sudah mencium Luhan sekarang.

Ciuman Sehun sangat memabukkan untuk Luhan. Ia sudah menunggu hari ini terjadi, sekarang ia tidak hanya membayangkannya namun juga dapat merasakannya secara nyata.

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya,ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut merasakan betapa manisnya bibir  
>Luhan yang semakin menggoda. Lalu semakin lama Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan lembut, mereka larut dengan rasa manis dan rasa hangat yang ada di dalam hati mereka.<p>

"hmmmpp-hhmp" desah Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya

Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciumannya.

Luhan tidak mau kalah ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Sehun dan ikut membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Sehun.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama,sampai Luhan merasa sudah kehabisan nafas dan memaksa Sehun melepas ciumannya,

CUP "Sehun mencium bibir Luhan singkat karena menurutnya ciumannya dengan Luhan barusan masih sangat kurang.

AH~ "protes Luhan yang merasa bibirnya bengkak sekarang

Hahahahaha

Setelah mereka berciuman Sehun dan Luhan tertawa bersama sambil menatap satu sama lain dengan posisi yang entah bagaimana Luhan sudah berada dipangkuan Sehun membalas tatapan Sehun yang sangat mempesona

"Terimakasih Lu" ucap Sehun mengelus wajah cantik Luhan

"Untuk apa? Ah untuk ciuman barusan ya?" Kata Luhan malu-malu

"Dasar pervert" sindir Sehun menyentil kening Luhan

"Yaaa! Kau duluan yang menciumku" protes Luhan yang hendak bangun dari pangkuan Sehun, namun Sehun mencegahnya

"Hey jangan marah, aku kan bercanda" ucap Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan agar Luhan tidak bisa pergi dari pangkuannya

"Terimakasih untuk dua hari terbaik dalam hidupku, aku bertemu denganmu, kau dengan hati malaikatmu mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan seorang anak dan kau sudah dengan mengejutkannya dapat membuat orangtuaku menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar mengejutkan Lu" ucap Sehun jujur

Luhan sangat senang mendengarkan penuturan Sehun

"Aku juga terimakasih padamu" ucap Luhan sangat hiperaktif sambil meloncat loncat dipangkuan Sehun

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Karena untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan pelukan seorang ibu, whoaaa aku sangat senang ketika ibumu memelukku" ucap Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya dan langsung memeluk Sehun

Sehun terdiam, dia merasa sangat sedih dengan pernyataan Luhan barusan. Ibunya hanya memeluknya dan dia sudah terlonjak seperti orang gila.  
>Sementara dirinya hanya sibuk memusuhi ibunya sendiri tanpa pernah berusaha mendengarkan apa yang ibunya ingin sampaikan padanya.<p>

Sehun sedang melamun dan sedang terdiam, sampai dia merasakan bahu Luhan bergetar dan lehernya basah

_Luhan menangis?_ Batinnya

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan. Sedetik yang lalu dia masih terlonjak gembira, sekarang dia sudah menangis seperti anak kecil

"Aku senang Sehunnie, aku senang hari ini, terimakasihh mengajakku bertemu orangtuamu, terimakasihh" katanya terisak sambil tertawa membuat suaranya seperti katak.

"Aku janji akan sering membawamu pada mereka" kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh

"Benarkah?" Mata Luhan langsung membulat pertanda ia sangat senang

"Hmm benar rusa kecil" sindir Sehun "dan jangan pasang wajahmu seperti itu, aku bisa memperkosamu kau tahu" goda Sehun yang mendapat pukulan kecil dari Luhan. Luhan memeluk Sehun lagi selesai memukulnya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Sehun

_Bisakah kau memelukku seperti ini setiap hari_, batin Luhan

_Bisakah Sehunnie_ lirih Luhan dalam hatinya

"Lu ini sudah malam, biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang" kata Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sayang

Sehun merasakan Luhan menggeleng tidak setuju dalam pelukannya

"Eoh? Kenapa tidak mau pulang? Kau mau denganku terus ya?" Goda Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya

Luhan mencubit lengan Sehun membuatnya meringiss

"Kau ingat kan? Dua pekerjaan dalam sehari? Aku masih harus ke club" ucap Luhan

"Yang benar saja Lu, kau pasti lelah seharian ini tidak istirahat. Ayolah membolos saja, besok aku akan mengurus pengunduran dirimu" protes Sehun

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lagi

"Aku masih harus kesana malam ini, masih ada Kyungie disana, lagipula aku berencana mengundurkan diri malam ini" kata Luhan meyakinkan Sehun

"Kau yakin bos mu akan melepaskanmu begitu saja?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmm dia bos botak yang baik" ucap Luhan yang meskipun tertawa, sepertinya ada ketidakyakinan disana

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu kalau begitu" tuntut Sehun

"Andwae" teriak Luhan membuat Sehun curiga

"Dan kenapa tidak boleh?" Tantang Sehun

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, kita sudah hampir seharian bersama, kau masih mau bersamaku? Kau tidak ingat ada istrimu dirumah dia menunggumu. Kalau aku adalah istrimu aku akan menerormu 24 jam untuk memintamu pulang cepat dan menemaniku" ucap Luhan pura-pura kesal

Sehun nampak berfikir "kau benar aku belum menghubunginya seharian ini. Dia juga pasti masih bekerja, kau tahu dia editor untuk majalah olahraga, dia sangat sibuk. Tidak sebenarnya kami menyibukkan diri kami masing-masing, semenjak divonis tidak dapat memiliki keturunan dia seperti menghindar dariku" cerita Sehun nampak kecewa, dan Luhan hanya mengelus pipinya sayang

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau aku temani, aku antar kau club baru aku pulang" ucap Sehun lagi

Bohong, aku bohong Sehun, aku menyuruhmu pulang bukan karena itu, aku takut apa yang akan terjadi nanti ketika aku mengundurkan diri batin Luhan sedih namun tetap tersenyum

"Jjaa, kita berangkat untuk hari terakhirmu di club" kata Sehun senang memikirkan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi tangan-tangan pria tua yang menyentuh Luhannya iya Luhan-nya

"Sehunnie aku bisa jalan, turunkan aku jangan seperti ini aku malu" rengek Luhan

"A-ni-yo" ucap Sehun lantang

"Aku seperti koala jika seperti ini" kesal Luhan

"Kau bukan koala kau rusaa kecilku" kata Sehun menggoda

Luhan yang menyadari banyak mata yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Sehun menyembunyikan wajah yang benar-benar merah sekarang.

**..**

****..****

**..**

****..****

Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan dimobil. Luhan bilang ingin buang air kecil. Tapi ini sudah 20 menit dan si rusa belum menampakkan dirinya

"Kemana dia, daritadi ribut mengatakan sudah terlambat, sekarang buang air kecil saja lama sekali" gerutu Sehun

"Ah apa jangan-jangan dia diculik" Sehun dengan pikiran bodohnya langsung bergegas ingin menghampiri Luhan di toilet pengisian bahan bakar itu. Baru saja Sehun menutup pintunya. Sosok yang iya tunggu muncul dan Sehun mau tak mau takjub lagi dengan penampilan Luhan

Luhan mengganti pakaiannya, pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang beda dengan yang kemarin malam. Kali ini lebih tidak terbuka menurut Sehun ia menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan dengan banyak gliter menambah kesan mewah dari pakaiannya, memakai celana panjang yang menurut Sehun agak terlalu seksi karena sangat ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas dan yang paling Sehun tidak suka adalah karena Luhan kembali mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna yang lain, kali ini rambutnya dicat berwarna merah kepirangan, tidak seperti kemarin malam yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Sehunna, dua pekerjaan dalam sehari ingat? Hentikan tatapan itu aku tidak suka" Kesal Luhan karena Sehun menatapnya dengan mengintimidasi.

"ayoo aku sudah terlambat" rengek Luhan yang mencoba menghindari tatapan Sehun dan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Didalam perjalanan Sehun menjadi sangat diam dan tidak banyak berbicara, hal itu benar-benar membuat Luhan kesal

"Kau kenapa diam saja" tanya Luhan

"Sehun, Sehunnie," rengek Luhan tetap tidak ada jawaban

"baiklah, percuma berbicara kau tidak mendengarkan,kau menyebalkan kau tau" Luhan berkata sedikit berteriak

"Aku tidak suka kau berpenampilan seperti itu" ucap Sehun jujur

"tidak setelah aku mengenalmu" tambahnya

Kali ini Luhan yang terdiam biasanya ia tidak akan peduli kata orang tentang pekerjaannya, kali ini dia merasa sangat malu karena bekerja seperti ini.

Sehun yang merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan meliriknya dan merutuki dirinya karena sudah membuat Luhan bersedih disampingnya, Ia menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya

"Aku tidak menghinamu Lu, aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik, berjajnjilah ini terakhir kali kau bekerja, kau harus mengundurkan diri malam ini ya?" Bujuk Sehun dan mengecup tangan Luhan saat Luhan mengangguk menyetujui permintaannya.

"Kita sampai" ucap Sehun. Luhan yang masih berfikir keras dengan apa yangkan terjadi beberapa jam kemudian tersadar

"i-iya Sehun" jawab Luhan lemah

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak Sehunnie, kau benar aku harus segera berhenti darisini" Jawab Luhan sambil mengelus wajah Sehun

"Baiklah, aku turun dulu sampai jumpa Sehunnie tampan" kata Luhan yang sudah dalam moodnya lagi

"Kapan kita bertemu lagi" Tanya Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menahannya sebentar

"Secepatnya aku janji, nanti ketika aku siap bertemu dengan istrimu aku akan menghubungimu" kata Luhan menatap Sehun ada rasa tidak rela jika besok tidak bertemu dengan pria disampingnya ini.

"Kau pulanglah ini sudah malam, bye Sehunnie" Ucap Luhan sekali lagi kali ini ia yan mencuri cium dari Sehun

"Kau tampan" Goda Luhan sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu dan bergegas masuk ke klub

**..**

****..****

**..**

"Kyungsoo, apakah Luhan datang hari ini? Tumben aku belum melihatnya" Tanya Tao yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya

"Entahlah Tao, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya daritadi" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedih

"Baiklah kalau kau melihatnya suruh dia bertemu denganku ya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Kata Tao sambil berlalu pergi

"Baby, sudahlah Luhan pasti baik-baik saja" Kata Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo yang seharian ini terus bertanya dimana Luhan. Sayangnya ketika ia menghubungi Sehun, ponselnya juga tidak aktif sedari tadi, jadi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik kalau Luhannie tidak disini" Kata Kyungsoo cemberut

"Eh, Kyungie siapa yang tidak ada disini yang membuatmu tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik" Tanya seseorang yang suaranya sedari tadi Kyungsoo ingin dengar

"Luhannie!" Pekik Kyungsoo dan menghambur memeluk Luhan seperti setahun tidak bertemu

"Kyungiee sakit" rengek Luhan karena Kyungsoo memeluknya sangat erat saat ini

"Biarkan, ini hukuman karena tidak mengabariku seharian" kesal Kyungsoo

"Kita kan baru tidur bersama semalam" protes Luhan

"KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU DI PAGI HARI DAN MASIH BILANG KITA TIDUR BERSAMA? DASAR RUSA JELEK" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil mencubiti pipi Luhan dan menciumi pipinya berkali kali

"Kyungie, nanti si hitam bisa membunuhku" Pekik Luhan yang sudah kehabisan nafas karena Kyungsoonya menciumi pipinya tanpa ampun

Kai yang melihatnya sangat lega, mengetahui Luhan masih baik-baik saja dan tentu saja karena mood kekasihnya sudah bagus karena sudah bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Kai tolong aku" Pinta Luhan

"Kau membuat Kyungieku cemberut seharian ini, jadi terima saja" Ucap Kai meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih ribut kecil untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

**..**

****..****

**..**

"Yeboseyo" Sapa Kai

"Kau kenapa menelponku berkali-kali? Maaf aku baru mengaktifkan ponsel" Jawab orang disebrang dengan nada santainya

"Yaa! Oh Sehun kau kemana saja sih, temui aku sekarang , ini penting, aku ingin bicara" tegas Kai agar Sehun tidak menolak

"Aku lelah, besok saja ya, aku tutup dulu" Ucap Sehun dengan malas

"Ini tentang Luhan" Kata Kai sedikit berteriak berharap Sehun belum mematikan ponselnya

"Eh? Kenapa dengan Luhan" Nada suara Sehun berubah menjadi sedikit lebih manusiawi menurut Kai

"Temui aku dulu" Tuntut Kai

"Baiklah, kau dimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Di club cepat kesini" Perintah Kai, Sehun hanya menjawab iya kemudian langsung memutar balik mobilnya menuju club dimana Kai berada

_Kita akan bertemu lagi_ pikir Sehun sambil tersenyum

**..**

****..****

Kai memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun di tempat biasa ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo bekerja, namun sebelum itu ia akan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Kai mengernyit bingung ketika melihat wajah kedua orang yang akan dihampirinya tampak serius

"Aku sendiri saja Kyungie tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan menenangkan Kyungsoo

"T-tapi kau bisa..."

"Baby ada apa? Kenapa kau nampak tegang?" Tanya Kai mengganggu percakapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Ah, K-kamjongie kau sudah datang baguslah aku tidak akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Kyungie lagi, temani dia ya aku pergi dulu sebentar" Pamit Luhan pada Kai

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca untuk Kai

"Baby, Luhan mau kemana?" Tanya Kai

"Hey ... Kai aku disini" Panggil Sehun yang ternyata sudah tiba

"Baby, aku bicara dengan Sehun dulu ya?" Ijin Kai

" Eh? Sehun disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, Kai mengangguk menunjuk tempat dimana Sehun berdiri

"hmm, kau temani saja Sehun aku bekerja dulu" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Saranghae baby" Ucap Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas

"Nado Saranghae baby" Balas Kyungsoo

**..**

****..****

"Kau cepat juga" Sindir Kai menyapa Sehun

"Aku tadi mengantar Luhan kesini, tapi dia tidak mengijinkan aku menemaninya" Kata Sehun yang nampak mencari-cari keberadaan Luhan

"Dia sedang urusan sepertinya, baru saja dia pergi" Kata Kai yang menyadari kalau Sehun sedang mencari-cari seseorang

"Hah. Baiklah" dengus Sehun kecewa "Ada apa ingin bicara denganku?" tanya Sehun kemudian

"Sehunna, apakah bisa kau membatalkan niatmu untuk meminta Luhan melahirkan anakmu?" tanya Kai langsung

"Cih, itu kan idemu" Sindir Sehun

"Iya aku bodoh mengatakan itu sekarang aku menyesal, jadi bisakah kau membatalkannya?" Pinta Kai

"tidak bisa, dia sudah aku bawa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibuku" cerita Sehun

"MWO?" Teriak Kai

"L-lalu apa orangtuamu menghinanya? Membuatnya sedih? Ceritakan padaku" Tuntut Kai

"Tidak, aku juga sungguh tidak menyangka reaksi mereka akan sangat baik, mereka bahkan berpelukan" Kenang Sehun sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian menyenangkan hari ini

Sementara itu dari kejauhan Kyungsoo melihat kekasihnya sedang asik berbicara dengan Sehun, ia memutuskan untuk menemani Luhan berbicara dengan tuang Jang. Karena jika Kai mengetahui Kyungsoo meninggalkan meja bartendernya, Kai hanya akan mengikutinya tidak memberikan izin untuk Kyungsoo berada dalam jarak yang tidak bisa Kai lihat

"Ah..lalu memarmu darimana? Kau jatuh dari tangga?" Sindir Kai

"Sudah yang ini aku tidak mau bahas" ucap Sehun malas

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku membatalkan idemu?" tanya Sehun

"Itu karena Kyungsoo datang padaku sambil berteriak dan menangis tidak terima karena Luhan terlibat penawaran yang akan membuatnya menderita denganmu" Crita Kai

"Tapi dia bilang sudah terlambat, karena Luhan yang menerima sendiri tanpa kau paksa. Luhan juga bersikeras membantumu kau tahu?" Tanya Kai

"hmmm aku tahu dia sangat baik dan kau tahu menurutku dia sangat menarik" Cerita Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"eh?" Kai bertanya entah pada siapa

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku baru sadar Kyungsooku tidak ada mejanya daritadi, dia kemana" Ucap Kai yang lagi-lagi entah bertanya pada siapa

"Ke toilet mungkin" Ucap Sehun asal

"Tidak dia jika kemanapun selalu bilang padaku dan aku selalu menemaninya, apalagi ke toilet banyak pria-pria haus seks disana" Ucap Kai yang sudah tidak bisa tenang disana

"Tao" ucap Kai mengernyit

"Sehunna, perasaanku tidak enak sepertinya ada yang tidak beres" Ucap Kai menghampiri tempat Tao yang semestinya milik Kyungsoo

Sehun yang merasa heran dengan gelagat temannya hanya mengikuti dibelakang, matanya sekali kali mencari sosok  
>Luhan namun ia mendengus kesal sekali lagi karena sosok yang ia cari tidak ada.<p>

"Tao mana Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai langsung nada suaranya sudah benar-benar panik

"Eh. Sepertinya dia menyusul Luhan keruangan Tuan Jang, dia memintaku menggantikannya tadi" ucap Tao sambil membuat minuman untuk pelanggan.

"Apaaa? Untuk apa?" Teriak Kai

"Ayolah Kai santai saja. Luhan bilang tadi ia ingin mengundurkan diri hari ini, mungkin dia sedang bicara hal itu pada bosnya?" Ucap Sehun santai

"Apaaa?" Itu bukan Kai yang berteriak melainkan Tao muka pandanya terlihat lebih panik dari Kai.

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti keadaan sekarang, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak

"K-kau bilang apa Sehunna? Luhan mengajukan pengunduran diri pada pria brengsek itu! Ini bencanaaa! Ayo cepat cari mereka" teriak Kai bergegas

"Tao dimana ruangannya?" Teriak Kai lagi

"D-di lantai 2 ya Tuhan Luhannie" jawab Tao yang kini air mukanya menjadi khawatir dan takut

Sial ada apa sebenarnya kesal Sehun yang benar-benar mengkhawtirkan Luhan sekarang

"Ya! Kim Jongin ada apa sebenarnya" teriak Sehun menghentikan Kai berlari dia perlu tahu ada apa

"Sehunn, apa yang Luhan beritahu tentang bosnya?" Tanya Kai sambil berjalan cepat diikuti Sehun, ia agak kesulitan karena banyak sekali kerumunan orang yang sedang menari

"Bosnya baik dan akan merelakannya keluar jika ia meminta baik-baik" jawab Sehun yang juga berjalan cepat namun ia sedikit kewalahan mengikuti langkah Kai

"Luhan bohong" teriak Kai

"Kyungsoo pernah bercerita padaku. Bos nya tidak akan membiarkan pegawai club ini mengundurkan diri dengan mudah, dia akan melakukan apa saja agar para pegawai yang mencoba mengundurkan diri menyesal dan tidak akan pernah meminta mengundurkan diri lagi" lanjut Kai

"A-apa maksudmu?" Raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi ketakutan,

"Dia tidak segan-segan membunuh pegawainya yang ingin mengudurkan diri Sehun. Apalagi primadona club ini seperti Luhan, dia lebih baik membunuh Luhan daripada harus kehilangan pendapatannya yang menggiurkan karena Luhan berhenti" teriak Kai

Sehun terdiam, ia sudah tidak berjalan sekarang, ia berlari seperti orang gila untuk menemukan Luhan. Begitupun Kai yang pikirannya kalut memikirkan Kyungsoo

_Aku mohon aku mohon kau harus baik-baik saja_ batin Sehun

_Kyungsoo babyku kau harus baik-baik saja_ batin Kai

**..**

****..****

**Flashback setengah jam yang lalu**

_Didalam ruangan tuan Jang_

"Kau bermimpi apa bisa lepas dariku jalang" desis tuan Jang yang kini sedang mencekik Luhan dan menghimpitnya di dinding. "Wajah cantikmu" katanya membelai wajah Luhan, "tubuhmu" katanya lagi menelusuri leher Luhan "semuanya milikku dan pelangganku jadi jangan bermimpi" katanya memperingati Luhan dan menghempaskan Luhan ke lantai

"Cih, harusnya sedari dulu aku pergi dasar tua bangka sialan" teriak Luhan menahan rasa jijik nya

"Apa kau bilang jalang? Aku tua bangka sialan? Siapa yang selama ini memberimu makan brengsek, jika tidak darisini darimana kau bertahan hidup" kata tuang Jang kesal sambil kembali mencengkram lengan Luhan dengan keras

"Kau sepertinya butuh diberi pelajaran Lu" seringai tuan Jang yang mencoba mencium Luhan

"Cuh" Luhan meludahi tuan Jang "jangan menyentuhku brengsek" desis Luhan penuh amarah

PRAK!

"Dasar jalang brengsek berani-beraninya meludahiku" teriak tuan Jang menampar Luhan dengan keras meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi Luhan

"Ambilkan tongkatku" perintah tuan Jang pada pengawalnya

_Oh tidak_ batin Luhan

Tongkat yang tuan Jang pegang sekarang adalah tongkat untuk pegawai-pegawainya yang bersikeras untuk mengundurkan diri. Tuan jang benar-benar memperlakukan pegawainya sepperti binatang

"Kau akan jera setelah ini Luhannie" seringai tuan Jang yang hendak memukulkan tongkat itu ke perut Luhan

"Tuan Jang" teriak seseorang yang ternyata Kyungsoo, dia sudah bergetar ketakutan dan menangis karena Luhan diperlakukan seperti binatang

"Oh Kyungsoo, ada apakah hmm? Mau mengundurkan diri juga?" Tanya tuang Jang menantang. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan dan Kyungsoo seperti kembar yang tidak bisa dipisahkan

"Aniyaa, aku akan membujuk Luhan agar tidak berhenti, aku mohon jangan pukul dia" mohon Kyungsoo berlutut di kaki tuang Jang

"Kyungsoo bangun" teriak Luhan yang kesal melihat Kyungsoo berlutut dihadapan seorang bajingan

"Bagus anak pintar, sebaiknya kau membujuk dia atau dia akan kubunuh" kata tuan Jang mengancam Kyungsoo dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo seperti anak anjing

"Kau bicara dengannya" kata tuan Jang yang untuk kedua kalinya menghempaskan Luhan kasar ke lantai

"H-hyung, ya tuhan kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Kata Kyungsoo yang sudah menangis membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan nampak sangat berantakan dan kesakitan

"Kau kenapa kesini aku bilang aku bisa sendiri" Luhan mendesis kepada Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkanmu disini, sementara aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi" emosi Kyungsoo sambil terisak

"Baiklah kita keluar darisini" kata Luhan yang mencoba berdiri menahan sakit

"Dan untuk kau tuan, aku tetap akan mengundurkan diri, terimakasih untuk selama ini" katanya menatap tuan Jang tanpa rasa takut

"Ayo kita pergi Kyung" Luhan menggandeng Kyungsoo

"Kalian pikir kalian mau kemanaaa?" Teriak tuan Jang benar-benar marah sekarang

"Tangkap mereka" perintah tuan Jang ketika melihat mereka setengah berlari kepintu

4 bodyguard menghalangi Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya kini sudah berada di cengkraman bodyguard berbadan besar

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal Luhan, sedikit pelajaran ya sayang" katanya mengelus Luhan dan siap untuk memukulkan tongkatnya

"AKU JUGA MENGUNDURKAN DIRI TUAN!" Teriak Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian tuan Jang yang akan memukul Luhan

"TIDAK! Dia TIDAK mengundurkan diri hanya aku percayalah" Luhan berteriak meyakinkan

"Mencoba mengecohku eoh?" Katanya yang kini menghampiri Kyungsoo "baiklah anak nakal harus diberi pelajaran terlebih dahulu" seringainya pada Kyungsoo dan

BUGH!

Tongkatnya dengan lancar menghantam perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya karena pukulan itu

"KYUNGIE!" Luhan berteriak sangat ketakutan dia berhasil melepaskan cengkraman dari para bodyguard dan segera memukul tuan Jang

"Kau BRENGSEK SIALAN! " Teriak Luhan yang sekali lagi memukul tuan Jang tepat diwajahnya. Ketika ia akan memukul lagi para bodyguard itu sudah menahan mencengkram Luhan

"H-hyungg" lirih Kyungsoo yang sekarang tertunduk lemas karena pukulan itu menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang teramat, dia kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

"Kyungie bertahanlah aku mohon" pinta Luhan yang sudah kacau balau melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MEMUKULKU? RASAKAN INI" kali ini tuan Jang sudah sangat murka. Ia memukulkan tongkatnya berkali-kali ke Luhan

Luhan sudah mengeluarkan darah berkali kali dari hidung dan mulutnya. Sekarang ia terkulai terkapar lemas di lantai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Sudah jera kan Luhannie" ucap Tuan Jang dengan nada yang menjijikan menurut Luhan

"B-bunuh saja aku bajingan" desis Luhan

Tuan Jang menjambak Luhan dan tersenyum mengerikan "dengan senang hati jika kau tetap seperti ini" seringainya sambil menjambak Luhan agar tetap menatapnya

**End of Flashback**

****..****

Sehun dan Kai sampai diruangan tuan Jang. Namun langkah mereka terhenti karena dihalangi 4 orang bodyguard tuan Jang

"Menyingkir" desis Sehun

"Maaf tuan kami sedang tidak bisa diganggu, jika ingin memesan orang, mungkin setengah jam lagi" jawab bodyguardnya yang berbadan besar

"Dia bilang menyingkir" teriak Kai dan

BUGH!

Sehun dan Kai menghajar para bodygurad yang menghalangi mereka. Jangan heran jika dengan cepat keduanya dapat menghajar para bodyguard itu dengan mudah, karena Sehun dan Kai sudah dikuasai amarah dan rasa khawatir mereka

Selesai menghajar para bodygurad sialan itu. Sehun dan Kai tiba diruangan tuan Jang

PRANG!

Terdengar suara pecahan didalam. Sehun mendobrak pintu dan terperangah menahan amarah melihat Luhan yang sedang tersungkur di lantai keadaanya sudah sangat berantakan dan memilukan untuk dilihat, bajunya sobek, itu seperti sobekan yang dipaksa lehernya memerah yang Sehun yakin itu bekas sebuah cekikan. Dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah banyak darah ditubuh Luhan

Keadaan Kai tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun dia bahkan lebih marah melihat Kyungsoonya yang tertunduk lemas dan dicengkram erat oleh dua orang berbadan besar

"Brengsek" teriak Sehun berlari mendekati dan menghajar tuan Jang

"Bajingan sialan lepaskan kekasihku" kini Kai yang berteriak sangat marah

Keduanya memukul orang-orang didalam ruangan itu seperti akan membunuh mereka semua. Tanpa henti dan tidak akan mengampuni perbuatan yang telah mereka lakukan pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"A-ampunn" pinta tuan Jang

"KAU BILANG AMPUN. KUBUNUH KAU" teriak Sehun yang akan memukul tuan Jang lagi. Tapi ia merasakan ada cengkraman di kakinya itu Luhan yang tersenyum menahan kesakitan.

"Cukup Sehunnie" lirihnya

Sehun sedang bertarung dengan ego dan kemarahannya. Ia ingin sekali membunuh tuan Jang, tapi Luhan menghentikannya

"Kali ini kau selamat, urusan kita belum selesai" desis Sehun menghempaskan tuan Jang ke lantai dengan keras

"Ya tuhan Luhannie, kau tak apa-apa kan" tanya Sehun bergetar, ia menangis tidak tega melihat Luhan

"Sehun kita pergi bawa mereka ke rumah sakit" ucap Kai yang sudah menggendong Kyungsoo dipelukannya. Keadaanya lebih kacau dari Sehun, Kai terlihat sangat takut sekarang karena Kyungsoo pingsan tidak sadarkan diri

Sehun mengangguk dan menggendong Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Dan untuk kau keparat, Kyungsoo juga mengundurkan, dan satu hal urusan kita juga belum selesai" desis Kai sangat menakutkan dan penuh amarah. Ia menyempatkan untuk menginjak muka Tuan Jang diperjalanan keluar dari ruangan terkutuk tersebut

**..**

****..****

**..**

"Sehunnie aku sudah tidak apa-apa" ucap Luhan mengelus dada Sehun. Mereka sedang dalam posisi berbaring di ranjang dengan Sehun memeluk Luhan posesif

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di hotel. Kai sudah membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemennya. Sehun sendiri bersikeras untuk bersama Luhan malam ini. Luhan sempat protes diperjalanan kenapa Sehun bersikap seenaknya. Tapi Sehun mengacuhkannya dan membawanya ke hotel didekat rumah sakit.

"Banyak luka dan plester di sekujur tubuh masih bilang tidak apa-apa" suara Sehun meninggi, tidak dia tidak marah. Dia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan walaupun dokter sendiri bilang kalau Luhan hanya perlu istirahat.

"Jangan marah padaku, aku minta maaf" sesal Luhan

"Kenapa kau berbohong Lu, kau bilang bos mu baik, kau tahu jika Kai tidak menyadari ada yang aneh, mungkin si brengsek itu akan lebih parah menyakitimu

"Maaf, aku mohon jangan marah lagi" Luhan menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan memeluk sehun sangat erat.

Sehun yang memang dari awal tidak marah mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang, "aku tidak marah, sudah kau jangan menagis lagi, kau sudah jelek dengan memarmu, jangan jadikan dirimu tambah jelek dengan menangis" goda Sehun

"Hissss, kau menyebalkan" ucap Luhan kesal membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sehun

"Baiklah baiklah aku salah, kau mau minta apa. Untuk malam ini akan aku berikan apa saja yang kau mau" Sehun merayu Luhan agar berbalik badan dan memeluknya lagi.

"Apa saja?" Tanya Luhan terlonjak senang dan langsung duduk menghadap Sehun. Luhan sangat imut menurut Sehun. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan

"Ehmmm aku mau... Aku mauu" ucap Luhan yang membuat Sehun bingung karena tiba-tiba ia merona

"Mau apa cepat katakan, nanti waktunya habis" kata Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan

"Aku mau kau menciumku seperti tadi sepulang dari rumah orangtuamu" ucap Luhan yang malu dan langsung menutupi dirinya didalam selimut

_Bodoh, kau bodoh Xi Luhan_ rutuk Luhan menyadari permintaan konyolnya

Sehun menyingkirkan selimut yang dipakai Luhan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Permintaan terkabul, dan aku rasa ini akan lebih dari sebuah ciuman, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku Lu" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan bingung sekaligus merona

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Awalnya lembut namun lama kelamaan Sehun menginginkan lebih dari ciuman ini. Ia mulai melumat Luhan lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi untuk merasakan manisnya Luhan

Tangannya menyelusup kedalam piyama Luhan. Mengelus perut Luhan dengan gerakan menggoda, kemudian merangkak naik ke nipple Luhan. Sehun sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Lu bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum "take me"

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan bercinta

Ia ingin merasakan lebih dari Sehun

Ingin merasakan Sehun

Dan ingin merasakan Sehun ketika menyatu dengan dirinya

Luhan ingin merasakan itu...

Dan ia akan segera merasakannya...

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter hunhan NC an yeyyyy...<strong>

**Keep readinnnngggg :D**

**RnR terimakasihhhh**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**_Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya_**

**_-Luhan_**

**_Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?_**

**_-Sehun_**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"Permintaan terkabul, dan aku rasa ini akan lebih dari sebuah ciuman, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku Lu" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan bingung sekaligus merona_

_Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan mulai melumat bibirnya. Awalnya lembut namun lama kelamaan Sehun menginginkan lebih dari ciuman ini. Ia mulai melumat Luhan lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi untuk merasakan manisnya Luhan_

_Tangannya menyelusup kedalam piyama Luhan. Mengelus perut Luhan dengan gerakan menggoda, kemudian merangkak naik ke nipple Luhan. Sehun sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi._

_"Lu bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun_

_Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum "take me"_

_Ini pertama kalinya Luhan bercinta_

_Ia ingin merasakan lebih dari Sehun_

_Ingin merasakan Sehun_

_Dan ingin merasakan Sehun ketika menyatu dengan dirinya_

_Luhan ingin merasakan itu..._

_Dan ia akan segera merasakannya..._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher Luhan. Ia sengaja berlama lama disana, menyesapi dan menikmati aroma khas Luhan yang sangat menggoda.<p>

Ia menjilat dan membuat tanda di Leher Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit mendesah

"S-sehunn" desah Luhan yang merasakan sentuhan tangan Sehun di dada nya. Ia kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya karena sentuhan Sehun dia menginginkan lebih dan lebih dari Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Luhan, hingga kancingnya terbuka semua ia membuang kasar piyama Luhan. Luhan merona, menutupi dadanya karena malu  
>Sehun tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuka celana Luhan dan membuangnya sembarangan.<p>

Luhan full naked dan kini terpampang jelas dihadapan Sehun tubuh Luhan yang sangat indah, kulitnya seputih salju ditambah pipinya yang sedang sangat merona. Membuat Sehun tambah bergairah.

"Kau cantik Lu, sangat cantik" bisik Sehun yang masih memperhatikan tubuh naked Luhan, ia mengagumi semua kecantikan yang ada di diri Luhan

Luhan hanya terdiam dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya dia sangat malu dan sangat senang dalam waktu bersamaan. Luhan kini memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membuka pakaiannya

Ketika Sehun membuka kaos yang ia kenakan, Wajah Luhan memerah karena malu. Ketika Sehun sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Luhan tambah merona. Luhan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sehun dengan seluruh yang ada di diri Sehun

Sehun sudah berada diatas Luhan. Ia mulai mendekat ke wajah Luhan dan menciumnya lagi. Awalnya ciuman mereka sangat lembut dan memabukkan. Namun Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ia mencium Luhan dengan kasar kali ini memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Luhan dengan senang hati membiarkan lidah Sehun memasukinya dan membiarkan Sehun merasakannya. Tangan Luhan memegang tengkuk Sehun, menariknya mendekat agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

**..**

****..****

Sehun melepas ciuman panas mereka. Ciumannya berlanjut ke leher Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan menikmati sentuhan Sehun yang sangat memabukkan. Sehun menjelajahi tubuh Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman dan jilatan di tubuh Luhan

Ciuman Sehun sudah sampai ke nipple Luhan. Ia menjilat pada awalnya kemudian menyesap setengah menggigit hingga nipple Luhan menjadi tegang

"S-sehunnn" desah Luhan

Yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya mendesah dan menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun. Ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan nipple Luhan. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lagi dan menatapnya "Kau tahu aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, aku takut ketika Kai bilang si brengsek itu bisa membunuhmu aku merasa akan gila." Ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Namun ia sedikit terkejut ketika Luhan menukar posisi mereka. Luhan berada diatas Sehun sekarang

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyesal dan sangat bergairah "kalau begitu biarkan aku meminta maaf dengan caraku" ucap Luhan dengan suara yang sangat seksi. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya bertemu dengan junior Sehun sekarang.

**..**

****..****

Ia menatap Junior Sehun dengan takjub. Setelah puas melihat, Luhan menyentuhnya. Ini pertama kali untuk Luhan dan ia merasa sangat gugup dan tidak percaya diri. Ia takut tidak dapat memuaskan Sehun. Wajahnya memerah dan Sehun melihatnya, Luhan sangat imut menurutnya ia tambah bergairah. Ia ingin Luhan untuk menghisapnya. Luhan tahu Sehun menunggunya untuk memuaskannya, ia membuka mulutnya dan mulai memasukkan Junior Sehun kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya ia agak tercengang dengan size Sehun yang begitu besar. Tetapi perlahan ia mulai menikmatinya. Luhan menyesap sesekali menggigit junior Sehun membuat Sehun kenikmatan.

Sehun mengerang nikmat dan menikmati yang Luhan lakukan padanya.

Luhan menghisap dan mengocoknya dalam waktu bersamaan membuat Sehun semakin menggila. Ia memasukkan dan mengeluarkan junior Sehun dengan gerakan yang sangat menggoda. Kali ini ia memasukkannya lebih dalam hampir menyentuh kerongkongannya.

Ketika Sehun merasa dirinya akan klimaks. Ia menjauhkan Luhan dari juniornya. Ia melihat sedikit cairan putih di bibir Luhan membuatnya sangat lucu dan seksi dimata Sehun.

Sehun menukar posisi lagi. Ia sudah berada diatas Luhan lagi sekarang. "Apa ini sakit?" tanya Sehun mengelus memar dibibir Luhan yang mulai nampak membiru

"Tidak Sehunna" jawab Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lagi kali ini dengan perlahan

**..**

"Bolehkah Lu?" Tanya Sehun sebelum memasuki Luhan

Luhan mengelus wajah Sehun dengan perlahan

"Take me" ucap Luhan seduktif

Sehun tersenyum dan mencium Luhan sekilas dibibir "I will" jawab Sehun

Sehun tambah bergairah ketika ia memposisikan dirinya diantara paha Luhan. Ia sedikit mengangkat pinggang Luhan agar sejajar dengan juniornya. Ketika junior mereka bersentuhan Luhan mendesah dan Sehun sangat menyukai suaranya. Sehun memasukkan jarinya ke lubang Luhan tanpa peringatan membuat Luhan meracau dan mendesah kenikmatan

"S-sehunnn" desah Luhan seksi, dan Sehun sekali lagi tambah bergairah mendengarkan desahan Luhan. Ia terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan jarinya dengan tempo yang cepat membuat Luhan menggelinjang, ia menikmati sensasi di Lubang sempit Luhan yang akan membuatnya kenikmatan nanti.

Setelah dirasa cukup melakukan pemanasan. Sehun menarik keluar jarinya, membuat Luhan terkaget dengan setiap gerakan Sehun dan membuatnya mau tak mau mengeluarkan desahan seksi.

Sehun memposisikan juniornya untuk memasuki lubang Luhan

**..**

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku siap Sehunnie" jawab Luhan mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya siap menerima rasa sakit dan nikmatnya

"Biarkan aku melihat wajahmu Lu" katanya memaksa agar Luhan menatapnya

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang menikmati setiap sentuhan Sehun.

**..**

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Sambil mencium Luhan perlahan ia memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Luhan. Ketika sudah setengah masuk Luhan mengejang tanda kesakitan

"Lanjutkan" ucap Luhan disela ciumannya

Luhan merasa air matanya keluar tetapi ia berusaha keras agar Sehun tidak melihatnya dan tetap memasukkan juniornya. Ciuman Sehun membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang. "Lanjutkan" perintah Luhan karena merasa Sehun menahan dirinya

"Arghhhhh" erang nikmat keduanya ketika merasa junior Sehun sudah masuk dengan sempurna. Sehun membiarkan Luhan agar terbiasa dengan posisi mereka sekarang

"Aku merasa sangat penuh sekarang" racau Luhan

"Tapi kau akan kenikmatan setelahnya" ucap Sehun yang mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya

Awalnya gerakan Sehun perlahan agar Luhan terbiasa. Dirasa Luhan sudah membiasakan diri ia mulai menggenjot dengan tempo sedang  
>"Argghh, shit Lu, kau sungguh nikmat" racau Sehun yang sungguh menikmati sensasi seperti dipijat ketika keluar masuk lubang Luhan.<p>

**..**

"S-sehuuun, ahh-ah, t-thereee" desah Luhan kenikmatan karena Sehun berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya.

Sehun semakin semangat menggenjot Luhan  
>dan sekali lagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya mendesah dan menikmati setiap pergerakan Sehun.<p>

"S-sehun, akuu akann~arrgggghhhh" Luhan sudah mencapai klimaksnya terlebih dulu. Sehun membiarkan Luhan menikmati klimaksnya sebentar lalu menggenjot Luhan lagi. Kali ini cepat dan sangat kuat.

Ketika Sehun merasa akan klimaks, ia menambah kecepatannya memasukkan dan mengeluarkan juniornya, tak lama setelah itu

"Arghhhhhh" Sehun mecapai klimaksnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam lubang Luhan.

**..**

****..****

Sehun berbaring disamping Luhan, keduanya sedang menetralkan nafas yang masih terengah akibat kegiatan mereka

"Ini pertama kalinya untukku" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun

Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan dan tersenyum

"Aku tahu" ucap Sehun mencium kening Luhan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang naked

"Kau tahu Sehun tadi itu sangat menyenangkan" ucap Luhan polos sambil bermain didada Sehun, Sehun terkekeh dan mencium pucuk kepala Luhan

"Tidurlah cantik, mimppi indah ya" ucap Sehun lagi mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas

"Eoh, kau juga tampan" ucapp Luhan yang tak lama kemudian terlelap dalam tidurnya

"Aku akan menjagamu Lu" gumam Sehun mencium kening Luhan sekali lagi dan ikut tertidur disamping Luhan sambil memeluk posesif Luhan

**..**

Matahari tengah bersinar dengan teriknya. Cahayanya menelusp masuk kedalam kamar hotel dimana sepasang insan yang habis bercinta semalam masih terlelap

"Eunggg" Lenguh Luhan merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahnya

"Eh" Luhan kaget merasakan dirinya dipeluk posesif, ketika ia mendongak, ia melihat Sehun masih terlelap dan

~blush~ sekali lagi ia merona dan terpana dengan ketampanan Sehun bahkan ketika tidur, ia tersenyum lama sambil menatap Sehun, tidak berani menyentuhnya karena takut membangunkan Sehun

"Apa aku sangat tampan?" Ucap Sehun yang ternyata sudah bangun karena merasa diperhatikan

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun karena malu

"Sejak kau mulai senyum-senyum tidak jelas" goda Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan

"Selamat pagi Luhannie" sapanya lagi

"Ehmmm selamat pagi juga Sehunnie" jawab Luhan masih malu-malu

"Lu, sebaiknya kita mandi lalu sarapan kau harus minum obatmu" kata Sehun mengelus wajah Luhan dengan sayang

Luhan mengangguk dan ketika bangun ia meringis merasakan seluruh nyeri ditubuhnya. Bukan nyeri karena sehabis bercinta dengan Sehun. Tapi nyeri bekas pukulan tuan Jang baru ia rasakan sekarang.

Sehun yang melihatnya pun tidak tega. Dia bersumpah akan membalas pria brengsek itu.

"Eh ? Sehun turunkan akuuu!" Teriak Luhan yang terkejut karena sekarang sudah berada dalam gendongan Sehun

"Rusa kecil butuh bantuan untuk mandi. Aku siap membantu" goda Sehun tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan.

Dan terjadilah teriakan yang lucu menggemaskan dari Luhan yang tetap menolak dimandikan disertai tawa dari Sehun yang terus menggoda Luhan di dalam kamar mandi

..

Sehun dan Luhan telah selesai menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Luhan bersikeras makan di restauran hotel daripada Sehun meminta pelayan membawakan makanan mereka dikamar. Sekarang keduanya tengah berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sehun sudah cerewet sekali menurut Luhan karena terus-terusan menyuruhnya meminum obat

"Arassseo tampanku, aku akan minum obatnya" kata Luhan saat mereka berjalan menuju lift

"Oh iya setelah itu kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Aku ada urusan penting sebentar, nanti aku pergi dulu, mungkin malam nanti aku kesini lagi menemanimu" ucap Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan

"Aniyo, tidak usah kemari lagi aku akan pulang ke flat saja, nanti aku mau jenguk Kyungsoo sebentar" kata Luhan

"Kau tidak bisa ditinggal sendiri" ucap Sehun dingin

"Aku bisa Sehunnie, boleh yaa?" Pinta Luhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya meminta agar Sehun mengijinkannya.

Sehun baru saja akan menjawab namun ada seseorang yang memanggilnya

**..**

"Sehun?!" Teriak seorang wanita yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Sehun

Sehun menoleh dan mengernyit meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"Minji?" Tanya Sehun meyakinkan,

"Eoh ini aku, kau sedang apa disini, kenapa semalam tidak pulang tanpa memberitahu aku" tanya Minji kesal mengingat suaminya tidak pulang dan malah bersama seorang pria di hotel. Minji menunggu jawaban Sehun dan melirik pada Luhan

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Minji kasar

Luhan yang sudah memahami situasi mengerti bahwa wanita didepannya ini adalah istri Sehun

_Pantas Sehun mencintainya, dia sangat cantik_ batin Luhan

"Minji-ya ayo kita bicara dulu, dia Luhan" kata Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan

"Ah ya, Luhan imnida" kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri, mengajak Minji bersalaman, mencoba membuat situasi tidak terlalu tegang.

"Minji, Oh Minji" kata Minji menambahkan marga Oh didalemnya agar Luhan mengetahui kalau dia istri Sehun dan membalas jabatan tangan Luhan agak mencengkramnya

Sehun yang kenal betul sifat istrinya langsung mencari cara agar pertemuan tak terduga ini segera berakhir

"Minji kita bicara" kata Sehun menggenggam tangan Minji

"Luhan cepat kekamar dan jangan lupa minum obatmu" kata Sehun yang tidak lupa mengingatkan Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum mengangguk dan kemudian terdiam sedih melihat Sehun dengan istrinya

_"Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sesak?"_ Tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri dan tanpa ia sadari air mata jatuh dari pipinya

_"Kau cengeng sekali Xi Luhan"_ katanya merutuki diri sendiri sambil menaiki lift menuju kamarnya

**..**

****..****

"Jadi jelaskan" tanya Minji menahan marah

"Dia Luhan, tadi kau sudah mengenalnya, dan aku sudah bercerita kemarin malam" ucap Sehun tenang

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, kau tahu bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau ada disini bersamanya apakah ini alasan kau tidak pulang semalam. Apa kau sudah bermain gila dibelakangku?" kata Minji setengah berteriak

"Minji Cukup" tegas Sehun

"Dan kenappa kau membentakku?" Kata Minji yang tidak mau kalah

"Kau lihat tadi wajahnya penuh dengan memar kan?" Tanya Sehun berusaha menenangkan Minji

"Itu karena kita!" Sehun berteriak sekarang

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minji yang sudah mulai mendengarkan Sehun

"Karena dia akan mengandung anak kita, aku memintanya untuk tidak bekerja di club, aku memintanya untuk mengundurkan diri, dan itu yang ia dapatkan dari bos nya karena ingin mengundurkan diri" Sehun tercekat membicarakan ulang mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Amarahnya pada tuan Jang kembali meluap

"A-apa maksudmu sayang? Bosnya memukulinya?" Tanya Minji gugup

"Bukan hanya memukulinya dia mungkin akan membunuhnya juga kalau aku dan Kai tidak ada disana semalam" cerita Sehun yang sudah mengepal tangannya sekarang dia begitu marah mengingat semua yang dilakukan tuan Jang terhadap Luhan

"Kai disana juga?" Tanya Minji lagi

"Aku pernah bercerita kan, aku tahu club itu dari Kai, karena kekasih Kai bekerja disana. Kekasih Kai sahabat baik Luhan" Sehun menjelaskan

"Ya Tuhan Sehun, aku harus minta maaf padanya" kata Minji menyesal

"Nanti saja sayang setelah kalian bertemu, kondisinya sedang tidak bagus untuk diajak bicara" Sehun mencoba meyakinkan Minji

"umm baiklah, aku juga masih merasa tidak enak" kata Minji tulus

"Kau sendiri kenapa sepagi ini ada disini" tanya Sehun

"Ya Tuhan sayang aku ada rapat" pekik Minji

"Aku pergi dulu ya, sampaikan maafku untu Luhan dan bilang padanya aku ingin segera bertemu, bye sayang, aku mencintaimu" kata Minji terburu-buru dan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

"Aku juga men..." Kalimat Sehun terhenti

_Apa ini? Kenapa lidahku menjadi kelu membalas ucapan cinta dari istriku_ tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri dan merasa lega mengetahui bahwa Minji tidak melihat reaksinya

_Luhan_ ucap Sehun dalam hati

Dia segera berlari bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Luhan

**..**

****..****

Sehun memasuki kamar hotel, namun tidak segera menadapatkan tanda-tanda Luhan ada disana

"Lu?" Panggil Sehun, tidak ada jawaban

"Luhan?" Sehun sekarang dikamar mandi namun tampaknya Luhan juga tidak ada disana

Sehun sudah mulai tidak tenang "Luhaan!" Panggil Sehun meninggikan suaranya

"Eoh Sehun? Aku disini Sehunnie" suara Luhan terdengar dari balkon kamar hotel mereka, Sehun tersenyum lega dan segera menghampiri Luhan

Sampai di balkon, Luhan tampak sedang menikmati pemandangan hotel, ia menikmati view nya, ada taman bermain dan ada anak-anak yang sedang tertawa bercanda. Sehun tersenyum lagi dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Kau sudah minum obatmu?" Tanya Sehung menyesap aroma tubuh Luhan

"Ehmm sudahhh Sehunnie" jawab Luhan manja

"Kau kenapa cepat sekali? Mana istrimu?" Tanya Luhan lagi, sedikit menahan napas agar tidak sakit dengan pertanyaannya sendiri

"Dia ada rapat jadi terburu-buru, aku minta maaf atas sikapnya tadi" sesal Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ke Luhan

"Tidak apa Sehun, itu reaksi yang wajar" kata Luhan menenangkan menarik satu tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut

"Aku tetap minta maaf, dan dia juga menyesal atas sikapnya, dia akan meminta maaf saat kalian bertemu nanti" jelas Sehun

"Aku juga akan meminta maaf kalau begitu, mencuri suaminya untuk semalam" kekeh Luhan "jadi kapan kami bertemu?" Tanya Luhan

"Setelah kau siap Lu, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi" jawan Sehun yang kembali asyik menciumi tengkuk Luhan

"Besok aku siap" kata Luhan mantap

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan mengelus pipi Luhan "kau yakin? Tak perlu memaksakan diri Lu" Sehun berkata lembut

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Sehunnie, agar tidak terjadi salah paham" kata Luhan yang juga mengelus pipi Sehun sayang

Sehun tersenyum "baiklah, aku jemput besok malam"

Luhan mengangguk "jemput di flat ku ya, hari ini aku mau pulang kesana juga" ucap Luhan

"Sebaiknya ini jadi malam terakhirmu di flat, kemasi barang-barangmu disana, besok kita pindah ke apartemenku" pinta Sehun namun menuntut, Luhan terkekeh dengan sikap Sehun

"Baiklah Sehunnie" ucap Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun singkat

"Sudah nakal ya sekarang?" Goda Sehun, Luhan terdiam merona

Sehun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan membawa Luhan kedalam ciuman panas mereka sekali lagi. Bibir Luhan seakan menjadi candu untuk Sehun

**..**

****..****

"Ingat ya, aku akan menjemputmu disini secepatnya, tunggu aku di apartemen Kai bersama Kyungsoo dan kalian jangan kemana mana, jika ingin keluar kau harus mengatakannya padaku, mengerti kan?" Posesif Sehun yang sedang menggandeng tangan Luhan berjalan ke apartemen Kai

"Termasuk ke supermarket?" Kekeh Luhan

"Ya termasuk ke supermarket" tegas Sehun, membuat Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipi Sehun, mau tak mau Sehun tersenyum saat Luhan mencubit pipinya.

"Oia Sehun, kenapa harus menunggu di apartemen Kai? Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak datang ke flat kami saja? Aku takut Kai akan terus mencumbunya. Kyungsoo bercerita kalau mereka berdua sedang di apartemen seharian, Kai akan meminta jatah bercintanya hampir seharian juga. Kasian Kyungsoo ku yang polos" Luhan menggedik ngeri, dan lagi-lagi itu sangat imut menurut Sehun

"Kai tidak ada diapartemennya nanti, aku ada urusan dengannya, lagipula lebih aman disini daripada di flat mu, dan.." Kata Sehun terhenti

"Dan apa?" Tanya Luhan yang sudah ditarik Sehun masuk kedalam lift

"Dan jika aku jadi Kai, aku juga akan sama sepertinya, meminta jatah darimu seharian jika kita sedang di apartemen seharian" goda Sehun

~blusshh~ Luhan merona dengan ucapan Sehun

"Dasar pervert" Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun

Namun dihalau Sehun, ia malah membawa Luhan kepojokan lift dan mulai mencium bibir Luhan lagi

**..**

"S-sehuun, ini di lift" ucap Luhan menahan desahannya

"Sebentar saja Lu" ucap Sehun yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan diri

Ciumannya kini turun ke leher Luhan ia menggigit dan menyesap kencang kulit Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengelinjang kenikmatan

"Arrgghhh" racau Luhan yang sudah larut dalam permainan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum tersenang. Ia kembali ke bibir Luhan melumatnya lebih dalam. Tangannya menyelusup kedalam kaos Luhan mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Luhan menggila.

Sehun menemukan nipple Luhan mengelusnya sayang pada awalnya kemudian menarik dan sedikit memencet nipple Luhan membuat Luhan berteriak nikmat dan membuka mulutnya. Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menelusupkan lidahnya kerongga Luhan, menjelajahi dan mencicipi Luhan setelah percintaan mereka yang indah semalam

TING... Suara pintu lift sudah terbuk

"Hiss menyebalkan...kenapa Kai tidak memilih apartemen di lantai 50 sih" gerutu Sehun yang merasa kegiatannya diganggu. Luhan terkekeh melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Astaga Sehunnie ini sudah lantai 39 dan sudah sangat tinggi menurutku" kata Luhan tak percaya

Sehun mendengus kesal

Mau tak mau ia menarik Luhan keluar, membenarkan kaos Luhan yang nampak kusut karena ulahnya. Luhan juga membantu membenarkan rambut Sehun yang ia remas menahan nikmat didalam lift

"Lain kali akan lebih panas Lu" goda Sehun membuat Luhan merona lagi

**..**

****..****

Sehun memencet bel apartemen Kai

Ting Tong...

Pintu terbuka, Kyungsoo yang membuka pintu. Ketika ia melihat Luhan matanya sudah ppenuh dengan air dan langsung menghambur memeluk Luhan

"Luhaannieku" rengek Kyungsoo

"Kyungiieeee" balas Luhan tak kalah merengek

"Apa mereka selalu seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai yang agak jengah melihat Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan seperti akan memakannya.

"Percaya padaku ini belum seberapa sehun" kekeh Kai

"Waeee?" Teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Keduanya saling memelototi pasangan masing-masing

"A-aniii" jawab Sehun dan Kai hampir bersamaan.

"Sudahlah Kai, ayo kita pergi" ajak Sehun menghindari tatapan Luhan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri

"Nah baby, di apartemen bersama Luhan saja ya, ingat tak boleh kemana mana" kata Kai pamit dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo

"Kau juga Lu ingat kataku" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan kepergian Sehun dan Kai sampai mereka memasuki lift dan hilang dari pandangan mereka

"Kyungie kau tahu mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan

"Entahlah, Kai hanya berpesan padaku khusus untuk hari ini aku tidak boleh kemana mana. Awalnya aku protes karena bagaimanapun aku harus melihat keadaanmu. Tapi saat dia bilang kalau kau akan kesini aku seketika menjadi anak yang perut Hyung" cengir Kyungsoo

"Oia, Hyung ayo masuk aku ingin memeriksamu" Kyungsoo menarik Luhan masuk ke apartemen Kai

**..**

****..****

**..**

TING... Suara lift terbuka menampilkan dua pria tampan yang keluar dari dalam lift dengan aura yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kau siap Kai?" Tanya Sehun suaranya sarat dengan kebencian

"Sangat" jawab Kai dengan seringaian menakutkan sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya

Mereka berdua belum menyelesaikan urusan mereka dengan si keparat Jang yang menyakiti pria-pria manis mereka. Hari ini terasa sangat tepat untuk "membalas dendam" ala Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin tentunya.

**..**

****..****

Sehun dan Kai telah sampai di klub. Namun mereka tidak berdua, mereka juga membawa bodyguard mereka, tentu dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Jangan lupakan kalau Kai adalah putra dari seorang pengusaha otomotif yang bekerjasama dengan geng mafia terbesar di Seoul.

"Tuan muda apa yang harus kami lakukan" tanya seorang pria berbadan besar pada Kai

"Hancurkan tempat ini" perintah Kai

Sesuai perintah Kai mereka semua sedang menghancurkan club ini, mereka memecahkan dan mematahkan apaun yang ada di penglihatan mereka.

Ada beberapa ppegawai yang ternyata belum pulang dan sedang bergedik ngeri ketakutan. Ia ingin berlari namun tidak sengaja menabrak Kai

"Maaf tuan aku tidak sengaja" kata pria itu takut-takut

"Lay kan?" Tanya Kai

"K-kai-ssi" Lay kaget mengetahui siapa yang datang menghancurkan tempat ini

"Tidak usah takut, aku tidak menyakitimu, hanya menghancurkan tempat sialan ini. Oh ya jika kau dan teman-temanmu membutuhkan pekerjaan baru, silahkan hubungi aku dan temanku Oh Sehun, kami siap memberikan tempat baru dan pekerjaan yang baik untuk kalian" kata Kai ramah dan Sehun mengangguk setuju

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Lay tak percaya

"Hmm,, kalian orang-orang yang baik untuk Kyungsooku dan Luhan, percayalah" ucap Kai meyakinkan

"Sebaiknya suruh teman-temanmu segera pergi darisini, kami benar-benar akan menghancurkannya" kata Sehun tersenyum namun tatapannya sangat menakutkan.

"Baik, mereka semua pasti akan menyukai kabar gembira ini, terimakasihh banyak" ucap Lay lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sehun dan Kai naik kelantai dua. Sepertinya Jang sialan itu sudah sangat nampak babak belur dipukuli oleh pengawal Kai dan Sehun

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" Katanya terbata. Sehun menatapnya penuh amarah dan menginjak jari tuan Jang membuatnya berteriak kesakitan

"Menjijikaan, kemarin kau menyentuh Luhanku dengan jari kotormu dan sekarang kau berteriak kesakitan. KAU MENJIJIKAN!" Teriak Sehun yang semakin menginjak jari-jari tuan Jang, terdengar bunyi patah dari jari-jari tuan Jang

"Sehun cukupp, biarkan pengawalku membawanya ketempat yang tidak ppernah ia bayangkan" desis Kai

Sehun tidak mengikuti yang Kai bilang, ia malah sibuk memukul tuan Jang yang sudah tidak berdaya seakan tidak puas jika dia belum melihat darah di sekitar tubuhnya

Kai menarik Sehun menghentikannya

"Bawa dia!" Teriak Kai pada pengawalnya

"Kau tahu brengsek? Kau akan dipenjara dan aku pastikan itu seumur hidup" desis Kai didepan wajah tuan Jang

"Tuan muda kami sudah menghancurkan sebagian besar club ini, apa yang harus kami lakukan lagi?" Tanya ppengawal Sehun

Sehun dan Kai bertatapan kemudian menyeringai bersama

"BAKAR TEMPAT INI!" Ucap mereka bersamaan

**..**

****..****

**..**

Sementara itu di apartemen Kai, Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menginterograsi Luhan, karena Luhan baru saja bercerita bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan istri Sehun

"Apa benar dia tidak berbicara menyakiti Luhannieku?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan

"Hmm benar Kyungie. Kami bertemu sebentar setelah itu Sehun menyuruhku untuk kekamar" Jawab Luhan jengan dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang sama tiga kali berturut-turut

"Coba tatap aku Lu, aku tidak mau kau berbohong kalau dia menyakitimu aku yang akan membalasnya" kata Kyungsoo penuh dengan kegigihan

Luhan menuruti permintaan sahabat yang sudah seperti adiknya ini, dia menatap Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kyungsoo memastikan apakah Luhan berbohong atau tidak dengan menatapnya dalam-dalam

"Kau sangat imut Lu" goda Kyungsoo karena bertatapan lama dengan Luhan

"Kyungieeee" rengek Luhan

"aku rasa kau tidak berbohong, aku percaya padamu" kata Kyungsoo yang kini mulai tertawa karena sangat gemas dengan tingkah laku Luhan

"Lalu kapan kau akan bertemu dengan istrinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, wajah cemberut Luhan berubah menjadi tegang

"Besok malam aku akan bertemu dengannya" lirih Luhan

"Besok? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Entahlah Kyung, aku hanya ingin ini berjalan lancar, aku tidak mau dituduh bermain gila dengan Sehun ini kan ide mereka aku hanya membantu. Lagipula aku sudah bertemu dengan orangtua Sehun… mereka sangat baik padaku Kyung" Kata Luhan cepat menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sudah menegang

"Aku suka saat bersama mereka, dan Sehun…. " Ucap Luhan menggantung

" aku semakin nyaman berada didekatnya, dia pasti akan sangat gembira jika mempunyai anak. Kau tahu aku benar-benar sudah sangat terpesona padanya , mungkin kau benar aku mencintainya" lirih Luhan

"Tapi apa kau bahagia dengan mencintai seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja

"Hmm aku bahagia, sangat Kyung" ucap Luhan kembali ceria

"Seberapa besar bahagiamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"umm" Luhan nampak berfikir "Sebesar ini" Luhan merentangkan tangannya memastikan kalau dirinya memang benar-benar bahagia

"Lalu seberapa besar bahagia jika bersamaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemberut

"Untuk Kyungieku besarnya tidak terbatas tida bisa dgambarkan" ucap Luhan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"hah, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, aku mau mati sesak memikirkanmu kau tahu"ucap Kyungsoo dan memeluk Luhannya

"Aku juga bersyukur Kyungie ku selalu bahagia dan baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo

Setelah berpelukan lama, mereka tersenyum dan tertawa mengenai berbagai hal. Inilah yang disukai Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Sebesar apapun masalah yang

mereka hadapi, mereka kuat dan bahagia jika selalu bersama

**..**

****..****

"oh iya hyung setelah ini kita bekerja dimana? aku tidak mau menjadi tawanan Kai di apartemen" rengek Kyungsoo

"Hmm kau benar, aku akan segera mencarikan pekerjaan untuk kita, tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkan Kai merusak Kyungsoo polosku lebih jauh" goda Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"issh jangan menggodaku" kata Kyungsoo memukul lengan Luhan

"arwhhh" ringis Luhan karena dipukul dibagian memarnya, Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja langsung meminta maaf dan mengelus lengan Luhan.

Luhan yang senang menggoda Kyungsoo tentu saja terus berpura-pura kesakitan

**..**

"hyung coba aku lihat lukamu dimana saja" ucap Kyungsoo memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan . Ia mengernyit ketika membuka kaos Luhan dan memeriksa dada serta leher Luhan. Banyak bercak-bercak keunguan aneh yang terpampang disana

"Lu ini biru apa? Tidak seperti lebam, lebih seperti gigit…." Kyungsoo membelalak sempurna

"Ya Xi Luhan apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau bercinta dengannya?" Teriak Kyungsoo sangat memekakan telinga

Luhan yang tersadar dengan hal itu, buru-buru menutup kaosnya dan hendak segera pergi dari sofa namun tangan Kyungsoo menariknya kembali duduk

"JE-LAS-KAN!" Perintah Kyungsoo menakutkan

"Kyungie, aku kan sudah dewasa, aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, tidak apa-apa kan? Jangan marah" Cengir Luhan polos

"KAU BERBEDA,, YA TUHAN LUHAN... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SI MESUM OH ITU" teriak Kyungsoo sekali lagi

"ANDWAE!" Balas Luhan berteriak

"DAN KENAPA TIDAK BOLEH" Balas Kyungsoo masih berteriak

"itu karena aku menyukainya saat dia menyentuhku" Ucap Luhan tampak merona

"Oh Tuhan Luhannieku yang polos" ucap Kyungsoo mendramatisir

"Kyungieee, ayolah tidak adil kau setiap hari dengan si hitam melakukan "itu". Aku kan baru pertama dalam hidupku. Jangan marah ? ya?" rengek Luhan melihat Kyungsoo masih sangat kesal

"Kau benar-benar nakal rusa kecil, sini aku harus memberimu pelajaran" kata Kyungsoo yang hendak menangkap Luhan

Luhan tahu jika sudah seperti ini pasti pipinya akan habis dicium oleh Kyungsoo. Oh tidak membayangkannya saja Luhan sudah nyeri, masih banyak lebam di wajahnya

"Luhannie, kemari kau" teriak Kyungsoo yang masih mengejar Luhan tanpa ampun.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengangkatnya.

"yeboseyo?" sapa Kyungsoo ramah

"cih berbeda sekali dengan tadi" sindir Luhan, Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya dan memelototi Luhan, Luhan hanya menyengir dari jauh.

"ah Lay ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"APA?" Kyungsoo berteriak membuat Luhan mendekatinya

"B-baiklah, terimakasih Lay" Kyungsoo sekarang bergetar ketakutan

"Kyungie ada apa?" Tanya Luhan panic

"Lu..Lu Sehun dan Kai membakar club kita. Mereka juga memasukkan tuan Jang ke penjara" ucap Kyungsoo ketakutan

Luhan membelalak tidak percaya dan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah urusan sangat penting yang Sehun maksud tadi pagi adalah urusan menghabisi tuan Jang. Tapi kenapa Sehun begitu marah dan sampai benar-benar menghabisi tuan Jang. Bukankah wajar jika seseorang seperti dirinya yang bekerja di club malam diperlakukan seperti binatang.

_Sehun apa kau baik-baik saja_. Tanya Luhan dalam hati

CKLEK!

Suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Menampilkan kedua sosok yang sangat ditunggu oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun langsung menghambur memeluk Sehun dan Kai

"Lu kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang hampir terjatuh karena Luhan memeluknya tiba-tiba

"Kau juga baby Kyung kenapa" Tanya Kai dengan saying

"ikut aku" Kyungsoo menarik Kai kedalam kamar mereka.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun mengernyit bingung

"Kenapa kau kembali kesana? Bagaimana kalau tuan Jang menyakitimu" Teriak Luhan emosi, dia sudah ketakutan kalau Sehun akan terluka

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan dengan sayang

"Keparat itu sudah menerima ganjarannya karena berani menyakitimu" ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan

"iya, aku tahu, Lay menelpon Kyungsoo tadi. Maksudku kenapa kau melakukan sampai seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan yang benar-benar bingung

"Karena dia menyakitimu" jawab Sehun jujur

"Kau tidak perlu seperti ini untuk orang sepertiku Sehun, kau tidak boleh terluka untuk orang sepertiku?" ucap Luhan menangis

"orang seperti apa bagaimana maksudmu" Tanya Sehun yang tidak kalah bingung dengan sikap Luhan

"orang rendahan seperti aku yang tidak punya keluarga, tidak punya kehidupan yang baik, tidak perlu seperti itu, kau harus baik-baik saja selama bersama ku, kau tidak boleh…" ucapan Luhanmenggantung karena sekarang Sehun sedang menciumnya untuk membungkam mulutnya

"salahkan dirimu yang menjadi sangat penting untukku" ucap Sehun lalu mencium Luhan sekilas

"Jangan menangis, mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu, siapapun yang berani menyakiti atau menyentuhmu dia akan berakhir sama dengan keparat itu" ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan dan menghapus air matanya

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja dan akan selalu bahagia selama masih bersamaku" lirih Luhan

"Aku berjanji" ucap Sehun memeluk Luhan menenangkan Luhan yang nampak sangat tidak tenang

"Kita pulang sekarang ya? Kau harus berkemas kan? Besok malam kita pindah ke apartemenku" ucap Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Luhan setelah dirasa Luhan cukup tenang

"Hmm" Luhan mengangguk menyetujui

"sehun kita tidak pamit dulu pada Kai dan Kyungoo?" Tanya Luhan karena Sehun sudah menggandengnya bersiap pergi

"Mereka pasti punya urusan sendiri didalam sana" Kata Sehun tersenyum menggoda Luhan

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat menuju flat Luhan

* * *

><p>"Kau pulanglah Sehun, aku akan berkemas sendiri" ucap Luhan ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu flat Luhan.<p>

Ini pertama kali untuk Sehun mengetahui tempat tinggal Luhan, dia benar-benar ingin membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat ini dengan segera. Karena menurutnya flat Luhan sangat tidak layak dihuni.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku temani?" Tanya Sehun entah sudah berapa kali

"Sangat yakin Sehunnie, besok malam kita kan bertemu lagi" ucap Luhan senang

"iya, tapi apa tidak lebih baik jika kau menemanimu, lagipula kondisimu belum pulih" ucap Sehun menghawatirkan Luhan

"Hey, sebelum bertemu kau, aku bisa lebih mengenaskan daripada ini, aku mohon percaya padaku" kata Luhan mengelus wajah Sehun untuk meyakinkannya.

"Hmm baiklah aku percaya, jika terjadi apa-apa segera hubungi aku" ucap Sehun serius

"iya Sehunnie" balas Luhan

"Jika aku bilang segera kau tahu kan maksudku benar-benar langsung menghubungi tanpa harus berfikir" Kata Sehun cerewet

"Ya Tuhan Sehunnieku, aku mengerti" gemas Luhan memberikan peck pada Sehun

**..**

****..****

"Hyung cantik aku membawakanmu makanan" ucap seorang pemuda SMA dengan senang namun segera terdiam karena melihat Luhan barusan mencium pria didepannya

"Ah Hyunjung-a anyyeong" sapa Luhan pada pemuda itu

"siapa dia Lu?" Tanya Sehun tidak suka

"Dia Lee Hyunjung Sehunna anak dari pemilik flat ini" jelas Luhan

"yang menyukaimu?" Tanya Sehun dengan suaranya yang tidak bias dibilang pelan

Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun membuatnya meringis

"Ada apa Hyunjung?" Tanya Luhan

"a-ani Hyung, aku hanya membawakanmu makan mlam" katanya sambil membawakan kotak makan

"aigoo, terimakasih eoh, kau manis sekali malam ini" Puji Luhan menerima kotak makan dari Hyunjung membuat Hyunjung merona

"Xi Luhan, cepat masuk kedalam dan berkemas ini sudah malam" desis Sehun, Luhan mau tidak mau menuruti perkataan Sehun takut Sehun marah

"Hyung memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa kau menurut apa katanya?" Teriak Hyunjung kesal

"Dia Kekasihku" ucap Sehun tegas

Luhan terbelalak dengan perkataan Sehun, jantungnya sedang berdegup sekarang

"Benarkah hyung" Tanya Hyunjung langsung pada Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan seperti memohon

_Katakan iya katakana iya_ pinta Sehun dalam hati

"Iya Hyunjung dia kekasihku, kau melihat aku menciumnya kan? Aku sangat mencintainya" ucap Luhan jujur

Deg!

Kali ini Sehun yang berdegup

Jantung Sehun seakan mau keluar mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan.

"Baiklah aku berkemas dulu ya, bye Sehunnie hati-hati dijalan, dan terimakasih untuk makan malamnya Hyunjung" ucap Luhan pada kedua pria didepan pintu flatnya dan menutup pintunya.

Kedua pria ini sekarang hanya terdiam tenggelam dengan perasaan masing-masing yang satu sangat patah hati dan yang satu sangat bahagia. Keduanya saling menatap tajam

"Kau dengar kan? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, jadi jangan mengganggu dia lagi" ucap Sehun tegas namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Sementara Hyunjung hanya terdiam disana menunduk sedih Karen acinta pertamanya tidak berhasil.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Sehun menjemput Luhan pukul 8 malam untuk makan malam dirumahnya bersama dengan Minji. Ia sedang menunggu Luhan membukakan pintu untuknya sekarang<p>

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan memunculkan Luhan dari dalam

DEG!

Sekali lagi Sehun terpana melihat penampilan Luhan. Ia memakai singlet putih dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna biru navy yang sengaja ia buka dengan lengan yang ditekuk dan celan jeans dengan warna yang sangat cocok dengan pakaiannya. Luhan juga sudah mengecat rambutnya berwarna hitam, menampilkan kesan elegan pada dirinya.

"Apa aku oke?' Tanya Luhan gugup

"Sangat Lu, aku memuji selera berpakaian dan penampilanmu, kau sangat pandai memilih pakaian" puji Sehun

"Tapi kau memang cantik imut dan natural Lu, apapun tentangmu itu sangat mengagumkan" Puji Sehun tanpa henti membuat Luhan merona

"ayo kita jalan" ajak Sehun menggenggam jemari Luhan

Mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Sehun dan Minji. Luhan sangat kagum dengan tempat tinggal Sehun, yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah orangtuanya namun tampak lebih besar

"kau tahu? Rumahku besar namun sangat sepi didalamnya" cerita Sehun, Luhan mengerti maksud Sehun

"Kau akan segera mendapatkannya Sehunnie, aku akan membantu" ucap Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun dengan sayang. Sehun tersenyum padanya "terimakasih Lu" katanya memeluk Luhan

"ayo kita masuk, Minji pasti sudah menunggu" ajak Sehun

Sehun mengetuk pintu, tidak lama pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang wanita cantik dan anggun yang menyapa mereka "Hay kalian masuklah, aku sudah menunggu" sapa Minji ramah

Luhan tersenyum ketika bertatapan dengan Minji

**..**

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di meja makan. Mereka bertiga menikmati makan dalam diam, tidak ada yang berbicara

"Bagaimana Luhan? Apakah enak?" Tanya Minji pada akhirnya

"Hmm, sangat nikmat Min ah maaf nyoya Oh" Puji Luhan tapi kentara sekali dia gugup

"Hey pangil aku Minji, kau tidak memanggil Sehunku dengan tuan Oh kan?" canda Minji

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

**..**

Selesai makan malam mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Dan sedang menikmati teh yang dibuat oleh Minji

"Jadi Luhan, aku ingin minta maaf untuk pertemuan kita pertama kali, aku sangat tidak sopan" ucap Minji menyesal

"Lupakan Minji, kau tidak salah memang keadaaan yang membuat semua itu terlihat salah" ucap Luhan lembut.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan berbicara, ia benar-benar kagum dengan seorang Luhan bukan hanya parasnya yang menawan namun hatinya juga sangat baik Sehun tersenyum karena nya

"umm sayang kau tersenyum? Karena apa?" Tanya Minji aneh melihat tingkah Sehun

"a-aniya bukan apa-apa" elak Sehun

"Sayang, bolehkah aku berbicara berdua dengan Luhan?" Tanya Minji

Sehun entah mengapa menjadi tegang dan khawatir, ia takut Minji akan berkata yang macam-macam pada Luhan. Sehun melirik Luhan untuk mencari jawaban di matanya. Luhan mengiyakan mengangguk tersenyum.

"baiklah, jangan terlalu lama ya, Luhan harus segera ke apartemen kit,a dia belum berkemas" ucap Sehun mencari alasan dengan berat hati ia meninggalkan ruangan

Sepeninggal Sehun hanya hening yang tercipta antara Minji dan Luhan

"Kau tahu Luhan, aku sangat mencintai Sehun" cerita Minji

"aku sangat tertekan tidak bisa menjadi wanita yang sempurna untuknya karena penyakit sialanku ketika itu. Aku tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk menikah lagi apalagi untuk bercerai denganku, aku egois memang tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya" lirih Minji melanjutkan

Luhan hanya setia mendengarkan setiap keluh kesahnya dan kesedihan wanita didepannya ini

"Lalu kau datang, tidak, lebih tepatnya Sehun mendatangimu dan memintamu untuk melahirkan anak kami, dan kau bersedia. Kau seperti malaikat yang dikirim untuk kami Luhan aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" ucap Minji tulus

"tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu Luhan?" Tanya Minji

"Tentu saja, apa itu?" Tanya Luhan

angan mencintai Sehunku, aku mohon jangan biarkan dirimu jatuh dalam pesonanya, karena ketika itu terjadi , itu seperti menjeratmu dan kau akan kesulitan bernafas. Bisakah kau lakukan iuntukku?' pinta Minji

_Terlambat, aku sudah mencintainya suamimu_ lirih Luhan menahan rasa sakit dihatinya

"tentu saja aku tidak akan mencintai suamimu, aku hanya membantu kalian" lirih Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan dan pertemuan ini.

"Aku merelakanmu untuk berbagi fisik dengan Sehun, tapi aku tidak akan berbagi hati dan cinta Sehun untukmu, maafkan keegoisanku Luhan. Tapi sepertinya aku juga tidak perlu begitu khawatir karena Sehunku bukan gay, jadi dia tidak mungkin menghianatiku dan berpaling padamu" ucap Minji tegas dan percaya diri

_Sakit…Kyungie tolong aku_ pinta Luhan dalam hati

"Hmm, tentu saja" ucap Luhan hampa

"Sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu, aku akan memanggil Sehun agar kalian bergegas ke apartemen yang dulu Sehun tempati" ucap Minji meninggalkan Luhan

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan dari awal tidak bisa menahan sakitnya lagi, ia memegangi dadanya mencegah dan mengutuk air mata yang ingin jatuh dari pipinya.

_Jangan menjadi cengeng Luhan, kau bodoh bodoh_ rutuk Luhan dalam hati

"Luhan?' Panggil Sehun

"Luhan kau tak apa?" Tanya Sehun melihat Luhan menahan sesuatu

"Aku ingin istirahat Sehunnie, badanku masi terasa nyeri" ucap Luhan berbohong

"baiklah, kita segera pulang dan meminum obatmu" ucap Sehun khawatir

_Hatiku yang sakit Sehun, hatiku_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati

**..**

****..****

"Minji-ya aku mengantar Luhan ke apartemen dulu ya, kau tidurlah aku akan menemani Luhan berkemas mala mini, kondisinya masih belum sehat" ucap Sehun menjelaskan

"iya tentu saja, tidak apa sayang temanilah Luhan" ucap Minji tersenyum

"kau cepat sembuh ya?" katanya pada Luhan

"Terimakasih Minji" jawab Luhan lemah

**..**

****..****

Di perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun, Luhan hanya terdiam pertemuannya dengan istri Sehun barusan membuatnya benar-benar seperti murahan yang masuk dan mengganggu kehidupan rumah tangga mereka

Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak jatuh dalam pesona Sehun, sementara Sehun memikatnya semenjak pertama kali mereka bertatapan mata. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mencintai Sehun, sementara segala sesuatu hal tentang Sehun membahagiakannya

_Kyungie aku sakit_ lirih Luhan, dia benar-benar ingin bersama Kyungsoo sekarang

Karena sejujurnya, ketika pertama kali Kyungsoo bercerita ia menyukai Kai disaat tu pula Luhan yakin ia akan segera kehilangan Kyungsoo. Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi ketika Kai juga menyukai dan mempunyai perasaan yang sama denga Kyungsoo. Kai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk memulai hidup mereka dengan bahagia, ya dengan bahagia, tidak sepertinya yang menyedihkan.

Luhan merasa sangat iri kemudian datanglah Sehun menawarkan kehidupan seperti Kyungienya, tentu saja Luhan menyambutnya walau hanya sementara.

"Lu kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, karena sedari tadi Luhan meringis seperti menahan sakit

"Aku sakit Sehunnie" lirih Luhan

"kita akan segera sampai, kau akan segera istirahat dan minum obat" Kata Sehun terus menenangkan Luhan

_Hatiku yang sakit_ lirih Luhan yang memilih untuk membalas genggaman Sehun dan membawa tangan Sehun ke dadanya untuk sedikit menenangkan perasaanya sendiri

**to be continue…**

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnyaaa si enceh di chapter 5 publish juga , maap ya kalau kuran memuaskan :DDDDD<strong>

**Author mau ucapin terimakasih untuk semua review dan follownya yak**

**Maaf banget ga bisa dibales, karena jujur masih sibuk buat chapter barunya setiap hari..**

**semoga suka ya**

**Selamat membaca **

**RnR nya yaaa.. terimakasih semuanya :)))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

_**Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya**_

_**-Luhan**_

_**Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?**_

_**-Sehun**_

* * *

><p>Oke sebelum cerita dimulai lagi, mari biarkan gue menjawab secara cepat beberapa review, biar membantu mengurangi penasaran :D<p>

**Q :Sehun sudah mulai suka sama Luhan belum?**

A :udanh donkk, di kehidupan mereka yang nyata aja Sehun terpesona sama Luhan. Apalagi disini gw bikin klepek-klepek si cadel ama si rusa kkkkkk

**Q : Kalo cinta? Sehun udah cinta belum?**

A : Biar waktu yang menjawab *tsahh.

Udah jugaa, tapi biasa korban drama korea yang loadingnya lama kalo mereka udh cinta. Nanti pelan-pelan gw buat si yehet sadar!

**Q : Minji itu siapa? Dari GB mana?**

A : Selain EXO, karakter yang lain khayalan penulis doang. Itu ditujukan agar mereka tidak disalahkan selama cerita berjalan. Tapi biar nyaman penulis kasih arahan bayangin Minji kaya Kang Hyewon nya drama Full House Rain sama Song hye Kyo. Sifat dan karakter dia diambil darisitu jadi setengah antagonis jadinya :)). Bayangin aja ya jangan di bully, kalau punya imajinasi Minji siapa di bayangan masing-masing juga dipersilahkan kkkk

**Q : Sad or Happy Ending?**

A : Spoiler banget kalo dikasi tau wkkwkwkwk. Happy ending kok. Welllll, Kita udah cukup patah hati mereka kepisah didunia nyata. Ga mau cari penyakit sendiri kalau dibikin sad end, yang ada galau lagi.. hhhuuuuuu

**Q : Kapan Luhan hamil**

A : bentar lagi, tungguin yakk... baby nya lagi dibuat wkwkww

**Q : Ceritanya sampai berapa chapter?**

A : belom bisa diprediksi, niatnya si ga terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit.

**Sementara itu dulu yaaaaa ,:D**

**Back to story and happy Readingggggg!**

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan ke apartemen diselimuti suasana hening. Karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan lebih memilih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.<p>

Luhan lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela, ia sudah merasa perasaannya jauh lebih baik sekarang, ia tidak mau mengingat tentang apa yang dikatakan Minji. Dia memutuskan bertahan pada perasaan terlarangnya.

Sementara Sehun, memilih diam karena bingung bagaimana harus mulai pembicaraan dengan Luhan. Ia merasa tidak enak setelah bicara dengan Minji, Luhan nampak tertekan, rasanya ingin sekali Sehun memeluknya dan menenangkan Luhan. Tapi ia menahan diri karena dirasa Luhan butuh waktunya sendiri.

"Lu kita sampai" ucap Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan

Luhan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun dan tersenyum

"Ayo kita turun" Sehun mencium tangan Luhan sebelum keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Luhan yang daritadi masih sibuk dengan pikirannya baru menyadari sesuatu

"Sehun, bukankah ini gedung apartemen Kai? Untuk apa disini? Kupikir kita akan langsung ke apartemenmu" Tanya Luhan

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan membawa masuk Luhan kedalam lift. Luhan berfikir mungkin Sehun ada urusan sebentar dengan Kai, tapi ketika Sehun menekan lantai 40 luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Sehun apartemen Kai di lantai 39, baru kemarin kita kemari" ucap Luhan polos

"Kau ingat ya?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmm, tentu saja" jawab Luhan yakin

TING! Suara pintu lift terbuka menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan.

Luhan keluar terlebih dulu diikuti Sehun yang sibuk membawa barang-barang Luhan

"jjaaa, kita sampai" Seru Sehun

"Sampai dimana?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Di apartemenku tentu saja" ucap Sehun yang entah mengapa menurut Luhan dia sedang menahan tertawa

"Oh ini apartemenmu? Eh tunggu" ucap Luhan menggantung

"Kalau ini apartemenmu berarti kita satu gedung dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo" tanya Luhan yang sudah mulai akan berteriak senang

"Jadi, aku dan Kyungsoo hanya terpisah satu lantai?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi dengan semangat

"Kejutannn" ucap Sehun akhirnya

"YA TUHAN Sehunna, terimakasih" pekik Luhan menghambur memeluk Sehun, membuat Sehun hamppir terjatuh karena Luhan terlalu bersemangat

"Kau senang?" Tanya Sehun

"Sangaatttttttt terimakasihhh Sehunnnn" ucap Luhan yang kini memberikan Sehun ciuman kecil berkali kali di bibirnya.

**..****  
><strong>**..****  
><strong>**..**

* * *

><p>"Benarkah hyung?" Pekik Kyungsoo di telpon<p>

"Oh aku akan segera kesana, aku mau tidur denganmuu" rajuk Kyungsoo

"Ah wae? Arasseo besok pagi kita harus sarapan bersama. Aku menyayangimu" ucap Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menutup telponnya

"Ya baby, kau mau tidur dengan siapa dan kau menyayangi siapa?" Kesal Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo, dia berniat untuk memaki orang yang menggoda Kyungsoonya

"Babyyy kau tahu Luhan hyung tinggal satu gedung dengan kita" teriak Kyungsoo menghambur ke pelukan Kai

"Eoh mereka sudah pindah?" Tanya Kai

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Kejutannn" ucap Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dari awal pertama bertemu, Sehun sudah bilang akan membawa Luhan ke apartemennya" jelas Kai

"Apartemenku disini, apartemen Sehun diatas, kami berdua sejak dulu selalu bersama seperti kau dan Luhan baby tidak terpisahkan, tapi semenjak menikah ia memutuskan pindah karena Minji sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukaiku dan satu hal kami tidak pernah melakukan lovey dovey tentunya tidak seperti kau dan Luhan" kekeh Kai yang menjadi bergedik ngeri jika dia dan Sehun saling memeluk dan bermanja manja.

"Kau pasti sangat playboy dulu" kesal Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai

"Eoh aku sangat digemari banyak wanita" bangga Kai

Kyungsoo memukulnya lagi dan hendak pergi namun Kai menariknya ke dalam pelukannya lagi

"Tapi hanya kau yang dapat membuatku tertarik, yang membuatku berubah dan yang membuatku merasakan mencintai dan dicintai dengan teramat" ucap Kai jujur

"Eoh babyku so cheessy" balas Kyungsoo menggoda

"Gomawo baby, karena datang padaku saat itu" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk erat Kai dan mengingat kejadian saat itu

**Flashback**

_"Hey kau teman Luhan ya? Cantik juga, susah sekali mendapatkan Luhan, denganmu juga tidak apa cantik" kata seorang pria tua menghimpit Kyungsoo ke tembok toilet yang sedang sepi dan menyentuh wajahnya_

_"Tuan aku mohon lepaskan aku, aku harus kembali kerja" pinta Kyungsoo ketakutan_

_"Anio, kita bermain sebentar saja" goda pria tua itu sambil meraba tubuh Kyungsoo_

_"Tolonggg" teriak Kyungsoo ketakutan_

_"Tidak akan ada yang peduli sayang, puaskan aku sebentar" katanya hendak mencium Kyungsoo_

_Brak!_

_"Berisik sekali mengganggu konsentrasi ku untuk buang air besar" ucap seseorang yang ternyata ada didalam salah satu bilik toilet dengan suara bas nya._

_Syukurlah, aku mohon tolong aku pinta Kyungsoo dalam hati dan menatap memohon pada pria tersebut_

_"Ya anak muda kau mengganggu saja" bentak si pria tua_

_"Oh baiklah aku akan segera pergi" ucap pemuda itu_

_Oh tidak batin Kyungsoo_

_"Tapi aku mau membereskan sesuatu terlebih dulu" kata pemuda itu menyeringai_

_Dan BUGH!_

_Pemuda itu memukul si pria tua sampai babak belur dan Kyungsoo hanya berjongkok menahan takut sambil menggumamkan nama Luhan berkali kali_

_"Sudah beres, kau bisa pergi, kau si bartender itu kan?" Tanya pemuda itu yang nampaknya sudah mempperhatikan Kyungsoo lama_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera mendongak melihat pemuda itu_

_DEG! Ketika mata mereka bertatapan, Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya akan keluar dengan segera. Begitu juga pemuda tersebut dia seperti terhippnotis dengan mata Doe Kyungsoo_

_"Bangunlah" ucap Kai menawarkan tangannya sebagai bantuan untuk berdiri_

_Kyungsoo meraih tangannya dan segera berdiri_

_"Aku Kim Jongin, panggi aku Kai saja" ucap pemuda itu ketika Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dan bertatapan dengan Kai_

_"Do kyungsoo" ucap Kyungsoo membalas genggaman Kai dengan senyum diwajahnya_

_"Kau tahu aku rasa aku akan rutin kesini" ucap Kai membalas tatapan Kyungsoo__  
><em>  
><strong>End of flashback<strong>

"Aku tidak sedang buang air besar saat itu baby, aku memang mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, saat itu sudah seminggu sejak aku pertama kali tertarik padamu" Kai membuat pengakuan

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya terperangah tak percaya

"Sekarang kau lihat kan? Diantara kita berdua siapa yang lebih mencintai siapa" ucap Kai bangga mencium kening Kyungsoo

"Tapi terimakasi telah menerimaku, saranghae baby" lanjut Kai

Kyungsoo yang masih tak percaya, masih terdian dan sudah akan menagis lagi dia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang

"Gomawo baby gomawo, aku berjanji akan menjaga hubungan kita aku akan mencintaimu dengan lebih dan sangat banyak. Nado saranghae baby" balas Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Ini sudah larut malam, tapi Luhan belum bisa tertidur. Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, Sehun memaksa dirinya untuk segera tidur mengingat Luhan mengeluh kesakitan sepulang dari rumahnya.<p>

Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri kebersamaan mereka yang hanya berdua lagi-lagi membuat masing-masing dari mereka sangat bahagia dan tidak bisa langsung terpejam.

Sehun sedang memeluk Luhan, membiarkan ia bersandar di pelukannya agar merasa hangat dan nyaman. Sedangkan Luhan yan menerima perlakuan sangat manis dari Sehun lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia sangat bahagia.

"Sehun apa kau sangat mencintai Minji?" Tanya Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi penasaran

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya balik

"Umm hanya penasaran" jawab Luhan yang bangun dari pelukan Sehun dan memilih untuk duduk di ranjang mereka

"Entahlah Lu, aku mencintainya, tetapi jika harus jujur aku agak bingung dengan perasaanku belakangan ini" cerita Sehun yang ikut bangun dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Bingung bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku masi mencari tahu sayang" goda Sehun menyesap tengkuk Luhan

"Oh lihat sekarang kau merona aku panggil sayang, apa kau suka?" Tanya Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan dari belakang

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum malu

Sehun membalik badan Luhan agar bertatapan dengannya

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu jika kita sedang berdua, bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan mengerti dengan permintaan Sehun yang akan memanggilnya sayang jika mereka hanya berdua. Luhan tidak boleh egois dengan meminta lebih, Sehun sudah sangat perhatian padanya saja dia sangat bersyukur.

Luhan mengangguk tanda menyetujui permintaan Sehun

"Sekarang panggil aku" perintah Sehun

"Sehun" jawab Luhan polos

"Aigooo, babyku imut sekali, bukan memanggil namaku panggil sayang padaku" katanya mencubit gemas pipi Luhan

"H-haruskah?" Tanya Luhan gugup

"Kau tidak mau? Jadi hanya aku yang memanggilmu sayang?" Kata Sehun pura-pura kecewa

"Ah bukan begitu" ucap Luhan buru-buru "sayang annyeong" panggil Luhan.

Sehun tertawa terbahakkk mendengar sapaan Luhan

"Kau kenapa hisss?" Protes Luhan karena Sehun malah tertawa

"Kau lucu sekali sayangku, begitu banyak kalimat kenapa kau memanggilku dengan "sayang anyyeong" kita kan tidak habis berkenalan" ucap Sehun benar-benar tertawa geli dengan kepolosan Luhan.

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan yang menyadari kebodohannya juga ikut tertawa terbahak, mereka tertawa sangat lepas membuat siapa saja iri melihatnya.

"Baby Lu" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba

Luhan yang masih menyesuaikan diri dengan panggilan sayang dari Sehun hanya bisa merona dan tersenyum senang

"Luhanniee, aku memanggilmu kenapa kau hanya tertunduk tatap aku" protes Sehun sepperti anak kecil

"Ah, aku hanya sedang, lupakan,, ada apa Sehunnie sayang" ucap Luhan yang lagi-lagi berdebar mengatakan sayang pada Sehun

Sehun sendiri entah mengapa menjadi bersemangat saat dipanggil sayang oleh Luhan

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

Luhan menatapnya bingung

"Umm, begini, kau kan sudah bertemu dengan orangtuaku dan istriku. Tidak jadi masalah lagi jika kita berhubungan. Jadi bolehkah aku menyentuhmu lagi? Aku merindukan saat kemarin malam kita bercinta" Sehun bertanya dengan polos

Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka pria dingin seperti Sehun sangat lucu memintanya untuk bercinta, dia terkekeh sambil mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

"I'm yours Sehunnie, take me whenever you want" ucap Luhan seduktif di telinga Sehun, membuat Sehun dan adiknya benar-benar bergairah sekarang

"Ouwh naughty baby Lu" balas Sehun sambil mencium bibir Luhan. Sehun sudah merindukan bibir Luhan sejak awal ia mencuri cium darinya. Dan sekarang Sehun benar-benar kecanduan dengan segala hal tentang Luhan. Membuatnya berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan membiarkan Luhan disentuh orang lain.

"mmmpppppphhhh" racau Luhan yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan nafas. Posisi mereka masih duduk di ranjang dengan Luhan dipangkuan Sehun

"Baby kau sangat seksi" puji Sehun yang kini sibuk melucuti seluruh pakaian Luhan, membuat Luhan sangat merona

Mereka berdua kini sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun saling mengagumi satu sama lain dalam diam.

Dan malam ini sekali lagi akan menjadi malam yang indah untuk mereka.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di ranjang. Dan yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya mendesah dan menikmati setiap sentuhan dan ciuman yang Sehun lakukan di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum senang saat tanpa sengaja menyentuh paha Sehun dan merasa bahwa Sehun sudah terangsa dengan kegiatan mereka. Sehun fokus mencium Luhan, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Luhan.

Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher Luhan, menyesapnya dan membuat tanda yang hampir menghilang menjadi nyata dan sangat nyata untuk kali ini. Karena dia setengah menggigit di leher Luhan membiarkan Luhan mendesah karena perbuatannya.

"Hahhhh~" desah Luhan

"Sebut namaku" perintah Sehun dan dengan sengaja menggigit leher Luhan dan mencubit nipple kanan Luhan dengan keras secara bersamaan

"Sehuu-aaahhhh" desah Luhan kenikmatan karena perlakuan Sehun

"Anak pintar" ucap Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan

Sehun sekarang sudah menjilat dengan seksi niple Luhan secara bergantian. Ia benar-benar seperti bayi yang sangat haus karena menghisapnya sangat kencang dan memilinnya tanpa ampun, membuat Luhan meracau kenikmatan dan setengah mengangkat punggungnya.

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sensasinya, menjambak rambut Sehun dan menekannya ke dadanya lebih dalam, agar Sehun memperdalam hisapannya. Merasa mengerti dengan maksud Luhan, Sehun dengan senang hati membantu.  
>Luhan hanya bisa kenikmatan sambil memejamkan matanya.<p>

Setelah puas menghisap dan memilin nipple Luhan. Ciuman Sehun turun semakin kebawah, ia mencium perut Luhan mengecupnya sesekali membelainya membuat Luhan benar-benar kewalahan dengan sensasinya.

"Adik kecilmu ingin dimanjakan Lu" suara Sehun terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Luhan.

"Apa kau ingin?" Tanyanya menggoda,

Luhan hanya mengangguk tidak bisa berbicara karena sekarang Sehun sedang mengocok pelan juniornya

"Memohonlah" perintah Sehun

"S-se-hun.." Ucap Luhan kesusahan

"Iya sayang, bisa kubantu?" Tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan menjilat junior Luhan dengan seksi

"A-aku mo-hon" pinta Luhan tersiksa

"With my pleasure baby" ucap Sehun yang langsung menghisap junior Luhan dengan sekali gerakan. Sehun tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti karena tentu saja ukuran Luhan lebih kecil dibanding miliknya

Sehun mengulum junior Luhan dengan tempo yang bisa membuat Luhan menggila. Luhan bergerak kesana kemari tanda sangat menikmati kuluman Sehun. Ia menjambak rambut Sehun memohon agar tidak menggodanya dengan tempo yang kadang sangat cepat namun terkadang menjadi lambat menyiksa

"A-ahh-ah Se-hunn" desah Luhan

Sehun tersenyum karena sepertinya Luhan akan mencapai klimaksnya

"S-se-huun, aku sam-paii aahhhh" ucap Luhan dan tak lama cairan putihnya keluar. Sehun menelannya dengan cara yang seksi menurut Luhan

"Kau manis sayaang" puji Sehun membuat Luhan merona

"Aku tahu kau lelah, kita langsung saja ya" pinta Sehun dan Luhan pun mengangguk

Luhan yang masih menikmati sensasi klimaksnya lagi-lagi harus menahan nikmat. Karena sekali lagi junior Sehun sudah berada dalam lubangnya.

"N-nikmat Lu" ucap Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan pijatan dari dinding lubang Luhan

Selesai menikmati sensasinya, Sehun segera menggenjot Luhan perlahan sambil mencium bibir Luhan, tangannya pun sibuk memilin nipple Luhan.

"ah hah ah" keduanya mendesah menikmati. Sehun terus menggenjot Luhan, sampai Luhan membuat gerakan tak terduga  
>Ia mendorong Sehun dengan sisa tenanganya membuat Sehun tertidur di ranjang.<p>

Luhan diatas sekarang tanpa melepaskan junior Sehun yang sudah tertancap sempurna dilubangnya

"Let me ride you master" ucap Luhan dengan suara yang sangat seksi dan menggoda

"Ourgh, naughty baby eoh, then do it baby" jawab Sehun terengah

Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap gerakan Luhan yang menaik turunkan pinggangnya, membuat junior Sehun beberapa kali keluar namun tertancap semppurna ketika ia menurunkan pinggangnya

"Ahhh~" keduanya menikmati sensasinya lagi sekarang

Luhan terus menaik turunkan pinggangnya dengan sangat cepat membuat Sehun terbuai. Ketika dirasa sudah akan klimaks, Sehun menukar posisi mereka lagi

"I wanna cum inside you with perfect baby" ucapnya menggoda dan Luhan hanya bisa merona

Sehun menggenjot cepat membuat mereka berdua kenikmatin

"Se-sehunnn ak-u akan sam-pai" ucap Luhan yang merasa sudah berkedut dan mendekati klimaksnya

"Together baby" balas Sehun yang ternyata juga sudah akan mencapai klimaksnya

"Ahhhhhhh~" desah mereka berdua ketika sampai pada puncak kenikmatan.

Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Luhan dan kembali ikut berbaring disamping Luhan memeluk dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu

"Kau tahu baby, you're so unpredictable in bed" puji Sehun seraya menggoda Luhan.

"K-kau memuji atau menggodaku" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Tentu saja memuji rusa kecil, aku kecanduan dirimu, kau tahu aku benar-benar merasa sangat puas" ucap Sehun jujur membuat Luhan merona

"Kalau kau kecanduan seperti itu, aku rasa kau akan segera mendapatkan bayi dariku" kata Luhan mengelus wajah Sehun dengan sayang

"Tidak usah terburu-buru aku masih menikmati waktu dengan eomma calon bayiku" goda Sehun lagi membuat Luhan tidak berani menatapnya karena malu.

"Tidurlah sayang, kau pasti lelah" ucap Sehun mencium kening Luhan.

"Kau juga Sehun" ucap Luhan seraya membaringkan kepalanya didada Sehun, mendekatkan diri mereka.

Dan sekali lagi ini adalah malam yang sangat indah untuk Luhan karena tidur dipelukan seseorang yang tanpa sadar sudah menguasai hati dan perasaannya.

Ia juga tidak menyangka pertemuannya dengan Sehun yang kurang dari seminggu ini sudah menumbuhkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam didirinya.

Ia tidak berharap Sehun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia hanya berharap lengan hangat ini terus memeluknya saat ia tidur memberikan rasa nyaman teramat untuknya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Keesokan paginya Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo sarapan bersama di kafe dekat apartemen mereka. Luhan sudah membangunkan Sehun pagi-pagi sekali memaksanya untuk mengantarnya ke tempat Kai dan Kyungsoo.<p>

Sehun beranggapan kalau sarapan berdua lebih romantis namun Luhan bersikeras mau sarapan dengan Kyungsoonya.

Dan disinilah mereka sedang bercakap cakap. Terutama Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang membicarakan semua bahkan hal tidak penting sekalipun.

Sehun tersenyum lucu memperhatikan Luhan yang mau tak mau harus memakai sweater yang menutupi lehernya Untuk menutupi jejak cintanya semalam. Ia sempat ribut kecil dengan Luhan yang terus menggerutu kepanasan. Tapi akhirnya mahluk kecilnya bisa ditaklukan dengan ciuman lembut.

"Aku rasa kau sudah menyentuhnya ya?" Bisik Kai yang membuat Sehun mendelik padanya

"Bukan urusanmu" kesal Sehun

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kau ketagihan kan? Bercinta dengan pria tidak kalah dengan wanita kan? Malah aku rasa lebih menikmati saat bercinta dengan pria" goda Kai membuat wajah Sehun memerah

"Arrhhh" ringis Kai tertahan karena Sehun menginjak kakinya

"Diamm aku bilang hitam" perintah Sehun

"Kalau kau mau kesana aku ikut ya hyung" pinta Kyungsoo manja

"Jika ada maunya saja memanggilku hyung dasar Kyungie jelek" ledek Luhan menarik hidung Kyungsoo

"Yaak! Luhan kasian babyku" protes Kai melihat Kyungsoo kesakitan ditarik hidungnya

"Jangan bentak Luhan" kini Sehun yang tidak terima

Luhan dan Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat pemandangan didepan mereka. Sehun dan Kai terus saja beradu argumen tidak jelas mengenai siapa yang salah disini

"Eh Luhannie noona, Kyungie noona" sapa seorang anak kecil dari pintun masuk

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh. Keduanya terkejut sekaligus senang melihat siapa yang datang

"Baekyolieee!" Teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Baekyeol dan memeluk gemas anak 5 tahun itu

Tak lama kemudian muncul kedua orang tua Baekyeol yang tergesa gesa mengejar anak mereka

"Baekhyun?" Sapa Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terkrjut melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Baekhyunie" rengek Luhan yang ikut memeluk Baekhyun

"Kyungie, Luhannie" balas Baekhyun sangat senang bertemu dengan kedua sahabatnya

"Chanyeol?" Sekarang kedua pria yang sedang duduk yang masih memperhatikan dari jauh yang berteriak

"Hey man" sapa Chanyeol menghampiri kedua sahabatnya sambil menggendong anaknya dan menjabat tangan Sehun dan Kai

"Chanyeol sejak kapan Baekhyun mengenal Luhan dan Kyungsoo" tanya Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan dengan intens

"Mereka teman klub jauh sebelum aku menikahi Baekhyun" cerita Chanyeol

"Oh jadi waktu itu Kyungsoo berkata jika pria istimewa di klub ada 6 orang. Namun yang satu telah berbahagia maksudnya adalah Baekhyun ya" Sehun mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo waktu itu

"Eh kau bicara apa?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tidak bukan apa-apa" jawab Sehun asal

"Eh, Sehun dan Kai kan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini menghampiri suaminya dan mengenali kedua pria yang sedang berbicara dengannya

"Hay Baek sudah lama sekali sepertinya" sapa Sehun dan Kai menjabat tangan Baekhyun

"Eh kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Uhmm tentu saja, mereka semua teman SMA ku. Aku juga mengenal istri Sehun" ucap Baekhyun

Mendengar pernyatann Baekhyun Luhan sedikit menegang dan takut kalau sahabatnya akan mengira merebut suami dari temannya.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan. Dan dengan bantuan Kyungsoo ia sengaja membawa Luhan duduk disampingnya dan memaksa Kai bergeser ke kursi Luhan

"Kalian berempat sarapan bersama?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Hmmm kami kesini bersama tadi Baek" jawab Kyungsoo

"Noonaa, pangkuuu yeolieee" rengek Baekyeol pada Luhan

"Aigooo uri yeollie imut sekali" gemas Luhan sambil memangku Baekyeol

"Popooo" pinta Luhan dan dengan senang hati Baekyeol menciumnya tepat di bibir merah Luhan

"Panggil eomma, Lu eomma" Luhan mengajarkan pada Baekyeol agar dia memanggilnya eomma

"Luhannie noona" ucap Baekyeol polos membuat tawa pada setiap yang melihatnya

"Anak nakal eoh, menggodaku terus" gemas Luhan menggelitik seluruh badan Baekyeol membuat Baekyeol tertawa sangat gembira

Sehun melihat kejadian menggemaskan itu didepannya, Luhan benar-benar sosok yang selalu membuatnya kagum dan terkejut dalam waktu bersamaan. Dia adalah sosok penyayang dan disukai siapapun termasuk anak kecil. Membuat dirinya bersyukur dipertemukan oleh Luhan

_Bagaimana jika itu anakmu Lu? Kau pasti akan sangat menyayanginya, maafkan aku Luhan_ lirih Sehun dalam hatinya membayangkan bahwa dia akan membuat Luhan berpisah dengan anaknya anak mereka kelak

"Kau tahu anakku selalu seperti itu, menurutnya eommanya hanya Baekhyun dan appa nya hanya aku. Tetapi jika dia melihat pria atau wanita cantik dia akan mengklaim kalau mereka miliknya" kekeh Chanyeol membuat semua terbahak

"Tipikal ayahnya sekali" sindir Kai yang mendapat cubitan dari Kyungsoo.

"Genit sekali eoh" kata Luhan yang masih bercanda dengan Baekyeol

"Umm Luhan Kyungsoo apa besok ada waktu? Aku ingin minta kalian temani berbelanja pakaian Baekyeol, Chanyeol besok sibuk di kantor" ucap Baekhyun menanyakan

"Umm aku bisa, kau bagaimana hyung" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Hmm, tentu saja bisa, sudah lama kita tidak pergi keluar bersama" kata Luhan menyetujui

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya, besok jam 10 kita janjian disini lagi oke?" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengambil Baekyeol dari pangkuan Luhan

"Eoh tentu saja, bertemu besok lagi ya setan kecil" canda Luhan sambil mengecup pipi Baekyeol berkali kali

"Oke, aku pergi dulu, kita juga benar-benar harus meluangkan waktu" ucap Chanyeol memeluk kedua sahabatnya

"Bye noona, bye ahjussi, Baekyeol pamit" ucap Baekyeol lucu yang mendapat lambaian dari keempat orang yang masih sarapan.

"Baekhyun sudah sangat bahagia ya Lu" ucap Kyungsoo iri yang memandangi kepergian Baekhyun

"Benar, dia benar-benar sangat bahagia ditambah kehadiran Baekyeol" balas Luhan yang juga memandangi kepergian Baekhyun

"Baby, kita juga bisa seperti mereka. Kita akan membuat banyak anak jika kau mau" goda Kai merusak suasana

"Hisss dasar hitam jelek, kasian Kyungsoo jika punya anak darimu" gerutu Luhan

"Aniya hyung, anakku pasti akan seksi jika dengan babyku" bela Kyungsoo

"Anakku dan Luhan yang akan menjadi primadona dimanapun" ucap Sehun bangga yang membuat suasana menjadi hening

_Anakku dan Luhan? Sehun pasti sudah tergila gila pada Luhan_ ucap Kai dalam hati

"Eh kenapa? Memang benar kan pada akhirnya anak yang dilahirkan Luhan adalah anak kami berdua" kesal Sehun karena semua mata memandang padanya

Semua hanya tertawa mendengar bantahan dari Sehun. Terkecuali untuk Luhan dia hanya pura-pura tertawa namun hati kecilnya berharap jika memang benar anak mereka akan menjadi primadona dia berharap itu anaknya dan Sehun

"Baiklah Sehun, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Kai mengingatkan Sehun kalau ada rapat penting hari ini

"Hmm, baiklah ayo kalau begitu" balas Sehun

"Aku pamit dulu ya" ucap Sehun pada Luhan

"Biar aku antar ke parkiran" kata Luhan sembari menggandeng lengan Sehun dan langsung membawanya ke parkiran

"Kau hati-hati Sehun" kata Luhan mencium pipi Sehun

"Kau jangan nakal ya kalau aku tidak ada" Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan sehingga jarak mereka hanya 3 cm

"S-sehunn" gugup Luhan

Chu~

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan berlama lama disana

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap Sehun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka

Luhan tersipu dan mengangguk

"Ehmm Sehun" panggil Luhan

Sehun yang sudah membuka pintu mobilnya menutupnya lagi dan menjawab panggilan Luhan

"Apa sayang?" Kata Sehun

"Kau pulang kemana malam ini? Ke rumahmu atau kesini" tanya Luhan takut-takut

Sehun tersenyum sayang dan mengelus rambut Luhan

"Aku belum tahu, tapi nanti aku kabari ya" kata Sehun lembut dan Luhan hanya mengangguk

"Kau hati-hati" ucap Luhan lagi dan melambaikan tangan saat mobil Sehun sudah pergi

_Kau bahkan baru pergi, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu_ lirih Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Keesokan paginya di apartemen Sehun, tampak Luhan yang tidak begitu bersemangat, Sehun tidak pulang ke apartemen semalam dan dia juga tidak mengabari Luhan.<p>

Luhan benci jika dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tetapi memang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak bisa protes tentang Sehun yang tidak mengabarinya, tidak bisa memaksa Sehun untuk menemaninya setiap hari karena memang Sehun tidak bisa. Ia mencoba menerima semuanya sekarang. Dan lagi-lagi korban dari perasaan nya yang sakit adalah hatinya.

_Aku bisa gila seperti ini terus_ kesal Luhan dalam hati

Ting tong!

Luhan terkaget dan berharap itu Sehun. Tetapi mengingat ini jam kantor Sehun, dia tidak berharap itu Sehun

Cklek! Dan ternyata memang bukan Sehun

"Luhannie, kenapa tidak bersemangat seperti itu" ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung memeluk Luhan

"Tidak apa Kyung, aku baik-baik saja" Luhan berbohong

"Kau kenapa pagi-pagi kesini?" Tanya Luhan

"Isshh, kau lupa ? Kita ada janji dengan Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo mengingatkan

"Ah, kau benar baiklah aku bersiap dulu, kau tunggu ya" kata Luhan masuk kekamar dan mengganti pakaiannya

_Dia pasti merindukan si manusia es itu_ tebak Kyungsoo dalam hatinya

**Flashback**

_"Lu ini sudah malam, jangan menunggu disini lagi mungkin dia tidak pulang" rayu Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang bersikeras menunggu Sehun di luar apartemen_

_"5 menit lagi mungkin" ucap Luhan meyakinkan diri sendiri_

_"Lu, 5 menitmu sudah 1 jam dengan ini, ayolah masuk disini dingin" kata Kyungsoo yang membenarkan jaketnya dan jaket Luhan_

_"Kau masuk saja Kyungie, sebentar lagi kalau dia tidak ada aku pergi" balas Luhan lagi_

_Mereka menunggu sudah hampir 2 jam dan Sehun belum datang. Kyungsoo sudah mulai kesal dan membujuk Luhan lagi_

_"Lu sudah 2 jam kita disini ayo masuk" Kyungsoo tidak membujuk lagi sekarang ia menarik Luhan kedalam_

_"Shireo Kyung, kalau kau mau masuk, masuk saja, aku akan menunggu disini dia bilang akan mengabariku jika tidak pulang, sampai sekarang dia tidak mengabariku berarti dia akan pulang" ucap Luhan keras kepala_

_"Kau berharap apa Lu? Dia punya istri dirumahnya, dan lagi dia tidak bisa menemanimu terus disini. Sadarlah kau bukan siapa-siapa Sehun. Jangan terlalu dalam mencintainya" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang_

_Luhan terdiam dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali ia tidak membenarkan ucapan temannya itu. Tapi semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah benar dan nyata. Dia hanya tertunduk sedih karena kebodohannya dan karena hampir saja membuat Kyungsoo marah padanya_

_"Aku menyedihkan ya?" Tanya Luhan_

_"Hmm sangat, hatiku sangat melihatmu seperti ini Lu" ucap Kyungsoo yang merasa menyesal membentak Luhan barusan_

_"Maafkan aku Kyungie" sesal Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo_

_"Aku juga minta maaf Lu" ucap Kyungsoo tulus_

_"Sekarang kita masuk ya?" Tanya kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk_

_Sampai didepan pintu apartemennya Kyungsoo ingin sekali menemani Luhan malam itu, tetapi Luhan menolak dia mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa dan ingin tidur sendiri. Karena hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya menyuruh Luhan untuk cepat istirahat, dan Luhan mengangguk lemah._

_Tapi Kyungsoo berani bertaruh sebelum ia menutup pintu apartemen Luhan, dia mendengar suara isakan yang iya yakini itu adalah Luhan._

_Istirahatlah Luhannieku, jangan bersedih gumam Kyungsoo yang membiarkan Luhan sendiri karena memang Luhan membutuhkan waktunya sendiri__  
><em>  
><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

"Aku sudah siap Kyungie" ucap Luhan yang sudah bersemangat. Ia memakai sweater dan topi koala yang membuatnya semakin imut dan menggemaskan

"Uri Luhannie berusia berapa eoh? Memakai topi koala dan menjadikanmu sangat imut" gemas Kyungsoo

"Berhenti menggodaku jelek" ucap Luhan kesal mencubit pipi Kyungsoo

"Kajja kita pergi" Kyungsoo menarik Luhan pergi menuju temppat yang sudah mereka janjikan.

Mereka sudah sampai di salah satu toko pakaian. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk memilih pakaian, sedangkan Luhan asyik bermain dengan Baekyeol

"Lu eomma" ucap Baekyeol akhirnya yang menyerah karena Luhan terus menggelitiknya.

"Apa anak nakal" tanya Luhan yang tanpa ampun mengejar Baekyeol dan membuat anak itu berlari kencang.

BUGH!

Baekyeol terjatuh karena terlalu cepat berlari, membuatnya menangis sangat keras. Luhan yang melihat dari jauh berlari panik, tapi sebelum ia sampai ke tempat Baekyeol, ada pria tinggi berbadan besar yang menggendongnya. Luhan makin panik karenanya ia takut Baekyeol diculik

"Yaaaak! Kau turunkan anakku" teriak Luhan saat mendekat pada Baekyeol. Pria tinggi berbadan besar itupun menoleh kearah Luhan dan keduanya terdiam

"Luhan?!" Ucap pria tersebut

"Ya Tuhan, Krisss" balas Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

Pria yang bernama Kris itu menurunkan Baekyeol dan segera menghampiri Luhan memeluknya.

"H-hikss sudah lama sekali rasanya" ucap Luhan menangis

"Hmm,, maafkan aku baby Lu maafkan aku baru bisa datang kepadamu setelah sekian lama" ucap Kris menyesal

"E-eh Luhan kan?" Sapa seorang wanita didampingi seorang pria yang kehadirannya semalam sangat ditunggu oleh Luhan

"M-minji" kata Luhan gugup dan ia semakin gugup saat matanya menatap ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya berkilat menahan amarah karena baru saja memergoki ia berpelukan dengan Kris

_Ini tidak bagus_ batin Luhan

**To be continued :D**

* * *

><p><strong>mana suaranya yang suka Sehun dibuat Gerah hhhahahhaahaaa... Tunggu cerita selanjutnya yak :D<strong>

**terimakasih semua buat review, follow dan favoritenya**

**RnR nya yaaaa hhehehehe :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

_**Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya**_

_**-Luhan**_

_**Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?**_

_**-Sehun**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sehun POV<strong>

Hari ini aku benar-benar dibuat jengkel oleh istriku. Semalam ia memintaku untuk tidur dirumah dan tentu saja aku menyetujuinya. Tapi ketika akan memberitahu Luhan bahwa aku tidak bisa ke apartemen malam ini, dia merebut ponselku dan berkata kalau Luhan tidak perlu diberitahu. Ketika aku tanya kenapa dia mengatakan karena Luhan tidak penting. Selain karena alasan anak kami, aku tidak perlu berhubungan dengan Luhan katanya.

Aku sempat protes dan akan merebut ponselku kembali, setelah berhasil mendapatkannya Minji menangis seolah sedang memergoki aku selingkuh. Ia menangis sangat keras dan melempar apapun yang ada disampingnya. Saat aku bertanya dia kenapa dia mengatakan kalau aku sudah berubah karena terlalu lama bersama Luhan.

Aku merasa bersalah dengan penuturannya dan memeluknya, dia menangis di pelukanku semalaman.

"Sehun, kau tidak sedang menyukai Luhan kan?" Tanya Minji sambil terisak

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Itu pertanyaan yang paling aku hindari saat ini. Perasaanku pada Luhan tentu saja berbeda tidak bisa dibilang biasa saja, tapi aku tidak mungkin memberitahu Minji

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu sayang" kataku sambil terus memeluk Minji

"Kau begitu berbeda! Kau jadi jarang pulang, jarang meneleponku aku benciiiii" teriaknya dalam pelukanku

"Berjanjilah setelah ia hamil, kau tidak akan terlalu peduli padanya lagi. Kau hanya perlu peduli pada anaknya, anak kita" tuntut Minji padaku

Karena merasa aku tidak meresponnya dia kembali menangis dan berontak dipelukanku

"Ssttt sayang sudah jangan menangis, tentu aku akan fokus pada bayinya nanti" aku menenangkan Minji

Dan Luhan, aku tidak mungkin tidak peduli padanya. Bahkan ketika kau sedang menangis sekarang, pikiranku terus tertuju padanya aku takut dia sedang menungguku di luar ucapku dalam hati

"Sekarang kita tidur ya" aku membujuk Minji

"Tapi ponselmu aku pegang sampai besok pagi" tuntutnya lagi dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk

_Aku akan merindukanmu_ Lu pikirku

Dan pagi harinya ketika aku akan berangkat kekantor, Minji memintaku menemaninya belanja keperluan anak. Luhan bahkan belum bilang dia hamil,tapi Minji bersikeras mengatakan bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan akan segera hamil. Dia terus merajuk sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa menolak

Dan disinilah kami, disalah satu toko perlengkapan yang menjual kebutuhan anak-anak.

Dia terus bertanya apa yang aku inginkan, apakah anak kami seorang pria atau wanita. Aku menjawab apa saja tidak masalah. Minji juga berfikir seperti itu dan akhirnya membeli semuanya sepasang

Ketika sedang memilih aku seperti melihat sosok yang aku rindukan yang sedang menggendong anak kecil. Itu adalah Baekyeol jika tebakanku benar.

Tak lama muncul Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menyapaku dan Minji. Tatapan Kyungsoo sudah sangat ingin membunuhku sekarang. Berarti dugaanku benar pasti Luhan tidak tidur dengan baik semalam. Dan berarti benar jika sosok yang tadi aku lihat adalah Luhan

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berbicara seperlunya dengan Minji Dan Bekhyun bertanya mereka membeli keperluan untuk anak siapa ketika Minji menjawab anak kami respon Baekhyun sungguh sangat menakutkan untukku.

"Ah anakmu yang akan kau dapatkan dari Luhan ya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tidak bisa ditebak

Karena pertanyaan itu membuat Sehun yakin kalau Baekhyun sudah tau tentang perjanjiannya dengan Luhan

Aku sibuk berbicara dengan mereka, untuk mencegah Minji berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Lucan ataupun dirinya. Disamping itu, Minji memang suka sekali berbicara yang membuatku kehilangan sosok mungilku. Tapi aku berniat sebelum pergi kekantor aku akan mampir ke apartemen untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya dan menciumnya.

"Yah akan aku lakukan itu" ucapku sambil tersenyum

Setelah berpamitan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Minji mengajakku berputar lagi, aku hanya mengikutinya sambil melihat sekeliling sampai aku merasakan Minji berhenti berjalan dan menyapa seseorang

"Luhan kan?!" Tanya Minji.

Ketika nama yang sangat aku rindukan saat ini disebut. Akupun langsung menoleh mencari sosok Luhan

DEG!

Apa ini? Siapa dia? Kenapa mereka berpelukan? Dan kenapa Luhannya menangis

Aku benar-benar menahan marah saat ini. Ada perasaan yang sangat mengganjal dan tidak suka melihat Luhan dipeluk selain oleh dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Ketika Luhan menatapku aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan perasaan marah dan tidak suka yang teramat. Aku bisa melihat kalau Luhan sedang ketakutan sekarang

**End of Sehun POV**

* * *

><p>"I-iya Minji ini aku" jawab Luhan gugup menghindari tatapan Sehun.<p>

"Eomma gendong yeollie" pinta Baekyeol pada Luhan yang sedang terdiam

"Eomma? Dia memanggilmu eomma?" Tanya Minji lagi ada nada meremehkan disana

"Dia anak Baekhyun kau kenal Baekhyun kan?"Tanya Luhan sambil menggendong Baekyeol

"Tentu saja, kami baru saja bertemu" ucap Minji

Melihat Luhan yang kerepotan menggendong Baekyeol, Kris membantunya dengan membujuk Baekyeol agar mau digendong olehnya dan Baekyeol dengan senang hati berpindah gendongan dari Luhan ke Kris. Karena gendongan Kris lebih nyaman tentunya

"Ini pacarmu?" Tanya Minji tiba-tiba membuat Luhan semakin tergagap dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Sehun juga menjadi tegang menunggu jawaban Luhan

"Sekarang belum, nanti aku satu-satunya yang akan menjaga pria mungil ini" ucap Kris lembut mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Lemas, itu yang Luhan rasakan sekarang. Ia takut Sehun akan marah dan berfikir macam-macam. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari tempat itu dan berteriak dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sayang ayo kita pergi, tidak baik mengganggu pasangan didepan kita" ucap Sehun dengan nada yang sangat menakutkan

"Baiklahh,, ah Luhan mungkin malam ini Sehun tidak akan pulang lagi, aku masih merindukannya" ucap Minji juga dengan nada kepemilikannya atas Sehun

"Aku pulang kemana? Aku hanya punya satu rumah dan itu hanya denganmu. Apartemen hanya tempat perjanjian saja kan" ucap Sehun dengan sombongnya

Luhan benar-benar akan menangis sekarang. Ini bukan Sehunnya. Sehunnya tidak akan berbicara sekasar itu padanya

"A-aku ke toilet dulu" pamit Luhan tergesa gesa

Di toilet Luhan hanya menangis menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan yang ia rasakan, ia menyalakan air keran sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk menghentikan air matanya terus menerus keluar.

"Sehun bodoh menyebalkan, Sehun bodoh, Sehun bodoh" gerutu Luhan berkali kali. Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ini.

Ia begitu rindu Sehun tapi yang ia dapati hari ini hanya pernyataan yang ssangat menyebalkan dari Sehun. Sesekali ia menatap dirinya di cermin, ia benar-benar merasa seperti murahan sekarang, berharap dicintai oleh Sehun

_Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Luhan_ lirihnya yang untuk sekali benci pada dirinya sendiri

Luhan terus mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar menggunakan air sampai gerakannya dihentikan oleh seseorang

Luhan sekarang sedang berada dipelukan seseorang, ia merasa pusing dengan semuanya. Ia membiarkan lengan ini memeluknya setidaknya ada yang harus menghibur kesedihannya

"Kau kenapa eoh? Ke kamar mandi lama sekali? Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa mengusap wajahmu dengan kasar, lihat mukamu sudah memerah Lu" ucap pria tersebut yang ternyata Kris

"K-kriss" kata Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap orang yang baru saja memeluknya

"Hmm ini aku, kau berharap siapa?" Tanya Kris bingung

_Sehun aku harap kau Sehun_ lirih Luhan dalam hati

"Luhan kau menangis? Matamu sembab sekali" tanya Kris yang kini sudah mengusap wajah Luhan

"T-tidak aku tidak menangis. Mungkin karena aku terlalu kasar mengusapnya tadi" kata Luhan mencari alasan

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah disini Lu" kata Kris memeluk Luhan lagi, kali ini Luhan membiarkannya karena memang ia membutuhkan dirinya untuk dibuat menjadi tenang

Mereka tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan dan mendengarkan mereka. Mereka juga tidak menyadari betapa inginnya orang itu yang memeluk mahluk kecilnya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang melihat mereka sudah sangat marah melihat rusa kecilnya dipeluk dan ditenangkan oleh orang lain selain dirinya

Yeah, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Oh Sehun sedang dibakar rasa cemburu yang teramat.

Sehun yang merasa sudah cukup melihat pemandangan itu pergi dengan rasa bersalah dan kesal yang sama besarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>"Astaga Luhannie kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau bertemu dia?" Tanya Kyungsoo panjang lebar setelah melihat kondisi Luhan yang sangat berantakan<p>

"Kau tidak berubah ya Kyung? Biarkan Luhan istirahat dulu" ucap Kris yang muncul dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera menoleh darimana asal suara itu dan terpekik kaget melihat siapa yang menegurnya

"Kriss hyung!" Teriak Kyungsoo terkejut dan secara otomatis juga memeluk Kris sama seperti reaksi Luhan saat pertama kali bertemu

Luhan yang melihat pemandangan didepannya mau tak mau tersenyum karena memang setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa berkumpul lagi.

**Flashback****  
><strong>  
><em>Kyungsoo kecil sedang menangis dipojokan, karena hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya tinggal dipanti asuha. Kyungsoo ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh orangtuanya di taman bermain. Dia sangat takut dan ingin pulang sampai akhirnya Luhan kecil menghampirinya<em>

_"Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Luhan kecil menggemaskan_

_Kyungsoo menoleh padanya dan menjawab dengan sesunggukan_

_"I-ini dima-na? Kyu-ngie ingin pulang huwaaaa" tangisan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi_

_"Ini rumah, kau tidak perlu takut ada aku disini" ucap Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo_

_"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kecil_

_"Aku Luhan. Kau siapa? Usiamu berapa" Tanya Luhan lagi_

_"Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku berusia 5 tahun" kata Kyungsoo imut_

_"Kalau begitu kau dongsaengku, aku akan menjagamu mulai dari sekarang aku janji" kata Luhan memberikan jari kelingkingnya_

_"Berjanjilah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku" kata Kyungsoo terisak_

_"Aku ber-jan-ji" balas Luhan dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Kyungsoo_

_"Eh Lu? Itu siapa?" Tanya seorang anak kecil namun badannya lebih besar_

_"Krissieee, aku perkenalkan dia adikku mulai dari sekarang namanya Do Kyungsoo" kata Luhan bersemangat_

_"Kalau begitu kau adikku juga Kyungsoo karena Luhan adikku" kata Kris bersahabat_

_Kyungsoo yang sudah merasa tidak sendirian sangat senang dan sangat bahagia. Dia tidak peduli lagi orangtuanya meninggalkannya. Ia bahkan tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan mereka. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang ialah hidup dengan kedua hyungnya mulai dari hari ini_

_Seiring berjalannya hari mereka semua tumbuh menjadi remaja. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi sosok tampan yang imut Kris tumbuh menjadi pria tampan yang gagah._

_Dan seiring berjalannya waktu juga perasaan yang Kris alami berubah untuk Luhan. Dia menjadi bersemangat jika melihat Luhan. Setiap Luhan marah itu hanya terlihat imut dimatanya. Kris menyukai segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Luhan__  
><em>_Jantungnya berdebar kalau Luhan menggenggam tangannya padahal itu hal yang biasa mereka lakukan._

_"Kyung aku rasa aku menyukai Luhan" kata Kris bercerita pada Kyungsoo_

_"Aku juga" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa ragu_

_Kris tertawa "bukan, bukan menyukainya sebagai adik" ucapnya menjelaskan_

_"Lalu sebagai apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung_

_"Kau tahu aku mencintainya seperti benar-benar rasa cinta" kata Kris malu-malu_

_"Whoaaa, kalau begitu Luhan menemukan orang yg tepat, hyung cepat nyatakan" perintah Kyungsoo yang membuat Kris tambah bersemangat._

_"Menurutmu apakah dia juga menyukaiku" tanya Kris_

_"Entahlah hyung dia selalu bilang menyayangi kita bedua tapi klo perasaan yang lebih padamu aku kurang tahu, lebih baik kau ungkapkan agar kau tahu isi hatinya" Kyungsoo memberi saran dan ditanggapi Kris menyetujui ide Kyungsoo dengan senang hati._

_Pada ulang tahun Luhan yang ke 16 Kris berencana akan mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Luhan dia sangat berharap kalau Luhan mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya__  
><em>_  
><em>_"Whoaaa kalian berdua hidupku" seru Luhan karena tepat jam 12 malam Kris dan Kyungsoo membawanya ke taman panti dan menyalakan kembang api serta memakan kue buatan Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu._

_"Luhanniee sukaaa?" Tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap_

_"Sangat Kyungie" ucap Luhan menghambur memeluk adik kecilnya._

_"Ummmh, Luhan apa bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kris pada Luhan_

_"Eoh, tentu saja Krisiee ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Luhan_

_"Kris hyung punya hadiah yang menarik untukmu" bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang membuat Luhan semakin bingung_

_"Aku pamit dulu" kata Kyungsoo menambahkan_

_"Yaak! Kenapa kau pulang duluan, nanti kau tersesat ini sudah malam kyung" protes Luhan yang memang semenjak ia mengenal Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo jauh darinya_

_"Luhannie sayang, aku sudah 15 tahun dan aku tidak akan terseat karena aku besar disini, jangan konyol" gemas Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Luhan dan langsung berlalu pergi_

_"Kris, Kyungsoo kenapa bertindak aneh? Ini kan ulangtahunku harusnya kita bersama lebih lama. Atau jangan-jangan" ucap Luhan menggantung_

_"Jangan-jangan apa?" Tanya Kris yang merasa Luhan sangat imut_

_"Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo sudah menyukai seseorang. Andwae! Itu tidak boleh terjadi Kyungsoo hanya milikku" ucap Luhan berteriak mengerikan_

_"Lu, Kyungsoo tidak punya pacar tenang saja" kata Kris yang merasa Luhan sudah sangat cerewet_

_"Benarkah?" Kata Luhan meyakinkan, Kris hanya mengangguk_

_"Lalu kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi_

_"aku ingin kau membuka ini dulu" kata Kris sambil menyerahkan kadonya pada Luhan_

_Luhan dengan senang hati membukanya, namun kemudian ia terkejut karena Kris menghadiahkannya sepasang cincin_

_"Kris ini apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung_

_"Lu, aku ingin mengikatmu sebagai seseorang yang spesial untukku. Bolehkah?" Tanya Kris_

_"Maksdumu bagaimana? Tak perlu kau katakan kau juga spesial untukku" balas Luhan yang semakin bingung_

_"Kau dan Kyungsoo spesial untukku tentu saja" tambah Luhan_

_"Bukan yang seperti itu Lu, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai adikku, tapi sebagai seseorang yang spesial, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku selamanya" ucap Kris menjelaskan_

_Luhan tahu pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana, ia tahu maksud dari ingin bersamamu selamanya adalah artinya Luhan hanya miliknya tidak boleh berinteraksi pada siapappun_

_Luhan belum siap akan semua ini, ia mempunyai teman yang mempunyai kekasih, tapi kemudian kekasihnya membuangnya membuatnya sangat hancur. Luhan tidak mau seperti itu_

_Lagipula ia sudah menganggap Kris sebagai kakanya, dia tidak bisa memiliki perasaan lebih dari itu. Dirinya, Kris dan Kyungsoo selamanya adalah keluarga dan tidak bisa terpisah hanya karena salah satu dari mereka memiliki hubungan khusus_

_"Kris, maaf aku tidak bisa" lirih Luhan_

_"Kita tumbuh bersama, senang dan susah bersama, aku tidak bisa tanpamu dan Kyungsoo. Tapi aku menganggap kalian sudah seperti saudara untukku, kau sudah seperti hyung untukku" ucap Luhan perlahan bergetar ia takut menyakiti perasaan Kris_

_"Beri aku satu kesempatan" pinta Kris_

_Luhan menghambur memeluk Kris, ia meminta maaf dan menangis karena memang ia tidak bisa. Ia takut Kris tersakiti karenanya._

_"Maaf Kris, Maafkan aku tidak bisa" ucap Luhan terisak_

_Kris melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan meminta Luhan untuk menatap matanya_

_"Lu kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kris yang tampaknya sedang menahan kecewanya karena baru saja ia ditolak cinta pertamanya_

_"A-aku taku kau marah" ucap Luhan masih menangis_

_Kris menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum_

_"Setidaknya aku tahu, aku siapa untukmu, tidak apa jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kris sangat lembut_

_Luhan meminta maaf dan memeluk Kris sangat erat, ia benar merasa lega jika Kris tidak marah kepadanya_

_Sejak kejadian malam itu, Kris berubah sikap kepada Luhan, ia seolah menghindar dari Luhan, bukan hanya Luhan yang ia hindari tetapi Kyungsoo juga. Itu benar-benar membuat keduanya sangat bingung dan sedih_

_"Dasar kau bodoh, tentu saja dia marah, kau cinta pertamanya lulu sayang dan kau menolaknya" ucap Kyungsoo gemas karena pertanyaa Luhan yang terus menerus mengatakan mengapa Kris menghindari mereka_

_"Aku harus bicara padanya" ucap Luhan bersemangat dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja_

_Di perjalanan ingin menemui Kris, Luhan melihat ada pasangan yang datang ingin mengadopsi anak. Karena penasaran Luhan menghamipiri ruangan Kepala panti asuhan, nyonya Kim_

_"Jadi Kris, apa benar kau mau diadopsi oleh tuan dan nyonya Wu?" Tanya nyonya Kim_

_"Hmm aku bersedia, lagipula 2 bulan lagi usiaku 18, mau tak mau aku harus keluar darisini. Nyonya dan tuan Wu sangat baik memilihku untuk diadopsi" ucap Kris berterimakasih_

_Luhan mendengar semuanya, semua terlalu jelas untuknya. Kris akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Luhan sangat kecewa pada kris, bukankah mereka bertiga mempunyai janji akan hidup bersama setelah keluar dari panti. Kris akan keluar terlebih dahulu, disusul Luhan kemudian Kyungsoo. Lalu kenapa Kris bersika egois seperti itu, kenapa ia tega meninggalkan dirinya dan Luhan_

_"Tidak bisa, kalian tidak bisa membawa Kris aku tidak setuju" teriak Luhan yang langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu_

_"Luhan, jaga sikapmu" teriak nyonya Kim_

_"Kalian tidak bisa membawa kris aku mohon jangan bawa dia" ucap Luhan memohon sambil menangis_

_"Lu" lirih Kris_

_"Ini keputusanku" tambah Kris sangat menyesal_

_"Kau menyebalkan Kris, kau pembohong, kau tidak menyayangiku dan Kyungsoo" teriak Luhan dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu_

_Luhan berlari kencang, semua kenangan mereka bertiga terasa menyakitkan untuknya sekarang. Jika Kris pergi maka dia satu-satunya yang menjaga Kyungsoo. Jika Kris pergi tidak ada lagi yang menjadi sandaran dirinya. Jika Kris pergi_

_Bugh!_

_Luhan terjatuh karena berlari sangat cepat, ia menangis sangat tersedu ia tidak bisa membayangkan semua ini_

_"Hyung kau kenapa?" Teriak Kyungsoo karena Luhan jatuh tepat didepan kamar mereka_

_"Kyungieee, Kris akan pergi, dia jahat, dia meninggalkan kita" ucap Luhan tersedu dipelukan Kyungsoo_

_"K-kau bilang apa hyung? Kenapa Kris hyung pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo_

_"Ia diadopsi Kyung, dan dia setuju, aku benci dia" isak Luhan_

_"Lu kita butuh bicara" ucap seseorang yang suaranya tidak ingin Luhan dengar sekarang_

_"PERGI KAU, AKU BENCI KAU!" Teriak Luhan_

_"Kyung, bisa tinggalkan kami?" Tanya Kris_

_Kyungsoo bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Luhan sedang sangat marah saat ini_

_"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya" Kris meyakinkan Kyungsoo_

_"Tentu" ucap Kyungsoo menyetujui "semua akan baik-baik saja hyung" bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan_

_Kyungsoo telah pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan berdua_

_"Lu" panggil Kris berdiri dihadapan Luhan_

_Tidak ada jawaban,_

_"Luhan" panggil Kris lagi_

_Luhan masih tidak menjawab_

_"Aku terpaksa melakukan ini Lu ini demi kebaikan kita" lirih Kris_

_"Apa karena waktu itu aku menolakmu Kris? Jika iya maka aku menerimamu sekarang, aku milikmu, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan menangis_

_"Bodoh, tidak seperti itu jika menerima seseorang" kata Kris yang memeluk Luhan. Luhan sudah nampak tenang sekarang_

_"Kau meninggalkan kami Kris" ucap Luhan menangis dipelukan Kris_

_"Aku harus Lu" jawaban Kris masih sama_

_"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan menatap Kris_

_"Mereka baru saja kehilangan anak mereka Lu. Nyonya Wu mengatakan kalau aku mirip putranya. Kami bertemu di supermarket dekat sekolah kita, ia sedang berlibur ke Korea_

_"Apa maksudmu sedang berlibur ke Korea?" Tanya Luhan yang perasaannya mulai tidak enak_

_"Aku akan pindah ke China Lu, rumah mereka disana, aku akan menetap disana, aku janji akan kembali untukmu dan Kyungsoo" ucap Kris sambil memeluk Luhan_

_Luhan meronta dalam pelukan Kris ia marah sangat marah pada Kris bukan hanya pergi ia juga meninggalkan dirinya dan Kyungsoo_

_"Kau keterlaluan Kris" teriak Luhan yang langsung menutup pintu kamar dengan sangat keras_

_"Lu, maafkan aku" lirih Kris yang berusaha meminta maaf namun Luhan terus berteriak memintanya untuk pergi_

_"Hyung, bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang tampaknya mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Luhan dan Kris, matanya sembab dan Kris tahu kalau Kyungsoo juga tidak kalah kecewa dengan Luhan._

_"Kyung, aku minta maaf, aku berangkat besok pagi, aku harap kalian mau mengantarku ke bandara" ucap Kris yang sudah menangis melihat kedua orang yang tumbuh bersamanya sangat kecewa._

_"Kami usahakan, pergilah" ucap Kyungsoo bergetar dan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Luhan_

_Keesokan paginya di bandara hanya Kyungsoo yang mengantarnya. Luhan tidak mau mengantar kepergiannya dengan alasan apapun._

_"Kyungie, terimakasih sudah mau mengantarkan hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, hyung menyayangimu dan Luhan" ucap Kris mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sedih._

_Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tak ada jawaban darinya_

_"Kris kita siap berangkat" ucap tuan Wu memanggilKris_

_"Baiklah hyung harus berangkat, kau dan Luhan harus saling menjaga ya, aku menyayangi kalian" pamit Kris pada Kyungsoo_

_Ketika Kris hendak pergi Kyungsoo memeluknya erat_

_"Apa kau akan kembali?" Isak Kyungsoo_

_"Apa kau akan melupakan kami?" Tambah Kyungsoo sangat sedih_

_Kris tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo_

_"Aku akan kembali" janji Kris pada Kyungsoo_

_Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya "kami pegang janjimu" ucapnya "hati-hati hyung" kata Kyungsoo yang sudah menerima kepergian Kris_

_"Hmmm, titip salam untuk Luhan" katanya lagi berpamitan_

_Kau harus kembali Kris, aku menunggu ucap Luhan yang ternyata bersembunyi mengantar kepergian Kris__  
><em>  
><strong>End of flashback<strong>

"Kau semakin imut saja Lu" ucap Kris yang terus menggoda Luhan karena makan dengan mulut yang penuh

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kris kini sedang makan malam bersama di tempat favorit mereka sewaktu kecil.

"K-kau bwr-isik Kris" Luhan menggumam tidak jelas

"Biarkan saja hyung, dia lapar setelah menangis" sindir Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Luhan

Luhan memelotot padanya yang dibalas cengiran oleh Kyungsoo

"Aku berniat mencari kalian besok aku sudah seminggu di Korea, tapi belum punya waktu untuk mencari kalian, ah Tuhan memang baik" kata Kris mengusap kepala Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang dibalas senyuman oleh kedua dongsaengnya

"Kalian berdua ikut tinggal denganku ya, aku sudah membeli rumah untuk kita bertiga" tambah Kris

Luhan tersedak makanannya dan Kyungsoo memucat karena tegang

"Lu makan yang benar" perintah Kris "dan kau Kyung jangan melotot seperti itu" tambah Kris

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Kris curiga

"Kami tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu hyung" jawab Kyungsoo takut-takut

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris penasaran

"Aku tinggal dengan kekasihku, sedangkan Luhan hyung dia mempunyai perjan- arwhhh" kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus karena Luhan menginjak kakinya

"Karena Luhan apa?" Tanya Kris lagi

Kyungsoo sedang mencari-cari alasan, namun dia merasa tertolong ketika Luhan membantunya

"Karena kami tinggal dengan kekasih kami" ucap Luhan cepat

"Kau punya kekasih Lu?" Tanya Kris suaranya sekarang nampak kecewa

"A-aku punya tentu saja" gugup Luhan berbohong

"Hyung aku dan Luhan hyung harus pulang, kekasih kami mencari kami" ucap Kyungsoo membantu Luhan

"Aku antar kalian, aku harus bertemu dengan kekasih kalian" kata Kris penuh rasa penasaran

"Andwaee!" Teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"J-jangan hari ini Kris, kau pasti bertemu dengan mereka nanti" janji Luhan

"Setidaknya aku harus tahu dimana kalian tinggal" Kris menarik Luhan dan Kyungsoo ke mobil

Didalam perjalanan mereka bertiga hanya diam. Luhan berfikir bagaimana reaksi Kris jika dia tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini. Luhan sangat takut memikirkannya.

"Ini tempatnya?" Tanya Kris

"Iya hyung ini tempatnya, kekasih kami berdua sahabat dekat jadi mereka memang memiliki apartemen yang berdekatan" jawab Kyungsoo

"Luhan hyung, ayo turun" ajak Kyungsoo

Luhan entah mengapa menjadi ragu untuk masuk apartemen Sehun, mengingat Sehun sepertinya sangat marah pada dirinya. Dirinya hanya menatap kosong kedepan,

_Aku benar-benar rindu padamu_ lirih Luhan

"Baiklah" jawab Luhan tak yakin

"Kris hubungi kami jika ada waktu bertemu" ucap Luhan setelah keluar dari mobil Kris, Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke apartemen karena sepertinya Kai sudah benar-benar marah karena Kyungsoo hilang tidak ada kabar setelah pergi dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun

"Hmm, pasti Lu, aku pergi dulu ya" pamit Kris mengusap rambut Luhan

Luhan mengantar kepergian Kris baru masuk ke dalam apartemen, dia tidak menyadari kalau di sebrang jalan ada Sehun yang memperhatikannya.

_"Pria yang sama Lu?" _Guman Sehun dari kejauhan kemudian ia pergi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Ini sudah 3 hari semenjak kejadian di toko pakaian ketika Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan dan marah karena Luhan sedang berpelukan dengan Kris.<p>

Tiga hari itu pula Luhan mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun agar ia datang ke apartemen. Tetapi tidak pernah ada jawaban. Luhan tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik sejak 3 hari yang lalu

Kyungsoo sudah meminta tolong pada Kai agar menyuruh Sehun untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Tetapi sepertinya Sehun masih enggan untuk bertemu

Saat ini Luhan sedang tidur di sofa sambil berharap pintu itu terbuka dan Sehun muncul darisana. Namun khayalan tetaplah khayalan Sehun tidak pernah datang lagi ini sudah seminggu sejak ia tidak pulang. Luhan hanya berharap Sehun segera datang karena ia merindukannya.

Ting Tong!

Itu pasti Kyungsoo, kasihan dia menghawatirkan ku setiap hari ucap Luhan seraya bangun membukakan pintu

Cklek!

Luhan terdiam ketika tahu siapa yang datang

"Se-sehun" ucapnya terbata, rasa rindunya yang sudah ia tahan membludak ketika melihat Sehun berdiri didepannya

"Iya ini aku, kau berharap siapa?" Tanya Sehun kasar

Luhan tercekat dengan jawaban Sehun, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum karena pada akhirnya Sehun datang dan ia akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sehun, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang sibuk mencari sesuatu

Sehun hanya diam dan tidak berbicara ia mencari-cari sesuatu dengan serius

"Sehun kau cari apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi tidak ada jawaban

"Sehun aku ingin bicara" Luhan berniat mendekati Sehun

"Diam" bentak Sehun

Luhan benar-benar akan menangis sekarang, tetapi dia menahannya dan tetap mendekati Sehun. Sehun tersenyum senang ketika ia menemukan dokumen didalam lemari pakaiannya

Ia menarik Luhan ke ruang tamu dan memaksa Luhan duduk dengan kasar, kemudian melemparkan sebuah dokumen ke meja denga kasar pula

"Ini! Sebutkan berapa harga dirimu? Berapa kali aku bisa menidurimu sampai kau mengandung anakku! Dan didalamnya ada perjanjian bahwa ketika anak itu lahir kau tidak berhak untuk menyentuhnya bahkan untuk melihatnya pun. Kau harus pergi dari hidup kami" ucap Sehun dengan sombong

Luhan benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata terhadap Sehun, perilakunya, ucapannya sangat berbeda, ditambah dia sangat merendahkan Luhan. Semua alasan itu adalah alasan kuat Luhan untuk marah tetapi dia tidak bisa

"Berapa hargamu?" Teriak Sehun

Plak!

Tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Sehun

"Kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir tentang berapa harga diriku, karena aku melayanimu tanpa dibayar, dan jangan khawatir soal bayi yang nanti aku kandung. AKU AKAN MENGANGGAPNYA TIDAK PERNAH ADA!" Teriak Luhan terisak

Sehun terdiam, ia merasa sangat bersalah dengan ucapannya, tetapi amarah menguasainya ketika Luhan akan beranjak pergi, ia takut Luhan akan pergi menemui Kris lagi

Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan menciumnya. Ia sangat merindukan menyentuh Luhan, tetapi ketika mengingat Luhan memeluk Kris, cemburu menguasainya lagi

Ia mencium Luhan sangat kasar, mengeskplor semua bibir Luhan dengan kasar tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menggigit bibir Luhan agar Luhan membuka mulutnya, setelah berhasil menelusup kedalam mulut Luhan, ia merasakan rasa anyir didalam ciuman mereka, jelas sekali kalau bibir Luhan terluka karena ulahnya. Namun seakan tidak peduli ia terus mencium Luhan membuat Luhan kehabisan nafas

"M-mpppphh,, S-sehun s-sakittt" rintih Luhan namun diabaikan Sehun

Sehun tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Luhan. Luhan sudah merasa benar-benar dilecehkan sekarang, ia rindu dengan sentuhan Sehun, tetapi tidak begini caranya, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, ia mendorong kasar Sehun dan menaparnya sekali lagi

"Kau Brengsek OH SEHUN" teriak Luhan berlari pergi

Luhan berlari entah kemana, dia sangat sakit dan kecewa sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat, awalnya ia ingin menumpang semalam di apartemen Kai. Tetapi karena keadaannya yang begitu kacau ditambah bibirnya yang terluka, ia tidak mau membuat Sehun dipukul oleh Kyungsoo maupun Kai

Ia terus berlari entah kemana, yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menghilangkan rasa kecewanya yang teramat pada Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**.,****  
><strong>

"Argggghhhhh" teriak Sehun membanting apa saja yang terlihat oleh matanya

"Bukan begini, harusnya bukan begini" kesal Sehun memukulkan kepalanya berkali kali ke dinding

Ting tong!

Bel apartemen berbunyi, Sehun berlari membukakan pintu berharap itu Luhan

"K-kau!" Kata Kyungsoo terkejut melihat siapa yang membuka pintu

"Hay man, akhirnya kau datang juga" kata Kai yang juga datang ke apartemennya, ia lega akhirnya Sehun mau datang ke apartemennya

"Baby, kalau Sehun disini, pasti Luhan sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Kai penuh keyakinan

"Mana Luhanku?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang nampak curiga melihat kondisi Sehun yang berantakan

"Kalian masuklah dulu" ajak Sehun

Bugh!

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Sehun, aku malu punya sahabat sepertimu" teriak Kai memukul Sehun, ia benar-benar marah dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun ceritakan.

Kyungsoo menangis ketakutan memikirkan kemana Luhan pergi

_Lu kau dimana? Hari ini hujan kau pasti takut_ isak Kyungsoo

"Pasti dia pergi bersama prianya, hentikan akting kalian, aku tahu Luhan ppunya kekasih diluar sana?" Teriak Sehun yang bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar akibat pukulan Kai

"Apa yang kau maksud Kris?" Balas Kyungsoo berteriak

"Kris adalah hyung kami di panti asuhan, dia memang menyukai Luhan, tetapi Luhan hanya menganggapnya saudara tidak pernah lebih, dia hanya mencintai keparat sepertimu" teriak Kyungsoo sangat marah

Sehun terdiam,

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Luhan mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun

"Iya, dan aku berharap setelah ini dia sadar kalau kau hanya keparat" ucapp Kyungsoo sangat marah

"Baby, kita cari Luhan. Dan kau Sehun, jika kami menemukan Luhan terlebih dahulu, jangan berharap kau bisa menemuinya lagi" kata Kai tak kalah bergetar menahan amarahnya

Kai dan Kyungsoo pergi mencari Luhan disaat hujan deras seperti ini, mereka menutup pintu dengan kasar meninggalkan Sehun disana

Lu, Luhan kau dimana lirih Sehun yang juga berlari mencari Luhan. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo menemukannya terlebih dulu

Sehun menerobos hujan berlari mencari dimana Luhan, ia berfikir keras kemana Luhan akan pergi. Ia mendatangi setiap tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Luhan tidak mungkin pergi ke club karena jelas tempat itu telah hancur, Sehun mencari ke kedai makanan tempat ppertama kali ia meminta Luhan untuk melahirkan anaknya tetapi Luhan juga tidak ada disana.

Ia berlari ke flat lama Luhan, namun tampaknya Luhan juga tidak disana

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya berlutut di tengah jalan, ia tidak tahu kemana Luhan pergi, ia menagisi kebodohannya sekarang

"Argghhhhh" teriak Sehun

Ia berfikir hal menyenangkan apa yang membuat Luhan akan mendatangi tempat itu. Kemudian ia teringat satu tempat, yang belum ia kunjungi

_Aku harap kau disana Lu_, gumam Sehun yang terus memaksakan dirinya berlari menembus hujan.

**To be continue**

* * *

><p><strong>hay hay happy reading lagi yaaaa :D<strong>

**Buat yang nunggu kapan Luhan punya baby mungkin di next chapter**

**Tapi Kalau yang nanya kapan Sehun cerai sama Minji, belum bisa dijawab**

**pokoknya keep reading dan kasih semangat ke penulis yaaaa...**

**diusahain fast update kok.. :D**

**Terimakasih semuaaa :)))))))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

_**Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya**_

_**-Luhan**_

_**Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?**_

_**-Sehun**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya berlutut di tengah jalan, ia tidak tahu kemana Luhan pergi, ia menagisi kebodohannya sekarang_

_"Argghhhhh" teriak Sehun_

_Ia berfikir hal menyenangkan apa yang membuat Luhan akan mendatangi tempat itu. Kemudian ia teringat satu tempat, yang belum ia kunjungi_

_Aku harap kau disana Lu, gumam Sehun yang terus memaksakan dirinya berlari menembus hujan._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Disinilah Luhan, sedang berteduh dihalte dekat sungai dimana Sehun membawanya kesana setelah bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun. Entah apa yang membawa Luhan kesana, ia merasa sangat bahagia saat itu.<p>

Ia masih kecewa dengan sikap dan perilaku Sehun, namun karena ia masih rindu pada Sehun, ia bermaksud untuk kembali ke apartemen dan berbicara dengan Sehun, namun karena tiba-tiba hujan turun, ia hanya bisa menunggu disana sampai hujan reda.

Ia tidak terlalu berharap Sehun masih disana ketika ia kembali, hanya ingin melihatnya saja. Luhan tersenyum dan meringis kesakitan disaaat bersamaan. Bekas gigitan Sehun seperti robekan yang kapan saja bisa mengeluarkan darah

"Sehun bodoh" gumamnya

"Oh Sehun bodohhhh" teriak Luhan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya

"I-iya aku bodoh maafkan aku" balas Sehun yang nampaknya sudah menemukan dimana Luhan

"K-kau" Luhan bergerak mundur ketika Sehun melangkah mendekat, namun Luhan merasa sangat iba dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang, pakaiannya basah kuyup dan ia nampak menggigil kedinginan

"Jangan takut Luhan, aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi aku janji" kata Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mencegah Luhan menerobos hujan

Luhan terdiam ditempatnya. Ucapan Sehun seperti menghipnotisnya walau dalam keadaan seperti ini

Ketika jarak mereka hanya 5 cm, Sehun membelai wajah Luhan dan mengusap bibir Luhan yang terluka karena ulahnya membuat Luhan meringis

"Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, tapi aku basah kuyup aku tidak mau kau basah juga" kata Sehun masih membelai wajah Luhan

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sehun bergetar dan meneteskan air matanya,

Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi ia menghambur memeluk Sehun erat

"Kau bodoh aku benci kau" kata Luhan menangis mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan memelukku nanti kau sakit" ucap Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan

"Terimakasih kau ada disini Lu, aku memang bodoh maafkan aku" ucap Sehun menyesap aroma Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan.

BRAK!

Luhan merasakan pelukan Sehun mengendur dan terkejut mendapati Sehun pingsan dipelukannya

"Sehun, sehun bangun" teriak Luhan menyadarkan Sehun namun tidak ada jawaban.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada di apartemen mereka sekarang. Ketika Sehun pingsan ia langsung menghubungi Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk membantunya. Tentu saja kedua orang yang memang sedang mencari Luhan langsung mendatangi tempat yang diberitahu Luhan. Mereka nampak terkejut mendapati Sehun yang tidak sadarkan diri dipangkuan Luhan. Keadannya yang tampak basah kuyup membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai merasa bersalah karena membentaknya tadi.

"Terimakasih kalian cepat datang, aku bingung sekali waktu ia pingsan" kata Luhan mengantar Kai dan Kyungsoo ke depan pintu, mereka bergegas pulang setelah mengetahui kondisi Sehun yang terkena demam. Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun yang sedang beristirahat.

"Kita bicara besok Lu, kau lelah" kata Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan

"Hmm,, kau juga tampak lelah kyung" Luhan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo

"Kami pergi dulu, oia asal kau tahu Sehun jarang sakit kecuali ia sangat depresi, dan aku rasa dia depresi karenamu" kata Kai sebelum menutup pintu apartemen Luhan, membuat Luhan merona.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Luhan kembali kekamar memastikan keadaan Sehun, dokter mengatakan kalau Sehun mengalami dehidrasi dan demam, ia membutuhkan istirahat untuk beberapa hari

"Kenapa kau yang sakit? Bukankah aku yang paling sakit disini?" Gumam Luhan sambil membenarkan selimut Sehun

Luhan beranjak kedapur untuk membuatkan Sehun bubur, ia tidak ingin jika Sehun bangun dia akan kelaparan, ketika sedang mengaduk buburnya ada sepasang lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kata Luhan

Hanya diam yang diterima Luhan. Sehun sedang sibuk mencumbu lehernya yang terekspos karena ia memakai kaos Sehun yang kebesaran.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan lagi

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Sehun benar-benar sedang mengabsen bagian tubuh Luhan satu persatu membelainya dan membuat Luhan menahan desahannya.

"Apa kau akan pergi setelah ini?" Tanya Luhan yang suaranya menjadi bergetar

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan memaksa Luhan untuk menatap dirinya

"Apa kau masih marah denganku?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, jika mengingat perlakuan dan perkataan Sehun belakangan ini hanya membuatnya sakit hati.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan ketika melihat air mata turun dengan cepat di pipi Luhan,

"Oh tidak sayang, jangan menangis lagi, aku berubah menjadi arogan setelah melihatmu dipeluk pria besar itu, aku minta maaf untuk ucapanku untuk sikapku tapi percayalah aku menyesalinya saat itu juga" ucap Sehun memeluk erat Luhan

"Kau tidak pulang, tapi kau tidak menghubungiku, aku menunggumu" ucap Luhan terisak

Sehun benar merasa sangat jahat sekarang. Harusnya ia melakukan segalanya untuk bisa menghubungi Luhan malam itu.

"Aku akan kembali saat itu tapi Minji melarangku, saat aku ingin menghubungimu dia merampas ponselku, dia sepertinya cemburu padamu" ucap Sehun jujur

"Eh cemburu padaku? Untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun

"Karena aku" jawab Sehun bangga,

"Karena kau bagaimana? Memang kalian kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"Karena menurutnya belakangan ini aku lebih memperhatikanmu daripada dirinya" ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh

'y-yang benar saja, kenapa dia berfikir seperti itu? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau bukan gay jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir padaku" ucap Luhan meyakinkan

"Aku mengatakan aku bukan gay jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu, sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskrippsikan dirimu, aku benar-benar dibuat gila oleh dirimu Lu" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

"Lu, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun yang sukses membuat Luhan menegang karena perkataannya

"H-hey, aku menyukaimu memang tapi aku tidak mencintaimu" ucap Luhan gugup

_Bohong, aku mencintaimu Sehu_n ucap Luhan dalam hati

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun tegas dan tampak tidak ragu

Luhan dibuat menegang sekali lagi dia menatap mata Sehun mencari kebenaran dari ucapannya

"Dimulai saat aku tidak bisa pulang ke apartemen waktu itu, ketika aku tidak bisa menghubungimu aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali aku memikirkan apakah kau tidur dengan baik, kemudian kita bertemu di toko saat itu kau dipeluk oleh pria besar itu, aku merasakan cemburu yang teramat" cerita Sehun

"Aku melihat dia memelukmu menenangkanmu aku sangat tidak suka Lu, harusnya aku yang ada disana. Ketika kau menghubungiku berkali-kali sulit rasanya untuk mengabaikanmu, tapi amarah menguasaiku" Sehun bercerita seolah olah dia adalah penyebab semua masalah ini terjadi

"Dan yang paling parah adalah ketika aku merendahkanmu hari ini, kau pergi dan lari darisini, saat itu juga aku ingin kau kembali dan aku akan minta maaf. Tetapi Kai dan Kyungsoo mengatakan jika aku tidak menemukanmu terlebih dulu aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi. Aku benar-benar ketakutan dan berlari mencarimu seperti orang gila tadi" Sehun terus bercerita dan Luhan masih menatap tak percaya dengan perkataan Sehun

"Jadi aku mencintaimu Lu" lirih Sehun

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sehun, aku bahkan tidak berharap kau membalasnya karena aku tahu ini salah dan tidak boleh" ucap Luhan memeluk Sehun dan kembali terisak. Ia sangat bahagia tetapi ia juga ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan.

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dan sangat bahagia karena perasaannya yang tertahan telah diungkapkan. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana akhir cerita mereka nantinya. Tapi dia akan menjaga dan akan bersama Luhan serta membuatnya bahagia saat ini

"Beri waktu untukku bagaimana jalan keluar untuk kita, saat ini kau hanya perlu disampingku dan menemaniku, mengerti?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap air mata Luhan

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Dan jangan berani macam-macam dengan siapapun. Kau tahu aku tipe kekasih yang posesif, dulu aku tidak seperti ini tapi semua yang menyangkut dirimu membuatku sangat egois sayang" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengancam

"Aku akan mendekati pria atau wanita manapun dan membuatmu cemburu" goda Luhan

"Kalau begitu kau akan dihukum dan memang kau harus dihukum" kata Sehun yang sudah meraup bibir Luhan

"mmmpph?!" Luhan mengerang tertahan. Bibirnya dengan Sehun menyatu sempurna, bahkan lidah Sehun itu menekan-nekan bibir bawahnya yang sebelumnya luka karena digigit olehnya. Bibir Luhan mulai memerah dan bengkak.

Tubuhnya sesaat serasa lumer, dan kakinya jadi lemas setiap menerima perlakuan Sehun yang sangat memabukkan Sehun terus melumat bibir Luhan dengan menuntut, kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam belah bibir Luhan.

Dan malam itu lagi-lagi dilewati keduanya dengan desahan memabukkan yang membuat mereka merasakan dunia hanya milik mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Dasar bayi besar" sindir Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Sehun, jelas ia masih demam namum tidak bisa mengalahkan nafsunya untuk bercinta dan sekarang ribut pusing dan lapar.

"Aku merindukanmu" rajuk Sehun yang sedang disuapi Sehun di ranjang, posisi Luhan duduk dipangkuan Sehun karena Sehun bersikeras jika dengan posisi ini bisa mengamati Luhan dengan puas.

"Merindukanku dan seminggu tidak datang menemuiku, oh Sehun daebak!" Sindir Luhan yang sengaja menyuapi Sehun agak keras karena kesal

"Siapa suruh berpelukan ditempat umum seperti itu" kesal Sehun mengingat kejadian saat itu

"Sehun, Kris itu seperti Kyungsoo untukku harus berapa kali aku bilang" Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas

"Aku tidak suka dia" kata Sehun namun tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan

"Luhan aku tidak suka dia" ulang Sehun

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana" tanya Luhan agak bosan

"Jauhi dia lalu hanya boleh disentuh olehku" kata Sehun sambil menyengir lebar

"Lupakan kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku punya kekasih, masa kekasihku sendiri tidak boleh menyentuhku" protes Luhan bercanda

Namun Sehun menanggapinya dengan serius, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menatap tajam Luhan. Luhan yang tahu perubahan Sehun berusaha menenangkannya takut Sehun akan marah.

"Sehunniee, aku bercanda, bagaimana mungkin aku punya kekasih jika bayi besarku marah seperti ini" ucap Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana

Sehun hanya diam dan meninggalkan Luhan dikamar. Luhan baru menyadari sesuatu kalau Sehun memang benar tipe pencemburu dan sangat posesif. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar akan kepergian Sehun. Ia takut Sehun akan pergi lagi, ia berlari keluar kamar

Kosong, Sehun tidak ada

"Sehunnnn" teriak Luhan berlari ke seluruh sudut ruangan tapi tetap tidak menemukan Sehun

"Se-sehunnn, jangan pergi lagi" isak Luhan terduduk di lantai

**..**

**..**

Cklek! Suara pintu terbuka

"Luhann, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang nampak kerepotan dengan dokumen yang ada di tangannya

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun disana ia langsung menghambur memeluk Sehun

"Ka-kau kemana? Kau mau pergi lagi?" Isak Luhan di pelukannya

"Tidak sayang aku tidak pergi, aku ketempat Kai untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen" jelas Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan

Luhan yang mendengar kata dokumen langsung menegang

"A-apa itu dokumen yang kemarin?" Tanya Luhan ketakutan

"Hey Lu, sayang, bukan ini bukan dokumen kemarin" ucap Sehun yang kembali memeluk Luhan untuk menenangkannya.

Sehun benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang membuat Luhan selalu ketakutan dan menangis

"Lalu itu apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Ini dokumen untukmu Lu, aku sedang mengurus paspor mu, kita akan liburan" kata Sehun tersenyum

"Kita?" Tanya Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun

"Hmm kita. Kau dan aku" jawab Sehun tersenyum

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Luhan yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya

"Ke Jepang selama seminggu. Aku ada urusan bisnis sehari, tapi setelah itu kita bebas" ucap Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan

"Sehunnn" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun karena sangat bahagia

"Kau senang?" Tanya Sehun

"Hmm sangat" ucap Luhan tanpa ragu

"Kalau begitu bersiap siap, lusa kita berangkat" ucap Sehun

"Lu-lusa? Sehun kau ini benar-benar seenaknya" sindir Luhan menarik hidung Sehun

"Bagaimana kalau sampai hari ini kita belum berbicara?" Tantang Luhan

"Aku tetap akan membawamu, aku tidak mau kau bertemu pria besar itu terus" kesal Sehun

"Sehunnie, namanya Kris, bukan pria besar" rajuk Luhan

"Aku tidak peduli" balas Sehun

"Jangan marah Sehun sayang" kata Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun berkali kali, kecupan ketiga tengkuk Luhan ditahan Sehun sehingga ciuman mereka menjadi panas dan menggairahkan

"Hah~" ucap keduanya yang mulai kehabisan nafas

"Lu, jangan menggodaku, aku harus mengurus paspormu dulu, kita bisa bermain sepuasnya di Jepang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur dimalam hari, kau harus melayaniku" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan membuat Luhan merona

"Dasar pervert" ucap Luhan

"Tapi kau suka kan?" Tanya Sehun

"Tentu saja" Luhan membalas sambil tertawa

"Ya sudah aku kembali mengurus paspormu dulu ya" kata Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan sayang lalu hendak pergi ke meja kerjanya

"Sehunnieee" rengek Luhan yang membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya

"Eoh? Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun

Sehun mengernyit karena Luhan merentangkan tangannya seperti minta untuk digendong. Sehun kemudian tersenyum mengerti maksud Luhan dan menghampirinya.

"Sekarang siapa yang bayi besar?" Tanya Sehun sambil membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya

"Aku, aku bayi Oh Sehun" ucap Luhan yang memeluk erat leher Sehun sambil menikmati gendongan Sehun

"Dasar manja, baby Lu manja" goda Sehun sambil menciumi tengkuk Luhan berkali-kali

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Luhan benar-benar tidak mau lepas dari gendongan Sehun seharian ini, ia terus menempel pada Sehun dan akan merengek kalau Sehun menyuruhnya untuk turun bahkan walau hanya sebentar saja.

Mengetahui penyebab Luhan bertingkah sangat manja seperti ini adalah karena takut ditinggalkan dirinya, itu tidak jadi masalah untuk Sehun

Dia merasa lucu ketika Luhan tetap bersikeras ikut Sehun buang air kecil. Matanya memelotot tak percaya melihat junior Sehun dan merona malu membayangkan junior itu ada didalam lubangnya.

"Luhannie berfikiran mesum ya?" Goda Sehun yang melihat Luhan malu-malu

"A-aniyaaa,, kau yang mesum bukan aku" protes Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Sehun

"Sehun, apa Minji akan ikut kita ke Jepang?" Tanya Luhan memainkan kancing baju Sehun

"Tidak dia tidak ikut Lu" jawab Sehun

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Dia sibuk sepertinya, lagipula jika dia bisa ikutpun aku tetap akan menyeretmu ikut denganku, aku tidak mau membayangkan kau mempunyai kesempatan bertemu dengan Kris mu itu" jawab Sehun santai

"Isss Sehunnn,, dia hyungku kau tidak boleh melarang kami bertemu!" Rajuk Luhan yang langsung diam ketika Sehun menatapnya tak suka

"Kau menyebalkan" Luhan merasa kesal pada Sehun karena setiap berbicara tentang Kris, Sehun akan seperti ini

"Mengingat dia yang membuat kita bertengkar hebat, ada baiknya kita tidak membicarakan dia dulu" tegas Sehun

"Arasseo, arasseo" balas Luhan yang bangun dari pangkuan Sehun

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun

"Mau tidur" jawab Luhan asal

"Lu, kembali ke pangkuanku" perintah Sehun

"Tidak mau aku ngantuk" kata Luhan

Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang cemberut lagi, akan lama untuk membujuknya,dia harus melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak sampai pagi akan seperti ini

"Luhan, kalau kau kekamar meninggalkanku sendiri disini, aku pergi" kata Sehun pura-pura mengancam

Tapi kalimatnya berhasil membuat Luhan berbalik arah dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun lagi

"Sehunnie menyebalkan" rajuk Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun

"Anak pintar" kata Sehun tersenyum menang karena Luhan menurutinya

"Tidur dipangkuanku saja, nanti aku yang akan memindahkanmu" kata Sehun lagi mengelus punggung Luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk, setelah mencium bibir Sehun ia kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di leher Sehun dan tak lama tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Sehun

"Kau benar mengantuk ya, mimpi indah sayang" ucap Sehun yang mengetahui Luhan sudah tertidur pulas.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Keesokan paginya mereka terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan tidak menemukan Sehun diranjang mereka, ia bergegas ke daur dan mendapati Sehun sedang membuatkan makanan.

"Sehun sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang

"Memasak sarapan untukmu sayang" jawab Sehun tersenyum sambil menggendong Luhan ke meja dapur dan mendudukannya disana agar ia dapat melihat Luhannya dengan dekat

"Ouhhh Sehunnie romantis" goda Luhan

"Tentu" ucap Sehun bangga mencium Luhan di bibrnya

"Kau selalu mencuri ciumanku!" Protes Luhan

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Sehun, tangannya masi sibuk membuatkan makanan Luhan

"Ani, Luhannie suka" jawab Luhan manja

Mereka berdua tertawa selama pembuatan sarapan berlangsung, berbincang tentang apa saja. Luhan sangat bahagia jika menjalani harinya dengan Sehun, semua akan terasa lengkap dan menyenangkan. Dia suka saat Sehun selalu menggodanya

**..**

**..**

**..**

Ting Tong! Suara bel berbunyi

"Aku buka dulu pintunya" kata Sehun yang akan meninggalkan Luhan didapur

"Sehunniee, aku mau ikut, gendong aku" rajuk Luhan yang sekali lagi kemauannya dituruti oleh Sehun

"Anak manja eoh" kata Sehun menarik hidung Luhan kemudian menggendongnya lagi kedalam pelukannya

Luhan hanya menyengir dan ikut Sehun membukakan pintu

"Kyungie anyyeong" ucap Luhan imut ketika tahu yang datang adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Eh, kenapa Luhannie digendong, kau sakit Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo memeriksa dahi Luhan yang tidak apa-apa dan menemukan fakta bahwa Luhan sedang dalam mode manjanya

"Whoaa Sehun punya bayi besar" ledek Kai yang langsung dicubit oleh Kyungsoo

"Masuklah" ajak Sehun yang kerepotan membawa Luhan dalam pangkuannya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun

"Sudah lebih baik karena obatku selalu menempel padaku" kata Sehun menciumi pipi Luhan

"Kalian ada apa kemari pagi-pagi?" Tanya Sehun

"Ini, kami ingin menyerahkan paspor Luhan, kita bisa berangkat besok pagi. Paspor Kyungsoo juga sudah selesai" kata Kai menyerahkan paspor kepada Sehun

"Eh? Kita akan pergi berempat?" Tanya Luhan

"Iya kita berempat hanya sehari setelahnya kita berpencar" jelas Sehun

"Kami memberi waktu kalian untuk membuat baby" goda Kai lagi pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan benar-benar merona.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan yang merasa sangat bersemangat meminta untuk melihat paspornya dan bangga melihat foto dirinya didalam sana

"Aku tampan sekali Kyung, lihat" pamer Luhan pada Kyungsoo

"Kau imut Luhannie bukan tampan" balas Kyungsoo, Luhan cemberut mendengarnya membuat Sehun dan Kai mau tak mau tertawa

Malam itu mereka berempat habiskan untuk makan malam bersama dan mengobrol hingga larut. Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga tidur bersama setelah mereka membereskan baju apa saja yang akan dibawa.

Setelah tahu Kyungsoo tidur pulas Kai menggendongnya dan pamit pulang pada Sehun

"Sampai besok Kai" kata Sehun

"Kau juga jangan terlambat" Kai mengingatkan sambil meninggalkan apartemen Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya mereka telah sampai di Jepang. Luhan benar-benar bersemangat hari ini. Dia tidak henti-hentinya mencari tahu apa saja yang bagus di Jepang. Dia ingin mendatangi semua tempat<p>

"Sehun kita kemana hari ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Kita kehotel dulu istirahat, kau tidak tidur di pesawat Lu" kata Sehun yang kerepotan dengan sikap Luhan yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil

"Lalu kita kemana setelah tidur, kita pergi?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Tidak hari ini Lu baby,, aku dan Kai ada urusan sebentar, kau bermain saja dengan Kyungsoo" kata Sehun yang langsung menambahkan kalimatnya ketika melihat Luhan yang tersenyum senang dengan kata bermain

"Bermain dihotel Lu, tidak keluar" kata Sehun mengingatkan

Luhan cemberut saja sepanjang perjalanan.

Ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo di hotel dan keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang sedang cemberut

"Kyungie kau kenapa?" Bisik Luhan

"Kai bilang kita tidak boleh keluar kalau mereka tidak ada, kita harus menunggu mereka baru boleh keluar, kalau tidak kita hanya boleh bermain di hotel" kesal Kyungsoo

"Sehun juga bilang begitu, padahal kalau kita keluar sebentar kan tidak masalah, kita kembali sebelum mereka kembali juga tidak masalah kan Kyung" kata Luhan bertanya pada Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Dan tiba-tiba saja keduanya tersenyum nakal seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Hyung kita jadi anak baik dulu ya?" Bisik Kyungsoo

"Aku setuju" kata Luhan mantap

Sehun dan Kai datang dengan membawa kunci kamar mereka

"Baby, aku dan Sehun buru-buru, kau masuklah ke kamar, bereskan barang-barang kita lalu keluar bermain dengan Luhan di sekitar hotel" kata Kai yang mendekati Kyungsoo dan memberikannya kunci

"Iya baby, aku menegerti" jawab Kyungsoo patuh, Kai sedikit mengernyit dengan perubahan Kyungsoo namun segera mengecup bibirnya singkat

"Ah babyku penurut sekali" kata Kai dengan gemas

"Kau juga Lu, jangan kemana mana, kita akan jalan-jalan tapi nanti" ucap Sehun yang juga mengecup bibir Luhan serta memberikan kunci pada Luhan

"Sudah berani mencium didepan umum" goda Kai dan Sehun hanya mendeliknya tidak suka, Kai membalas dengan cengiran yang dibuat sepolos mungkin

"Pelayan bantu bawakan barang kekasih kami ke kamar mereka" perintah Kai pada seorang pelayan yang langsung membantu Kyungsoo dan Luhan

Setelah memastikan kedua pria mungil mereka masuk kedalam lift mereka segera bergegas pergi

"Aku harap mereka tidak macam-macam" kata Kai

"Entahlah Kai aku ragu" jawab Sehun

Dan mereka memasuki mobil masing-masing untuk pergi ketempat bisnis mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tok tok! Suara pintu hotel Luhan diketok oleh seseorang

"Ya tuhan Kyungie, kenappa berpenampilan seperti itu?" Teriak Luhan yang melihat dandanan Kyungsoo seperti agen FBI memakai mantel hitam kebesaran dan kacamata dilengkapi topi sherlock holmes

"Kita kan akan melarikan diri, jadi harus seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo tertawa

"Ini bisa dilepas Lu, aku takut Kai menyuruh penjaganya menjaga kita agar tidak bisa keluar dari hotel" kata Kyungsoo berjaga-jaga

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku juga akan bersiap" kata Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang tamu

Tak lama kemudian giliran Kyungsoo yang tertawaa

"Hahhahahahah, kau imut sekali Lu seperti itu" kata Kyungso terbahak

Luhan menggunakan masker hello kitty, topi koala,dan kacamata marilyn monroe membuatnya tampak benar-benar seperti seorang wanita

"Isshh, kau berisik, ayo cepat pergi, kita hanya punya waktu sebetar" kata Luhan menarik Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa terbahak

Ting!

Suara lift terbuka, mereka berdua keluar hotel dengan mengendap dan diperhatikan oleh orang sekitar mereka yang menahan tawa. Setelah berhasil keluar mereka tertawa terbahak dan melepas semua penyamaran merekaa

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan Lu" teriak Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan untuk segera menikmati Jepang di sore hari

Mereka berkeliling ke setiap sudut Jepang tanpa rasa lelah. Keduanya memang tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, tapi mereka membawa kamus di tangan mereka, jadi ketika mereka kesulitan mereka akan bertanya.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo benar-benar menikmati hiburan dan makanan di Jepang. Semua kedai makanan mereka cicipi hingga tidak terasa ini sudah pukul 7 malam waktu Jepang

"Hyung ayo kita bergegas pulang, ini sudah malam" ucap Kyungsoo

"Oh ayo Kyung" Luhan menyetujuinya dan segera pergi

**..**

**..**

"Hyungg, apa kita tersesat? Aku lelah sekali berjalan kesana kemari" tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai panik

"Tidak mungkin Kyung, aku yakin ini arah yang benar" jawab Luhan yang nampak ragu

Mereka berdua benar tersesat sekarang, mereka tidak membawa ponsel dan uang mereka habis karena terlalu banyak jajan

"Kita benar tersesat Kyung, maafkan aku" kata Luhan yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo di sebuah taman sambil membenarkan jaket Kyungsoo

"Asal bersama Luhannie, Kyungie tidak takut" balas Kyungsoo yang juga membetulkan jaket Luhan

"Kita istirahat disini dulu ya" kata Luhan dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pundaknya untuk beristirahat

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Hmmm, hyung kau tahu? Waktu aku ditinggalkan orangtuaku keadannya seperti ini, aku ingat sekali eommaku bilang kami tersesat dan menyuruhku untuk tidur dan istirahat. Tapi saat aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada" cerita Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis mengingat bagaimana orangtuanya dulu meninggalkannya.

"Hey Kyung, kau punya aku dan Kai kenapa mengingat orang-orang jahat seperti orang tua kita, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Kyungieku" ucap Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo menenangkan adiknya yang menangis

"Kau benar Lu, aku punya kalian" kata Kyungsoo bahagia memeluk Luhan

"Hyung kita bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"Entahlah Kyung, aku sudah malas melihat kamus, kita duduk saja dulu baru mencari lagi" kata Luhan yang kembali menyenderkan dirinya di bahu Kyungsoo

"Hmm aku juga hyung, tidur disini juga tak apa-apa" balas Kyungsoo yang juga menyandarkan kepalanya di Luhan

Karena cuaca yang sangat dingin tapi sejuk membuat keduanya terlelap karena memang mereka kelelahan di perjalanan ke Jepang tadi

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun dan Kai baru saja selesai meeting dan tiba dihotel, namun langkah mereka sangat terburu-buru.

"Kai perasaanku tak enak" kata Sehun memasuki lift

"Aku juga, mereka terlalu berani jika berdua" balas Kai

Mereka tiba dikamar masing-masing dan masuk untuk mencari kekasih mereka. Namun tidak sampai 2 menit keduanya keluar kamar masing-masing secara bersamaan

"Tidak ada" seru keduanya bersamaan dan bergegas turun lift untuk mencari Luhan dan Kyungsoo

Kai mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, sementara Sehun sibuk menelpon kenalan nya untuk mencari mereka berdua

"Mereka sebenarnya berfikir apa si? Kenapa tidak membawa ponsel juga" kesal Sehun yang sudah tampak panik

"Yah dan mereka tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, lengkap sudah" balas Kai yang semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya

Tempat-tempat yang Sehun dan Kai kunjungi adalah tempat-tempat yang didatangi oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tapi tentu saja mereka sudah tidak ada disana.

Keduanya sudah benar-benar nampak cemas sekarang

"Menurutmu mereka kemana Kai?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku berharap mereka sedang duduk di taman dan tidak pergi ke tempat-tempat gelap" balas Kai

Keduanya saling menatap dan mengatakan "taman" secara bersamaan lalu mencari taman terdekat dari tempat kuliner mereka sekarang.

Mereka sampai di sebuah taman dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Namun hanya ada banyak pasangan sedang berpacaran di taman itu

"Kita cari ketempat lain" ajak Kai

Sehun menyetujuinya namun ketika akan berbalik pergi, matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai

"Itu mereka disana, aku yakin sekali itu Luhan" ucap Sehun berlari mendekati bangku yang dekat dengan sungai

Kai ikut berlari dan berharap Sehun benar

Sampai dibangku taman yang Sehun maksud keduanya menghela nafas lega. Karena memang benar itu adalah Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya sangat imut menurut pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Cih, bisa-bisanya mereka tertidur" sindir Kai yang langsung mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pelukannya

"Kau benar-benar harus dihukum Lu" ucap Sehun yang juga menggendong Luhan

Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh mereka berada dalam gendongan yang nyaman keduanya berteriak bersamaan ketika membuka mata

"SEHUN/KAI" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo

Namun kedua pria itu hanya diam dan terus menggendong mereka kedalam mobil. Luhan dan Kyungsoo bertatapan takut karena merasa setelah ini pria-pria mereka akan sangat marah.

Tidak ada yang bersuara didalam mobil, mereka menuju hotel dalam hening. Sehun dan Kai bertampang dingin sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang duduk dibangku belakang tampak ketakutan.

Sampai dihotel Sehun dan Kai membanting pintu mobil dengan keras dan meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar merasa takut sekarang.

Memasuki lift Sehun dan Kai menyeringai

"Sedikit pelajaran mungkin" ucap Sehun tersenyum menakutkan

"Kau benar" balas Kai menyeringai, ia menahan tombol lift agar agar tidak tertutup sampai Luhan dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalamnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>"Sehunnnn, maafkan aku yaaa yaa" rajuk Luhan mengikuti Sehun kemanapaun sudah satu jam ini<p>

Sehun tetap terdiam,

"Sehun, aku tidak tahu akan tersesat seperti tadi, aku janji akan jadi anak penurut" janji Luhan pada Sehun yang masih terdiam di ranjang mereka sambil membaca koran dan menyesap kopinya.

"Sehun andwae! Kau tidak boleh marah, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tidak marah" kata Luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

Sehun sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan ingin sekali menyerang Luhan yang sangat imut ini. Apalagi Luhan hanya menggunakan bathrobe dan belum mengganti ppakainnya sehabis mandi tadi, ia sibuk meminta maaf pada Sehun. Tapi dia harus memberi pelajaran pada Luhan agar tidak sembarangan berkeliaran di negara orang. Dia mengkhawtirkan Luhan jika sampai pria mungilnya disakiti orang lain

Sehun pura-pura mengernyitkan alisnya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan

"Sehun mian" ucap Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun

"Sehun mian" katanya mengulang ucapan dan tetap mencium bibir Sehun

"Sehun mian" ini sudah hampir 20 kali Luhan melakukan ucapan dan kegiatan yang sama namun tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sehun

"Sehuuunnn, lihat bibirmu dan bibirku sudah bengkak tapi kau tetap tidak merespon" kesal Luhan

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja, oh ya aku akan melayanimu master" bisik Luhan menggoda

Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri karena tingkah Luhan yang sangat imut ini akhirnya memberikan respon

"Kau memang harus dihukum" seringai Sehun yang membuat Luhan tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Sehun berbicara

"Hukum aku master" tantang Luhan dengan menggoda

Dan tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Sehun sudah meraup kasar bibi Luhan, meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi apa saja yang ada didalam mulut Luhan

"Ahhh-se-sehunnn..hhmmpp" desah Luhan terbuai dengan ciuman Sehun yang sangat memabukkan.

"Ngh! Mmmhhh!" desah Luhan tertahan, saat tangan Sehun menjalar masuk ke dalam baju mandinya, menekan nipplesnya yang mulai menegang, kemudian mencubitnya hingga memerah. Sehun melepaskan pautan bibirnya, membuat napas Luhan tersengal-sengal.

"A-aaakhhh… Sehunnie!" desahnya keras saat bibir Sehun mulai melumat lehernya, menjilati dengan kasar dan menggigitnya keras hingga membentuk tanda kemerahan. Tangan Sehun kini bergerak untuk mendorong tubuh ringkih Luhan hingga jatuh ke atas kasur, tanpa melepaskan lumatannya yang terus memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher putih pucat rusanya.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeliat resah, saat tangan Sehun yang besar membelai perut ratanya, kemudian menjalar turun menuju kejantanan Luhan yang mulai berdiri tegak. "Uuuhh…. Se-sehun…." Desahnya, saat namja tampan itu berhasil meraup kejantanannya yang mungil.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Kau cantik Lu…" puji Sehun

Sehun mengocok kejantanannya dengan cara yang cukup kasar, membuat miliknya berdenyut-denyut dan mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"Kau cantik, Luhan…" ujar Sehun, membuang baju mandi Luhan, membuat tubuh pucat Luhan jadi polos tanpa tertutup sehelai benang pun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan lapar, tubuh putih pucat itu terlihat begitu sempurna. Ditambah wajah Luhan yang kini penuh keringat, bibirnya terbuka sedikit dengan saliva mengalir di ujungnya.

"Lu… Hmmmppp…" Sehun mencium Luhan lagi dan lagi, menghisap dan melumat bibir Luhan. Tangannya memilin-milin kasar kedua puting Luhan yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya, kemudian menarik-nariknya kuat.

"Akkhh.. Sehun…. Nggghh!" Luhan mendesah sejadi-jadinya, saat bibir Sehun beralih menghisap dan mengemut putingnya, sekali menekan-nekan dengan lidah dan menggigitnya hingga semakin memerah.

Tangannya tanpa sadar malah menekan-nekan kepala Sehun, mengarahkan bibir menggoda Sehun ke puting satunya lagi, agar mendapat perlakuan yang sama.

Jilatan Sehun bergerak turun, menuju kejantanan Luhan yang sudah basah sempurna karena cairan bening pre-cum. Sehun menjilat pusar Luhan membuat perut ratanya basah, Luhan mempererat pegangannya pada kain kasur yang sudah terlihat berantakkan saat lidah basah Sehun mendekati pusat tersensitifnya.

Sehun mengecup puncak kejantanan Luhan, "Luuu… Mhhh…" ujarnya mulai mengemut kejantanan Luhan yang berukuran kecil.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Sehun dan terus mendesah kenikmatan karena perlakuan Sehun.

"S-sehunnn-akkkhh" desah Luhan yang mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan beristirahat sebentar, setelah dirasa cukup dia ingin membuat Luhan kembali terangsang

"Lu kita mulai lagi" desah Sehun dengan suara seksinya

Luhan hanya pasrah mengangguk ketika Sehun mulai menghisap dan mengocok puting dan juniornya secara bersamaan. Luhan kembali terangsang dan siap mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa dari Sehun lagi.

Sehun yang terus mencium Luhan ingin terus memberikan kenikmatan untuk Luhan dan dirinya. Ciuman Sehun turun kebawah lagi, ia menemukan kejantanan Luhan namun kali ini mengabaikannya.

Sehun lebih memilih memasukkan lidahnya keluar masuk ke lubang Luhan, menusuk-nusuk pintu analnya yang berkedut-kedut.

"Luu…. Kau… Nikmat…." Ujarnya sambil menghisap-hisap pintu anal Luhan yang berdenyut minta di isi.

"S-sehun, te-ruskan" pinta Luhan yang merasa sangat nikmat dengan perlakuan Sehun

"Ngghh…" Luhan kembali berjengit merasakan lidah hangat Sehun kembali membalut kejantanannya dan menghisapnya

"Hmmmh… Baby Lu… Kau… Hmpph… nikmat sekali" ujarnya sambil menghisap-hisap kejantanan Luhan yang kembali mengeluarkan pre-cum.

Tanganya tidak tinggal diam, dilesakkannya dua jari masuk ke dalam lubang Luhan  
>"Se-Sehun…. Uhhhh…" kata Luhan kenikmatan saat jari-jari Sehunbergerak keluar masuk dengan agak kasar.<p>

Sehun semakin terangsang saat jari-jarinya diremas lembut oleh lubang Luhan yang masih tetap terasa sempit. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan segera memasukkan juniornya, hingga seluruhnya masuk kedalam lubang Luhan dalam satu sentakan

"Se-sehuunn!" Pekik Luhan tertahan karena perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak tahan lagi" ucap Sehun membenarkan letak poni Luhan agar dapat melihatnya dia memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan juniornya di lubang Luhan

"Lanjutkan, sudah tidak sakit" ucap Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun, Sehun tersenyum nakal dan berbisik pada Luhan

"Aku tidak akan lembut kali ini" membuat Luhan was-was akan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang akan ia terima setelah ini

Sehun sendiri tersenyum melihat Luhan yang begitu menggairahkan, badan ramping nya yang memiliki kiss mark dimana-mana, pipi pucatnya yang penuh semburat merah, napasnya yang terengah-engah, matanya yang separuh terpejam, bibir merahnya yang bengkak, dan jangan lupakan kejantanan mungil nan basah milik Luhan yang masih berdiri tegak, seakan sedang memohon agar Sehun untuk kembali melumatnya

Sehun tanpa mau menunggu lama, langsung mengeluarkan kejantanannya hingga tinggal tersisa kepalanya saja, kemudian langsung memasukkannya lagi dengan keras hingga mengenai titik terdalam milik Luhan.

"Se-sehunn! AAARRGGH!" Teriak Luhan yang terkejut, karena lubangnya yang sempit, dan sensitive dihajar tanpa ampun oleh milik Sehun yang berukuran besar.

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "aku sudah bilang tidak bermain lembut sayang…" ujar Sehun sambil terus menggerayangi tubuh Luhan tanpa menghentikan sodokannya.

Luhan makin memejamkan matanya, "Ha…aaaghh…. Ngghhh…haa…." Desahnya penuh kenikmatan, saat Sehun makin mempercepat tempo genjotan pada lubangnya yang tetap sempit.

"So tight…. Lu…. Hgggh…." Erang Sehun, kejantanannya serasa diremas dan dipijat-pijat oleh lubang Luhann yang hangat, sempit dan terus berkedut-kedut.

Luhan kembali mendesah , "Haaaghhh…. Sehun..Ngghhh…. Uuuhhh….." bibirnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya terus terpejam menikmati kenikmatan yang serasa terus menggelitiki titik sensitifnya tiada henti.

"A-aku mau keluar…. Uhhh…." Ucap Luhan yang sepertinya akan klimaks. Namun hal itu tidak dibiarkan oleh Sehun, ia ingin klimaksnya bersamaan dengan dirinya. Sehun menutupi lubang kecil di kejantanan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak sekarang sayang, bersama sama nanti" ucap Sehun yang terus menyodok lubang Luhan tanpa ampun, membuat Luhan meracau kesakitan dan kenikmatan secara bersamaan

"Se-sehun aku mohon" pinta Luhan disela desahannya

"Mohon apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun menggoda

"Ride me faster" mohon Luhan

"With my pleasure" jawab Sehun yang kemudian membalik tubuh Luhan, membuatnya beralih pada posisi menungging dari belakang, dan segera melesakkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan melakukan penetrasi dari belakang.

Hal ini tentu membuat Luhan diambang rasa nikmat serta gelisah, karena tidak juga dapat melepaskan hasratnya. Satu tangan Sehun tetap memegangi kejantanan Luhan, sedangkan tangan lainnya mencubit dan meremas-remas dada Luhan yang sudah menegang dan merah.

Sehun terus menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang cepat.  
>"Kau nikmat sayang!" ujar Sehun memuji Luhan,<p>

Sehun kemudian membalik lagi tubuh Luhan menjadi tertidur di kasur dengan posisi terguling. Sehun melakukan gerakan penetrasi dari samping.

"Huuuuhhh… Ooohhh! Sehun…! ….. Le-lepaskannn aku benar-benar ingin keluar!" Desah Luhan penuh nikmat sekaligus sakit, karena hasratnya masih belum juga boleh keluar.

"Belum sayang." Kata sehun yang masih menutupi lubang kejantanan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan sudah frustasi mencengkram erat bedcover yang sudah berantakan karena kegiatan mereka

Sehun kembali mengubah posisi menjadi duduk dengan Luhan berada di atas pangkuannya, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang Luhan yang semakin lama semakin ketat membawanya menuju klimaks.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sedikit, Luhan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik hingga kejantanan Sehun hanya tersisa ujungnya, kemudian menghujamkan tubuhnya keras, "Ahhk! Haaahhh…. Uhhh…"

"SShhh…. Luu,aaahhh…" desah Sehun dengan mata terpejam , dirinya begitu menikmati pemandangan dihadapannya.

Luhan bergerak naik turun dengan tubuh berhiaskan keringat, belum lagi nipplesnya yang mengacung tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke nippple Luhan dan mengemutnya keras membuat Luhan semakin menggila.

"Haaaagghhh… Ahhhh! Haaaahh…" desahan Luhan semakin terdengar keras. Gerakkannya semakin cepat, kejantanan Sehun serasa membesar dan berdenyut-denyut di dalam lubangnya.

Luhan berusaha mempercepat tempo gerakan naik-turunnya, disela kenikmatan di dada dan rasa sakit di kejantanannya yang belum bisa mencapai klimaks.

"Ssshhh…. Haaah…" Sehun mendesah lega saat kejantanannya menyemburkan benih putih lengketnya yang hangat ke dalam Lubang Luhan.

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada ujung kejantanan Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah nikmat, "Ahhhkkk…. Haaaa…." Desah keduanya bersamaan

Setelah menikmati orgasme, Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam lubang Luhan yang sudah penuh dan basah oleh cairan miliknya.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan.  
>Luhan masih terengah-engah, napasnya memburu, namun dirinya merasa lega sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan.<p>

"Kau benar-benar mengerjaiku Sehunna" kesal Luhan memukul dada Sehun

Sehun tertawa renyah dan membawa Luhan kepelukannya, "aku kan sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya, jangan salahkan aku tubuhmu begitu nikmat" puji Sehun

"Lagipula kau memang harus dihukum" ucap Sehun menggoda

"Jangan menggodaku, setiap kita bercinta kau selalu saja menggodaku" protes Luhan

"Tidak pernah menggoda cantik, aku selalu memujimu" kata Sehun jujur

"Sekarang kau istirahat, besok kita baru berjalan jalan, jangan kabur-kaburan sepperti tadi" perintah Sehun yang membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya

Luhan memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman di pelukan Sehun dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum karena hari ini sangat membahagiakannya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Keesokan paginya ketika bangun Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan di sampingnya. Dan bergegas mencarinya keluar kamar. Ia menemukan Luhan yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe nya sedang menuang susu kedalam gelasnya.<p>

"Selamat pagi sayang, kau haus?" Tanya Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Selamat pagi juga sayang, iyaa aku haus, kau mau susu juga?" Tanya Luhan yang membiarkan Sehun menjamahnya lagi

"Hmm, aku mauu" ucap Sehun namun menolak ketika Luhan memberikannya segelas susu

"Aku mau mengemut saja" ucap Sehun yang langsung membalikkan badan Luhan dan menyingkap bathrobe nya mengemut kasar nipple Luhan

"Hmmmppphh...s-sehuun" desah Luhan

"Sebentar sayang aku sedang sarapan jangan mengganggu" kata Sehun yang dengan brutal menghisap nipple Luhan secara bergantian membuat nipple Luhan yang masih sakit akibat kegiatan mereka semalam kembali menegang

Tangan Sehun juga sudah mulai mengocok kejantanan Luhan dengan gerakan yang memabukkan

"Aku menginginkanmu lagi Lu" kata Sehun yang tanpa jawaban dari Luhan ia membawa Luhan ke meja makan terdekat. Membuang apa saja yang ada di meja dan mendudukkan Luhan disana.

Luhan sudah pasrah dengan semua yang Sehun lakukan, dia tidak menolak karena memang dia menyukainya

Sehun mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan ke atas meja, membuat lubang yang akan memijat juniornya terlihat, dan tanpa pemanasan dia langsung memasukkan juniornya dalam satu hentakan.

"S-sehunnn"pekik Luhan yang selalu terkejut dengan gerakan Sehun

"Didalam hangat baby, sebentar saja ya, aku akan cepat" kata Sehun yang langsung menggenjot Luhan lagi

Sehun terus menyodokkan juniornya dengan semangat sampai ia rasa menemukan titik kenikmatan Luhan

"Di-disana sayang, lebih dalamppp" racau Luhan yang sudah bersemangat dengan morning sexnya ini

"Pasti sayang" Sehun menyodokkan juniornya dengan keras dan hentakkan terakhir mereka klimaks bersama

"Hah hah hah" keduanya masih menetralkan nafas,

"Kau sexy baby" kata Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas

"Kau juga sangat sexy" balas Luhan membelai wajah Sehun

"Sayang, keluarkan adikmu, kita harus mandi" protes Luhan karena Sehun masih belum mengeluarkan juniornya di lubang Luhan

"Kita mandi bersama, adikku masih nyaman didalam sana" kata Sehun menggendong Luhan tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Luhan dan membawa mereka kekamar mandi.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Baby, kenapa mereka lama sekali" protes Kyungsoo pada Kai

"Sabar baby, mungkin Luhan masih dihukum" balas Kai menyeringai

"Hisss, kalian berdua sama-sama pervert" kesal Kyungsoo yang semalaman habis dihukum oleh Kai

"Kau menyukainya kan? Apa masih kurang aku menggenjotmu semalaman baby?" Tanya Kai menggoda

Kyungsoo hanya bisa merona karenanya

"Kyungieeeee" panggil Luhan dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan. Sehun memeluk psosesif pinggang Luhan

"Luhannieku sepertinya benar-benar dihukum" gumam Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan terkadang mengernyit kesakitan saat berjalan.

"Hay man" sapa Kai kepada Sehun yang terlihat sangat sumringah

"Hay Kai" balas Sehun lalu keduanya tersenyum devil karena berhasil menghukum pria-pria mungil mereka

"Kyungiee aku lapar" rengek Luhan dipelukan Sehun

"Kita makan dulu ya Luhannie" kata Kyungsoo merebut paksa Luhan dari pelukan Sehun

Kedua pria cantik berjalan didepan, sementara pria tampan mereka mengikuti sekaligus memperhatikan gerakan mereka dengan posesif.

Luhan tampil sangat cantik sekaligus tampan hari ini. Dia memakai celana pendek selutut, serta tanktop berwarna biru dipadu dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat blonde sangat membuatnya imut.

Kyungsoo memakai celana panjang 3/4 dan memakai kaos oblong berwarna putih sangat cocok diadukan dengan rambutnya yang berwarnah hitam pekat, membuatnya tak kalah imut dengan Luhan

Sehun juga mengenakan celana pendek selutut dipadukan dengan kaos hitam panjang yang membuat dirinya sangat tampan ditambah tatapan matanya yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya.

Kai sendiri menggunakan celana pendek selutut dan kaos oblong berwarna putih dibalut kemeja yang tidak ia kancingkan olehnya dan tidak lupa menggunakan kacamata hitam menambah aura tampan dan seksinya

_**Hah..siapa saja pasti iri melihat kalian**_** batin author :D**

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Sehun dan Kai kini mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke Tokyo Tower karena keduanya terus ribut meminta untuk melihat pemandangan Jepang dan disinilah mereka menikmati indahnya pemandangan kota Jepang di pagi hari.

"Sehun, lihat sini kita foto bersama" ajak Luhan menarik Sehun dan mengabadikan momen mereka di ponsel Luhan.

Klik! Bunyi kamera ponsel Luhan dan ia meremggut karena Sehun berpose tanpa ekspresi.

"Sehun senyummm" perintah Luhan sekali lagi, karena diliriknya Sehun masih tidak tersenyum, Luhan menarik pipi Sehun yang membuat Sehun berpose dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Klik!

Luhan melihat hasil fotonya kali ini ia terrsenyum menang, Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi yang lucu, membuat Sehun mendengus kesal, ia menjitak pelan kepala Luhan

"Luhannie, foto denganku" teriak Kyungsoo yang berada di sebelah kiri tower

"Ayooo Kyung" semangat Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dibelakangnya yang tersenyum senang karena Luhannya benar-benar hiperaktif

Kyungsoo dan Luhan benar-benar tidak merasa lelah seharian ini, mereka minta kesana kemari yang hanya dituruti oleh Sehun dan Kai

Sekarang sudah malam hari dan mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Tokyo yaitu Shibuya

Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memilih belanjaan mereka sampai akhirnya keduanya merengek kelaparan

mereka memesan makanan khas Jepang seperti onogiri, sushi, ramen dan semua yang berbau khas Jepang kemudian melahapnya sampai habiss

"Ah nikmat sekali" kata Luhan yang sudah kekenyangan

"Kita pulang setelah ini, besok kita jalan-jalan lagi ke daerah Kyoto" kata Sehun yang menambahkan kata jalan-jalan lagi saat akan mendapat protes dari Luhan

"Kau lelah baby?" Tanya Kai

"Tidak sih, tapi ayo kita istirahat hyung" ajak Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang mau tak mau mengiyakan keinginan semuanya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka sampai di hotel dan saling berpamitan untuk istirahat. Setelah berpisah dari Kai dan Kyungsoo, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya

"Luhannieku lelah ya?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan sudah berada digendongannya

"Hmm, aku sangat lelah Sehunnie" jawab Luhan manja dan tidur di leher Sehun

Sampai dikamar hotel. Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk cuci muka terlebih dulu. Setelah selesai Luhan hanya menggunakan kemeja Sehun yang kebesaran kemudian beringsut kepelukan Sehun

"Kau sangat menggoda baby, untung saja aku kasihan melihatmu kelelahan, kalau tidak aku akan memakanmu lagi" goda Sehun membenarkan letak tubuh Luhan dipelukannya

"Sehunnie tampan" kata Luhan yang mengecup bibir Sehun

"Kau juga sangat menggoda sayang" balas Sehun mencium Luhan

"Kau istirahat ya, besok kita bermain lagi" katanya menepuk punggung Luhan agar langsung tertidur

"Sehunnie juga, selamat malam sayang" ucap Luhan

"Selamat malam sayang, mimpi indah" balas Sehun yang masih mengagumi surai wajah dari Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di Jepang, Sehun dan Kai membawa kekasih mereka ke daerah Kyoto. Keduanya sangat ingin kesana dan pergi ke kuil Kiyomizudera yang terletak di sebelah timur Kyoto.

Konon katanya ada aliran air yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan mereka jika meminumnya ketika ditanya mereka ingin meminta apa mereka menjawab rahasia secara bersamaan.

Mereka sampai di Kuil dan langsung bergegas menuju tempat aliran air itu dan mengambil sedikit kemudian menyesapnya sambil membuat permohonan.

Sehun dan Kai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Sudah selesai" tanya Sehun merentangkan tangannya ketika Luhan menghampirinya

"Hmm sudah" jawab Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun

"Mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan agar membuatnya hangat

"Kemana saja" ucap Luhan yang nyaman dipelukan Sehun

"Hyung kita beli oleh-oleh lalu istirahat dihotel saja bagaimana?" Usul Kyungsoo yang juga sedang dipeluk posesif oleh Kai

"Hmm setujuuuu, tapi aku mau makann, aku lapar Sehunnie" rengek Luhan pada Sehun

"Tentu ayo kita makan dulu" ucap Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas, lalu menggenggamnya pergi

"Kau tahu baby, aku sangat suka melihat Luhan dengan Sehun, bisakah Sehun membuat Luhanku selalu bahagia" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai

"Sehun mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk mencintai baby, kita doakan saja agar mereka benar-benar bisa bersama". Ucap Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Aku setuju, ayo susul mereka" ajak Kyungsoo

Kai mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menyusul Sehun dan Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Luhan sedang menikmati pemandangan malam di balkon hotel. Mereka semua sudah kembali kehotel dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Kau bisa kedinginan disini" kata Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakan berbagi selimut hangat dengan Luhan

"Disini indah Sehun" kata Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sehun menatap nanar kedepan

"Sehun" panggil Luhan

"Hmm" balas Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lu" balas Sehun dan membalikan badan Luhan agar menghadapnya

"Kau cantik" Sehun membelai wajah Luhan dan membawa Luhan kedalam ciumannya yang terasa panas namun hangat dihati.

Lagi, kedua insan ini menikmati kebersamaan mereka

"Sehun, apa kita akan selalu bersama?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai ragu akan kemana hubungan mereka

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, aku tidak ingin kau berada jauh dariku" ucap Sehun menenangkan dam memeluk Luhan lagi

"Oia, kau meminta apa di kuil tadi?" Tanya Sehun

"Ra-ha-sia" jawab Luhan menggoda

"Ayolah beritahu aku" pinta Sehun

"Aku hanya meminta agar hubungan kita mendapatakan cerita akhir yang terbaik" lirih Luhan memeluk Sehun erat

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu" balas Sehun memeluk Luhan lebih erat membiarkan mereka saling bertukar perasaan dalam pelukan mereka

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Mereka semua sudah tiba di Seoul, seperti biasa Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih mencari pekerjaan yang diizinkan oleh Sehun dan Kai. Mereka sudah mulai bosan berada di apartemen

Sehun sendiri lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, ia selalu menyempatkan diri melihat dan mengecup Luhan sebelum berangkat kekantor

Dalam seminggu, Sehun bisa tidur diapartemen sebanyak 4 hari, sisanya dia kembali kerumah. Dan Luhan tidak keberatan akan hal itu, karena Sehun selalu menyempatkan waktunya

"Kyung aku kembali menaruh belanjaan dulu ya nanti kalu Sehun sudah datang aku ketempatmu" kata Luhan didalam lift, mereka ber 4 berencana makan siang bersama

"Iya Luhannie sayang, Kai juga sebentar lagi pulang, kita akan masak bersama" jawab Kyungsoo yang terkekeh melihat Luhan membawa belanjaan ssangat banyak

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai nanti Lu" teriak Kyungsoo dan pintu lift kembali menutup

Ting!

Luhan sampai di apartemen Sehun dan segera masuk membereskan belanjaannya, ketika sedang berganti baju ada yang memencet bel apartemen

TING TONG!

"Ah Sehun sudah sampai, cepat sekali" katanya bergegas membukakakan pintu.

Cklek!

Luhan terdiam

Bukan Sehun yang berada diluar, namun seseorang yang diluar perkiraan Luhan

"Minji?" Ucap Luhan

**To be continued…**…

* * *

><p><strong>taraaaaa semoga chapter ini panjang dan memuaskan mengingat chapter kemarin kurang panjang...<strong>

**untuk Luhan belum bisa dibuat hamil untuk chapter ini, karena udah terlalu panjang, takut chapter depan malah pendek _*curhat _**

**anggep aja bulan madu dulu sama Sehun disini :D :D**

**dan selamat menebak kenapa Minji ke apartemen Sehun Luhan?**

**tunggu chapter depan yaa...**

**Keep reading n review terimakasihhh :))))))))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

_**Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya**_

_**-Luhan**_

_**Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?**_

_**-Sehun**_

* * *

><p>"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Minji yang merasa Luhan hanya menatapnya terkejut tanpa mempersilahkannya masuk<p>

"Tentu saja Minji, ini kan apartemen Sehun berarti apartemen mu juga" kata Luhan mempersilahkan Minji masuk

"Sehun ada disini?" Tanya Minji yang sudah duduk di sofa

"Tidak ada, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"Ah ya kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Tidak perlu" jawab Minji dengan nada ketus

"Luhan aku ingin berbicara denganmu, duduklah" kata Minji dengan suara memerintah

Luhan yang nampaknya sudah tahu Minji akan membicarakan apa, langsung duduk dan siap mendengarkan

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan

"Langsung saja, sebenarnya aku ragu bertanya ini, tapi apakah kau mencintai Sehun? Sehunku?" Tanya Minji sekarang sepertinya dia sedang menahan amarahnya menunggu jawaban Luhan

"Kau tahu kan Sehunku bukan gay, tapi aku merasa dia banyak berubah dan perubahan terbesar aku tebak karena dirimu. Dan kau aku sudah bilang jangan sampai terjerat pada pesona Sehun karena kau akan..."

"Aku mencintainya" ucap Luhan menatap Minji dengan yakin dan memotong perkataan Minji

Minji benar-benar terkejut dengan pengakuan Luhan. Amarahnya sudah meluap tetapi dia masih berusaha menahannya.

"Luhan, aku memaklumi ketampanan suamiku, jika kau berjanji membuang perasaanmu padanya aku akan memaafkanmu" kata Minji bergetar menahan amarah

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa membuang perasaanku padanya. Aku sama sepertimu. Aku mencintainya" ucap Luhan tegas namun tenang

"Luhan tarik perkataanmu" teriak Minji

Luhan hanya terdiam menunduk, ia benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Tapi dia juga tidak mau membohongi perasaannya lagi

Minji yang kesal karena tidak mendapat respon dari Luhan langsung menyerang Luhan, ia menjambak dan memukuli wajah Luhan

"Dasar kau menjijikan, karena perasaan kotormu itu kau membuat suamiku menjadi berbeda" teriak Minji masih memukul wajah dan tubuh Luhan

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mencintai Sehunku. Apa kau bodoh atau tuli" teriak Minji lagi

Dan Luhan masih terdiam

Bagaimanapun Luhan tidak ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan maupun tindakan Minji. Karena ini merupaka reaksi wajar seorang istri yang marah ketika suaminya membagi perhatiannya.

Dan lagipula Minji seorang wanita, Luhan tidak akan menyerang seorang wanita.

Minji benar-benar kesal karena Luhan tidak menjawab dan memberikan respon. Ia mengambil sepatu heels yang sedang ia pakai dan memukul Luhan menggunakan ujung hak sepatu heelsnya

"Arhh" erang Luhan yang diserang menggunakan hak heels 10 cm tepat dipelipis matanya yang sekarang mengucur darah segar

"Rasakan itu kau gay menjijikan murahan, mati saja kau sekalian, aku lebih baik tidak memiliki anak daripada harus berbagi Sehunku" teriak Minji frustasi dan menangis,

Minji terus memukuli Luhan dan keadaan Luhan sudah sangat memprihatinkan, bukan hanya fisiknya yang mengeluarkan darah, hatinya juga menahan rasa sakit yang teramat. Belum pernah ia dicaci maki sepperti ini bahkan ketika ia bekerja di club.

Luhan adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa diremehkan, namun untuk kasus ini sudah berapa banyak cacian yang ia dapati

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun bersamamu jangan bermimpi" teriak Minji

"Minji!" Teriak seseorang dengan suara yang sangat menakutkan

Minji menghentikan gerakannya dan terpaku karena yang berteriak adalah Sehun

"A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun tersengal menahan marah

**Sehun POV**

Hari ini aku mampir kerumahku dan Minji sebelum ke apartemen dan makan siang bersama Luhan. Entah kenapa aku merasa memang harus pulang dulu saat itu

Saat aku sampai dirumah yang membukakan pintu adalah pelayan kami ketika aku bertanya Minji kemana, mereka mengatakan kalau Minji tergesa gesa pergi tanpa memberitahu.

Akupun naik kekamar kami dan terkejut karena barang-barang berserakan dimana mana seakan habis dilempar dan dibuang, ketika melihat ke meja rias Minji aku sangat terkejut karena ada fotoku dan Luhan disana.

Minji mencoret wajah Luhan di foto itu, perasaanku mulai tidak enak dan seketika aku langsung mengingat Luhan. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Aku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi dan segera berlari ketika sampai di apartemen.

Sampai di pintu apartemen semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja tetapi ketika aku masuk aku begitu terperangah melihat keadaan ruang tamu yang sangat berserakan

Perasanku semakin tidak enak ketika mendengar teriakan dan aku terpaku menahan amarah melihat pemandangan di depanku. Minji sedang menjambak Luhan dan memegang sesuatu yang kuketahui sepatu heelsnya, siap memukulkan ke Luhan yang sudah duduk terjatuh, dan tidak memberikan perlawanan apapun

**End of Sehun Pov**

"Aku tanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Teriak Sehun menghampiri Minji dan meghempaskan tangannya yang sedang menjambak Luhan, otomatis membuat Luhan tersungkur namun ditahan oleh Sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Aku sedang menyelamatkanmu sayang" isak Minji

"Menyelamatkanku dari apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan sangat marahnya

"Aku tidak mau kau terjerat dengannya. Aku hanya ingin memberitahunya bahwa kau hanya milikku" teriak Minji

"Kau bisa membunuhnya jika seperti ini" desis Sehun

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, hah?" Teriak Minji lagi ingin kembali memukul Luhan yang ada dipelukan Sehun, tapi Sehun menghalaunya membuat Minji benar-benar geram

"Sehun LEPASKAN!" Teriak Minji

"Park Minji hentikan!" Bentak Sehun

"Cukup Minji Cukup. Sebaiknya kau Pergi" kata Sehun mengusir Minji

Minji benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan perkataan suaminya yang mengusirnya dan membentaknya ini diluar dugaannya

"Kau keterlaluan Sehun" teriak Minji meninggalkan apartemen

Sehun menatap kepergian Minji dengan perasan bersalah namun rasa khawatirnya pada Luhan lebih besar

"Lu, hey sayang kau tidak apa?" Tanya Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan miris melihat keadaannya yang dipukuli Minji

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Se-sehun, kejar dia" kata Luhan yang juga sudah menangis, dia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Dia merasa seperti penghancur rumah tangga Sehun dan Minji

"Nanti terjadi apa-apa padanya, nanti dia akan berfikir..."

"Ssstttt sayang, tidak apa, aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti, sekarang kita bersihkan lukamu dulu" kata Sehun yang menggendong Luhan kekamar mereka

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>"Arwhhh" erang Luhan saat Sehun memberi obat luka di pelipis matanya<p>

"Lukanya dalam Lu, kau yakin tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Tidak perlu Sehunnie" ucap Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat baik-baik saja

"Maafkan dia Lu, aku mohon jangan berubah pikiran untuk mengandung anakku" kata Sehun bergetar sambil mengolesi lebam di wajah Luhan

"Sehunnie kenapa bicara begitu?" Tanya Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Minji wanita baik, dia hanya terlalu mencintaimu, salahku tadi tidak bisa menahan egoku untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu juga" sesal Luhan

"Bukan salahmu Lu, beri aku waktu untuk semua ini, jangan pernah berfikir pergi dariku ya, aku mohon" kata Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

"Aku janji. Seberat apapun nanti jalan kita, dan sesulit apapun hal pahit yang aku hadapi, aku hanya akan mengingat jika kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal maka aku akan tinggal" kata Luhan mengusap air mata Sehun dan tersenyum lembut

"Kau pergilah cari dia, dia membutuhkanmu sayang" ucap Luhan menasehati Sehun

"Nanti setelah aku yakin kau baik-baik saja" kata Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas

Mereka sedang berpelukan sampai ada suara teriakan lagi yang menggema di apartemen mereka

"LUHANNIE..Kau kenapa?" Pekik Kyungsoo yang menjatuhkan tasnya ketika melihat wajah Luhan banyak lebam dan dipakaikan plester di pelipis matanya

"Kau tahu penjagaku sudah datang, aku aman sekarang" bisik Luhan dan Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya

"Lulu kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo memeriksa wajah Luhan dia sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Aku akan cerita Kyungieee" ucap Luhan menenangkan Kyungsoo

"Sehunnie kau pergilah, aku sudah baik-baik saja ada Kyungsoo disini sayang" kata Luhan meyakinkan Sehun untuk pergi

"Kau yakin Lu?" Tanya Sehun yang masih enggan pergi

"Hmm sangat yakin, pergilah" kata Luhan mengusap wajah Sehun

"Baiklah aku akan menghubungimu" ucap Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan pergi dari apartemen mereka

"Lu, cerita padaku ada apa?" Kata Kyungsoo membelai wajah Luhan hati-hati takut Luhan kesakitan

"K-kyungie, a-aku sak-itt hikss" isak Luhan tiba-tiba setelah kepergian Sehun

"A-akuu takut Kyung" ucap Luhan yang semakin terisak

"Luhannieku kenapaa?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir memeluk Luhan menenangkannya

Luhan menangis tersedu sedu dipelukan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya jika ada Sehun disana, dia benar-benar merasa sakit dan merasa semua ini berat untuk dijalani.

Kyungsoo yang mengetahui sifat hyungnya, hanya membiarkan Luhan menangis sampai puas. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya dia hanya menangis tersedu saat Kyungsoo sakit dan kritis, setelah itu dia tidak pernah menangis memilukan seperti ini lagi.

Namun hari ini Luhan yang rapuh benar-benar dalam kondisi ringkih yang sangat harus dijaga. Sosok yang kuat diluar namun rapuh didalam ini sedang menemui keputusasaan yang teramat.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Sehun bergegas pulang kerumahnya dan segera menemui Minji. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, perasaanya bercampur aduk iya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya istrinya lakukan, kenapa ia menyerang Luhan seperti itu.<p>

Sampai dirumahnya Sehun disambut oleh pelayan rumahnya yang panik

"T-tuan sepertinya nyonya sedang mengamuk dikamarnya, daritadi hanya terdengar suara pecahan dikamar, ketika kami bertanya dia hanya akan berteriak mengusir kami" jelas pelayan rumah Sehun

Sehun langsung berlari kekamarnya dan menggedor pintu kamar

"Minji ini aku, buka pintunya" kata Sehun

Minji tidak mendengarkan dan masih sibuk membanting barang didalam

"Minji buka pintunya atau kudobrak" ancam Sehun karena tidak ada jawaban ia benar mendobrak pintu kamarnya

Keadaan kamarnya sangat kacau, Minji benar-benar membanting seluruh isi kamarnya, terlihat foto pernikahan mereka juga hancur karena ia banting.

Sehun yang awalnya ingin marah menjadi kasihan pada istrinya, ia melunak dan mendekati Minji

"PERGI KAU..PERGI SAJA DENGAN KEKASIH GAY MU ITU" teriak minji melihat Sehun mendekatinya

"Minji" lirih Sehun "kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku membenci kalian!" Teriak Minji

"Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan kau menemui pria murahan itu di club, harusnya aku tahu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia tipe pria penggoda, harusnya..."

"Minji cukup!" Tegas Sehun

"Namanya Luhan dan dia bukan murahan" ucap Sehun yang menahan marahnya karena Luhan dihina

"Lihat? Kau bahkan masih membelanya! Kau brengsek Oh Sehunnn" teriak Minji melempar apa saja yang dilihatnya ke Sehun

"Aku tidak membelanya, tapi kau sudah keterlaluan, kau menyerangnya, memukulnya hingga wajahnya lebam, merendahkannya dan sekarang kau masih mengatainya, dia pria yang baik sayang" ucap Sehun berusaha tenang

"Dia memang pantas dihina" ucap Minji sangat jahat

"Park Minji kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menyerang wanita-wanita yang mendekatiku dulu, kenapa kau nekat menyerang Luhan?" Teriak Sehun

"Itu karena aku tahu kau mencintainya. Dan aku akan kehilanganmu! Aku takkan membiarkan itu" Minji berteriak balik

"Kau tidak pernah merespon wanita-wanita itu karena kau memang tidak menyukai mereka. Tapi dengan Luhan kau berbeda, aku memergokimu beberapa kali saat bersamaku kau terus menghubunginya, kau selalu menanyakan kabarnya, aku sakit kau mulai memperhatikan orang lain selain aku" isak Minji

Sehun terdiam

Dia bertanya tanya pada dirinya sendiri apakah dia sudah sejauh ini dengan Luhan, apakah dia terlalu mencintai Luhan hingga melupakan wanita yang ia cintai sejak Sekolah menengah dulu. Sehun merasa bersalah, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak perasaannya pada Luhan

"Minji" kata Sehun memeluk Minji

"Kau terlalu banyak berfikir sayang" ucap Sehun menenangkan dan Minji terisak dipelukannya

"Ke-kenapa Sehun? Kenapa semua ini menjadi rumit? Bukankan rencana awal kita hanya akan memiliki bayi dari pria yang memiliki rahim lalu kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya?" Tanya Minji dalam pelukan Sehun

"Kau benar sayang" jawab Sehun mengelus rambut Minji

"Bisakah kau membuang perasaanmu pada Luhan?" Tanya Minji

Sehun terdiam lagi

"Mencobalah Sehun, aku mohon, demi aku, demi cinta kita dan demi pernikahan ini" pinta Minji

"Aku akan mecoba" lirih Sehun

_Maafkan aku Luhanku, sayangku,_ batin Sehun menangis

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Sehun kembali ke apartemen, kali ini bukan itu menginap, setelah meyakinkan Minji kalau ia hanya akan mengambil beberapa dokumen ia pergi.

Ia pergi untuk melihat Luhannya, mungkin bukan terkahir kali, tetapi tidak akan sesering saat ini, Sehun membayangkan akan sangat merindukan Luhan, tawa Luhan, Luhan ketika sangat manja dan Luhan yang tidur dipelukannya

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Lu_ lirih Sehun dan kemudian menepikan mobilnya sebentar, ia menangis tersedu, ia berjanji pada Luhan dirinya akan berusaha agar mereka bersama, tetapi kenapa semua ini begitu sulit. Akan ada banyak hati yang terluka di kisah mereka.

"Arrrhh, a-aku ingin bersamamu" Sehun menangis tercekat memukul kemudi mobilnya

Setelah menetralkan perasaannya yang sangat sedih, Sehun melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemen dan bertemu Luhan

Ia sampai di apartemen bergegas masuk dan sedang menunggu lift

"Sehun" panggil seseorang yang ternyata Kai

"Hey" sapa Sehun

"Kau kenapa sangat berantakan?" Tanya Kai

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Sehun lagi belum menjawab pertanyaan Kai

"Hmm, aku tadi sudah mengabari babyku, agar kalian makan siang bertiga saja, aku ada lembur sampai malam dan sekarang baru pulang" cerita Kai

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku dulu ke kafe" kata Sehun mengajak Kai ingin berbicara sesuatu

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin secangkir kopi" Kai mengikuti Sehun

Di kafe Sehun menjelaskan semuanya pada Kai. Warna muka Kai berubah menjadi pucat setelah mendengar solusi yang akan Sehun lakukan

"Aku tidak bisa selalu bersamanya sekarang, bisakah aku menitipkan Luhan padamu? Jaga dia seperti kau menjaga Kyungsoo, aku mungkin akan mengunjunginya, tapi tidak sesering saat ini" ucap Sehun bergetar, hatinya kembali sakit memikirkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Luhan secara rutin lagi

"Sehun tidak ada jalan lain?" Tanya Kai

"Ini satu-satunya jalan, kau tahu aku bisa menyakiti hati Luhan dan Minji secara bersamaan, aku sedang mencoba mempertahankan rumah tanggaku" lirih Sehun

"Kau menderita jika seperti ini" ucap Kai yang merasa iba dengan Sehun

"Luhan yang paling menderita disini, aku mohon Kai jaga dia untukku" pinta Sehun, dia merasa akan menangis sekarang, hatinya sakit memikirkan pria mungilnya akan menangis setelah ini.

"Tentu, aku akan menjaganya seperti aku menjaga Kyungsoo, aku akan menjaganya untukmu Sehun" kata Kai yang untuk pertama kalinya selama berteman dengan Sehun, mendengarnya memohon dengan sangat putus asa

"Terimakasih Kai, aku harus menemuinya sekarang" kata Sehun meninggalkan Kai di kafe

_Maafkan aku membawa kalian kedalam cerita yang sangat menyakitkan Sehun-Luhan. Semoga pada akhirnya kalian bisa bersama, _gumam Kai dalam hati berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Cklek! Sehun membuka pintu apartemen dan keadaan apartemen sudah gelap, ia mencari keberadaan Luhan dikamar. Luhannya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Wajah damainya terlihat dari jauh

Sehun perlahan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di tepi ranjang, membenarkan poni Luhan yang menutupi wajah cantiknya

Sehun mengamatinya, membelainya dengan sayang, sampai akhirnya lagi-lagi air matanya terjatuh, ia menangis membayangkangkan Luhan akan tidur sendirian lagi setelah ini. Luhan selalu mengeluh kedinginan ditengah malam dan hanya jika dipeluk ia merasa hangat

_"Dulu Kyungsoo yang memelukku, tapi semenjak dia pindah dengan Kai tidurku tidak pernah nyenyak. Tapi sekarang ada Sehunnie. Sehunnie lebih hangat dan Luhannie suka"_ Sehun mengenang betapa polos dan manjanya Luhan

"Maaf, maafkan aku" kata Sehun berusaha sepelan mungkin

Namun sepertinya Luhan menyadari keberadaan Sehun dan ia terbangun.

"Sehunnie" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Kenapa bangun sayang" tanya Sehun

"Aku merasa hangat disentuh Sehun jadinya terbangun" kata Luhan menyalakan lampu nakas didekat ranjang mereka dan terkejut melihat Sehun yang menangis

"Sayangku kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir

"Tidak apa-apa hanya lucu melihat kau tidur dengan pose sangat jelek" ucap Sehun berbohong

"Ish kau ini" pukul Luhan di lengan Sehun "ayo duduk disini kau pasti ingin bicara" kata Luhan menyuruh Sehun duduk diranjang disampingnya dan Sehun menurut

"Jadi ingin bicara apa?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun

"Aku ingin melihat keadaanmu dulu" kata Sehun membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sehun menyentuh pelipis mata Luhan yang plesternya sudah dibuka

"Tidak sakit lagi, sudah kering sayang" ucap Luhan tersenyum

Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Luhan. Ciumannya sangat lembut membuat Luhan sangat bahagia, namun ditengah tengah ciuman mereka Luhan merasakan rasa asin didalam mulutnya, dia langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan sekali lagi terkejut melihat Sehun menangis

"Sehun sayangku kau kenapa" tanya Luhan mengusap air mata Sehun

"Luhan berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja. Makan dengan baik, tidur dengan baik, memakai baju hangat jika keluar, tidak terlalu sering keluar malam dengan Kyungiemu itu, tidak kedinginan di tengah malam, berjanjilah" kata Sehun terisak

Luhan entah mengapa sudah mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan Sehun. Hatinya berdenyut menahan sakit, menahan rasa kehilangan orang yang sudah sangat ia cintai ini

"Kau akan pergi ya?" Lirih Luhan

Sehun terdiam

"Aku akan baik-baik saja sayang, aku janji" kata Luhan menenangkan

"Aku tidak pergi, hanya tidak bisa terlalu sering menemuimu lagi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan rumah tanggaku hancur Lu, maafkan aku" isak Sehun memeluk Luhan

Luhan merasa bersalah karena dirinya Sehun sangat menderita seperti ini.

"Akan tiba saatnya kau dan rumah tanggamu akan seperti dulu sayang, aku akan memberikanmu keturunan, dan seperti di awal aku akan pergi, kalian bahagia, bersabarlah sayang" kata Luhan menenangkan Sehun walau hatinya hancur dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku mohon jangan pergi" Sehun benar-benar menangis ketakutan sekarang

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

"Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang" kata Luhan menangis dipelukan Sehun

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawtirkan aku, lagipula kau bisa menemuiku kapanpun kau mau" kata Luhan

Kemudian Sehun memeluknya erat tidak membiarkan jarak memisahkan mereka untuk waktu mereka yang tidak banyak lagi.

"Kau tidak menginap malam ini?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun menggeleng lemah "dia menungguku, aku mengatakan hanya mengambil dokumen" kata Sehun lemah

"Hmm tidak apa sayang aku mengerti" jawab Luhan menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya

"Sehun apa aku boleh minta sesuatu?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun mengernyit takut Luhan meminta sesuatu yang diluar dugaannya "kecuali kau minta untuk pergi dariku, semuanya akan aku turuti" kata Sehun was was

"Aku tidak akan pergi sayang" protes Luhan

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Sehun membelai wajah Luhan

"Uhmm, bercintalah denganku malam ini sebelum kau pulang" wajah Luhan merona sangat hebat dengan permintaannya

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan menyerangmu sayang" kata Sehun yang tanpa ragu mencium bibir Luhan yang akan sangat ia rindukan ini. Menyesapnya, menggigitnya, menelusup hingga kedalam sampai terdengar desahan-desahan nikmat dari keduanya. Desahan yang akan dirindukan oleh keduanya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Luhan sedang membantu Sehun mengancingkan kemejanya. Setelah kegiatan mereka berdua, mereka memutuskan untuk mandi bersama sebelum Sehun pulang<p>

"Kau cantik kau tahu?" Tanya Sehun membelai wajah Luhan yang sedang mengancingkan kemejanya

"Kau juga tampan, ah pasti kau sudah tahu itu" kekeh Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

"Selesai, pergilah dia pasti menunggumu" ucap Luhan tersenyum menahan sakit yang ia tahan

"Kau janji tidak akan kemana mana kan?" Tanya Sehun memastikan

"Aku janji sayang" balas Luhan membelai Sehun

Sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja, kau akan makan dan tidur dengan baik, kau harus selalu sehat, berjanjilah sayang" kata Sehun memastikan kalau Luhan mendengar semua permintannya

"Aku berjanji padamu Sehunnie" jawab Luhan dengan suara bergetar

"Aku akan merindukanmu" isak Luhan yang menyadari tidak banyak waktu lagi bersama Sehun

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan rengekan manjamu Lu, Luhanku sayang" kata Sehun mengecup seluruh wajah Luhan

"Kau akan menungguku kan?" Tanya Sehun

"Selalu sayang aku selalu menunggumu" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Dan yang paling penting kau tidak boleh menemui pria manapun selain aku, Kyungsoo dan Kai kau mengerti kan?" kata Sehun posesif

Luhan terkekeh dan mengangguk di pelukan Sehun

"Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku merengek lagi" kata Luhan mengusir Sehun ke pintu keluar

"Aku mencintaimu Lu" ucap Sehun sebelum pergi

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Luhan tersenyum

"Aku tutup pintunya, kau berhati hatilah" kata Luhan menutup pintu, hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Sehun melambai padanya dan tersenyum.

Luhan membuka pintu lagi dan memastikan Sehun sudah pergi, kemudian ia menutup pintunya lagi dan terduduk lemas dibelakang pintu.

Luhan menangis sejadi jadinya. Luhan merasa putus asa dengan hidupnya. Luhan diberi kebahagiaan yang tidak boleh ia impikan, Luhan tidak meminta banyak ia hanya ingin bersama Sehun, dengan Sehun selamanya.

"Arhhhhhhhh" teriaknya frustasi

"Sehunnnnn" isak Luhan memilukan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Ini sudah 2 minggu sejak terakhir kali Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Sehun belum mengunjungi Luhan lagi, ia hanya sekali menelpon Luhan ketika tahu dari Kai kalau Luhan sedang demam. Setelah itu Sehun tidak pernah mengabari Luhan lagi.<p>

Luhan sendiri menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan, ia tidak ingin Sehun khawatir padanya. Ia ingin jika Sehun datang menemuinya, ia terlihat cantik dan segar.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah bekerja di kafe milik istri teman Kai dan Sehun, Yunho. Kai merekomendasikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo pada Jaejoong, istri Yunho, dan Jaejoong setuju. Paling tidak Kai tidak perlu repot mengawasi bukan hanya satu melainkan dua mahluk mungil ini.

Karena selain dekat dengan apartemen, jam kerja mereka juga tidak terlalu sampai larut. Kecuali di hari sabtu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo diminta Jaejoong untuk bernyanyi karena menurut Jaejoong suara mereka berdua sangat bagus dan dapat menghibur.

"Kyungieee aku datang" kata Luhan yang hari ini mendapat jadwal kerja siang

"Eh Luhannie kok sudah datang? Ini kan baru jam 11" kata Kyungsoo bingung

"Aku rindu padamuuuu" rengek Luhan

"Kau pasti habis melakukan sesuatu" tanya Kyungsoo curiga

"Ti-dakk" ledek Luhan memeluk Kyungsoonya

"Eh? Luhan sudah datang?" Tanya pemilik toko, Jaejoong

"Jae Hyung" pekik Luhan

"Ya! Kau kenapa berteriak?" Kesal Jaejoong melihat tingkah Luhan

"Kau cantik sekaliii" puji Luhan sungguh-sungguh

"Apa yunnie mu datang hari ini" goda Luhan

"Kau ini! Aku kira kenapa" sungut Jaejoong

"Eh benarkah aku cantik?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi memastikan

"Hmmm..sangattt hyung, iyakan Kyung" tanya Luhan pada Kyungsoo

"Kau yang tercantik hyung" puji Kyungsoo membuat Jaejoong benar-benar tersipu

"Oia, sabtu nanti pengunjung merequest lagu Love Paradise, kalian pelajari lagunya dan hafalkan liriknya ya" pesan Jaejoong

"Eh? Siapa yang menyanyi hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kelly Chen, coba kalian cari, lagu itu sangat indah dan menyentuh" jawab Jaejoong

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun mengangguk dan berniat mempelajari lagunya sebelum hari sabtu.

"Jaejoongiee, Jung jaejoong, my boo" panggil seseorang dengan sangat manja yang Luhan dan Kyungsoo ketahui adalah suami dari Jaejoong

"Yunnie, kau kenapa memanggilku seperti itu" protes jaejoong

"Wae? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Yunho

"Bukan begitu, aku malu" jawab Jaejoong

"Babyyyyy" kali ini suara Kai memanggil Kyungsoo

"Eh, baby kau kenapa kesini? Inikan belum jam pulangku" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Luhan belum memberitahu?" Tanya Kai

"Beritahu apa?" Balas Kyungsoo

"Aku meminta Luhan untuk meggantikan sift kerjamu sebentar, kita akan makan siang dengan teman-teman kuliahku" kata Kai

"Baby, aku tidak bisa seenaknya" protes Kyungsoo

"Aku mengijinkannya Kyungiee" kata Jaejoong karena tahu Kyungsoo tidak enak padanya

"Eh tapi bagaimana denganmu Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak apa-apa babyku" gemas Luhan mencubit Kyungsoo

"Kalian pergilah,, aku akan jaga cafe" kata Luhan mengusir mereka menuju mobil

"Aku akan segera kembali" kata Kyungsoo melambai pada Luhan

"Aku tunggu" teriak Luhan memperhatikan mereka semua pergi

_Kau pasti ada disana_ batin Luhan

_Sehun aku rindu, sangat rindu padamu _gumam Luhan menghapus air matanya kemudian masuk kedalam.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau setiap hari ia selalu diperhatikan oleh orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Ya, Sehun selalu memperhatikan Luhan setiap hari, ia tahu jadwal kerja Luhan dan selalu menghabiskan waktu makannya siang dimobil hanya untuk sekedar memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh.

_Aku rindu padamu Lu,_ lirih Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hari ini hari sabtu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo tidak bekerja, namun mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil bernyanyi di kafe Jaejoong.

"Baby kau cantik sekali" puji Kai yang melihat penampilan Kyungsoo dengan kemeja putih pemberiannya, Ketika akan mencium Kyungsoo, Kai merasa ada yang menarik kerah bajunya membatalkan kecupannya untuk baby nya

"Tidak ada ciuman selama aku disekitar kalian" kesal Luhan yang menarik Kyungsoo kebelakangnya

"Yak! Kenapa begitu" kesal Kai

"Karena kalau melihat kalian, aku akan ingat Sehunku" rengek Luhan yang minta dipeluk Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo langsung membalas pelukan Luhan dan membelainya sayang

"Tidak apa Luhannie sayang, babyku bisa menahan hasratnya" kata Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kai yang melotot

"Kyungie popoo" kata Luhan manja

Kyungsoo pun tanpa berfikir dua kali langsung mencium Luhan sekilas di bibir

"Yak! Apaa-apaan barusan, baby kau selingkuh" tuduh Kai

"Sudahlah baby, ayo berangkat" kesal Kyungsoo dengan situasi konyol ini

"Bweeee, aku menang, oia Kai untuk informasi saja, kalau Kyungsoo bilang ciuman pertamanya adalah dirimu, dia bohongg, karena aku adalah ciuman pertamanya" kata Luhan memanas manasi Kai

"Yak kau rusa jelek, jangan berbohong" teriak Kai

"Apa aku berbohong Kyungie?" Tanya Luhan

"Tidak Luhannie tidak bohong" balas Kyungsoo yang juga menggoda Kai

Kai benar-benar kesal sekarang, rasanya ia ingin teriak marah sekarang juga

"Aku tidak bohong kan?" Kata Luhan menatap Kai menyengir

"Aku tunggu di mobil" tambah Luhan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Babykuu jangan marah" Kyungsoo membujuk Kai memeluknya,

"Yak! Kau tidak memelukku? Kai benci padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedih dan ingin melepas pelukan Kai, namun ditahan oleh Kai

"Mana bisa aku membenci mahluk imut sepertimu baby" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo setengah mengangkatnya

"Tapi baby, apa benar Luhan yang menciummu pertama kali?" Tanya Kai cemburu

"Hmm benar, dia yang menciumku pertama kali" kata Kyungsoo jujur "tapi ciuman pertamaku tetap dirimu baby, Luhan itu hyungku dan kau kekasihku, kalian tidak bisa disamakan" kata Kyungsoo mencium Kai menenangkannya

"Ah babyku paling pintar membuat moodku kembali baik" puji Kai mencium bibir Kyungsooo berkali kali

"Aku terlalu mengenal kalian berdua" kekeh Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kai menuju mobil

_Kyungieku semoga kau selalu bahagia_ doa Luhan dalam hati melihat betapa mesranya Kai dan Kyungsoo dari dulu hingga sekarang. Luhan jarang sekali melihat Kyungsoo menangisi Kai, sepertinya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Luhannie kita berangkat yaa" kata Kyungsoo didalam mobil

"Hmm" balas Luhan sejadinya.

Sehunnie sedang apa, aku rindu kata Luhan tersenyum miris

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Mereka sampai di kafe Jaejoong dan bersiap untuk menyanyi dan menghibur, Kai sudah berada dibangku paling depan memastikan kalau dia dapat melihat babynya dan Luhan dengan jelas, agar jika ada yang menggoda mereka akan sangat mudah menghajar orang itu.

"Lu ayo ini waktunya" kata Kyungsoo mengingatkan

"Kyungiee, lagunya mengingatkanku pada Sehun, aku sudah mati-matian menahannya sewaktu latihan agar tidak ingat Sehun tapi tidak bisa" rengek Luhan

"Kau sangat merindukannya ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Sangattt" balas Luhan yang malah menangis

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang ke panggung. Kau tunggulah" kata Kyungsoo menenangkan

"Tidak, nanti Jaejoong akan kecewa, aku akan tetap menyanyi" ucap Luhan

"Aku naik dulu" kata Luhan lagi bersiap naik panggung

"Luhannie fighting" Kyungsoo memberi semangat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan naik keatas panggung, piano yang mengiringi lagunya pun dimulai

"Selamat malam, saya Luhan akan menyanyikan lagu Love Paradise by Kelly Chen yang di request oleh salah satu pengunjung, selamat menikmati" ucap Luhan menyapa penontonnya, dan mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah.

_**Love Paradise-Kelly Chen**_

_You're always on my mind  
>All day just all the time<br>You're everything to me  
>Brightest star to let me see<br>You touch me in my dreams  
>We kiss in every scene<br>I pray to be with you through rain and shiny days_

Luhan menahan air matanya. Kenangannya dengan Sehun terputar seperti kaset rusak dibenaknya membuatnya bergetar menahan tangis karena ia memang benar-benar merindukan Sehun

I'll love you till I die  
>Deep as sea<br>Wide as sky  
>The beauty of our love paints rainbows<br>Everywhere we go

Luhan tidak bisa meneruskan lagi, ia tertunduk terdiam menangis

Tapi ada Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba naik keatas panggung dan meneruskan bagian yang tidak bisa Luhan nyanyikan. Ia menghampiri Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat untuk menguatkan Luhan. Luhan merasa lebih baik sekarang karena Kyungsoo ia tersenyum dan melanjutkan menyanyi bersama Kyungsoo.

_Need you all my life  
>You're my hope<br>You're my pride  
>In your arms I find my heaven<br>In your eyes my sea and sky  
>May life our love paradise<em>

Mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu mereka dengan baik, pengunjung menyukainya dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah. Termasuk Kai yang sangat terharu melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo saling menguatkan. Ia tahu betapa sulitnya untuk Luhan dengan lagu itu, karena setiap ia latihan dengan Kyungsoo ia menggumam ingat Sehunnya.

Ia tahu seberapa sering Luhan menggumamkan kata rindu untuk sahabatnya. Dan ia sangat terharu melihat penampilan Luhan barusan. Ia sekarang mengetahui betapa Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun, ia bergegas ke belakang panggung untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Terimakasih Kyung sudah membantuku tadi" ucap Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak membantu hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan untukmu Luhannieku" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan

"Kalian hebat, sangat memukau dan terus memukau" puji Jaejoong memeluk keduanya sekilas

Tak lama Kai yang datang dan bukannya memeluk Kyungsoo ia menghambur memeluk Luhan

"Kau hebat Lu, aku tahu kau memikirkan Sehun disana" Kai memuji Luhan

"Yak! Hitam, kenapa kau jadi baik seperti ini padaku" ucap Luhan membalas pelukan Kai untuk ppertama kali

"Aku merindukannya" lirih Luhan

"Aku pastikan dia lebih merindukanmu" kata Kai menjamin bahwa keadaan Sehun juga tidak lebih baik

"Jadi apakah babyku dan Luhannieku sudah akur sekarang" goda Kyungsoo mendekati keduanya

Luhan dan Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu saling menatap "sudahhh" jawab keduanya bersamaan dan menghambur memeluk Kyungsoo

"Aku sayang kalian, kalian segalanya untukku" ucap Kyungsoo

"Aku juga menyayangi Kyungieku" balas Luhan

"Aku lebih menyayangi babyku" Kata Kai tidak mau kalah

Mereka berpelukan sangat erat membuat Jaejoong tersenyum melihat mereka dan meninggalkan mereka untuk menikmati kebersamaannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berjalan, dan ini sudah memasuki minggu ke 4. Namun Sehun dan Luhan belum kunjung bertemu. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, mencoba melawan hasrat mereka untuk bertemu. Meski rasa rindu yang teramat menusuk hingga ke jantung mereka.<p>

Beberapa hari belakangan juga keadaan Luhan tidak baik, ia sering memuntahkan makanannya, ia tidak nafsu untuk sekedar mengganjal perut, ia hanya suka saat ia minum buble tea minuman baru favoritnya, ia berjanji akan mengajak Sehun mencicipi buble tea jika mereka bertemu.

"Iya Kyungie sayang, aku akan makan" kata Luhan menjawab telpon Kyungsoo, ia sedang di supermarket saat ini untuk membeli bahan makanan yang kosong

"Hmm, aku istirahat hari ini" kata Luhan lagi

"Aku juga menyayangimu" balas Luhan seraya menutup teleponnya

Luhan menutup telpon dari Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat, ia menahan pusing yang teramat dari pagi, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap pergi, dia bisa bosan setengah mati jika hanya di apartemen.

Luhan berjalan menuju kasir namun

BRAK! Dia pingsan

Luhan pingsan di supermarket

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Luhan sadar dari pingsannya, ia ingat sekali terakhir melangkahkan kaki ia sangat lemas dan terjatuh

"Ini dimana?" Gumam Luhan

"Ah tuan, anda sudah bangun?" Sapa seseorang dengan jas putih yang Luhan tebak pasti dokter

"Anda pingsan, dan anda dibawa oleh seorang wanita kesini, tapi dia tidak bisa menunggu anda karena terburu-buru" jelas sang dokter

"Aku dokter Choi, Choi Siwon, jika anda sudah merasa baikan kita bisa bicara" kata dokter itu ramah

"Ya dok, kita bicara sekarang saja, saya sudah merasa baikan" jawab Luhan lalu mengikuti dokter Choi kemejanya

"Ada apa dok?" Tanya Luhan

"Begini, anda sudah mengetahui kalau diri anda istimewa kan?" Tanya dokter Choi

Luhan mengangguk kemudian membelalakan matanya

"A-apakah? Apakah aku?" Tanya Luhan menahan rasa harunya

"Iya anda sedang mengandung sekarang, usia kandungan anda memasuki minggu ke 3, selamat untuk anda tuan Xi Luhan" kata dokter Choi tersenyum

"Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, akhirnya kau datang nak" kata Luhan menahan tangis harunya

"Terimaksih banyak dokter" kata Luhan

"Hmm, ada baiknya anda menghubungi suami anda, kondisi kandungan anda lemah ditambah sepertinya anda menolak untuk makan belakangan ini" tebak dokter Choi

Luhan tertegun mendengar nasihat dokter tentang menghubungi suami, ingin sekali ia berlari memberi tahu Sehun, tapi ia harus menunggu karena keadaanya juga belum terlalu baik.

"Ya saya akan melakukan apapun agar anak saya sehat, terimakasih sekali lagi dok" ucap Luhan seraya pergi meninggalkan dokter Choi

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Luhan ingin memberitahu Sehun, tapi ia menunggu hari yang tepat, ia juga belum memberitahu Kyungsoo, ia ingin bayinya merasakan kehangatan dicintai dan disayangi tidak seperti dirinya<p>

"Kau akan jadi anak yang paling beruntung, nak" kata Luhan mengelus perutnya tersenyum

Luhan sekarang sedang berada di kafe, ketika ada pelanggan ia masih tersenyum dan berbicara dengan bayinya

"Boleh aku pesan?" Tanya pelanggan

"Ah tentu saja, anda pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan tanpa memperhatikan sang pelanggan, ia sibuk dengan komputernya mencatat pesanan.

"Aku pesan dirimu" kata pelanggan tersebut membuat Luhan menoleh dan terpekik kaget

"Krisss" teriak Luhan dan memeluk Kris dengan spontan

"Luhannie bekerja disini?" Tanya Kris membetulkan poni Luhan

"Hmmm bersama Kyungie" kata Luhan tersenyum manis

"Kau imut sekali kau tahu" kata Kris mencubit pipi Luhan

"Yak! Sakit" protes Luhan

"Oia Lu bersiaplah, kita makan siang bersama, jam kerjamu sebentar lagi kan?" Tanya Kris

"Iya, tapi aku.."

"Maaf sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa makan siang dengan anda, dia milikku dan sudah ada janji denganku" ucap seseorang berdiri dibelakang Kris dengan suara khasnya

_Suara ini_ batin Luhan

_Sehun?_ Pikir Luhan

"Sehun" pekik Luhan tidak percaya akhirnya ia melihat Sehunnya, Sehun yang sangat dirindukannya

"Hay Lu" sapa Sehun

Luhan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan memeluknya sangat erat, menangis menumpahkan segala rasa yang ia tahan hampir sebulan ini. Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan erat sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan

_Siapa dia_ gumam Kris

"Lu kau memeluk siapa? Ayo kita pergi" tanya Kris berusaha menarik Luhan, namun Luhan menghempaskan tangannya dan kembali memeluk Sehun erat, ia takut Sehun pergi lagi

"Sayang, aku sudah datang, jangan menangis lagi ya" kata Sehun menenangkan. Sehun tidak tahu kalau ucapan Luhan sebulan yang lalu yang mengatakan dia akan baik-baik saja itu hanya sebuah kebohongan besar

Luhannya begitu rapuh, begitu terlalu banyak menahan sakitnya sendiri, begitu merindukannya.

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun

"A-aku rin-du padamu" isak Luhan

"Aku juga sayang" jawab Sehun yang mau tak mau ikut meneteskan air matanya

"Hey sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Teriak Kris yang tidak mengerti keadaan.

Luhan menyadari masih ada Kris disini, ia menoleh dan memperkenalkan Sehun

"Kris dia Sehun"

"Sehun dia Kris" kata Luhan memperkenalkan keduanya, namun baik Sehun maupun Kris hanya menatap saling tak suka

"Dia siapamu Lu?" Tanya Kris kesal

"Aku kekasihnya" jawab Sehun

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu" bentak Kris

"Oh ayolah" jawab Sehun malas

"Dia kekasihku Kris" kata Luhan akhirnya menengahi perdebatan mereka berdua

Kris terdiam, dia seperti pernah melihat Sehun tapi dimana dia lupa, dia berusaha mengingat namun percuma karena hatinya sedang kesal dan cemburu

"Baiklah Lu, lain kali saja kita makan siang, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku" ucap Kris meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan

_Aku akan mencari tahu_ gumam Kris

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Berani selingkuh eoh?" Kata Sehun mengecupi bibir Luhan ketika Kris pergi

"Sehunnn" rengek Luhan

"Ayo kita makan siang aku rindu padamu" manja Sehun memeluk Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi setelah sift kerjaku berakhir, tunggu disana ya" kata Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk setuju

"Jangan pergi lagi" lirih Luhan, Sehun tersenyum mengangguk dan mengecup tangan Luhan

"Tidak untuk kali ini" jawab Sehun dan duduk di tempat yang Luhan minta

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Sehun dan Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen mereka selesai bekerja Sehun yang memang mengenal Jaejoong langsung meminta izin agar segera membawa Luhan pergi. Sehun juga bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, yang untuk kali ini Kyungsoo tidak memaki Sehun namun tersenyum padanya, karena dia tahu rasa rindu Luhan terobati.

Luhan berencana akan memberi tahu Sehun tentang kehamilannya, ia ingin sekali membuat pria yang sangat ia cintai ini bahagia, meskipun artinya Luhan dan Sehun akan segera berpisah.

"Sehun/Luhan" ucap keduanya bersamaan

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau duluan saja" balas Luhan

"Hari sabtu nanti kau diundang makan malam besar keluargaku oleh eomma dan appa. Kau akan bertemu mereka lagi kau senang kan?" Tanya Sehun memberitahu

"Ah benarkah?" Kata Luhan langsung bersemangat

"Hmm benar sayang" jawab Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Ah Sehun, akuu.." Kalimat Luhan terputus, ia memtuskan untuk memberitahu hari sabtu saja agar semua merasakan kebahagiaan termasuk Minji, Luhan tersenyum pahit

"aku kenapa?" Lanjut Sehun

"Aku ingin tahu kau tahu darimana aku kerja di kafe, dan kau kenal Jae hyung?" Tanya Luhan mengubah pernyataan menjadi pertanyaan

"Oh itu, sebulan ini aku mengetahui semuanya tentangmu rusa kecil, aku bahkan mendengarkanmu bernyanyi sabtu lalu, kau selain cantik dan imut suaramu juga sangat bagus kau tahu" puji Sehun

"Dan tentu saja aku tahu Jae hyung, suaminya Yunho hyung adalah temanku dan Kai baby" tambah Sehun

"J-jadi kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku tidak sekuat kau, aku tidak bisa menahan rinduku" Sehun berkata jujur

Luhan menangis tersedu saat itu juga. Ia berfikir bisa-bisanya Sehun mengikutinya tanpa menemuinya sekalipun, ia berfikir Sehun sangat egois.

"Baby kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen

Luhan yang kesal langsung meninggalkannya dan membanting pintu mobil

"Luhan mau kemana?" Teriak Sehun namun diabaikan

"Luhan sayang, jangan terburu buru jalannya kau bisa jatuh" kata Sehun yang kewalahan mengejar Luhan

"Napeun namja eoh, egois menyebalkan, kau pikir aku kuat? Aku mau mati tidak bisa melihatmu kau tahu?" Teriak Luhan yang tidak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar apartemen yang memperhatikan mereka

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Luhan, ia mengetahui sekarang apa yang membuatnya kesal, Luhan pasti berfikir kenapa sekalipun Sehun tidak pernah menampakkan diri

"aku ingin menemui saat itu sayang, percayalah" balas Sehun berteriak, Luhan terus berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemen

"Jadi kau tidak ingin aku disini?" Tanya Sehun pura-pura sedih

Luhan berhenti berjalan tapi belum menengok ke Sehun, Sehun tersenyum, dia tau dia sudah menang jika seperti ini.

"Baiklah kau tidak meresponku, aku pergi Lu" kata Sehun

"Yasudah pergi saja, kau memang selalu pergi" teriak Luhan berlari masuk kedalam lift

"D-dia benar-benar marah padaku?" Gumam Sehun sedih

"Aku akan membuatmu baik sayang, tunggu aku sebentar" kata Sehun pada dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkan lift.

**..**

**..**

Luhan sendiri didalam lift sangat menyesal mengusir Sehun tadi, baru sampai lantai 5 ia memutuskan keluar dan mencari Sehun  
>Sehun sudah tidak ada, dia berlari keparkiran, mobilnya juga sudah tidak ada, dia frustasi sekarang dan mengambil ponselnya ingin menelpon Sehun, tapi karena gemetar ponselnya jatuh dan mati. Luhan kesal setengah mati pada dirinya<p>

"Sehunnnn, jangan pergi" isak Luhan

"H-hikssss, kau baru datang pergi lagi, kenapa selalu begini" Luhan menunduk terisak

"Sehun menyebalkan" gumamnya masih menagis di parkiran

Luhan masih menangis di parkiran kemudian ada boneka besar dihadapannya. Boneka beruang berwarna ungu yang sangat besar

"Luhan cantik maafkan Sehunnie ya" kata seseorang dibelakang beruang itu seolah boneka itu yang bicara

"Sehunnie bodohhhhh" teriak Luhan menghambur ke Sehun menyingkirkan si boneka beruang

"Sstttt, jangan menangis, maafkan aku ya" bujuk Sehun

Luhan tidak menjawab hanya duduk dipangkuan Sehun masih terisak sambil memeluknya

"Luhannieku banyak orang yang melihat kita masuk ke apartemen ya?" Bujuk Sehun

"Tidak mau, setelah itu kau pasti pergi" kesal Luhan

"Aku tidak pergi aku kan sudah berjanji" ucap Sehun

"Benarkah? Benar-benar tidak pergi?" Tanya Luhan

"Benar-benar tidak pergi" ulang Sehun

"Janji" kata Luhan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji" balas Sehun mengaitkan kelingking mereka

"Ayo masuk, kau bangun dulu, aku sulit berdiri" ucap Sehun

"A-niyo gendong aku" pinta Luhan manja

"Kalau kau kugendong bagaimana dengan bonekanya?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau bawa juga" perintah Luhan

"Arasseo putri cantik, aku akan mengangkut kalian bersamaan" kata Sehun mengalah

Luhan melonjak kegirangan dan menggoda Sehun yang kerepotan membawa bayi besar dan boneka

"Aku membawa bayi besar yang berat" keluh Sehun

"Latihan untuk membawa bayi kecil Sehunnie" ucap Luhan memberikan klu, namun Sehun tidak menanggapinya karena dia benar-benar kerepotan

"Jja, kita sampai" kata Sehun menaruh boneka beruangnya di sofa dan mendudukan dirinya dan Luhan disamping boneka

"Sehunnie kerenn" puji Luhan mencium Sehun dan berniat turun dari pangkuan Sehun ingin membuatkan makanan

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku rindu padamu Lu, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi" bisik Sehun menggoda Luhan

Luhan ingin sekali melayani Sehun, tapi ia ingat ada bayi diperutnya, ia takut bayi mereka terguncang, Sehun pasti akan bermain liar pikirnya

"Andwae! Aku sedang tidak enak badan" Luhan mencari alasan

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun kecewa

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan melayanimu, tapi janji kau harus lembut" pinta Luhan yang tidak tega melihat Sehun

"Aku selalu lembut sayang" kata Sehun yang tangannya sudah nakal masuk kedalam kaos dan celana Luhan, membuat Luhan menahan desahannya

Siang itu dilalui keduanya dengan bergumul sampai malam. Luhan tidak keberatan melayani Sehun hampir seharian karena memang Sehun bermain lembut, dan lagipula dia sangat merindukan Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>"Kau lelah ya?" Tanya Sehun membenarkan selimut Luhan lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukannya.<p>

Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Tidak lelah, tapi aku mau pakai iyamaku" rengek Luhan yang memang tidak mengenakan apapun dibalik selimutnya

"Tidak boleh sayang, aku masih rindu" balas Sehun yang tidak kalah merengek

"Dasar bayi besar" sindir Luhan

"Menyenangkan bisa jadi bayimu" kekeh Sehun dan membelai punggung Luhan agar ia terlelap

"Sehun" panggil Luhan yang sedang bermain di dada bidang Sehun

"Hmm" jawab Sehun

"Besok kau disini?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Aku disini sampai hari sabtu nanti sayang, jika memungkinkan aku akan sering mengunjungimu sepertinya" kata Sehun

"B-benarkah? Lalu Minji bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan takut

"Dia diluar kota, hari sabtu dia langsung kerumah orangtuaku, dia juga tahu aku kesini, awalnya dia protes tapi aku benar-benar mengatakan sudah merindukanmu, dan dia menutup telponnya, jadi aku anggap iya" kata Sehun mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Minji

"Kau ini, kalau dia marah lagi bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak menyentuhmu lagi, jika dia marah dia bisa menyerangku, kau tahu? Dia menyewa detektif untuk mengawasi kita, banyak sekali foto kita di laci riasnya. Tapi aku sudah menghajar detektif itu agar berhenti menguntitmu" cerita Sehun menenangkan Luhan yang nampak menegang

"Maaf ya hidupmu jadi dipenuhi dengan macam-macam kejadian" kata Sehun menyesal

"Ini tidak lebih buruk dari hidupku sebelumnya Sehunnie" jujur Luhan

"Kalau aku disakiti sekarang ada kau yang entah membelaku atau melindungiku, kalau dulu aku harus berusaha mati-matian membuat orang yang menggangguku atau Kyungsoo pergi" cerita Luhan

"Aku bahagia sekarang" kata Luhan mendongak melihat Sehun dan mengecupnya

"Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia selamanya" kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh

"Aku sudah bahagia bahkan dengan hanya kenangan tentangmu di memoriku kelak" kata Luhan yang tidak berharap bisa bersama Sehun selamanya

"Lu, bisa kita bicarakan nanti, aku tidak mau membahas itu sekarang" kata Sehun sedih

"Aku juga, baiklah bagaimana kalau cerita yang lain" kata Luhan mengubah topik

"Aku setujuu" jawab Sehun mengacak poni Luhan

"Jadi, bagaimana Kris?" Tanya Luhan, Sehun mengernyit tidak suka karena tiba-tiba saja Luhan membahas Kris

"Jelek" jawab Sehun asal

"Sehunnie" kesal Luhan

"Well, aku kira dia tadi akan berkelahi denganku, tapi dia cukup baik menurutku" kata Sehun

"Memang" jawab Luhan bangga

"Yak! Berani sekali kau merona membicarakan pria lain" kesal Sehun melihat perubahan wajah Luhan

Luhan terkekeh dan menyembunyikan dirinya dipelukan Sehun

"Rusa nakal, mau tidur? Jangan harap!" Kata Sehun yang terus mengganggu Luhan

Malam sebelum tidurpun dilalui dengan gelak tawa oleh keduanya. Luhan yang kelelahan akhirnya tidur diatas dada Sehun seperti bayi. Sehun pun dengan senang hati membiarkannya ia tidak mau memberi jarak dengan Luhannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Hari sabtu tiba, Luhan sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun. Sehun sudah siap dari satu jam yang lalu, menunggu Luhan yang terus menerus mengatakan bingung ingin memakai baju apa dan meminta Kyungsoo datang untuk membantunya.<p>

"Kyungiee bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Luhan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya menggonta ganti pakaiannya.

"Cantik Luhannie" jujur Kyungsoo yang melihat hyungnya sangat lucu ketika panik

"Pakaikan ini" kata Kyungsoo memakaikan blazer putih pada Luhan.

"Sempurna hyungieee" kata Kyungsoo mencium pipi Luhan

"Baiklah, aku rasa ini oke" ucap Luhan yang memeluk Kyungsoo berterimakasih

Cklek!

"Lu ayo berangkat" Sehun mengingatkan Luhan kemudian terpana melihat kecantikan Luhan

Luhan menggunakan kaos hitam v-neck, dipadukan blazer 3/4 berwarna putih serta rambut berwarna hitam legam sangat menampilkan sosok Luhan yang sangat imut.

"Sehunnie apa jelek?" Tanya Luhan takut

"Maaf, kau bidadari turun darimana" goda Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mengecup bibirnya

"Kau cantik, sangat cantik" jujur Sehun

"Kau yang membuatnya cantik ya?" Bisik Kai memeluk Kyungsoonya

"Dia memang cantik baby" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Luhannya sangat bahagia

"Kau lebih cantik" bisik Kai

"Dan kau sangat tampan" balas Kyungsoo mencium Kai sekilas

"Baiklah kami berangkat dulu, jika ingin bercinta pulang ke apartemen kalian jangan disini" goda Sehun yang dicubit oleh Luhan

"Tempat kami jauh lebih nyaman" kesal Kai

"Ayo baby, kita pulang" Kai menarik Kyungsoonya

"Baby, sebentar dulu" kata Kyungsoo ketika mereka ada didepan lift

"Luhannie peluk aku" pinta Kyungsoo

"Semoga beruntung dan bahagia ya sayangku" bisik Kyungsoo ketika Luhan memeluknya

"Terimakasih Kyungiee" balas Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya

Sehun dan Kai tersenyum melihat bagaimana kedekatan kedua kekasih mereka. Dan merekapun bersyukur karena kedua pria mungil mereka saling memiliki dan menjaga.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Luhan ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai dilantai mereka

"Hati-hati baby, aku tunggu ceritamu" kata Kyungsoo melambai hingga pintu lift menutup

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Sehun dan Luhan sampai dirumah orangtua Sehun setelah melewati perjalanan yang lumayan jauh.

"Kita sampai" ucap Sehun

Luhan hanya terdiam

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Sehun

"Ini lebih parah dibanding pertama kali aku kesini" kata Luhan

"Tidak apa sayang, ada aku" kata Sehun mengecup Luhan meyakinkannya

"Kita turun sekarang?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk lemah

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan memasuki rumah orangtuanya

Ting Tong!

Sehun memencet bel dan yang membuka intu adalah Minji

"Sayang" kata Minji memeluk Sehun

"Aku rindu" katanya lagi, Sehun tersenyum kecil

"Aku tahu" jawab Sehun

"Ayo masuk eomma dan appa menunggu" kata Minji menarik Sehun membuat genggamannya pada Luhan terlepas

Minji sesekali melirik Luhan dengan perasaan tidak suka tetappi dia juga merasa tidak enak atas perbuatannya yang lalu

"Masuklah" kata Minji dingin, Luhan hanya mengangguk

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan menyesal, Luhan tersenyum dan membalas tatapannya dengan "tidak apa-apa"

"Kau sudah datang?" Sapa Tuan Oh pada Sehun

"Hmm aku baru datang aboji" jawab Sehun sopan

"Mana Luhan?" Tanya nyonya Oh yang mencari keberadaan Luhan

"Anyyeonghaseyo Nyonya dan Tuan Oh" sapa Luhan membungkukan badan

"Syukurlah kalian semua bisa datang, ayo kita makan" ajak Nyonya Oh ke ruang makan

Mereka semua duduk di meja makan, Minji menarik Sehun duduk disampingnya. Sementara Luhan duduk disamping nyonya Oh berhadapan dengan Sehun yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" Tanya nyonya Oh berbisik

"Aku baik nyonya" kata Luhan tersenyum manis sangat manis menurut nyonya Oh

"Baiklah selamat makan, semoga kalian suka" kata nyonya Oh mempersilahkan semuanya untuk makan.

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang, tanpa suara sesekali hanya obrolan ringan. Selesai makan tuan Oh meminta agar semuanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Mereka mengobrol sesekali menyesap teh dan cemilan yang disediakan oleh Nyonya Oh

Ketika obrolan dirasa sudah cukup semuanya terdiam, bergelut denga pikiran masing-masing. Nyonya Oh sesekali memeluk suaminya mencari kehangatan. Minji melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun, namun bedanya Sehun terus memperhatikan Luhan, pandangannya selalu mencari sosok Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang tampak bodoh disini, seperti mengganggu momen bahagia keluarga Oh.

_Mungkin ini saatnya_ gumam Luhan

"Maaf, apa boleh aku berbicara?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun agak was-was setiap kali Luhan ingin bicara tanpa sepengetahuannya. Ia takut Luhan meminta untuk pergi darinya. Ia melepas pelukan Minji dan duduk tegak siap mendengarkan Luhan

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya tersenyum

"Bicaralah nak" Nyonya Oh yang berbicara sekarang

"Aku, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian" kata Luhan terbata menahan perasaan haru dan tertekan secara bersamaan

"Untuk apa nak?" Tanya Tuan Oh sekarang

"Bukan untuk apa-apa tuan, hanya saja aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian semua" kalimat Luhan menggantung

"Sehunnie dan Minji selamat kalian akan menjadi appa dan eomma. Serta Tuan dan Nyonya Oh selamat kalian akan menjadi haraboji dan halmoni" kata Luhan dalam sekali nafas

"Aku hamil" ucap Luhan tersenyum akhirnya

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>gyaaa merinding sendiri nulisnyaaaa...<strong>

**Akhirnya baby Hunhan dateng juga ,**

**Selamat membaca ya semuanya Keep Reviewnya jangan lupa dan ditunguuu :)))))))))**

**Mohon maaf ya buat review yang ga pernah dibales, kalau ada pertanyaan yang sekiranya harus dibales pati dibales kok. Selesai publish new chapter, gw sibuk sm chapter berikutnya. Mumpung free sambil nunggu sidang ;D **

**Mohon doanya yak semua *wink :)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

_**Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya**_

_**-Luhan**_

_**Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?**_

_**-Sehun**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Aku hamil" ucap Luhan tersenyum akhirnya<em>**

Semua terdiam tak ada yang berbicara, mereka mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Setelah 2 menit yang mencenangkan berlalu. Sehun yang pertama kali bereaksi. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Benar Sehunnie, selamat ya" ucap Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun

"Oh Luhannie, terimakasih sayang, terimakasih" kata Sehun mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan

"Luhan benarkah?" Sekarang Nyonya Oh yang bertanya

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatap nyonya Oh

"Hmmm, benar nyonya" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Oh ya Tuhan, akhirnya, terimakasih Luhan" kata nyonya Oh memeluk Luhan dia menangis karena bahagia

Dapat dilihat oleh Luhan tuan Oh juga meneteskan air mata bahagianya dan menatap Luhan dengan tersenyum

"Sehun besok antarkan Luhan kerumah sakit eomma, biar eomma periksa keadaan Luhan dan anak kalian" kata nyonya Oh masih memeluk Luhan

Sehun hanya mengangguk, masih menahan kebahagiannya dia sangat tidak percaya penantiannya selama ini, pengorbanan Luhan dan cintanya terhadap Luhan, semuanya terekam jelas dibenak Sehun. Akhirnya ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

"Sekarang sudah malam, kalian semua beristirahatlah, tidak ada yang pulang malam ini, terutama kau Luhan" kata nyonya Oh yang pertama kali Luhan dengar memerintah, nadanya sama persis ketika Sehun sedang mengaturnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti kata Nyonya Oh

"Sehun antarkan Luhan kekamarnya" ucap Nyonya Oh

"Ne eomma" balas Sehun tersenyum

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh terlebih dulu meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan kebahagiaan, Sehun sedang mengecek kamar Luhan apakah sudah siap atau belum. Tinggallah Luhan dan Minji berdua diruang tamu

"Luhan, terimakasih, pada akhirnya kaulah yang membuat keluarga ini tersenyum bahagia" ucap Minji menghampiri Luhan dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan

"Anak ini akan bahagia dengan kalian" kata Luhan membalas jabatan tangan Minji

"Aku berharap kau tetap pada janjimu" lirih Minji

Luhan ingin menjawab namun Sehun menginterupsi mereka

"Luhan, Minji ayo bergegas istirahat" kata Sehun mengingatkan, dia agak terburu-buru karena lupa telah meninggalkan Luhan dan Minji berdua diruang tamu.

"Kau antarlah Luhan kekamarnya, aku menunggumu dikamar" ucap Minji melewati Sehun dan naik kekamarnya.

"Baby, ayo tidur" kata Sehun mengecup Luhan

"Sehun, apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Luhan

"Sangatt, aku bahkan gugup ingin menaruh tanganku ke perutmu, aku takut anakku tidak suka padaku" kata Sehun yang memandangi perut Luhan

"Bagaimana bisa anak ini tidak menyukai ayahnya, anak ini sangat menyukai ayahnya seperti aku" kata Luhan merona membawa tangan Sehun ke perutnya agar Sehun dan terbiasa

"Jika dia pria dia tampan sepertiku, jika dia wanita pasti dia cantik seperti ibunya" goda Sehun

"Terimakasih sekali lagi Lu, aku mencintaimu" kata Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan sayang

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" balas Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Nah sekarang bayi besarnya harus tidur" kata Sehun membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya

"Sehun turunkan aku ini bukan diapartemen" bisik Luhan meronta dalam gendongan Sehun

"Luhannie imut sekali" Sehun bukannya menurunkan Luhan malah habis-habisan menggodanya dan membawa Luhan kekamar.

_Aku tahu kau mencintainya nak, dari awal kau membawanya kerumah ini, dia sudah membantu terlalu banyak untuk keluarga ini, tetaplah berbahagia anakku_ lirih Nyonya Oh yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Sehun dan Luhan, ia menitikkan air matanya lagi, karena baru pertama ini ia melihat anaknya begitu ekspresif.

"Pergilah kekamarmu, aku akan tidur sekarang" kata Luhan setelah sampai dikamarnya ia membelai wajah Sehun dengan sayang

"Kau mengusirku, tapi matamu memintaku untuk disini" goda Sehun yang juga membelai wajah Luhan

"Aku masih rindu padamu, salahkan dirimu pergi terlalu lama" kesal Luhan

"Maafkan aku sayangku" Sehun mengecupi bibir Luhan

"Kau sudah tahu berapa lama tentang kehamilanmu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu rusa nakal" Tanya Sehun mecubit pipi Luhan gemas

"Baru dua hari Sehunna, saat itu aku pingsan ada yang membawaku ke klinik dan dokter itu mengucapkan selamat padaku" cerita Luhan yang sedang membelai kerutan khawatir di wajah Sehun agar ia merasa tenang

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Luhan meyakinkan

"Tapi kau pingsan" lirih Sehun

"Kalau aku tidak pingsan aku tidak tahu aku sedang hamil kan Sehunnie, aku tidak apa-apa sungguh" rengek Luhan

"Aku akan lebih sering mengawasi dan menjagamu" kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh

"Aku percaya" balas Luhan mencium Sehun

"Sekarang kau pergilah tidur, aku ingin istirahat, kalau ada kau aku akan digoda terus" Luhan pura-pura kesal

"Nanti setelah kau tidur aku akan pergi" kata Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"Kau tidak boleh ikut tertidur" kata Luhan mengingatkan

"Iya sayang" jawab Sehun dan Luhan mulai mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan Sehun dan segera tidur.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Luhan terbangun di tengah malam karena merasa dingin dan haus. Ketika melihat kesamping ia tidak menemukan Sehun memeluknya lagi. Ia tersenyum pahit kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum.

Luhan melewati kamar Sehun saat akan mengambil minum kedapur, karena memang kamarnya disamping kamar Sehun. Ia sudah meniatkan diri untuk tidak melihat kedalam kamar Sehun yang pintunya terbuka, namun entah apa yang membuatnya menoleh saat melewati kamar Sehun dan mendapati Minji memeluk Sehun dengan erat dalam tidurnya  
>Luhan tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke dapur.<p>

"Luhan kau belum tidur?" Sapa Nyonya Oh yang kelihatannya dari dapur juga

"Aku sedang melihat taman belakang rumahmu nyonya, ini sangat indah" kata Luhan yang memang mengagumi rumah orang tua Sehun sejak pertama kali datang.

"Kau bisa datang sering ke rumah ini nak" kata Nyonya Oh tersenyum lembut

Luhan hanya menatapnya terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa

"Kau tahu kan? Rumah ini sangat sepi, akan sangat bagus jika ada yang mengunjungi dan menyukai rumah ini" kata nyonya Oh denga raut wajah sedih

"Hmm, baiklah nyonya aku akan selalu mampir kesini kalau begitu" kata Luhan menghibur

"Eomma" kata nyonya Oh

"Eoh?" Balas Luhan bingung

"Panggil aku eomma Luhan" pinta nyonya Oh

Sekali lagi Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia bingung, senang dan terharu disaat bersamaan

"Luhan? Apakah tidak bisa?" Tanya Nyonya Oh sedih

Luhan masih terdiam, dia ingin, ingin sekali memanggil wanita cantik dihadapannya ini dengan sebutan eomma. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat lidahnya begitu kelu dan kaku sehingga kalimat itu tidak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hmm, baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa, lebih baik kita istirahat lagi" kata Nyonya Oh kentara sekali jika dia sedang kecewa

"Cepat istirahat Luhan" kata Nyonya Oh hendak meninggalkan Luhan

"Eo-eomma" panggil Luhan

Langkah nyonya Oh terhenti, ia membalikkan badan dan bertatapan dengan Luhan

"Apa kau memanggilku Luhann?" Tanya Nyonya sangat berharap jika telinganya tidak salah dengar

"Eomma" kata Luhan sekali lagi agak keras dan terdengar yakin sekarang

"Eomma, eomma" panggil Luhan berkali-kali seperti anak bayi yang meminta susunya.

"Terimakasih nak, terimakasih Luhan" nyonya Oh berlari memeluk Luhan

Luhan sendiri terus menyebut nama eomma berkali-kali. Sensasi pertama yang ia rasakan selama hidup didunia, ia merasa bebannya hilang, ia merasa tidak akan pernah menghadapi hal buruk, dan yang terpenting ia merasa bahagia saat ini

"Iya nak, eomma disini" kata Nyonya Oh menenangkan Luhan yang menangis

"Terimakasih eomma" kata Luhan memeluk nyonya Oh lebih erat.

Mereka berdua berpelukan sangat erat malam itu. Nyonya Oh yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak mendengar Sehunnya memanggilnya eomma dengan manja seperti yang Luhan lakukan, ia merindukan panggilan itu. Meskipun bukan dari Sehun, namun nyonya Oh tahu Luhan adalah orang yang akan membantunya untuk mendengar Sehun memanggilnya eomma lagi.

Luhan sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa-apa lagi selain rasa bahagia, dan keinginan yang teramat untuk terus memiliki keluarga sebahagia ini.

"Sekarang kita harus tidur nak, jangan lupa kau harus ke rumah sakitku, aku ingin memeriksa sendiri keadaan anak dan cucuku" kata nyonya Oh pada Luhan.

"Ne eomma" jawab Luhan patuh seperti anak kecil

"Aigoo kau imut sekali, pantas Sehunku jatuh hati padamu" kata nyonya Oh menggoda

"A-anio eomma, Sehun tidak menyukaiku" bantah Luhan, ia takut nyonya Oh membencinya

"Dia tidak menyukaimu tetapi dia mencintaimu, aku tahu itu nak, aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian" ucap nyonya Oh memberi restu dan mencium kening Luhan

Sekali lagi, Luhan dibuat sangat bahagia dalam hidupnya. Ia mempunyai eomma baru dan sekarang wanita didepannya ini memberikannya restu.

"Kau istirahatlah, eomma duluan kekamar ya" pamit nyonya Oh

"Selamat beristirahat eomma" kata Luhan tersenyum

Tak lama setelah itu, Luhan juga pergi kekamarnya, nyonya Oh dan Luhan tidak tahu kalau ada sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Minji mendengar semuanya. Ia merasa sangat terluka, mertuanya bahkan memberi restu untuk Sehun dan Luhan

_bahkan kau mengambil hati eomma, apa maumu Luhan? _Sehun lirih Minji tidak suka dan berangsur kembali kekamarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Pagi telah tiba, Luhan masih tertidur karena ia memang tidur sangat telat semalam. Ia mungkin masih tertidur lelap jika tidak ada kecupan-kecupan yang menghujaninya di seluruh wajahnya

"Luhannie bangun" ucap suara itu mencium Luhan telak di bibir

"Luhannie bangun" kata suara itu lagi mencium pipi Luhan habis-habisan

"Se-sehunnniee" rengek Luhan yang menyadari itu suara Sehun dan lagipula hanya Sehun yang akan mengganggunya

"Putri cantik sudah bangun" goda Sehun

Luhan melenguh, merenggankan badannya dan menarik Sehun kekasurnya, ia minta dipeluk Sehun dan mencari-cari posisi nyaman untuk tidur lagi

"Ah tempat ini paling nyaman sedunia" kata Luhan meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sehun dan memeluk Sehun erat

"Eh? Rusa kecil mau tidur lagi? Andwaeeee! Ayo banguuunn" ucap Sehun menggelitik badan Luhan

"Sehuniiieee geli, ampunnnnn" kata Luhan meminta ampun dan mau tak mau berdiri dari tidurnya yang nyaman

"Sehunnie jelek" kata Luhan

"Terimakasih, fans ku yang paling setia" kekeh Sehun, Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas

Dan kaget ketika melihat jam

"Sehunn jam itu rusak kan?" Tanya Luhan panik

"Tentu saja tidak, makanya aku membangunkanmu, ini sudah jam 11" kekeh Sehun

"Andwaeeeee! Aku harus bekerja, lagipula apa kata orangtuamu jika tahu aku bangun jam segini" kata Luhan yang sekarang mondar mandir dengan panik

"Luhan" panggil Sehun

Luhan tidak mendengarkan dan terus bergumam bolak balik

"Luhan" panggil Sehun lagi

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari Luhan yang panik

"Ya tuhan kau kenapa begitu cerewet dipagi hari" kata Sehun yang langsung menggendong Luhan menuju kamar mandi

"Sehun kita mau kemana?" Teriak Luhan karena sekarang Sehun mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat sekarung beras

"Kita mandi, kau harus ke rumah sakit ingat kan? Dan kau tidak bekerja hari ini aku sudah menghubungi Kyungsoomu" Kata Sehun yang terus menahan Luhan dalam gendongannya takut Luhan terjatuh

Pagi itu diwarnai keributan seperti biasa, Luhan yang menolak dimandikan, dan Sehun yang tidak peduli dengan penolakan Luhan dan malah menggodanya terus. Didalam kamar mandi sekarang terdengar omelan dari Luhan dan tawa khas milik Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Ah kalian sudah datang?" Nyonya Oh menyambut Sehun dan Luhan di ruangannya

"Ne eomma" sahut keduanya bersamaan

"Eh?" Kata Sehun menyadari sesuatu

"Wae Sehunna? Sekarang aku mempunyai dua putra, yang satu putra tampan dan dingin" katanya melirik Sehun

"Yang satu putra cantik dan baik hati" puji nyonya Oh melirik Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum

"Aku bersiap dulu, kalian tunggulah disini" kata nyonya Oh

"Sudah punya keluarga baru eoh?" Bisik Sehun tersenyum

"Hmm, tentu saja, hanya eommamu tapi tenang saja" kata Luhan menjelaskan

"Oh ayolah, appaku bahkan lebih menginginkanmu daripada eommaku" kekeh Sehun

"Sudah jangan berisik" cubit Luhan di perut Sehun, dia merasa malu terus-terusan digoda

"Luhan, berbaringlah" kata Nyonya Oh

Luhan mengangguk dan berbaring di tempat yang ditunjuk, membiarkan nyonya Oh memeriksa nya, Luhan hanya sesekali tersenyum memandang Sehun yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Jja, selesaai, ayo duduk" kata nyonya Oh

"Bagaimana eomma?" Tanya Sehun tak sabaran

"Keduanya sehat nak, hanya saja untukmu Luhan, apa belakangan kau jarang makan, kau mengalami gejala dehidrasi" tanya nyonya Oh curiga

"Ummm, sepertinya iya, aku selalu mual belakangan ini jika makan" jawab Luhan mengingat ingat

"Lalu kau makan apa?" Protes Sehun

"Nanti aku tunjukkan" kata Luhan tertawa

"Aku akan memberikan vitamin untukmu, diminum pagi dan malam untuk mengurangi rasa mual, jangan lupa meminumnya" perintah nyonya Oh memotong pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bertengkar ini

"Ne eomma" kata mereka bersamaan

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang, jika merasa ada yang tidak enak langsung beritahu Sehun atau eomma, mengerti kan?" Tanya nyonya Oh pada Luhan

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan nyonya Oh.

"Kami pamit pulang dulu eomma" kata Sehun menggenggam Luhan keluar dari ruangan nyonya Oh. Nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum lucu melihat putranya sangat oveprotektif seperti itu.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Sehun kita mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan didalam mobil

"Makan siang dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo sayang, kau kan juga harus memberitahu mereka" jawab Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengecupnya

"Tapi aku masih kenyang" kata Luhan yang hanya mendapatkan tatapan yang membuat merinding dari Sehun

"Oh baiklah, aku sangat lapar" kata Luhan mengganti jawabannya dan cemberut

"Kau mau apa sebelum makan?" Tanya Sehun yang lucu dengan tingkah Luhan

"Aku mau bubble teaaa Sehunnie, kedainya ada didekat apartemen" jawab Luhan kembali riang

"Bubble tea itu makanan apa?" Tanya Sehun mengernyit

"Itu minuman yang sangatttt enak" jawab Luhan bersemangat

"Araseoo, kita kesana" kata Sehun mengiyakan kemauan Luhan

.**.**

**..**

**..**

Mereka telah selesai membeli bubble tea dan sedang menuju tempat makan yang telah dijanjikan.

"Kyungieee" teriak Luhan melambai dari pintu masuk

"Luhannieee" balas Kyungsoo tidak kalah hebohnya

"Kalian sepertinya tidak akan pernah bosan saling memanggil seperti itu" sindir Sehun yang menarik tempat duduk disamping Kai

"Kau berharap apa? Mereka saling membenci?" Tanya Kai yang ikut terkekeh

"Kalian bisa berhenti mengoceh?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak suka karena dua pria didepannya ini sangat cerewet

"Kau membawa apa Lu? Kenapa banyak sekali?" Tanya Kyungsoo memperhatikan bawaan Luhan

"Bubble tea Kyungiee. Mau coba?" Luhan menawarkan pada Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mau, Kyungsoo tidak terlalu suka minuman seperti itu

"Aku perhatikan kau selalu minum minuman bubble itu belakangan ini? Jangan terlalu banyak kau bisa kena flu" kata Kyungsoo menasehati

"Jika tiba-tiba suka makanan asing, biasanya itu gejala seseorang yang sedang hamil, menginginkan lebih dari yang biasanya" celetuk Kai sok menganalisa

"Babyyy, payah sekali hipotesamu" sindir Kyungsoo

"Aku hamil Kyungie, Kai ada benarnya juga, aku selalu menginginkan bubble tea ini secara rakus" kata Luhan membenarkan perkataan Kai

Kyungsoo tersedak minumannya dan Kai menatapnya tak percaya

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan bingung

"U-ulangi perkataanmu" tuntut Kyungsoo takut kalau ia salah dengar

"Yang mana? Tentang buble tea?" Tanya Luhan polos

"Bukan Luhannie sebelum kalimat itu, astaga" kata Kyungsoo tak sabar

"Aku ham-" Luhan baru mengingat sesuatu, dan ia merasa sangat bodoh bisa-bisanya memberitahu Kyungsoo kabar besar ini dengan santai, ia melirik Sehun meminta bantuan, namun Sehun sedang susah payah menahan tawanya.

"Kyungie, aku hamil" kata Luhan takut-takut

Satu detik….

Dua detik…..

Lima detik…

"Selalu begini" gumam Luhan

"Kyungiee aku hamil, kau kenapa diam saja? Kau tak suka ya?" Kata Luhan kentara sekali jika dia sedang pura-pura sedih

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak suka. Aku akan punya keponakan, tidak aku akan mempunyai seorang anak" teriak Kyungsoo dari kursinya dan memaksa Luhan berdiri untuk mengecek perut Luhan dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ya Lu, kau harus lebih dewasa setelah ini tidak boleh manja lagi" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terisak

"Kyungieee, aku mana bisa tidak manja, apalagi jika denganmu" kata Luhan mengelak dan membalas pelukan Luhan

"Baiklah kau boleh manja sesukamu. Aku akan menjagamu, aku akan menjaga kalian" gumam Kyungsoo bersemangat

"Hmm terimakasih Kyungieku" balas Luhan yang merasa dirinya sangat beruntung karena anak ini, semua ingin menjaga dan bersamanya.

"Hay man, akhirnya, selamat untukmu" kata Kai yang juga berdiri dari kursinya dan memeluk Sehun

"Terimakasih juga untukmu Kai, kau dan idemu yang membuatku akan memiliki bayi lucu" jawab Sehun sungguh-sungguh

"Jaga mereka Sehunna" pinta Kai melepaska pelukannya

"Pasti" jawab Sehun tanpa ragu

Kai beralih dari Sehun ke Luhan berniat untuk mengucapkan selamat

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh memeluk calon keponakanku dan ibunya" kata Kai memotong moment Luhan Kyungsoo

"Asal anakku tidak jadi hitam sepertimu aku mau" sindir Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan Kai datang memeluknya

"Selamat ya Lu, aku akan menjaga kalian juga" kata Kai dalam pelukannya

"Anak ini sangat beruntung memiliki kalian, terimakasi Kai" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"Jaga Luhannieku, Sehun" kata Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun

"Pasti Kyung aku akan selalu menjaganya" jawab Sehun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo

"Jika kau menyia-nyiakan mereka, aku akan membawa mereka pergi dari hidupmu" kata Kyungsoo serius melepas pelukannya dengan Sehun dan menatapnya

"Kau membunuhku pelan-pelan jika begitu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan mereka" balas Sehun sangat yakin

"Lupakanlah perjanjian kalian, kalian berhak bahagia" lirih Kyungsoo yang mengingat kalau Luhannya akan berpisah dengan anaknya

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Luhan sudah memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan berteriak lapar

"Sehunnieee, lapaarrrr" rengek Luhan

"Rusaku lapar? Kasiannnn sekali sayang, ayo kemari kita pesan yang banyak" kata Sehun membawa Luhan kepelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih penasaran dengan jawabannya ia akan mengusahakan untuk semua ini. Agar Luhan dan dirinya juga bayi mereka akan terus bersama-sama.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap khawatir pada Luhannya. Ia takut Luhan akan sangat menderita jika Sehun tetap dengan perjanjian awalnya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" kata Kyungsoo buru-buru, ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan Luhannya menderita.

Sehun tahu kenapa Kyungsoo terburu-buru seperti itu, semuanya terlalu cepat untuk dibayangkan, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Luhan sekarang, yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menjaga Luhan dan bayinya dengan apapun yang dimiliki dan ada dalam dirinya.

"Aku menyusul babyku dulu" kata Kai yang juga menyadari Kyungsoo bertindak aneh

"Babyyy, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai yang menemukan Kyungsoo berjongkok didepan wastafel

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo berbohong, "ayo kita kembali mereka pasti menunggu baby" Ajak Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Kai

Kai yang tahu Kyungsoo sedang berbohong memeluknya

"Luhan kan? Kau mengkhawatirkannya kan sayang?" kata Kai memeluk Kyungsoonya menenangkan.

"apa menurutmu mereka akan baik-baik saja" tanya Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Kai

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja baby" ucap Kai menghapus air mata Kyungsoo

"Sekarang kita kembali kesana ya, mereka pasti menunggu" Kai membujuk Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menuju ke meja mereka.

"Kyungieee, kau kenapa jadi murung seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan melihat Kyungsoo dipeluk Kai dari jauh

"babyku tidak apa-apa hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" kata Kai yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Memikirkan akan mempunyai anak juga" goda Kai pada Kyungsoo yang dibalas cubitan oleh Kyungsoo

"Ayo kita pesan sebanyak-banyaknya Sehun yang akan membayar semua ini" kata Kai bersemangat

"AYOOO!" Seru Luhan dan Kyungsoo menanggapi teriakan Kai, Sehun hanya tertawa melihat mereka semua.

Memang benar ia mengajak Kai dan Kyungsoo makan siang bersama untuk mentraktir mereka, Karena menurut Sehun kedua orang inilah yang mempunyai peran besar untuknya dan Luhan. Dan hari ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih Sehun mengizinkan mereka memesan apapun yang mereka suka, dan membagi kabar gembira ini dengan mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

><p>Semua berbahagia dengan kabar kehamilan Luhan, tidak terkecuali Minji ia merasa senang dan takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Senang karena pada akhirnya ia akan memiliki anak dengan Sehun dan mengingat hubungan Sehun dan Luhan akan berakhir membuatnya tambah bersemangat. Namun ia juga merasa takut, takut kalau suaminya pada akhirnya tidak bisa melepaskan Luhan.<p>

Seperti pagi ini seusai mengantar Minji bekerja, Sehun memulai percakapan yang menurut Minji sangat menyebalkan.

_**Flashback**_

"_Sayang, kau tahu kan sekarang Luhan sedang hamil anak kita?" tanya Sehun tersenyum_

"_Hmmm, aku tahu, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Minji_

"_Aku bahagia, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sehun_

"_Jika kau bahagia aku akan bahagia sayang" jawab Minji_

"_Minji, mungkin aku akan pindah ke apartemen, bolehkah? Aku ingin menjaga Luhan dan bayinya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada mereka" ucap Sehun khawatir_

_Minji hanya terdiam, ia tahu Sehun akan meminta hal ini tapi ia tidak akan mengira secepat ini_

_Mereka sudah sampai di depan kantor Minji, Sehun masih menunggu jawaban Minji yang terdiam ketika ia meminta untuk pindah ke apartemen._

"_Minji-ya, kita sudah sampai, jika kau tidak bisa menjawab, jawablah nanti saja" kata Sehun mengelus rambut Minji dengan sayang_

"_Jika aku tidak memperbolehkanmu pindah apa kau akan mendengarkan?" tanya Minji_

"_Kita tidak bisa seperti itu, Luhan tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian, sangat berbahaya" ucap Sehun berusaha menjelaskan._

"_Sehun apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Minji_

"_Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya balik_

"_Aku bertanya, jawablah" Kata Minji tak sabaran_

"_Aku mencintaimu" jawab Sehun_

"_Apa rasamu masih sama seperti dulu?" tanya Minji lagi_

"_Tentu, kenapa bertanya?" tanya Sehun bingung_

"_Kalau begitu katakan kalau tidak mencintai Luhan" tantang Minji_

_Sehun terdiam_

"_Sehun" panggil Minji_

_Sehun tetap tidak menjawab_

"_Sehunna" Teriak Minji karena kesal_

"_Maaf, aku tidak bisa" lirih Sehun_

"_KAU!" geram Minji_

"_Pada akhirnya kalian harus berpisah setelah anak itu lahir! Jika kau tetap memilih Luhan itu sama saja kau ingin melihatku mati" teriak Minji keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya dengan sangat keras_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Ahhh.. Sialan" Minji teringat tadi pagi ia bertengkar dengan Sehun, ia menjadi sangat takut sekarang, takut kalau akhinya pria Club malam itu memenangkan Sehun daripada dirinya

_Aku harus menemuinya lagi dan berbicara dengannya. Itu akan lebih mudah daripada berbicara dengan Sehun _ucap Minji dalam hati

Minji menyukai idenya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar kantor namun karena terburu buru ia menabrak seseorang

BRUK!

"Ah maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru" kata Pria itu menyerahkan berkas-berkas Minji yang terjatuh

"Tidak apa aku juga sedang terburu-buru tadi" kata Minji menerima berkas yang diambilkan pria itu

Mereka bertatapan dan saling menebak seperti pernah bertemu

"Hey, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Minji

"Entahlah, aku juga seperti pernah melihatmu" jawab pria tersebut yang ternyata Kris

"Mungkin kita salah orang, aku pamit dulu" kata Kris meninggalkan Minji

_Aku pernah melihatnya, aku sangat yakin, dia sedang memeluk…._

"Luhan" teriak Minji membuat Kris berhenti

"AH aku mengingatnya sekarang, kau kekasih Luhan kan? Kita pernah bertemu" ucap Minji benar dengan tebakannya

"Hey, apa kita bertemu di toko pakaian anak?" tanya Kris balik yang nampaknya mulai mengingat Minji dan menghampirinya

"Iya kau benar" jawab Minji

"Bukankah suamimu adalah orang yang tampangnya berwajah es, dengan rahang tajam?" tanya Kris

"Kau mengingat suamiku juga?" tanya Minji

"Sialann! Apa kau tahu dia bermain gila dengan Luhan?" geram Kris yang sudah sangat marah

"Kau melihat merek? Dimana?" tanya Minji yang tidak aneh dengan kebersamaan suaminya sekarang yang selalu bersama dengan Luhan

"Di kafe dan mereka berpelukan seperti pasangan gila yang dipisahkan" kesal Kris

"aku mengingat orang itu sekarang dan aku akan memberitahu Luhan kalau dia sudah mempunyai istri" seringai Kris

"Dia tahu" ucap Minji santai

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris bingung

"Lebih baik kita cari kafe didekat kantor ini, nampaknya Luhan belum memberitahu segalanya padamu" kata Minji mengajak Kris, dan Kris menyetujuinya

"Baiklah jadi apa maksudmu Luhan mengetahuinya?" kata Kris yang sangat penasaran

"Kau tahu kekasihmu itu awalnya akau sangat berterimakasih padanya, namun sekarang dia nacaman bagiku, dia ungguh tidak tahu malu" ejek Minji menghina Luhan

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu tentang Luhan?" geram Kris

"Ceritakan padaku semuanya" kesal Kris masih menahan amarah

"Baiklah, jadi begini aku dan suamiku Sehun, kami tidak dapat memiliki seorang anak karena aku menderita sakit ketika itu. Awalnya kami bahagia dengan hidup kami walaupun tanpa seorang anak, namun karena desakan orang tua Sehun yang selalu meminta Sehun untuk menikah lagi atau menceraikanku membuatku sangat depresi. Kami mencari berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan seorang anak, tapi kami tidak pernah memikirkan untuk mendapatkan anak dari wanita malam, itu sangat berbahaya selain karena penyakit mereka aku takut Sehunku akan terjerat dengan jalang seperti mereka" cerita Minji

"Singkat cerita, pada suatu malam Sehun datang dan menenangkanku yang sedang menangis, ini ide temannya kalau ia akan mencari pria yang istimewa dan akan membuatnya hamil setelah melahirkan seorang anak pria itu akan pergi dari hidup Sehun. Entahlah pikiran gila apa yang merasukiku aku merasa itu ide yang sangat brilian, seorang pria itu artinya Sehun tidak akan pernah mencintainya" Minji masih menceritakan

"Namun aku salah, seiring waktu yang mereka berdua jalani, mereka terjerat pada perasaan masing-masing. Luhanmu dia membuat Sehunku mencintainya. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir dia sedang hamil sekarang, itu artinya dia dan Sehun akan segera berpisah" kata Minji menyeringai

"L-Luhan hamil?" tanya Kris tak percaya

"Dan dia akan dipisahkan dari anaknya?" tanya Kris lagi

"Ya benar dan dia juga akan dipisahkna dari Sehunku, tenang saja" Ucap Minji santai

"Mahluk macam apa kalian? Menjijikan dan tidak punya perasaan! Aku akan membawa Luhanku pergi dari kalian" teriak Kris menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan Minji

Sedangkan Minji tersenyum senang _paling tidak aku tidak sendirian, ini akan lebih mudah jika ada yang sepemikiran denganku_ pikir Minji

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu, kau istirahatlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jam makan malam nanti" kata Sehun membereskan belanjaan mereka dan meletakkan bubble tea Luhan di kulkas

"Hmm aku lelah" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang

"Apa tuan putri ingin aku gendong?" tanya Sehun menawarkan

"Tentu saja bawa aku kekamar, dan kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku tidur" kata Luhan merentangkan tangannya minta digendong

"Baiklah kita tidur rusa kecilku" kata Sehun membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya

"Sampai" kata Sehun merebahkan Luhan

Mata mereka bertatapan dan Sehun menciumnya sekilas

"Aku akan mencari tahu apakah boleh bercinta dengan seseorang yang sedang mengandung, kau cantik sekali Lu" goda Sehun membenarkan poni Luhan

"Kau tahu? Terakhir kali kita melakukannya, aku sudah tahu aku hamil dan aku mengijinkanmu jadi aku rasa tidak apa" kata Luhan yang kini merona hebat

"B-benarkah?" tanya Sehun tak percaya

"Hmm, benar Sehunnie" kata Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Sehun

"Lalu apakah sekarang boleh?" Tanya Sehun meminta ijin dengan menggoda

"Issh, kau ini aku lelah" kesal Luhan memukul lengan Sehun

"Araseeo araseo, kita bisa lakukan nanti, aku akan bersabar walau ini menyakitkan" kata Sehun mendramatisir membuat Luhan tertawa

"Peluk aku" pinta Luhan

"Istirahatlah sayang" ucap Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan membawa Luhan kepelukannya

Luhan sudah hampir tertidur dipelukan Sehun, namun suara bel mengagetkannya dan membuatnya bangun

"Sehunniee, kenapa jadi kau yang tidur?" protes Luhan

Sehun yang merasa Luhan mencubit pipinya menjadi bangun karena kaget

"Ah maafkan aku sayang"kata Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya lagi

Ting Tong! Suara bel berbunyi lagi

"Apakah ada yang datang?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk

"Baiklah tunggu disini sayang aku membuka pintu dulu ya" kata Sehun mengecup Luhan sekilas dan keluar dari kamar

Cklek!

Sehun membukakan pintu dan membelalak melihat siapa yang datang

"KAU!" geram orang itu yang ternyata Kris

BUGH!

Kris memukul Sehun tepat diwajahnya membuat Sehun tersungkur

"Mahluk macam apa kau? Berani-beraninya mendekati Luhan untuk mendapatkan seoarang anak lalu setelah itu meninggalkannya" teriak Kris yang memberi pukulan diwajah Sehun berkali-kali

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan? HAH?" Teriak Kris menghempaskan Sehun ke sofa

Sehun sudah sangat babak belur dan mengeluarkan darah segar di hidung dan mulutnya sekarang

Sehun juga bukannya tidak mau membalas, ia hanya membiarkan orang dihadapannya ini melampiaskan amarahnya.

Didalam kamar Luhan merasa sangat terganggu karena mendengar suara benda jatuh dan teriakan , ia seperti mengenali itu suara Kris namun ia menepis perkiraannya dan memekik ketika melihat apa yang terjadi

"SEHUN!" Pekik Luhan

Kris sudah mendaratkan pukulannya lagi

"Lu-m-masuk jangan lihat ini" kata Sehun yang sudah tersungkur, Kris memegang kerahnya lagi dan siap memeukulkannya lagi, sepertinya Kris sudah gelap mata

"KRIS! BERHENTI! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Luhan da berusaha menghentikan Kris

Namun Kris tidak mengindahkan kata Luhan, ia menghempaskan Luhan sehingga Luhan terjatuh kelantai

"Kris apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Luhan yang masih mencoba menghentikan Kris

"Kau hamil Lu?" tanya Kris yang menghempaskan Sehun kasar ke lantai dan kini menatap Luhan

Luhan masih terisak dan kaget karena kejadian ini

"JAWAB AKU!" teriak Kris

"I-iya aku hamil, aku mohon jangan pukul Sehun lagi" pinta Luhan

"SIALAN!" teriak Kris yang sudah siap untuk memukul Sehun lagi

"AKU HAMIL DAN KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH AYAH DARI ANAKKU ? KAU YANG TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN" teriak Luhan balik mencoba menghentikan Kris dan berhasil

"Urusan kita belum selesai" katanya pada Sehun

"Kau ikut aku!" perintah Kris yang menarik tangan Luhan membawanya pergi

"Andwae! Aku mau bersama Sehun, Sehun tolong aku" teriak Luhan yang meronta dalam pegangan Kris

"J-jangan bawa Luhan, aku mohon" lirih Sehun yang berusaha mengejar namun percuma karena rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

Kris membawa Luhan keluar apartemen dan berpapasan dengan Kai dan juga Kyungsoo

"Kris Hyung" pekik Kyungsoo

"Kyung tolong aku" pinta Luhan menangis

"Hey, mau kau bawa kemana Luhan?" Tanya Kai mencegah Kris pergi

"Kai tolong aku" jerit Luhan dalam pegangan Kris

"Kalian mengganggu saja, minggir" desis Kris

"Berikan Luhan padaku" kata Kai menantang

Kris yang merasa Kai sangat mengganggu tidak segan memukulnya dan membuatnya tersungkur juga, Kai tidak menyangka kalau pria ini akan sampai memukulnya

"Baby" teriak Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak apa, kau ikutlah dengan mereka aku akan ke Sehun" kata Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk

Kyungsoo dengan susah payah mengejar Kris dibawah dan sampai ke parkiran. Ketika akan memasuki mobil Kyungsoo berteriak

"Hyung! Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo, Luhan berlari memeluknya

"Bukan urusanmu, Luhan ayo masuk" tarik Kris pada tangan Luhan lagi

"Aku ikut" teriak Kyungsoo

"Aku ikut hyung, dan jangan menarik Luhannie lagi, tangannya sudah merah karenamu" kesal Kyungsoo

"Baguslah, kalian berdua masuk kedalam mobil" kata Kris sangat menakutkan

"K-kyung, S-sehun" isak Luhan dalam pelukan Kyungsoo

"MASUK!" teriak Kris membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget

"Ada Kai disana Lu, kita ikut Kris Hyung dulu, dia akan sangat marah dan akan menyakitimu jika kita tidak menurut" bujuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terdiam, hanya terdengar isakan Luhan yang mengkhwatirkan Sehun dalam pelukan Kyungsoo

"makanlah" kata Kris menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Luhan untuk makan. Mereka dibawa ke apartemen Kris dan tidak diijinkan kembali oleh Kris

"Lu makan ya?" bujuk Kyungsoo, Luhan menggeleng

"Kasihan bayimu" kata Kyungsoo mengingatkan

"Kau tahu Luhan hamil?" tanya Kris tak percaya dan Kyungsoo mengangguk takut

"Hidup macam apa yang kalian jalani?" teriak Kris membuat Luhan ketakutan dan beringsut dipekukan Kyungsoo

"Hyung kami sudah dewasa, berhentilah bersikap seperti kami adalah bayimu" teriak Kyungsoo yang juga sangat kesal sekarang

"Kalian" geram Kris

"Paksa dia makan dan segera tidur" teriak Kris membanting pintu kamarnya

"Se-sehun, aku mau Sehun Kyungie" tangisan Luhan pecah dan ia tidak tahan lagi

"Sstt, kita akan bertemu Sehun segera" kata Kyungsoo menenangkan

"Makan dulu ya? Aku mohon, sedikit saja" bujuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan tetap menggeleng

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Hyung ini sudah hampir dua hari Luhan tidak mengisi perutnya dan hanya dikamar, kau mau Luhan dan bayinya mati kelaparan?" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal karena Kris masih sangat egois

"Biarkan kami pulang, aku mohon, aku sangat menghakwatirkan Luhan" bujuk Kyungsoo menangis memohon di kaki Kris

Kris sendiri sangat tidak tega dengan keadaan Luhan yang pucat dan sudah menggigil

"Biarkan aku bicara dengannya" kata Kris melewati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melarangnya

"Kau hanya akan membuatnya takut" kata Kyungsoo mencegah

"Aku ingin dengar dari mulutnya sendiri" gumam Kris meninggalkan Kyungsoo

Cklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan Kris dari luar membuat Luhan beringsut ke selimutnya

"Lu, apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Kris membelai wajah Luhan

Luhan mengangguk takut dan terisak

"Apa kau tidak menyesal Lu?" tanya Kris yang sudah sangat berbeda dari hari kemarin

"Hey jawab aku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu" hati Kris merasa sakit karena Luhan sedang ketakutan sekarang

"Aku t-tidak menyesal, ak-u mencintai Sehun" isak Luhan

"Tapi kalian tidak bisa bersama, kau akan lebih sakit dari ini" lirih Kris

"Aku mencintainya Kris, aku tidak menyesal dan aku tidak sakit, aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya" ucap Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku merindukannya, aku mengkhwatirkannya, aku mohon" pinta Luhan semakin terisak

"Lu, jangan seperti ini aku juga memohon padamu" pinta Kris,tangisan Luhan semakin pecah

"Baiklah" kata Kris, Luhan mendongak untuk menatapnya

"Kau makan dulu, setelah itu kau mendapatkan Sehunmu" kata Kris akhirnya

"B-benarkah? Apa kau berjanji akan mengembalikanku pada Sehun?" tanya Luhan berkaca-kaca

"Aku janji" jawab Kris lemah

"Krissie terimakasih" kata Luhan menghambur memeluk Kris

"Jangan menakutiku lagi kau sangat menyeramkan kemarin" isak Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Kris

"Maafkan aku Lu" jawab Kris membalas pelukan Luhan

"Aku akan menyuruh Kyungsoo menyuapimu, sementara kau makan aku akan menghubungi Sehunmu" kata Kris tersenyum

"Baiklah" jawab Luhan bersemangat

Kris keluar dari kamar Luhan dan mendapat pelukan lagi dari Kyunngsoo

"Aku tahu kau hyung kami yang terbaik, kau menyayang kami, dan kami sangat menyayangimu, terimakasih hyung" kata Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan semua percakapan Kris dan Luhan

"Kebiasaanmu menguping belum hilang ya Kyung" sindir Kris memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat juga

"Berbahagialah dengan kehidupan kalian, aku menyayangi kalian" kata Kris tersenyun

"Makanlah dengan Luhan, aku juga akan meghubungi kekasihmu" kata Kris tersenyum menghapus airmata Kungsoo

"Baiklah, Krissie Hyuung" kata Kyungsoo bersemangat mengambil makanan dan segera masuk kekamar Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan suda selesai makan sekarang, tidak seperti kemarin mereka hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Hari ini mereka mengomentari seluruh isi apartemen Kris dengan cerewet

"Hyung harusnya da foto kami disini" protes Kyungsoo

"Kyungie benar, masa foto dengan keluarga barumu saja" kesal Luhan juga

"Aku akan menaruh foto kalian diseluruh ruanganku" kekeh Kris

Mereka mulai akan mengomentari lagi namun suara bel berbunyi

Ting Tong!

"Itu mereka" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dan berebut untuk membukakan pintu

Cklek!

Sehun dan Luhan bertatapan. Luhan sangat merindukan sosok didepannya ini begitupun dengan Sehun

"Sehunnie" rengek Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat sangat erat

"Lu, apa kau baik-baik saja Lu?" tanya Sehun memperhatikan kalau Luhan tidak kekurangan satu apapun

"Aku baik-baik saja" kata Luhan masih memeluk erat Sehun

"Aku mau pulang" isak Luhan

"Kita akan pulang" jawab Sehun yang sekarang sudah membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya

"Bawalah ia segera, ia baru makan tadi setelah aku bilang akan menghubungimu" kata Kris yang muncul dari dalam

"Terimakasih Kris" ucap Sehun tulus

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sangat mencintai seseorang seperti dia mencintaimu, jagalah dia, kau tahu kan? Aku bisa setiap saat merebutnya. Dan ingat jika kau membuatnya terluka aku, urusan kita benar-benar akan panjang" kata Kris menjabat tangan Sehun

"Aku akan menjaganya" jawab Sehun membalas jabatan tangan Kris

"Maaf untuk memar diwajahmu: kekeh Kris

"Tidak masalah" jawab Sehun tersenyum

"Dan kau jagalah adikku yang sangat cerewet ini juga" katanya berbicara dengan Kai

"oh ayolah, kau pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu, kau membawa dia pergi hampir selama dua hari, dan meninjuku? Bermimpi saja kau" kata Kai menjabat tangan Kris

"Dia hidupku, aku akan menjaganya dengan cara apapun" kata Kai sangat yakin

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu" pamit Sehun

"Kris Hyung kami pergi" kata Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Kai

"Krissie, terimakasih untuk semuanya" kata Luhan dalam gendongan Sehun

"Kalian berhati-hatilah" pesan Kris dan melambai pada keempatnya.

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Kris, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena pada akhirnya Kris juga mengerti kenapa ia melakukan ini. Kris bilang ia belum pernah melihatnya mencintai seseorang seperti ia mencintai Sehun. Itu benar dan sepenuhnya benar. Luhan benar-benar mencintai Sehun dan sangat ingin bersamanya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dalam gendongan Sehun dan berbisik di telinga Sehun

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Sehun tersenyum membuat Luhan tersenyum

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

Kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Perutnya sudah mulai terlihat membuncit, walaupun belum terlalu mencolok. Luhan masih diizinkan bekerja oleh Nyonya Oh yang selain menjadi dokter pribadi Luhan juga menjadi seorang ibu untuknya, ia akan menelpon Luhan setiap malam memastikan Luhan meminum vitaminnya

Sehun sendiri memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemennya untuk menemani Luhan, awalnya Luhan mengatakan tidak perlu sampai pindah karena takut Minji akan semakin membencinya. Namun ternyata Minji juga menyetujui kepindahan Sehun ke apartemennya. Luhan pikir Minji sudah bisa menerimanya namun perkiraan Luhan salah, Minji mengizinkan Sehun tinggal bersamanya untuk sementara dengan alasan bahwa setelah bayinya lahir,Sehun dan Luhan tidak mungkin bisa bersama, jadi dia mengizinkan Sehun tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja Minji mengatakan itu hanya kepada Luhan.

Ting Tong!

Suara bel apartemen Luhan berbunyi, ia segera membukakan pintu berharap itu Sehun, namun ternyata Minji yang datang

"Hay apa aku mengganggu" tanya Minji yang melihat Luhan tegang akan kedatangannya. Wajar saja jika Luhan takut akan kedatangan Minji, karena beberapa bulan yang lalu wanita ini datang dang menghajarnya habis-habisan

"Aku tidak akan berbuat gila padamu, mengingat kau sedang mengandung calon anakku dan Sehun" kata Minji dengan nada yang terdengan angkuh

Luhan tersenyum pahit dan membalas sapaan Minji

"Masuklah, jika kau mencari Sehun dia belum pulang" kata Luhan

"Sehun lembur, apa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Minji seolah mengatkan kalau apapun yang Sehun lakukan hanya ia yang tahu

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan mendesah pelan

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, aku benar-benar harus memastikan kalau semua ini ada akhirnya" kata Minji yang mulai tak sabaran

"Duduklah dulu, kau benar-benar ssangat bersemangat ingin membuangku dari hidup Sehun ya?" ucap Luhan yang tak kalah emosi

"Baiklah, kau akan kemana setelah melahirkan?" tanya Mini yang sudah duduk di sofa

"Belum tahu" Jawab Luhan "tapi aku akan pergi, aku juga tidak tahan didesak terus" kata Luhan penuh penekanan

"Bagus. Apa Sehun tahu?" Tanya Minji menantang

"Apa menurutmu jika dia tahu dia akan mengijinkan aku pergi" balas Luhan

"Cih, kalau kau tidak menggodanya tentu saja dia akansangat dengan senang hati membiarkanmu pergi" ejek Minji

"Hmm, anggap aku menggodanya tapi jangan salahkan diriku jika aku memang punya pesona yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh orang seperti Sehun" kata Luhan membalas

"KAU!" Minji menahan kesalnya

"Aku rasa ini tidak bagus untuk kita berdua, aku sangat berusaha agar paling tidak kau menyukaiku, tapi kau selalu mengejekku dan menyakitiku, aku masih tahu tempat dimana aku haru berpijak Minji-ya, kau tidak perlu setegang itu padaku. Kau pulanglah aku ingin istirahat" kata Luhan berusaha sopan

"Baik aku akan pergi, dan aku tagih perkataanmu, jika kau tulus membantu kami aku sarankan padamu agar tidak terlalu menyayangi anak yang ada di kandunganmu itu, jangan jadikan dia alasan agar kau bisa bersama Sehun" teriak Minji yang mulai tersulut emosinya

"Pergi!" kata Luhan berusaha tenang, ia sudah merasakan kontraksi diperutnya setiap kali ia emosi.

"Jangan harap kau bisa bersama Sehun, Sehunku" teriak Minji meninggalkan Luhan dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Luhan terdiam, ia sedang meredakan emosinya dan menahan sakit diperutnya

"sstt, sayang tenang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tegang dan merasa sakit" kata Luhan yang mengelus perutnya sambil menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Nyonya Oh selalu mengajarinya seperti itu setiap kali ia merasa stress, namun kali ini bukan hanya stress yang Luhan rasakan lagi-lagi hatinya lah penyebab ia tidak bisa tenang, hatinyalah yang membuat seluruh badannya nyeri hingga lemas.

Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan terus mengelus perutnya, ketika dirasa perutnya sudah tidak menegang ia tersenyum sambil menangis

"Sepertinya kemungkinan kita bersama sangat sulit nak" kata Luhan terisak mengelus perutnya

"Keinginanku untuk bersamamu dan appamu hanya ada di fantasiku, aku terus berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian kelak. Kau harus jadi anak yang baik, yang kuat dan selalu tersenyum nak, aku akan merindukanmu dengan sangat" kata Luhan yang tidak mampu lagi membendung rasa sakit dihatinya. Perkataan Kyungsoo mulai berputar di benaknya dan membuat sakitnya bertambah.

_"Hyung, jelas kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu, sekarang kau bisa bilang kalau kau bisa merelakan anakmu nantinya. Tapi Demi Tuhan hyung kau dan calon anakmu akan bersama-sama setiap hari seiring bertumbuhnya ia didalam kandunganmu, kau akan merasakan sakit dan senang bersamaan waktu kau menjaganya agar tetap sehat, kau akan menerka-nerka seperti apa rupanya kelak, mirip kau atau ayahnya. Tapi ketika dia lahir, kau harus pergi harus melupakan semua kenanganmu bersama bayimu, itu menyakitkan hyung"_

"arrrrhhhhh" teriak Luhan frustasi dan memutuskan untuk menemui Kyungsoo, ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun saat ini.

Luhan berlari keluar apartemen dan memencet tombol lift menuju apartemen Kai, ia menggedor pintu apartemen Kai dan Kyungsoo yang membukanya

"Ya Tuhan Lu, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang langsung menarik Luhan masuk dan mencari alas kakinya untuk dipakakikan ke Luhan.

"Kau bisa kedinginan kau tahu, kasian bayi mu, Luhannie kenapa eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo menghapus airmata Luhan

"K-Kyung-Kyungieeee h-hiksss" kata Luhan terbata

"Ada apa hmm?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang mulai menahan air matanya, dia tidak tega jika Luhan sudah seperti ini.

"Apakah k-kita bis-a pp-ergi sem-entara?" Kata Luhan terisak

"Kemana, Luhannie mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah memutuskan melakukan apa saja agar membuat Luhannya tenang

"Ke-mana saja asal tidak disini, aku ingin istirahat aku lelah Kyung" kata Luhan terisak dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya

"Baiklah, besok kita pergi, sekarang kau tidur disini ya" bujuk Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Luhan

Luhan menggeleng dan masih terisak

"Se-sekarang juga Kyung, kalau besok aku tidak mau" kata Luhan yang sudah mulai tenang

"Tapi Lu, ini sudah malam kita mau kemana? Lagipulan Sehun dan Kai belum pulang, kita harus menunggu mereka" bujuk Kyungsoo

"ANDWAE! Aku tidak mau bertemu Sehun saat ini, aku hanya ingin kita berdua pergi, tidak lama Kyung aku benar-benar ingin istirahat" kata Luhan berteriak sambil terisak

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku pergi sendiri" ucap Luhan berdiri dan hendak pergi

"Luhan! Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam dan dingin. Kasihan bayimu" teriak Kyungsoo emosi membuat Luhan semakin menangis.

"Oh maafkan aku Luhannie, maaf" kata Kyungsoo yang menyadari kesalahannya dan memeluk Luhan

"Baiklah, kita pergi malam ini juga, aku akan mengambil beberapa pakaianmu sebelum mereka pulang, kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana mana, mengerti kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan Luhan mendengarkannya

Luhan mengangguk dan duduk tenang sambil menunggu Kyungsoo dia benar-benar harus pergi ketempat yang membuatnya tenang, ia tidak bisa bertemu siapapun untuk saat ini.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang didalam bis perjalanan menuju ke Busan. Kyungsoo pernah mengunjungi tempat itu ketika Luhan keluar dari panti asuhan. Ia mengikuti kunjungan ketempat indah itu berharap suatu saat nanti bisa mengunjunginya bersama Luhan. Dan sekarang mungkin waktu yang kurang tepat, tapi membuat Luhan nyaman menjadi prioritasnya sekarang.<p>

"Lu, tidurlah" kata Kyungsoo membenarkan jaket Luhan

"Kau juga Kyung, maaf harus memisahkanmu dengan Kai sementara waktu" kata Luhan menyesal

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Kai akan mengerti" jawab Kyungsoo membawa Luhan bersandar kepundaknya

"Tidurlah ketika bangun kita akan sampai ditempat yang ingin sekali aku kunjungi bersamamu sewaktu kecil dulu" Kata Kyungsoo membelai rambut Luhan

"Terimakasih Kyungie selalu ada untukku dan menemaniku terimakasih" ucap Luhan dan tak lama tertidur karena dia benar lelah dan ingin tidur dengan nyaman.

"Selalu Lu, aku selalu ada untukmu" gumam Kyungsoo dan tak lama ikut tertidur didalam bis, berharap ketika membuka mata mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Sehun dan Kai baru saja pulang dari kantor, keduanya bergegas menuju apartemen masing-masing dan ingin segera menemui kekasih mereka masing-masing.<p>

"Aku duluan Sehunna, kau istirahatlah kita akan sibuk lagi besok" pamit Kai keluar dari lift

"Hmm kau Juga Kai" kata Sehun melambai dan tidak sabar bertemu Luhan dan ingin memegang perut Luhan mengetahui keadaan bayi mereka. Sehun tersenyum membayangkan

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka

Sehun segera masuk ke apartemennya dan mencari Luhan

"Lu, aku pulang" teriak Sehun namun tidak ada jawaban

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur, aku tadi menyuruhnya untuk tidur duluan" gumam Sehun menuju kekamar mereka

Ia terkejut mendapati kamarnya yang kosong, ia masih berusaha tenang dan mencari ke setiap sudut tapi Luhan tetap tidak ada

"Luhan" teriak Sehun

"Sayang kau dimana?" Kata Sehun panik karena Luhan meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar mereka

"Kyungsoo" gumam Sehun dan berlari ke pintu keluar

Ketika membuka pintu, ada Kai yang terengah ingin mengetuk pintu apartemennya

"Mereka pergi" kata Kai membawa surat yang ditulis Kyungsoo sambil terengah

Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya

_**Baby, aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Luhan, dia datang kepadaku sambil menangis dan mengeluh ingin istirahat, dia juga tidak mau menunggu Sehun dan dirimu.**_

_**Luhan bersikeras ingin pergi malam ini juga, jika tidak dia akan pergi sendiri, kau tahu kan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku pergi dengannya ke suatu tempat, aku tidak bisa memberitahu dimana tempat kami pergi. Karena Luhan untuk saat ini sangat sulit dibujuk**_

_**Beritahu Sehun kalau Luhan akan aman bersamaku, aku akan menjaganya.**_

_**Kau juga jaga diri ya babyku, aku akan merindukanmu :(**_

_**Aku akan menghubungi kalian secepatnya, jangan mencoba mencari kami. Karena Luhan benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat.**_

_**Aku sayang padamu baby Jonginie**_

_**Kyungsoo..**__**  
><strong>_  
>Sehun membaca surat Kyungsoo dengan sangat frustasi ia membuang surat itu dan berteriak kesal<p>

"Arggghhh, ada apa dengan Luhan? Kenapa dia seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun yang sangat diliputi rasa takut sekarang

"Sehun tenanglah, dia bersama Kyungsoo. Kau tahu kan mereka jika bersama selalu lebih kuat bahkan dibanding ketika bersama kita" kata Kai mencoba menenangkan walaupun raut wajahnya tak kalah khawatir, mau bagaimanapun dia tidak pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi jauh-jauh darinya setahun ini

"Tapi ini berbeda, Luhan sedang hamil" teriak Sehun frustasi

"Kemana mereka? Apa menurutmu Luhan berubah pikiran Kai? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku bersama bayi kami?" Lirih Sehun yang sudah diliputi rasa takut yang teramat

"Tidak mungkin Sehun, dia mencintaimu dan kebahagiaanmu adalah hidupnya, jika memang dia pergi kita akan mencarinya dan membawanya kembali padamu, kita tahu hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bahagia" kata Kai panjang lebar membuang pikiran Sehun yang sedang cemas

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika dia pergi, aku takut" kata Sehun yang terduduk dilantai

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, istirahatlah Sehun aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja. Aku akan memberitahumu jika Kyungsooku mengabariku. Anggap saja mereka sedang berlibur, kita akan menyusul mereka jika waktunya tepat" kata Kai membantu Sehun berdiri

"Berjanjilah akan memberitahuku jika Kyungsoo menghubungimu" pinta Sehun

"Aku berjanji" ucap Kai

"Aku kembali ke apartemenku, kau harus beristirahat, kita banyak proyek yang harus dikerjakan besok" kata Kai menepuk bahu Sehun dan meninggalkan apartemen Sehun dengan keadaan yang sama berantakannya dengan Sehun

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Dua minggu berlalu semenjak Luhan meminta Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan Seoul sementara waktu. Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan pantai yang sangat menyenangkan. Keduanya bahkan membantu seorang nenek yang bekerja di kedai pinggir pantai yang ditinggal cucunya merantau.

"Hah menyegarkan sekali Kyung" kata Luhan merebahkan diri di pinggiran pantai

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku senang sangat senang" kata Luhan gembira

"Aku juga kalau begitu" ucap Kyungsoo ikut merebahkan diri di pinggiran pantai.

"Lu, apa tidak sebaiknya kita kembali ke Seoul? Kandunganmu sudah masuk bulan ke 4, ibu Sehun pasti sangat mencemaskanmu" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau sudah rindu babymu ya?" Goda Luhan mencubit hidung Kyungsoo

"Dia bahkan menangis memintaku untuk pulang segera" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, kita akan pulang Kyung" ucap Luhan

"Aku juga rindu Sehunku" katanya melanjutkan

"Tapi apa kau sudah benar-benar yakin?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu

"Entahlah, aku sudah memikirkan ini semua, bayi ini, Sehun dan semuanya, aku tidak berharap apa-apa lagi" lirih Luhan

"Ya! Rusa bodoh dimana semangatmu? Kau mau membiarkan kebahagiaanmu pergi begitu saja?" Tantang Kyungsoo emosi

"Lagipula kalau kau memutuskan pergi, kau pasti tidak akan memberitahuku, jika itu sampai terjadi aku tidak akan pernah hidup dengan baik. Ingat itu Lu!" Geram Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya

"Kyungiee lucu sekali jika sedang marah" kata Luhan yang malah menggoda Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipinya gemas

"Aku tidak bercanda. Jika kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupku. Aku tidak mau hidup dengan baik. Aku akan menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan didunia" ucap Kyungsoo berdiri meninggalkan Luhan yang berteriak memanggilnya

"Kyungsoo" panggil Luhan mengejarnya namun Kyungsoo tidak menoleh

"Kyungieee, tunggu aku" kata Luhan pura-pura memelas

"Do Kyungsoo berhenti! Aku hyungmu jadi dengarkan aku!" Luhan berteriak dan kali ini Kyungsoo berhenti. Ini merupakan kesempatan Luhan, ia mendekati Kyungsoonya dan memeluknya

"Kenapa adikku jadi cengeng seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Luhan menghapus airmata Kyungsoo

"K-kau ingat janjimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Isak Kyungsoo

"Tentu Kyungie, aku ingat, karena janji itulah kita masih bersama sampai sekarang" kata Luhan mengenang

"Tapi kau berencana pergi bahkan dari hidupku, aku sangat mengenalmu hyung" kata Kyungsoo menangis

"Ssttt. Tenanglah aku disini Kyung, aku masih bersamamu, aku tidak pergi" kata Luhan yang sama sekali tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah hyung, aku tidak mau memikirkan yang belum terjadi, aku terlalu mengenalmu, kau bahkan tidak yakin dengan ucapanmu sendiri" tebak Kyungsoo yang sepenuhnya benar

"Kenapa kau jadi bersemangat seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan curiga

"Itu karena mereka datang" kata Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mengernyit

"Baby" teriak Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri orang yang ditunjuk olehnya yang ternyata Sehun dan Kai, terlihat Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan bersemangat sekali mencumbunya

Sementara Sehun terus berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Ketika sudah berada dijangkauan Luhan ia membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya

"S-sehunn" gugup Luhan karena kedatangannya yang mendadak

"Sehun aku sulit bernafas" kata Luhan karena Sehun memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Kita pulang, aku mohon jangan seperti ini" pinta Sehun yang selama dua minggu ini menjadi sangat berantakan

"Kau terlihat jelek" ejek Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Kau pikir kau terlihat baik? Tidak sama sekali kau lebih jelek" protes Sehun

"Kita pulang kan?" tanya Sehun ragu

"Iya sayang kita pulang, aku sudah selesai dengan liburanku" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun melepaskan rindunya

"Liburan kau bilang? Ini namanya melarikan diri" sindir Sehun mencium Luhan

Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya,ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut merasakan betapa manisnya bibir yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

Semakin lama Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan lembut, mereka larut dengan rasa manis dan rasa hangat serta rasa rindu yang teramat yang ada di dalam hati mereka.

"hmmmpp Lu my baby Lu." Desah Sehun

Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan ,ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya tetapi tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka, Luhan melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Sehun. Tidak memberikan jarak untuk memisahkan mereka

Mereka berciuman cukup lama,sampai Luhan kehilangan nafas dan melepas ciumannya.

"Hah. Sehunnie lihat bibirku jadi bengkak" kata Luhan pura-pura protes

"Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan sekalian" goda Sehun

"Hisss, kau ini ada baby didalam, dia bisa menjadi pervert jika mendengar ayahnya sangat mesum" kekeh Luhan

"Salahkan ibunya yang selalu bisa membuatku gila" bantah Sehun dan menggendong Luhan seperti biasa.

"Jadi bagaimana kabar anakku dan kekasih cantikku?" tanya Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan berkali-kali

"Kami merindukan Sehun" rengek Luhan

"Kau atau bayi kita yang merindukanku?" goda Sehun

"Akuuuu" Kata Luhan bersorak riang

"Oh lihatlah, melihat Sehun sudah membuatnya lupa alasan dia kemari" sindir Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukan Kai

"Kyungie penghianat! Kau memberitahu mereka kita kemana, tidak seru" protes Luhan

"Aku bukan penghianat, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku agar Sehun cepat membawamu, aku kerepotan menjagamu sendirian kau tahu?" kata Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal

"Baiklah, jangan menjagaku lagi kalau begitu" kesal Luhan

"Dalam mimpimu Luhannie, aku akan terus menghantuimu, ingat itu" kata Kyungsoo yang memeluk Luhan yang sedang digendong Sehun

"Aku sayang kau Lu" ucap Kyungsoo tidk pernah bosan

"Aku juga menyayangi Kyungie" kata Luhan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo

"Aku juga sayang kalian" teriak Kai yang ikut memeluk ketiga orang didepanya yang mulai sangat berarti di hidupnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Sehun dan Kai berpisah di parkiran, karena memang Kai membawa mobil sendiri. Sehun sedang menyetir dan terus memegangi tangan Luhan yang sedang tertidur dan sesekali tersenyum melihat keadaan Luhan yang semakin menggemuk dengan perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit

"Kau lucu sayang, kalian berdua sangat lucu" gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum dan mengelus perut Luhan dengan sayang

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang. Sehun dan Luhan sampai di apartemen mereka. Luhan tampaknya benar-benar pulas dengan tidurnya karena tidak bangun sama sekali dalam perjalanan.

"Sehun kenapa menggendongku?" tanya Luhan merasa tidurnya diganggu

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" tanya Sehun mencium bibir sekilas

"Hmm, aku merasa terganggu karena Sehun menggendongku" protes Luhan imut

"Turunkan aku, aku sekarang sangat berat Sehunnie" pinta Luhan merasa Sehun kerepotan

"Aku bahkan akan menggendongmu 24 jam sayang, kau sama sekali tidak berat" jawab Sehun meyakinkan dan Luhan tersenyum malu di pelukannya

"Sehunnie aku lapar" rengek Luhan

"Kau memang harus makan, aku ada makanan enak untukmu" kata Sehun tertawa

"yeyyyy, aku tidak sabar makan" kata Luhan melonjak senang

Mereka memasuki apartemen mereka. Luhan merasa sangat aneh dengan apartemen yang sudah dua minggu tidak ia kunjungi ini. Ia menatap heran pada kamar yang biasanya tidak pernah digunakan karena lampu menyala disana. Karena merasa penasaran dan ingin tahu Luhan perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu dan terkejut melihat yang ada disana.

"Se-Sehun, ini apa?" tanya Luhan yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat kamar tersebut

Sehun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Luhan hanya tersenyum menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang "Ini kamar untuk bayi kita Lu" ucap Sehun tersenyum

Sehun telah mendekorasi kamar yang tidak pernah digunakan ini menjadi kamar untuk calon bayi mereka. Kamar tersebut telah disulap sedemikian rupa oleh Sehun menjadi begitu lucu dengan warna biru dan pink d bermacam maca barang.

"Maafkan aku hanya mendekorasi sederhana seperti ini, padahal dia anak pertamaku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberi hiasan apalagi" kata Sehun mengelus perut Luhan dengan sayang

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, kau bahkan membeli semua warna Sehunnie" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun

""Kita belum bisa menebak apakah Perempuan atau lelaki, jadi aku membeli semua warna" kata Sehun tertawa mengingat bagaimana ia yang dibantu oleh Kai mendekorasi ruangan ini

"Kau berharap bayi ini perempuan atau lelaki?" Tanya Luhan di pelukan Sehun

"Apa saja, tapi jika boleh minta aku ingin anak lelaki untuk anak pertamaku" jawab Sehun

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Karena aku bisa melakukan banyak hal dengannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan momenku dengan putraku terlewat begitu saja, aku tidak ingin dia tumbuh besar sepertiku" balas Sehun tersenyum membayangkan ia bisa bermain dengan putranya kelak

"dan yang paling penting, jika dia lelaki, dia akan membantuku untuk menjagamu, jadi jika kau kesal aku tahu kau pergi kemana karena putraku akan menjadi teman baikku" kata Sehun menambahkan dengan bangga

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi" gumam Luhan

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan air mata

"Kau tahu maksudku Sehunna" lirih Luhan

"Jangan terlalu banyak memberiku harapan itu menyakitkan" isak Luhan

"hey Lu, Luhannie sayang, aku sudah bilang padamu aku akan megusahakan agar kita selalu bersama" kata Sehun mencoba memeluk Luhan lagi namun Luhan menolaknya

"Kau tahu aku sudah belajar merelakanmu dan semua hal yang membahagiakanku Sehunna" teriak Luhan terisak

"Dua minggu tidak melihatmu sudah terlalu kacau hidup yang aku jalani, kemudian aku perlahan menyadari semua ini memang harus berakhir, aku sudah merelakannya, dan aku menolak berjuang denganmu. Itu menyakitkan" teriak Luhan mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan

"Aku memilih bersamamu Lu, aku akan mencari cara" Sehun berteriak balik meyakinkan Luhan

"CUKUP!" Luhan berteriak histeris

"Lu, aku-"

"Aku bilang cukup Sehunna, jangan habiskan waktu kita yang tersisa untuk bertengkar, aku lelah" ucap Luhan masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu serta menguncinya.

"Luhan aku mohon buka pintunya" teriak Sehun dari luar

"Setidaknya kau harus makan dulu" bujuk Sehun namun tetap tidak ada jawaban

Sehun menyerah menggedor pintu, ia membiarkan Luhan beristirahat agar tenang, ia juga harus menenangkan dirinya bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan, setidaknya setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu ia sedikit berharap bisa tidur memeluk Luhannya tapi sepertinya situasi yang mereka hadapi tengan mencapai puncak. Hati Sehun begitu teriris mendengar Luhan menolak berjuang dengannya. Ia menyadari satu hal ia tidak bisa egois dengan hidupnya. Ia mempunyai Minji namun ia sudah mencintai Luhan terlalu dalam.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Di update juga akhirnyaa... Terimakasih buat yang sudah menunggu dan mengingatkan author buat update cepet.. walaupuun agak telat-telat <strong>

**dikit, tapi pasti diupdate kok :)))**

**Umm, info aja ff ini bakalan end di satu atau dua chap lagi donk \./ **

**Kalau chappie depan blm end berarti di chap berikutnya. Pokoknya ga panjang-panjang mengingat konflik didini tinggal Mimji dan Sehun sendiri...**

**Pokonya ditunggu ya... Happy or Sad ending tergantung kalian :)))))**

**Selamat membaca dan mereview semua *kissssss **


	11. Chapter 11

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

_**Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya**_

_**-Luhan**_

_**Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?**_

_**-Sehun**_

* * *

><p>Sehun dan Luhan dalam keadaan tidak sehat untuk hubungan mereka. Luhan masih menolak keberadaan Sehun dengan alasan tidak mau terlalu sakit dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Sehun selalu mencari cara agar Luhan kembali manja padanya, namun setiap ia mencoba hanya akan membuat Luhan merasakan kontraksi di perutnya karena Luhan menjadi tegang dan emosi, itu membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus menahan diri untuk tidak memaksa Luhan.<p>

Luhan memang sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan Sehun, namun Luhan membiarkan Sehun untuk mengantarnya check up, membantunya kekamar mandi, mengingatkannya untuk minum vitamin, Luhan tidak menolak memang karena ia membutuhkan Sehun untuk hal ini, ia tida bisa merepotkan Kyungsoo terus menerus.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Lu?" Tanya Kris yang meminta bertemu dengan Luhan

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku menggemuk Krissie" ucap Luhan sangat manja

"Huh dia bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku Sehunnie lagi" gumam Sehun dari meja yang berbeda.

Ketika Luhan mengatakan akan pergi menemui Kris, Sehun dengan segala cara meminta untuk ikut, Luhan yang tahu kalau menolaknya percuma saja mengijinkan Sehun ikut ikut, namun mereka tidak boleh satu meja. Sehun awalnya mendengus kesal, namun ia berfikir daripada tidak sama sekali, makanya ia menyetujuinya.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?" Tanya Kris

"Ini akan menjadi 5 bulan 2 minggu lagi, perkiraan anak ini lahir bulan desember kris" jawab Luhan

"Apa sudah kau periksakan? Dia perempuan atau lelaki?" Tanya Kris

"Belum, aku akan memeriksakannya nanti jika dia sudah tumbuh baik didalam, mungkin bulan ini atau bulan depan" kata Luhan

"Pasti dia mirip denganmu Lu" kata Kris menghibur

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kris

"Tentu saja dia mirip dengan Luhan, jika dia tidak mirip dengan Luhan dia mirip denganku, tidak mungkin mirip naga sepertimu" gumam Sehun menanggapi pernyataan Kris

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Kenapa dia duduk disana?" Tanya Kris membuat Sehun menegang mendengarnya

Jawab tidak, jawab tidak pinta Sehun dalam hati

"Entahlah Kris" jawab Luhan menggantung

Sehun lagi-lagi mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Luhan

"Sudahlah aku pasrah" katanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di meja, menunggu Luhan selesai bicara dengan Kris kemudian pulang dan tidur.

Ketika Sehun sedang asyik dengan dunianya, ada seorang anak kecil menepuk bahunya, mau tak mau Sehun melihat kearah anak itu.

"Ada apa? Hey kau menangis? Mana orang tuamu?" Tanya Sehun

"Mereka disana sedang membeli cemilan dengan pacalku. Pacalku sedang marah kepadaku dia tidak mau aku ikut mengantli" kata anak itu cadel. Membuat Sehun menoleh dan memang sedang ada orangtua dan anak kecil lainnya yang sepertinya pria lebih kecil dari anak ini dalam gendongan sedang mengantri.

"Ahjussi, boleh aku duduk disini sambil menunggu pacalku?" Tanya anak itu lagi

"Duduklah, pacarmu pria?" Tanya Sehun

"Wae? Dia cantik dan imut? Aku suka tidak aku sangat sangat sangat suka" kata anak itu dengan yakin

"Pacarku juga pria cantik dan imut" kata Sehun agak keras karena dia tahu Luhan sedang memperhatikannya.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa ahjussi sendilian?" Tanya anak itu lagi

"Sama sepertimu, pacarku juga sedang marah padaku" jawab Sehun memelas

"Ahjusii, belsabalah, jika pacal ahjussi mencintai ahjussi pasti dia akan segela baik pada ahjussi" kata anak itu menepuk bahu Sehun dan berkata sok bijak.

"Kau tahu kau lucu sekali" ucap Sehun mencubit pipi anak itu dengan gemas.

"Siapa namamu? Dan berapa usisamu?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku haowen usiaku 7 tahun" kata anak itu memperkenalkan diri ke Sehun

"Pacalku Ziyu, dia belusia 6 tahun, lalu siapa nama ahjussi dan pacal ahjussi?" Tanya Haowen

"Namaku Sehun dan nama kekasihku umm, sini aku bisikan" kata Sehun membisikan nama Luhan di telinga Haowen, membuat Luhan benar-benar penasaran dengan percakapan mereka.

"Kau tahu Lu? Kau sangat lucu jika seperti ini, kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja mereka dan ikut bergabung?" Kata Kris yang mulai bosan diacuhkan Luhan.

"Shireo! Aku sedang marah padanya" protes Luhan

"Baiklah, baiklah tapi berhenti mencuri dengar seperti itu, kau kentara sekali ingin tahu" kekeh Kris

Luhan yang menyadarinya langsung membenarkan cara duduknya yang seperti menguping. Dan tersenyum kikuk

"Baiklah Sehun ahjussi Haowen pelgi dulu, senang bertemu dengan ahjussi" kata Haowen yang memang sudah dipanggil ibu dan pacar kecilnya

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga. Hey jangan lupa permintaanku" kata Sehun mengingatkan

"Oke ahjussi" Haowen pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan melewati meja Luhan. Ketika sampai di meja Luhan, Haowen berhenti

"Ahjussi cantik boleh aku berbicara?" Tanya Haowen pada Luhan

"Eh? Kau mau berbicara denganku? Baiklah bicara saja adik kecil" sapa Luhan tersenyum

"Sini, aku ingin belbisik saja" kata Haowen memaksa Luhan untuk menunduk. Luhan mengikuti keinginan anak kecil ini yang baru saja berbicara dengan Sehun

"Nama pacalku Luhan, dia sedang duduk didepan kita, tolong sampaikan padanya kalau aku menyesal dan aku ingin Luhan memaafkanku. Katakan padanya aku sangat mencintainya" bisik Haowen ditelinga Luhan, membuat Luhan berkaca kaca dan melihat kearah Sehun yang menolak untuk menatapnya saat ini karena malu.

"Itu kata ahjussi disana, dia menyuluhku menyampaikan pesan padamu tadi. Maafkan dia, dia sama sepeltiku mendelita kalena pacalku juga sedang tidak mau bicala denganku" ucap Haowen dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Terimakasih adik kecil, aku akan bicara padanya nanti, dan kau harus bersabar jika pacarmu sedang marah, kau tidak boleh menyerah padanya. Mengerti?" Pesan Luhan pada Haowen

"Pasti ahjusii cantik, aku pelgi dulu, bye bye" kata Haowen melambai pada Sehun kemudian pada Luhan dan pergi dari toko itu.

"Kau menasehati anak kecil itu, atau tanpa sengaja memintanya untuk menunggumu?" Sindir Kris

"Krissie jangan mulai" kesal Luhan

"Jika kau sudah tidak mencintainya, ingat aku selalu menunggumu" kata Kris membelai wajah Luhan, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa semudah itu berhenti mencintainya" lirih Luhan membiarkan Kris membelai wajah, saat ia bertemu tatap dengan Sehun, ia menyadari Sehun sedang menahan amarahnya, lalu Luhan menyadari penyebabnya dan menghentikan Kris dari kegiatannya

"Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, lebih baik aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu lagi Kris" kata Luhan berdiri dari kursinya

"Biar aku antar Lu" pinta Kris

"Tidak perlu, ada aku disini, jangan berharap bisa memilikinya sesukamu" ucap Sehun ketus dan menarik tangan Luhan agak kasar menuju mobil.

"Se-sehun" rintih Luhan karena Sehun berjalan terlalu cepat.

Sehun berhenti dan menyadari kebodohannya

"Kau ingin melukai kami?" Teriak Luhan

"Maaf Lu, aku tidak sadar, aku terlalu cemburu" jujur Sehun

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran

"Aku sudah mengatakan berkali kali Kris hanya hyungku. Jika cemburu seperti itu, lalu bagaimana denganku melihatmu dan istrimu?" Teriak Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dan membanting pintunya.

Sehun terdiam mendengar amarah Luhan, baru kali ini Luhan berteriak padanya karena Minji

"Kau benar-benar sakit ya sayang? Maafkan aku" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil

"Apa kau mau beli bubble tea?" Tanya Sehun mencoba untuk berdamai

"Tidak usah, aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo di kedai, antarkan aku kesana, lalu pulanglah" kata Luhan acuh

"Aku akan bersamamu" Sehun juga menjawab dengan santai

"Terserah kau" jawab Luhan

Luhan juga tidak ingin mengacuhkan Sehun, dia ingin bermanja manja dengan Sehunnya, namun ia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu berharap pada Sehun. Karena nanti pada akhirnya bukan hanya dirinya yang menderita. Tapi Sehun juga

Ini demi kebaikanmu, kebaikan kita Sehunna, maaf kata Luhan dalam hati

Mereka sampai di kafe Jaejoong, Luhan sudah berhenti kerja 2 minggu yang lalu, karena jika kelelahan sedikit, ia akan merasa lemas dan pusing. Ibu Sehun yang menyuruhnya berhenti dan ia mendengarkan karena kadang ia juga tidak tahan dengan rasa nyerinya.

"Kyungiee" teriak Luhan datang dari luar memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang bekerja

"Hey babyku" balas Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan dan membantunya berjalan

"Aku bisa sendiri tau" kesal Luhan

"Aku takut kau jatuh" goda Kyungsoo

"Hay Sehun, kau nampak berantakan" kata Kyungsoo menyapa Sehun

"Yah begitulah, aku duduk disana ya" kata Sehun menunjuk bangku di pojokan dan meninggalkan Luhan bersama Kyungsoo

"Kau masih tidak bicara dengannya?" Bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Aku ingin Kyung, tapi kami akan menderita jika terus seperti ini" jawab Luhan sedih

"Kalian membuat penderitaan kalian semakin parah jika tidak bersama" kata Kyungsoo menasehati Luhan

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau tahu? Kalian sangat serasi jika bersama, saling mendukung dan mencintai, tapi kalian saling menyakiti jika seperti ini, lagipula bayimu, dia harus merasakan kalau ayah dan ibunya tidak bertengkar agar dia tumbuh dengan baik" kata Kyungsoo yang sepenuhnya menghkhwatirkan bayi yang dikandung Luhan

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lirih Luhan yang melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dia atas meja

"Tanya hatimu Luhannie, kalian tidak boleh egois, kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian secara dewasa. Kasihan bayimu" kata Kyungsoo membelai wajah Luhan

"Aku rindu padanya" kata Luhan jujur dan mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hampiri dia dan berbicaralah padanya" saran Kyungsoo

"Kyungie, bagaimana jika dia marah padaku?" Tanya Luhan takut

"Tidak mungkin aku berani bertaruh dia bahkan lebih merindukanmu" kata Kyungsoo yakin

"Baiklah" kata Luhan berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sehun

Sehun memang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di meja, tetapi ternyata ia sedang memegang ponselnya dan melihat foto-fotonya bersama Luhan, dia benar merasa rindu dengan Luhan.

Luhan yang diam-diam telah sampai di meja Sehun hanya memperhatikan gelagat Sehun, ia merasa terenyuh mendapati Sehun sedang menscroll foto ketika mereka di Jepang dan foto-foto konyol lainnya.

"Kau bilang benci foto itu, kenapa sampai di zoom" sindir Luhan membuat Sehun melihat kearahnya dan menghapus air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di pelipis matanya.

"L-Lu, apa kau sudah selesai? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun gugup

"Sehunnie, pangku aku" kata Luhan yang mulai bermanja lagi dengan Sehunnya

"Eh?" Kata Sehun bingung

"Tidak boleh ya? Yasudah aku duduk didepanmu saja" kata Luhan pura-pura sedih, Sehun dengan cepat menarik Luhan kepangkuannya

"Siapa yang bilang tidak boleh? Aku kan belum menjawab" protes Sehun memeluk Luhan dipangkuannya

"Kau sudah tidak marah?" Tanya Sehun menyesapi wangi Luhan yang menguar dari Lehernya

"Aku minta maaf, sikapku sangat kekanakan" kata Luhan menyesal

"Lu, kau tidak salah, aku yang egois belum bisa memutuskan apa-apa" kata Sehun sangat menyesal

"Sudahlah, kita bicarakan masalah kita nanti, aku ingin bayi kita, maksudku bayimu merasakan kasih sayang kita, aku tidak ingin bertengkar lagi" kata Luhan mengoreksi perkataannya

"Iya sayang, kita tidak akan bertengkar lagi, dan ini bayi kita bukan hanya bayiku" kata Sehun mengelus perut Luhan dengan sayang

"Hay nak, appa dan eomma, kami tidak bertengkar jadi kau harus tumbuh dengan baik" ucap Sehun mencium perut Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu Lu" ucap Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Luhan memeluk Sehun

Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dan bahagia saat keduanya sudah berbaikan dan saling berpelukan, ia meneteskan airmata bahagianya.

"Lu, hiduplah dengan baik, aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu" kata Kyungsoo dari kejauhan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Usia kandungan Luhan sudah memasuki bulan ke 7, keadaan Luhan juga menjadi sangat ringkih. Luhan beberapa kali pingsan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang memang sangat lemah. Karena hal itulah, ia tidak tinggal di apartemen lagi. Sekarang ia tinggal dirumah orang tua Sehun.

Luhan mendapatkan penjagaan Full dari ayah dan ibu Sehun, pelayan Kim, Kyungsoo, Kai dan juga Sehun. Mereka semua sekarang tinggal di rumah orangtua Sehun. Membuat ayah Sehun sangat bersemangat karena rumahnya sangat ramai.

"Tuan apa tidak apa-apa jika aku ikut menginap disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika pertama kali berkunjung kerumah tuan Oh

"Kyungiee, aku mau denganmu" rengek Luhan disampingnya

"Luhan menginginkanmu Kyungsoo, lagipula aku sangat senang jika kalian tinggal disini" kata tuan Oh

"Hay kalian semua, ayo kita makan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang enak" kata Nyonya Oh bersemangat

"Ne eomma" jawab Luhan bersemangat juga dan menarik Kyungsoo bersamanya

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Luhan sangat bahagia dan bersyukur karena keluarga Sehun menerima Luhan dengan sangat baik.

"Kau kekasih Kai ya?" Tanya nyonya Oh disela makan kepada Kyungsoo

"Iya nyonya" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku eomma dan suamiku appa, karena Kai sudah seperti anak kami" kata nyonya Oh tidak menerima penolakan

"Eh?" Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung sekarang

"Cepat panggil mereka" bisik Luhan tersenyum senang

"N-ne" jawab Kyungsoo

"Terimakasih untuk makanannya eomma, appa" kata Kyungsoo kikuk

"Sama-sama anak-anakku yang imut" balas nyonya Oh bersemangat

Mereka tertawa karena wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar tegang sekarang, menyadari kebodohannya Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan siang itu, meja makan keluarga Oh untuk pertama kalinya dipenuhi canda tawa.

"Kami pulang" sapa Sehun dan Kai memasuki meja makan

Luhan dan Kyungsoo secara otomatis menghampiri Sehun dan Kai

"Kau pulang cepat?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun

"Hmm, kita akan kerumah sakit, aku tidak sabar anak ini akan menjadi lelaki atau perempuan" kata Sehun mencium Luhan dan perut Luhan

"Aku juga" kata Luhan bersemangat

"Ayo kita makan dulu" Luhan menarik Sehun ke meja makan

"Baby, aku punya orang tua baru" bisik Kyungsoo malu-malu pada Kai

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai senang karena Kyungsoo nampak bahagia

"Hmm, benar, dengan orangtuamu aku punya 2 pasang orangtua" kata Kyungsoo bahagia

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat menikah" kata Kai menggoda Kyungsoo

"Kau ini bercanda terus, ayo kita makan, kita juga ikut Luhan kerumah sakit nanti" kata Kyungsoo yang juga menarik Kai ke meja makan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Mereka semua sekarang dirumah sakit, menunggu nyonya Oh mempersiapkan perlalatan di ruang prakteknya

"Luhan masuklah, eomma sudah siap, berbaringlah" kata Nyonya Oh

Luhan tersenyum ia berbaring ditemani Sehun,

Nyonya Oh menggerak-gerakan alat usg nya diperut Luhan dan tersenyum ketika mengetahui jenis kelamin calon cucunya

"Eomma bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun penasaran

Nyonya Oh tersenyum

"Anak kalian laki-laki, itu jenis kelaminnya terlihat jelas" kata nyonya Oh menunjukkan bagian dari si bayi di monitor

"Luhan kau dengar? Anak kita laki-laki" teriak Sehun gembira

"Apa dia sehat eomma?" Tanya Luhan yang tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun

"Dia sehat Lu" kata nyonya Oh tersenyum

Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap dan bersyukur semuanya baik-baik saja

"Kalian duduklah" kata nyonya Oh setelah selesai memeriksa

"Luhan, kau tahu? Bentuk rahimmu tidak sama dengan wanita, ketika melahirkan nanti mungkin kau akan merasakan sakit yang teramat, eomma tidak ingin menakutimu tapi kau harus mempersiapkan diri, mengerti kan?" Tanya nyonya Oh

"Eomma apa Luhan akan baik-baik saja?" Sehun yang bertanya karena ia sangat khawatir

"Eomma percaya Luhan akan baik-baik saja" kata nyonya Oh menguatkan Sehun dan Luhan

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" kata Luhan yang juga menenangkan Sehun

"Kalian sudah boleh pergi, eomma ada operasi satu jam lagi, Luhan eomma mohon jangan terlalu lelah" kata nyonya Oh mengingatkan

"Iya eommaa" jawab Luhan menggandeng Sehun dan keluar dari ruangan nyonya Oh

"Bagaimana Luhannie? Perempuan atau lelaki?" Tanya kyungsoo tak sabar

"Ummm, anakku dia lelaki Kyungiee" kata Luhan memberitahu Kyungsoo dan melonjak senang memeluk Kyungsoo

"Whoaaa, selamat Luhannieku, dia pasti akan imut sepertimu" kata Kyungsoo mengira-ngira membalas pelukan Luhan

"Dia akan tampan seperti appa dan ahjusinya baby" protes Kai yang juga memberi selamat pada Luhan

"Tidak kalian tidak tampan. Kalian hanya terlalu beruntung mendapatkan kami" kata Kyungsoo bangga dan menggandeng Luhan pergi

"Yaa! Kalian mau kemana?" Teriak Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"Kami ingin belanja keperluan anak kami" kata Kyungsoo membalas teriakan Sehun dan Kai

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya mereka benar Kai" kata Sehun kepada Kai

"Benar tentang apa?" Tanya Kai

"Kita yang terlalu beruntung memiliki mereka" ucap Sehun tersenyum bahagia

"Kau benar, kita yang beruntung" ucap Kai menyetujui dan mereka berdua segera menyusul pria mungil mereka yang mulai hilang dari pandangan mereka.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Hari ini hari minggu, semua berkumpul di ruang santai keluarga Oh, sekedar bercerita dan mengobrol ringan. Luhan duduk ditengah tengak Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak membiarkan mereka berlovey dovey karena saat ini Minji sedang memeluk Sehun posesif.

"Hey rusa jelek, kau menyebalkan sekali duduk ditengah-tengah kami" bisik Kai pada Luhan

"Yak! Kkamjongie, aku tidak mau jadi satu-satunya yang tidak punya pasangan disini, jangan bawel" protes Luhan

"Baby" rengek Kai berusaha memeluk Kyungsoo yang dihalangi Luhan

"Hisss, berisik sekali" protes Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo

"Dasar gemuk" sindir Kai

"Baby! Jangan mengejek Luhan" kesal Kyungsoo

Luhan merasa menang dan mengejek Kai

"Aku selalu menang darimu, aku nomor satu untuk Kyungieku, bwee" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya

Ketiganya sibuk dengan saling mengejek dan menggoda dengan berbisik, sampai Sehun berbicara

"Eomma appa aku ingin berbicara" kata Sehun meminta ijin pada orangtuanya

"Bicaralah nak" kata tuan Oh mengijinkan

"Sayang kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Minji yang sedang asik dengan minumannya

Sehun berdiri, ia melangkah kearah Luhan dan menarik Luhan kesampingnya membawanya berdiri ditengah-tengah keluarganya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan" kata Sehun menggantung

"Sehun kau mau bicara apa jangan berbuat sesuatu yang gila" bisik Luhan

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat

"Aku meminta restu kepada kalian terutama kepadamu Minji" kata Sehun menoleh kepada Minji

"Apa?" Tanya Minji yang sekarang sudah berdiri

"Aku akan menikahi Luhan, setelah Luhan melahirkan" kata Sehun mantap dan yakin dengan ucapannya

PRANG!

Minji menjatuhkan gelasnya dan terduduk lemas

Semua terlihat tegang, Sehun juga merasakan bahwa Luhan melemas dalam genggamannya, tidak ada yang berbicara

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Kai, bukan perkataan Sehun yang membuatnya khawatir, tapi bagaimana reaksi Luhan

PRAK!

Kali ini Sehun yang menegang

Luhan baru saja menamparnya

"Lu" lirih Sehun

"Kau gila?" Teriak Luhan

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu? AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU MENOLAK BERJUANG DENGANMU!" Teriak Luhan memukuli Sehun

"Kau selalu saja memutuskan semuanya sendiri, kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku, bagaimana perasaan Minji, aku membencimu Sehun, kau begitu egois!" Teriak Luhan sangat emosi

Kai dan Kyungsoo bangun dari duduk mereka menghentikan Luhan yang sudah menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan

Nyonya Oh menangis dipelukan Tuan Oh, ia menangis tersedu tidak mengerti kenapa suasana jadi mencekam seperti ini

Minji terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya, hatinya begitu hancur melihat semua ini. Bagaimana dalamnya cinta Sehun pada Luhan, dan bagaimana pengorbanan Luhan, ia menolak mentah-mentah perasannya pada Sehun, walaupun ia sangat mencintai Sehun.  
>Minji menyadari satu hal, bahwa hari ini ia sudah benar-benar kehilangan Sehun dan cintanya.<p>

"Arghhhh" teriak Luhan kesakitan memegangi perutnya

Luhan pendarahan, semua kejadian ini terlalu mempengaruhi psikis dan kondisi kandungannya. Ia menjerit kesakitan

"Lu, Luhan!" Teriak Kyungsoo

"Luhan tetaplah sadar" kata Kai namun Luhan sudah pingsan dalam pelukan Kai

"Sehun" teriak Kai menyadarkan Sehun yang terlihat sangat syok

"Cepat bawa Luhan" sekarang nyonya Oh yang berteriak, ia sama kacaunya dengan Luhan, namun yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah keselamatan Luhan dan bayinya.

Sehun bergegas menggendong Luhan ke pelukannya dan membawa Luhan kerumah sakit,

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Mereka sampai dirumah sakit dan Luhan sudah masuk keruang ICU, disusul Nyonya Oh yang sudah bersiap menangani Luhan<p>

"Kau gila? Kau ingin membunuh Luhan? Kenapa kau sangat kejam padanya Sehun" teriak Kyungsoo histeris memukuli Sehun ketika Luhan dan semua dokter sudah masuk keruang ICU

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya" teriak Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan Luhannya tidak bertahan

Sehun hanya terdiam dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, ia ingin mati saja saat ini daripada melihat Luhan seperti ini

"Baby, tenanglah, Luhan akan baik-baik saja" kata Kai berusah menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terus meronta di pelukannya

"Aku ingin membunuhnya Kai, aku benci padanya. Harusnya dulu aku mati-matian membujuk Luhan untuk tidak setuju dengan semua ide gila ini. Aku tahu ini akan membunuhnya" teriak Kyungsoo yang semakin histeris

"Baby, sayangku tenanglah, lihat Sehun juga menderita, kita semua menderita karena hal ini, lebih baik kita berdoa agar Luhan baik-baik saja, aku mohon jangan seperti ini sayang" bujuk Kai membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya

"B-bagaimana jika Luhan, Luhanku, bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa" isak Kyungsoo dipelukan Kai

"Ssttt, baby tenanglah jangan berfikir macam-macam kita berdoan untuk Luhan" kata Kai mengelus punggung Kyungsoo

Ketika Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang, para dokter di ruang ICU keluar dan membawa Luhan dengan sangat terburu-buru

"Eomma, Luhan mau kemana?" Isak Sehun menghentikan eommanya yang nampak terburu-buru

"Bayi kalian terlilit tali pusar, kondisi Luhan juga kritis, kita harus mengoperasinya sekarang dan mengeluarkan bayinya. Kau berdoalah nak, eomma akan melakukan apappun untuk Luhan dan bayi kalian" kata nyonya Oh menenangkan

"Eomma, aku mohon, aku mohon selamatkan Luhan, aku tidak ppernah meminta apa-apa darimu. Aku janji ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku, selamatkan Luhan eomma" kata Sehun menangis dipelukan eommanya.

"Ssttt, tenanglah nak, eomma akan berusaha" kata Nyonya Oh iba melihat putranya ia mencoba menenangkan Sehun namun harus segera meninggalkan Sehun menuju ruang operasi

"Kau harus tabah nak, Luhan membutuhkanmu, jangan seperti ini appa mohon" Tuan Oh mencoba menenangkan Sehun membangunkan Sehun yang terduduk lemas dan memeluknya erat

"Appa, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka" Sehun memeluk appanya sangat erat

"Appa, tolong aku, aku mohon, ini sakit sekali rasanya" isak Sehun menangis dipelukan ayahnya

Tuan Oh menenangkan dan memeluk putranya. Ini pertama kali untuknya melihat putranya begitu rapuh dan menderita.

"Appa disini nak, tenanglah" kata tuan Oh menenangkan Sehun dan memeluknya erat.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Malam ini waktu terasa mencekam terutama untuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo, keduanya sangat berantakan karena sudah 8 jam operasi berjalan, belum ada kabar tentang Luhan

Setelah menunggu selama 10 jam, akhirnya nyonya Oh keluar dari ruang operasi. Sehun dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan bertanya tentang keadaan Luhan

"Eomma, bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun sangat kacau

"Operasinya berjalan lancar nak, anakmu diruang inkubator sekarang, tapi Luhan, ia kritis, kondisinya sangat lemah" kata nyonya Oh jujur

"Luhan" gumam Kyungsoo yang hampir terjatuh, namun ditahan oleh Kai yang berada dibelakangnya

"Eomma apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun menangis

"Luhan sudah sangat berjuang didalam sana, eomma yakin dia kuat, dia sangat kuat nak" kata nyonya Oh memeluk putranya, putranya yang kini sangat rapuh dan menderita.

**..**

**..**

**.. tobecontinued **

* * *

><p><strong>sorry buat short updatenya tapi fast update kan? *ngeles aja...<strong>

**Ini belum End ya :))))**

**Selamat membaca dan Reviewnya ditunggu :)))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

_**Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya**_

_**-Luhan**_

_**Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?**_

_**-Sehun**_

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu sejak hari dimana Luhan melakukan operasi, namun Luhan belum sadarkan diri. Sehun sendiri menolak untuk melihat anaknya, walaupun Kai bilang anaknya sangat tampan dan lucu. Ia tidak mau melihat anaknya sekarang, ia ingin melihat anaknya nanti setelah Luhan sadar.<p>

"Luhannie kapan kau bangun? Ayolah jangan seperti ini cepat bangun, Kyungie rindu" rengek Kyungsoo yang sedang menggenggam tangan Luhan disamping ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Lihat Sehunniemu sudah sangat jelek" kata Kyungsoo menyindir Sehun yang berada didepannya

Sehun membalas ejekan Kyungsoo "Kyungiemu itu juga sangat jelek baby" kata Sehun tidak mau kalah menggenggam tangan Luhan yang satu.

"Kyung, bagaimana jika dia sadar? Apa aku harus pergi? Dia begini karenaku" tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo

"Kau orang pertama yang ingin dilihatnya Sehunna, percayalah, untuk perkataanku kemarin, aku minta maaf" kata Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh

"Jangan minta maaf dan jangan terlalu baik padaku sampai aku bisa membahagiakan Luhan" lirih Sehun

"Kau akan membahagiakannya, aku percaya padamu" kata Kyungsoo meyakinkan

"Aku akan melihat anak kalian. Kau yakin tidak ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Nanti setelah Luhan bangun, kami akan melihat putra kami bersama-sama" jawab Sehun tersenyum memandangi Luhan yang masih tertidur.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" kata Kyungsoo meninggalkan ruangan Luhan

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang begitu cantik dan sangat damai, ia mengusap surai Luhan membelai wajahnya sayang

"Aku masih tidak percaya kau pria, kau sangat cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikan seorang wanita" kata Sehun tersenyum

"Lu, aku merindukanmu, bangunlah" ucap Sehun menahan tangisnya

"Tidak apa sayang, tidak apa jika kau tidak ingin berjuang denganku, aku sendiri yang akan memperjuangkanmu, kau boleh istirahat karena semua ini terlalu menyakitkan, tapi aku mohon sadarlah" kata Sehun menangis memeluk Luhan.

"Eungh" Sehun merasakan pergerakan di tangan Luhan

Luhan perlahan membuka matanya mendapati Sehun sedang menangis

Ia ingin sekali memeluk pria yang sedang memeluknya ini, namun ia tidak bisa, harapannya bersama Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak ada dan ia lelah memperjuangkan semuanya.

Semua kejadian sebelumnya berputar di benak Luhan, bagaimana Sehun mengatakan ingin menikahinya, bagaimana bahagianya ia mendengarnya, namun semuanya begitu salah disaat bersamaan

"Akhhh" Luhan melenguh kesakitan karena terlalu banyak yang ia pikirkan setelah sadar

Sehun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Luhan

"Luhan? Luhan Ya Tuhan terimakasih" ucap Sehun begitu bersyukur melihat Luhan sudah sadarkan diri

"Kau merasakan apa? Apakah sakit? Mana yang sakit? Aku akan memanggil dokter dulu" tanya Sehun begitu khawatir dan keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Semuanya kini sedang berada diluar ruangan Luhan, Luhan sedang diperiksa untuk memastikan bagaimana kondisinya, setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya dokter yang memeriksa Luhan keluar.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Sehun yang didampingi Kyungsoo dan Kai disampingnya

"Keadaan tuan Xi sudah stabil, ia hanya perlu beristirahat yang cukup untuk memulihkan kondisinya, dan jangan buat tuan Xi terlalu banyak pikiran dan tertekan, itu akan mempengaruhi kondisinya" ucap sang dokter

"Baik dokter, terimakasih, kami masuk dulu" kata Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih lalu membiarkan Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk terlebih dulu.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Lu babyku, terimakasih sudah bangun" kata Kyungsoo menangis memeluk Luhan

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, kau menakutiku" isak Kyungsoo

"Kyungie, jangan menangis kau sangat jelek" balas Luhan menggoda

"Kau ini rusa kecil, kenapa begitu menyebalkan" kesal Kyungsoo menciumi pipi Luhan.

"Baby, jangan seperti itu Luhan baru sadarkan diri" kata Kai disamping Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada Luhan

"Hey Lu, selamat datang kembali dari tidur panjangmu" kata Kai memeluk Luhan sekilas

"Terimakasih Kai" jawab Luhan

"Kyung apakah be-nar aku telah melahirkan?" Tanya Luhan berkaca-kaca

"Hmm benar sayang, kau telah melahirkan anak kita" kini Sehun yang berbicara

"Kenapa kau disini?" Desis Luhan begitu dingin

Sehun terpaku mendengar penuturan Luhan yang terdengar begitu membencinya

"Pergi!" Teriak Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo yang ada disampingnya.

"Luhan, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu padanya" Kyungsoo menegur Luhan dan menatap iba pada Sehun

"Kyung suruh dia pergi aku mohon, aku tidak mau melihatnya, kepalaku sakit" Luhan meronta di pelukan Kyungsoo, seperti mengibaratkan jika dia tidak pergi aku yang pergi.

"Sayang, aku mohon maafkan aku, jangan seperti ini, aku ingin bersamamu" kata Sehun frustasi

Luhan menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat tidak mau mendengarkan apapun.

"Sehun, kita keluar sebentar, biarkan Luhan istirahat" kata Kai menghampiri Sehun dan memaksanya untuk keluar

"Sehun, aku akan menenangkannya aku janji" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum

Sehun akhirnya mengikuti saran Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk keluar sebentar membiarkan Luhan tenang dan beristirahat.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Lu, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Sehun? Dia sangat mengkhwatirkanmu, dia bahkan tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik karena menjagamu" kata Kyungsoo membelai pipi Luhan dan bicara padanya

"Aku lelah Kyung, aku ingin kembali ke hidupku yang dulu, yang hanya memikirkanmu dan bersamamu, lagipula anaknya sudah lahir, bukankan berarti aku harus meninggalkan mereka?" Luhan menangis membayangkan akan berpisah dengan Sehun dan bayinya.

"Sssttt, baby Lu jangan menangis seperti ini ya aku mohon. Sehun sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun mengenai dirimu dan bayimu, dia bahkan menolak melihat anak kalian sebelum kau sadar, ia ingin melihat bayinya bersamamu" kata Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan

"Aku ingin bersama mereka Kyung. Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Luhan yang tambah terisak di pelukan Kyungsoo

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, Kyungsoo tidak mau Luhan terlalu banyak berfikir, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan menenangkan Luhannya yang menangis dipelukannya sekarang.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Aku sedang menerima hukumanku Kai" kata Sehun di sebuah kafe dekat rumah sakit. Kai membawa Sehun kesana untuk menenangkan pikiran sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai bingung

"Aku mencintai keduanya, aku menyakiti keduanya dan sekarang aku kehilangan keduanya dan jangan lupakan Luhan yang membenciku saat ini" lirih Sehun

"Kau jangan bicara seperti itu, Luhan baru sadar, dia masih shock dengan semuanya. Beri dia waktu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Kai menasehati

"Entahlah Kai, aku rasa kali ini Luhan benar-benar akan pergi dariku, aku mulai mengenalnya sekarang" kata Sehun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dimeja hatinya sakit membayangkan kemungkinan Luhan akan pergi dari hidupnya

Kai hanya terdiam melihat sahabatnya. Ia membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan, mereka berdua sudah sangat menderita menahn perasaan masing-masing. Namun saat akan memperjuangkannya semua terlihat begitu salah.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ini memasuki hari ketiga Luhan sadarkan diri, keadaannya sudah semakin stabil dan baik. Namun ia tetap bersikap dingin pada Sehun, ia tidak ingin melihat apalagi berbicara dengan Sehun.<p>

Meskipun begitu Sehun tetap setia menunggu Luhan walaupun hanya bisa menemaninya di luar ruangan. Seperti kemarin Luhan benar-benar menolak berada dalam satu ruangan dengan Sehun. Mau tak mau Sehun harus menunggu dan tidur diluar, beruntung ada Kai yang menemaninya menunggu diluar dan tidur di mobil mereka, membuat keduanya merasakan sakit di punggung mereka paginya.

Keesokan paginya, Sehun dan Kai masuk keruangan Luhan lagi, Kai beranalisa hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Sehun, jadi mereka harus segera kekamar Luhan. Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah sampai dikamar Luhan, mereka mendapati Luhan yang sedang merengek dan Kyungsoo yang kerepotan menghadapi Luhan

"Baby, Luhan kenapa?" Tanya Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Oh syukurlah kalian datang, aku sudah sangat kewalahan menghadapi bayi besar ini" sindir Kyungsoo membuat Luhan cemberut

"Kai antarkan aku melihat bayiku, aku mohon" pinta Luhan mencari mangsa baru

Sehun terdiam dibelakang Kai, bahkan dia sendiri belum melihat anaknya, ia berencana melihatnya bersama Luhan, tapi sepertinya Luhan lebih memilih melihat bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal "aku kan sudah bilang lihatlah dengan Sehun kalian berdua belum melihat anak kalian, jangan sampai anak kalian mengira aku dan Kai orang tua kandungnya" kata Kyungsoo tak sabaran agar Luhan mengerti

"Lu, ayo jenguk anak kita" Sehun memberanikan bicara mengajak Luhan melihat anak mereka

Luhan hanya diam dia terlihat ragu, tapi ia ingin sekali melihat putranya

"Lu, pergilah dengan Sehun" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Luhan

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" jawab Luhan lemah

Sehun tersenyum dan segera mengambil kursi roda Luhan, kemudian ia menghampiri Luhan dan menggendongnya kekursi roda.

"Kami melihat anak kami dulu" pamit Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo memberi tatapan semoga berhasil pada Sehun,

Sehun kemudian mendorong kursi roda Luhan dan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo disana

"Baby, apa mereka akan berbahagia?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini memeluk Kai, ia tidak tega melihat keduanya menolak perasaan mereka masing-masing

"Mereka akan berbahagia sayang" jawab Kai meyakinkan Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Sehun dan Luhan berada di koridor khusus bayi sekarang, mereka tidak diperbolehkan masuk karena ruangan itu harus steril. Sehun dan Luhan hanya bisa melihat putra mereka dari kaca inkubasi

Luhan bangun dari kursi rodanya dengan Sehun yang menjaganya di belakang, memeluknya

"Dia mirip denganmu" kata Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan menahan harunya karena sangat bahagia,

Luhan membuat gerakan seperti membelai bayinya dari luar kaca.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik nak, eomma menyayangimu" lirih Luhan

"Kau harus sehat" kata Luhan lagi kali ini bergetar membayangkan ia akan berpisah dengan anaknya

Ia membalikkan badan dan memeluk Sehun erat

"Kenapa dia begitu kecil dan terlihat kedinginan Sehunna, apa kita tidak bisa membuatnya hangat?" Isak Luhan yang benar-benar tidak tega melihat keadaan anaknya

"Dia prematur Lu, eomma bilang anak kita akan baik-baik saja dia hangat dan terjaga didalam sana dan dia kuat sepertimu" kata Sehun menenangkan Luhan

Sehun dan Luhan berpelukan erat didepan kaca inkubasi putra mereka. Perasaan mereka sangat kacau dan tidak menentu. Mereka hanya bisa menjalani hidup dan takdir mereka sekarang, menyingkirkan rasa sakit yang sudah menggerogoti mereka dari awal.

"Kita kembali ya? Kau harus istirahat" bujuk Sehun

"Hmm, aku lelah" ucap Luhan mengangguk setuju

Sehun membantu Luhan kembali ke kursi roda dan mendorongnya menuju kamar untuk beirstirahat. Tidak ada yang berbicara dari keduanya, mereka hanya diam menikmati keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Dan ini merupakan pertama kalinya Luhan tidak menolak keberadaan Sehun setelah sadar dari masa kritisnya, membuat Sehun sangat lega, mungkin benar kata Kai kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Sehun dan Luhan sudah kembali lagi kekamar Luhan. Didalam ruangan terlihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur di pelukan Kai

"Kalian sudah kembali?" Sapa Kai, membangun Kyungsoo terbangun

"Aku membangunkanmu ya baby?" Tanya Kai mengecup Kyungsoo

"Tidak baby, aku mendengar pintu terbuka" jawab Kyungsoo mengecup Kai dan langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sedang digendong Sehun ke ranjangnya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Anak kalian sangat lucu kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat

Sehun melihat Kyungsoo dan tersenyum karena memang anaknya sangat lucu walaupun tubuhnya sangat kecil

"Tanyakan pada Sehun bagaimana anaknya jangan padaku, dia bukan anakku" kata Luhan membuat ketiga orang lainnya yang berada dalam ruangan itu tercengang dengan perkatannya

Sehun tidak lagi tersenyum, ia nampak menahan amarahnya sekarang, ini pertama kalinya ia sangat kecewa pada Luhan

"L-Lu kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang juga terlihat kecewa

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Tantang Luhan

"Aku benar kan? Pada akhirnya aku tidak akan bisa bersama dengan anak itu, aku tidak mau..."

"CUKUP!" Teriak Sehun memotong kalimat yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari mulut Luhan

"Kau boleh tidak menganggapku dan membenciku, tapi jangan pernah melampiaskannya pada anak kita. Demi Tuhan Lu, dia anakmu dan aku sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk membawanya pergi darimu" lirih Sehun yang sudah melunak namun nampak masih tegang

"Kalian berdua harus bicara" kata Kyungsoo membawa Kai keluar meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan didalam

Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka, ini pertama kalinya setelah 3 hari mereka hanya berdua dalam suatu ruangan.

"Lu kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi?" Tanya Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan

Luhan hanya diam tidak menjawab

"Aku mohon jawab aku, kenapa kita seperti ini?" Lirih Sehun

"Pergilah" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun

"Lu" Lirih Sehun

"Aku mohon pergilah, kita sudah selesai Sehunnie, tidak akan ada yang membuat kita menderita lagi, kau mendapatkan bayimu, aku akan mendapatkan kehidupanku lagi" lirih Luhan

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanya Sehun

"Ini pertanyaan terakhir aku janji" kata Sehun menambahkan melihat Luhan tidak ingin menjawab

"Tidak, aku sudah muak dengan keegoisanmu, akan lebih baik untuk kita jika kita berpisah dan tidak bertemu lagi, selamanya" kata Luhan menjawab dengan sangat dingin dan perkataannya sekali lagi membuat hati Sehun remuk redam.

"Baiklah" kata Sehun menghapus air matanya

"Ini akan lebih meyakiti dirimu jika aku memaksa" ucap Sehun

"Aku pergi Lu. Dan mungkin ini terakhir kali kita bertemu" kata Sehun berusaha tersenyum dan meninggalkan Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Sehun keluar dari ruangan Luhan<p>

Sehun hanya tersenyum lirih penuh kepedihan

"Aku sudah tidak ada harapan" katanya pada Kyungsoo

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir

"Kai jagalah Luhan dan bayi kami seperti kau menjaga Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa bersamanya lagi" lirih Sehun meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang terpana sedih melihat betapa hancurnya kedua sahabat mereka

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Arggghhhhhhhhh" teriak Luhan dari kamar membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo bergegas masuk

"Luhan..Luhannie ya tuhan kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat kondisi Luhan sangat menyedihkan. Luhan jatuh dari ranjang tempat tidurnya dan membuang semua yang ada di sekitarnya

"Aku kehilangannya Kyung, aku mengatakan aku tidak mencintainya, Aku kehilangan Sehunku" teriak Luhan begitu memilukan

"Sehun..Sehunnnn.. " teriak Luhan histeris memukuli dadanya yang begitu sakit

Kyungsoo sudah menangis sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya bisa memeluk Luhan agar berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin Luhan tenang sekarang

"Dia p-pergi Kyungie, Sehunku dia pergi" isak Luhan memilukan

"Dia akan kembali Lu, sssttt, tenanglah kau harus tenang" kata Kyungsoo menangis memeluk Luhan erat

Kai hanya terpaku melihat kekasihnya dan kekasih sahabatnya seperti ini, dia sendiri sedang memikirkan Sehun yang entah akan pergi kemana. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo karena idenyalah yang membuat penderitaann sangat besar untuk mereka.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Sehun, Luhan" lirih Kai yang masih berdiri memandangi Luhan yang menangis tersedu di pelukan Kyungsoo

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun sampai dirumahnya dengan keadaan yang kacau, ia harus memepersiapkan segala sesuatunya sekarang. Ketika masuk kedalam kamarnya ia mendapati Minji yang sama kacaunya dengan dirinya.

Sehun merasa sangatt jahat sekarang, ia bahkan belum menemui Minji lagi untuk minta maaf. Sejak kejadian saat itu Minji menghilang tanpa kabar, Sehun berfikir ia pergi kerumah orangtuanya. Namun yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Minji yang sama kacaunya saat pertama kali mereka memutuskan untuk mencari seorang pria yang akanmelahirkan anak mereka.

"Minji" lirih Sehun

Minji menoleh kearah Sehun dan menghambur memeluk Sehun

"Sehun" isak Minji dalam pelukan Sehun

"Sehun bisakah kita pergi? aku sudah mencoba merelakanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa Sehunna, aku benar-benar tidak bisa" isak Minji memilukan

"Kita tidak perlu membawa anaknya, biarkan dia bersama anaknya, aku tidak bisa kehilangan segalanya, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu aku bisa gila" kata Minji lagi

"Sehun, aku mohon" pinta Minji terisak dalam pelukan Sehun

"Kita akan pergi Minji, kita akan pergi" kata Sehun yang akhirnya menyerah dengan keadaan awalnya ia ingin pergi sendiri, namun sepertinya ia juga tidak bisa lebih jahat lagi pada Minji dengan meninggalkannya.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Minji menatap Sehun

"iya benar" jawab Sehun tersenyum

"Pergi benar-benar pergi?" kata Minji meyakinkan

"Iya kita akan menetap di Jepang untuk beberapa waktu, aku ada proyek disana. Lagipula kita sudah tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain lagi dengan keberadaan kita" lirih Sehun

"Sehunna, terimakasih aku mencintaimu" kata Minji memeluk Sehun

"Kau bersiaplah besok pagi kita berangkat" ucap Sehun

"Kenapa sangat terburu-buru?" tanya Minji

"Akan lebih baik untuk kita semua" kata Sehun meninggalkan Minji dan juga bersiap siap.

"Terimakasih Sehun, maafkan aku tidak memberikan kebahagiaan padamu" lirih Minji menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin jauh

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun kembali lagi kerumah sakit pada tengah malam, ia tidak mau membuat masalah jika kembali pada saat Luhan dan yang lainnya masih terbangun. Ia perlahan memasuki kamar Luhan dan mendapati Kai sedang memeluk Kyungsoo yang nampak kelelahan di sofa, ia tersenyum sangat berterimakasih kepada sahabatnya yang terus menjaga dan menemani Luhan.

Sehun sudah duduk disamping ranjang Luhan mengamati Luhan yang sedang tertidur selama beberapa saat kemudian ia memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi Luhan

"Aku merindukanmu Lu" lirih Sehun

"Kau begitu tenang di tidurmu" katanya masih mengamati Luhan

"Tenang saja, setelah hari ini hanya akan ada kebahagiaan di hidupmu Lu" ucap Sehun bergetar

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik dan selalu bahagia dengan anak kita" kata Sehun dengan suara yang semakin serak dan terus membelai pipi Luhan dengan pelan

"Aku pergi Lu" kalimat yang sangat memberatkan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal" kata Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin Luhan terbangun karenanya.

Suara pintu tertutup

Luhan membuka matanya dan memegang keningnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Sehun, ia mendengar semuanya, semua yang Sehun katakan. Ia ingin sekali berlari mengejar Sehun memintanya jangan pergi, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Luhan menangis dalam diam membalikkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya, membayangkan kenangan indahnya bersama Sehun yang begitu singkat, Luhan terisak membekap mulutnya agar tak bersuara dan memukul dadanya agar berhenti mengeluarkan rasa sakit. Ia sudah kehilangan Sehun, Sehunnya, dan ia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menjalani hidupnya seperti dulu saat ia belum bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna" ucap Luhan menangis dalam tidurnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun tidak langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, ia sedang menuju ke ruang inkubasi tempat anaknya dirawat, Sehun ingin melihat anaknya mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali dan berpamitan padanya.

"Hey jagoan appa, berjanjilah kau akan tumbuh dengan sehat selama appa tida ada. Jagalah eommamu karena appa hanya bisa menyakitinya selama ini" kata Sehun membuat gerakan di kaca dan mengagumi betapa kuatnya anaknya didalam sana, anaknya terlihat begitu tenang dan damai.

"Appa ingin melihatmu tumbuh nak, inggin mendengarmu memanggil appa padaku, aku ingin melakukan banyak hal denganmu,tapi jika appa bersikeras bersamamu, eomma mu yang akan pergi, appa tidak bisa lebih jahat lagi dari ini pada kalian" kata Sehun bergetar

"Jaga eomma mu untuk appa nak, jangan biarkan dia menangis lagi, tumbuhlah dengan baik dan kalian berdua harus bahagia" ucap Sehun yang akhirnya terduduk dilantai, ia tidak kuat lagi membayangkan perpisahannya dengan Luhan dan anaknya. Badannya terasa lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya tidak mau digerakkan.

"Appa pergi nak, Appa menyayangimu:" lirih Sehun meninggalkan anaknya tanpa melihatnya lagi, jika ia terus melihat anaknya itu hanya akan terasa sulit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sehun sekarang berada di mobilnya, ia masih belum beranjak pergi untuk menenangkan pikiranyya ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang

"eomma, ini aku" ucap Sehun

"Aku baik-baik saja" katanya lagi

"eomma boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Sehun suaranya mulai bergetar

"Biarkan Luhan dan anakku tinggal dirumah besama eomma dan appa, jangan biarkan dia terlalu jauh dari kalian" kata Sehun lagi

"Tidak apa eomma, aku hanya ada urusan sebentar. Berjanjilah padaku eomma" pinta Sehun

"Terimakasih eomma, aku tutup telponnya" kata Sehun namun sebelum menutup telponnya Sehun menambahkan kalimat untuk eommanya

"Eomma, aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak pernah marah padamu, aku hanya kecewa dan mungkin itu yang akan anakku rasakan padaku kelak, aku minta maaf padamu eomma, aku akan merindukanmu" ucap Sehun dengan cepat dan menutup telponnya.

Sehun tersenyum lega sekarang, walau hatinya masih berkecamuk paling tidak ia sudah memastikan bahwa Luhan dan anaknya akan bahagia dan dikelilongi orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.

Ia menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan semuanya dengan hati yang begitu hancur.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

**Dua Tahun Kemudian...****  
><strong>

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Sehun sampai dia Incheon airport, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul lagi setelah memutuskan membiarkan Luhan hidup berbahagia bersama anaknya dan kedua orangtuanya.

Ia telah bercerai dengan Minji tepat satu bulan setelah kepindahan mereka ke Jepang. Minji tidak tahan dengan Sehun yang seperti mayat hidup. Dia berbicara, makan dan tertawa seperlunya, ditambah setiap malam ia selalu menyebutkan nama Luhan dengan begitu memilukan.

Minji memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun menjalani hidupnya sendiri. Minji juga sudah memulai kehidupan barunya dengan seorang pengusaha di Jepang. Ia menikahi pria tersebut tepat setahun yang lalu dan dihadiri oleh Sehun yang ikut berbahagia dengan kebahagiaan baru Minji.

Sehun sendiri pulang ke Korea tanpa ada yang mengetahui, ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusannya di Korea dan berniat kembali tanpa menemui keluarganya, Kai bahkan Luhan sendiri, ia tidak berani membayangkan wajah Luhan seperti apa, apa dia sehat, apa dia bahagia atu mungkin Luhan sudah menikah dan memberi ayah baru untuk anak mereka.

Sehun tersenyum pahit membayangkan Luhan dirangkul dan memiliki orang lain. Ia masih begitu mencintai Luhan dan tidak membiarkan seorang pun memasuki hatinya. Bukan karena ia tidak mau tapi ia tidak bisa dan menurutnya tidak ada yang akan bisa mencintainya setulus yang Luhan lakukan untuk mencintainya.

Sehun sedang melamun sampai ada anak kecil yang menabraknya karena berlari, anak kecil itu menangis sangat keras membuat orang-orang disekitar melihat Sehun dengan tidak suka. Sehun terkekeh dan menggendong anak kecil itu

"Hey, adik kecil sakit ya?" Tanya Sehun menimang nimang anak tersebut untuk menenangkannya karena terus menangis

"Eomma...eomma..h-hikssss" teriak anak itu tersedu

"Eh? Kau kehilangan eommamu?" Tanya Sehun

Anak itu terus menangis tidak mau berhenti, Sehun sendiri bingung bagaimana mendiamkannya, sampai dilihatnya ada toko ice cream di bandara. Sehun mengajak anak kecil itu kesana berharap ia berhenti menangis

"Telimaksi ahjussi" kata anak itu yang belepotan dengan ice cream

"Aigoo, lucu sekali dirimu, jadi kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun

"Eomma, eomma" kata anak itu sambil memakan eskrimnya

"Baiklah, setelah ini kita cari eommamu ya, dia pasti mencarimu" kata Sehun mengacak rambut anak kecil tersebut

"Kau mirip sekali seseorang nak, matamu sangat mirip dengannya" gumam Sehun tersenyum dan merasa dirinya akan menjadi gila karena terus membayangkan Luhan dimanapun

"Eomma Eomma!" Kata anak itu lagi, kali ini menunjuk ke sosok seseorang, Sehun mengikuti arah anak itu menunjuk, namun yang ia lihat seorang wanita yang sedang menelpon, dia pikir itu adalah eomma anak kecil itu.

"Itu eommamu?" Tanya Sehun

"Eomma Eomma" kali ini anak kecil itu berlari ke eommanya,

Sehun tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi, ia tersenyum lega paling tidak anak kecil itu tidak jadi tersesat, Sehun memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ia berpapasan dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang juga terdiam karena melihatnya

Kyungsoo sudah berkaca kaca melihat Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum lemah kepadanya.

"Kai, Kyungie, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah menemukan pangeran kecilku, dia bilang dia ditraktir ice cream oleh seorang ahjussi" kata seseorang di belakang Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, ia sangat gugup sekarang

_Suara ini_ lirih Sehun

Suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama 2 tahun ini, suara yang selalu menghantuinya didalam mimpi, suara yang ingin ia dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

"Lu, Sehun" kata Kyungsoo lemah

"Kau bicara apa Kyung?" Tanya Luhan

"Eomma, itu ahjussi ice cream" kata anak yang ada di gendongan Luhan

"Ah benarkah?" Tanya Luhan pada anaknya

Sehun mendengarnya, anak ini adalah anak yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu bersamanya

_Apakah dia anakku?_ Tanya Sehun dalam hati

Dengan ragu Sehun membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah Luhan

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dan anak yang ada dalam gendongan Luhan, ia tidak gila karena berfikir anak kecil ini mirip Luhan, karena memang dia anak Luhan, anaknya.

Luhan terdiam mendapati Sehun didepannya. Gendongannya pada anaknya melemas dan ia membiarkan anaknya berlari ke arah Sehun, ayahnya.

"Ahjussi, eommaaa" kata anak kecil itu merengek minta digendong Sehun, Sehun ingin sekali menggendongnya, jika ia tahu anak ini adalah anaknya beberapa menit yang lalu, dia tidak akan melepaskan anak ini dalam pelukannya. Ia takut Luhan marah jika ia menggendong anaknya. Sehun hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Luhan yang juga tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Sehannie, eomma dan ahjussi ingin mengobrol sebentar, Sehan dengan Kai appa ya, kita beli banyak permen" kata Kai menghampiri anak Sehun dan Luhan, Sehan dan membujuknya untuk membiarkan keduaorangtuanya bicara.

"Ayoo" seru Sehan bersemangat

_Sehan?_ Batin Sehun tersenyum mengetahui nama anaknya

Kai dan Kyungsoo melewati Sehun dan Luhan mengajak Sehan pergi.

"Bicara padanya" kata Kyungsoo pada Luhan, Luhan tersenyum

"Kau berantakan sekali man" sindir Kai melihat Sehun yang tampak tidak terurus dan meninggalkannya dengan menggendong Sehan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Luhan membuka percakapan

Mereka sekarang berada di kafe dekat bandara, dan sudah saling terdiam dan menatap selama kurang lebih 30 menit.

"Begitulah" jawab Sehun seadanya

Luhan mengernyit "apa kau hidup dengan baik? Aku dengar dari Kai proyekmu di Jepang sangat sukses" tanya Luhan

"Aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, proyekku memang sepenuhnya sukses karena memang diriku sepenuhnya hancur" lirih Sehun

"A-ada apa denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luhan yang mulai ada nada khawatir didalamnya

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Sehun tersenyum

"Aku senang melihat kalian hidup dengan baik, dan namanya adalah Sehan?" Tanya Sehun menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya karena sudah melihat anaknya dan mengetahui nama anaknya.

"Hmm namanya Sehan, eomma yang memberikannya" kata Luhan berbohong

Sehun tampak senyum dengan senyum bodoh karena mengira Luhanlah yang memberi anak mereka nama.

"Dia sangat mirip denganmu" kata Sehun

"Matanya" tambah Sehun dengan cepat

"Tidak, kau salah, dia sepenuhnya dirimu, bentuk wajahnya, caranya tersenyum dan menatap, bahkan belakangan sifatnya sudah menyamai ayahnya" kekeh Luhan

"Aku melewatkan banyak hal sepertinya" kata Sehun sedih

Luhan tidak menjawab lagi, ia tidak mau membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah, melihat kondisinya. Sehun sepertinya sedang merasakan sakit dan tidak membiarkan siapapun mengetahuinya.

"Oia Mana Minji?" Tanya Luhan merubah topik

Sehun menatap Luhan seperti sedang mencari jawaban.

"Mungkin dia sedang toilet" kata Sehun berbohong

"Oh, kalau begitu lebih baik aku pergi, aku tidak ingin dia gusar melihatku" kata Luhan menutupi nada suaranya yang bergetar

"Kalian sedang apa di bandara? Apa kalian akan pergi?" Tanya Sehun yang baru mengingat keberadaan mereka semua di bandara.

"Tidak, kami tidak pergi, kami mengantar Kris disini, dia pulang ke China untuk satu bulan" kata Luhan menjelaskan

"Oh begitu" kata Sehun mengerti

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Sehun, berkunjunglah jika kau mau, Sehan sudah mulai mencari ayahnya yang ada di foto. Dia sangat cerdas bahkan ketika Kai dan Kris mengakui mereka adalah appanya, Sehan langsung menangis menjerit karena tahu dibohongi" kekeh Luhan mengingat tingkah anaknya.

"Dia memanggil Kris dengan sebutan appa?" Tanya Sehun nampak tak suka

"Iya, kenapa? Bukankah bagus jika banyak yang menyayanginya" ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Dan bicara tentang Kris" kata Luhan menggantung

"Sepertinya kami akan segera menikah" Luhan mengakhiri kalimatnya kemudian berpamitan pada Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun disana.

Sehun tersenyum sangat memilukan mendengar perkataan Luhan. Ia memegangi dadanya memastikan dia masih bernafas sekarang. Dia tersenyum mengingat ia merasakan semua yang Luhan rasakan sekarang.

Sehun bahkan belum sempat bermain lebih lama dengan putranya. Tapi sebentar lagi putranya akan menjadi milik orang lain juga, semua impiannya hancur sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan hari ini ia menyadari satu hal kalau dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak ada harapan sedikitpun.

* * *

><p><strong>tobecontinued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ternyata belum bisa di end. :DD<strong>

**Karena banyak yang bilang Luhan yang menderita terus, kita bikin Sehun ngerasain juga ya tapi ga lama ya.. Kasian kalo kelamaan nanti ga bahagia-bahagia merekanya.**

**Next chap dibuat Hunhan sama Sehan... tunggu yyyaaa**

**Read n Reviewnya yang bikin semangat silakan biar fast update lagi terimakasih :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun Dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

_**Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya**_

_**-Luhan**_

_**Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?**_

_**-Sehun**_

* * *

><p>"Ini menyebalkan dia bisa saja menghindari Luhan, tapi dia tidak bisa menghindariku begitu saja" kesal Kai karena Sehun belum juga menghubunginya<p>

"Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya, dia bahkan sudah melihat anaknya. Harusnya di sedikit peduli" gumam Kai lagi

Sehun memang tidak terlihat lagi sejak hari itu, dia seperti menghilang dari kehidupannya dan mencoba membangun temboknya sendiri. Jangankan mengabari Luhan dan Kai, ia juga tidak mengabari kedua orangtuanya jika ia sedang ada di Korea saat ini.

"Baby sudahlah, Sehun mungkin sedang sibuk" kata Kyungso yang sama kecewanya dengan Kai, ia mengira hari itu semuanya akan berbaikan. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan akan semakin baik, tapi jika mendengar apa yang diceritakan Luhan. Semuanya jauh dari kata baik.

"Hay maaf aku telat" kata Luhan yang baru tiba dari rumah orang tua Sehun, menggendong Sehan

"Lu, kau pucat apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya begitu, akhir-akhir ini aku banyak pikiran dan kau tahu kafe tidak pernah sepi, membuatku semakin sibuk saja" Kata Luhan

"Nanti kau pulang atau menginap di apartemen?" tanya Kai

"Aku di apartemen saja, lagipula sudah lama tidak dibersihkan" kata Luhan menyerahkan Sehan pada Kai

"Halo jagoan" Kai menciumi pipi Sehan gemas

"Halo Kkamjongie appa" ucap Sehan lucu

"Sudah berani menggodaku ya?" ucap Kai membawa Sehan kedalam kamar dan menggelitikinya habis-habisan.

"Apa dia sudah menghubungimu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang memeriksa dahi Luhan

"Belum" Luhan tersenyum pahit

"Mungkin dia sibuk Lu" kata Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan

"Entahlah atau mungkin dia tidak mau menemui anaknya" lirih Luhan

"Ini salahku Kyung, aku terlalu keras padanya. Aku bahkan menghancurkan hatinya berkali-kali" kata Luhan mengingat semua apa yang telah ia katakan dan lakukan pada Sehun

"Lagipula dia sepertinya sudah semakin baik dengan Minji, aku tidak mau mengganggu lagi" kata Luhan melanjutkan dan menyender ke bahu Kyungsoo

"Sudah ya Luhannieku tidak perlu khawatir. Semua akan baik pada waktunya, lebih baik hari ini kau tidak usah ke kafe biar aku saja yang mengurus semua hari ini" kata Kyungsoo membiarkan Luhan bersandar dibahunya.

"Tidak, aku mau ke kafe saja" kata Luhan dan bersiap pergi

"Baiklah, aku mengawasimu Lu" kata Kyungsoo yang juga bersiap pergi

"Baby, kami berangkat dulu, jangan lupa bawa Sehan ke kafe pada jam makan siang" teriak Kyungsoo

"Araseeo baby" balas Kai dari dalam kamar, masih terdengar suara Sehan yang tertawa sangat geli karena dikerjai oleh Kai

"Ayo kita pergi" Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan Luhan dan pergi dari apartemen nya.

Luhan kini mempunyai kafe bubble tea sendiri bekas tempat kedai bubble tea yang dulu sewaktu ia mengandung Sehan. Pemiliknya ingin pindah tempat dan menutup kedainya, Luhan yang saat itu kebetulan lewat sangat menyayangkan jika Kedai itu ditutup. Karena itu ia meminta bantuan pada Kai untuk meminjamkannya uang agar dapat membeli Kedai tersebut. Tentu saja Kai dengan senang hati membelikan kedai itu untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menyulap kafe itu menjadi kafe yang ramai akan pengunjung. Mereka merubah suasana kafe menjadi vintage room dengan benda-benda unik yang menghiasi seluruh dekoran Kafe. Pegawainya pun adalah teman-teman mereka sewaktu di Klub, menambah keunikan sendiri di kafe itu. Karena diisi dengan orang-orang yang unik.

"Hay Lay" sapa Luhan dan Kyungsoo ketika melihat Lay yang sedang merayu para gadis

"Hay Lu, hay Kyung" jawab Lay mengerling keduanya dan melanjutkan gombalannya pada sekumpulan gadis remaja itu

"Lu, hari ini aku rindu sekali pada Junmyeon aku rasa aku mau menghubunginya" kata Kyungsoo berteriak membuat Lay mendelik padanya dan Luhan tertawa karenanya.

"Aku kedalam dulu Kyung" kata Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menggoda Lay

"Hay Lu" sapa Xiumin yang sedang membuat kopi andalannya

"Hay Minnie, kau sedang sibuk ya?" tanya Luhan yang sedang memeriksa penjualan kafenya

"Tidak terlalu, ini untuk Jongdae, dia ada dibangku tamu menungguku" kata Xiumin tersipu

"Whoaa kau beruntung sekali" kata Luhan tersenyum pahit ia mengingat Sehun juga pernah menunggunya bekerja ketika ia masih bekerja di kafe milik Jaejoong.

"Aku kedepan dulu ya, bye Luhan" kata Xiumin dan meninggalkan Luhan di meja kasir

"Hmm, bersenang-senanglah" kata Luhan tersenyum.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ini sudah jam makan siang kenapa Kai dan Sehan belum datang" kesal Kyungsoo menunggu Kai yang selalu lupa waktu jika bermain dengan Sehan

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kesini mungkin Kyung" kata Luhan membela Kai

"Apa kau tidak marah anakmu dibelikan es krim terus?" protes Kyungsoo

"Selama dia senang dan membuatnya tidak menangis aku tidak masalah" ucap Luhan tertawa

"Sudahlah aku menunggu mereka didepan saja, kau tunggu disini" kata Kyungsoo meninggalkan Luhan di meja kasir

"Hmm, aku juga masih ada beberap pesanan, kau pergilah tunggu mereka, dan jangan marahai Kai didepan anakku, aku tidak mau dia berfikir kalian bertengkar karenanya" pesan Luhan sebelum Kyungsoo pergi.

"Arasseo Luhannie" ucap Kyungsoo mencium pipi Luhan dan pergi keluar kafe menunggu Kai dan Sehan

Mereka memang selalu menyempatkan untuk makan siang bersama. Selain karena Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mengeluh rindu jika tidak bertemu sehari dengan Sehan. Luhan juga tidak ingin anaknya meras kesepian karena mereka hidup hanya berdua. Paling tidak Sehan kecil mempunyai keluarga lengkap jika dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa pesanan sebelum pergi istirahat untuk makan siang. Tidak memperhatikan siapa yang datang untuk mengantri pesanan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya seorang wanita yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Luhan

Luhan menoleh dan cukup terkejut mendapati Minji disana

"Minji. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu" sapa Luhan

"Hay Lu, kau masih baik saja" ucap Minji entah menyindir entah terdengar tulus

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tersenyum

"Lupakan, apa ini kafemu?" tanya Minji melihat dekorasi yang menarik dari kafe ini

"Tidak, ini punya Kai dan Kyungsoo aku hanya bekerja disini" jawab Luhan

Selagi Minji memperhatikan dekorasinya, Luhan sesekali melirik mencari sosok yang belum lama ia temui di bandara, mencari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. Namun Luhan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sehun ada disini

"Ini sangat bagus" kata Minji terpesona

"eh?" tanya Luhan nampak kecewa karena tidak mendapati Sehun disana

"Oh,Terimakasih Minji, oia kau mau pesan apa? Karena kau tamu spesial aku akan memberikan gratis untukmu" kata Luhan siap menyiapkan pesanan Minji

"Aku mau pesan minuman yang menjadi favorit disini" kata Minji tersenyum

"Baiklah, pesananmu akan segera datang" kata Luhan

"Bolehkah aku minta dua?" tanya Minji

"Dua?" kata Luhan mengulangi

"Hmmm, untuk suamiku" ucap Minji santai

"Suamimu? Tapi aku tidak melihat ada Sehun disini" kata Luhan menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang sudah bergetar

"Sehun?" tanya Minji

Luhan mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Minji.

"Memang suamimu siapa lagi?" tanya Luhan yang mulai jengah dengan percakapannya dengan Minji

Minji tertawa membuat Luhan semakin mengernyit bingung.

"Oh ayolah Luhan, apa kau tidak tahu?" tanya Minji lagi

"tahu apa?" Luhan bertanya balik pada Minji

Siapkan minumanku lalu kita berbicara. Aku menunggumu disana" ucap Minji menunjuk bangku kosong dipojokan dekat jendela

"Baiklah, tunggu aku" kata Luhan yang merasa sangat penasaran dengan yang ingin Minji katakan

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Ini minumanmu" kata Luhan memberikan minumannya pada Minji dan duduk didepan Minji

"whoaa ini benar-benar enak kau tahu" puji Minji yang sangat menyukai rasa Bubble tea yang diberikan Luhan padanya

"Terimakasih Minji" ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Jadi apakah kau bisa mulai cerita sekarang?" tanya Luhan

"Oh, kau sudah tidak sabar ya?" kata Minji tertawa dan menaruh bubblenya siap untuk berbicara

"Kapan kau terakhir bertemu dengan Sehun?" tanya Minji

"Dua hari yang lalu di bandara, dia mengatakan bersamamu" jawab Luhan

"Dia berbohong, aku baru sampai pagi ini di Korea, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel dan mampir ke kafe ini karena dekorasinya yang unik, aku tidak menyangka kau yang bekerja disini" ucap Minji jujur

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tak percaya

"Kami sudah bercerai" ucap Minji tersenyum, matanya menyiratkan kesedihan

Luhan terdiam ia tidak harus bicara pa. jelas-jelas ia baru bertemu Sehun dua hari yang lalu dan Sehun mengatakan kalau Minji bersamanya.

"K-kau berbohong kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan setelah ini Minji akan tertawa dan membodohinya

"Sayangnya tidak, aku bahkan sudah menikah lagi dan dia menghadiri pesta pernikahanku, itu suamiku" tunjuk Minji pada seorang pria yang sepertinya keturunan Jepang yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Minji sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" tuntut Luhan, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca mengingat semua yang ia katakan pada Sehun terlalu kejam dan menyakiti hati Sehun

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya pada kalian, apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Aku pikir kalian sudah bersama bahkan sudah menikah" kata Minji tak menyangka kalau Sehun dan Luhan belum bersama.

"Dan kau bilang dia baru pulang dua hari yang lalu? Kau bertemu dengannya di bandara?" tanya Minji dan Luhan mengangguk

"Itu artinya dia juga membohongiku" lirih Minji

"Membohongimu bagaimana?" tanya Luhan

"Kami bercerai setahun yang lalu, aku sudah merelakan kalian untuk bersama. Aku bertemu pria yang menjadi suamiku sekarang, dia sering membuatku tertwa dan aku menyukainya, dan aku memutuskan bersedia menceraikan Sehun dengan perjanjian diantara kami" kata Minji bercerita

"Perjanjian apa?" tanya Luhan lagi

"Setelah dia menghadiri pernikahanku, dia harus pulang ke Korea dan hidup bahagia bersamamu dan anak kalian" jawab Minji

"Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia membuat dirinya mati secara perlahan disana. Kau tahu hidupnya sangat buruk di Jepang. Dia jarang makan dan akan sibuk bekerja seharian. Pagi bertemu pagi, begitulah ia menjalani hidupnya" lirih Minji

Luhan tertohok mendengarnya, perkataan Sehun terputar dengan jelas di benaknya.

_"Aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya, proyekku memang sepenuhnya sukses karena memang diriku sepenuhnya hancur" l_

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya tidak tahan mendengar betapa menderita Sehunnya. Betapa hancur pria yang sudah ia sakiti. Luhan benar-benar kesulitan bernafas sekarang.

"Dan jika kalian bertemu di bandara itu artinya sebuah ketidak sengajaan kan? Menurutku dia memang tidak berniat untuk berada lama di Korea, mungkin dia akan segera pergi lagi" ucap Minji,

"Apa kau tahu dia dimana sekarang?" tanya Luhan dengan suaranya yang serak menahan tangis

"Maafkan aku Luhan, tapi aku tidak tahu" ucap Minji menyesal

"Rumah kalian? Apa mungkin dia disana" tanya Luhan lagi mengingat Sehun tidak mungkin ke apartemen mereka dan kerumah orangtuanya

"Kami sudah menjual rumah kami, dan hasil dari rumah kami ,Sehun sumbangkan ke panti asuhan tempat dimana kau dibesarkan" kata Minji tersenyum

Luhan merasa seperti ditampar tepat diwajahnya. Kenyataan bahwa Sehun sangat peduli padanya membuat ia merasa sangat jahat. Luhan ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sehun dan mengatakan padanya kalau semua sudah baik-baik saja.

"Aku harus mencarinya kemana?" tanya Luhan yang kini sudah menangis karena bingung harus dimana mencari Sehun

Minji memegang tangan Luhan dan menguatkannya

"Aku yakin kalian akan bertemu, kau harus mencarinya Lu dan hentikan semua kesalahpahaman ini" ucap Minji merasa iba dengan keadaan Sehun dan Luhan yang hampir sangat sulit untuk berbahagia.

"Eommaa Sehannie datang" teriak Sehan menghampiri Luhan dan Minji

Luhan menghapus air matanya dan memeluk anaknya

"Sehannie baru datang darimana eoh?" tanya Luhan menciumi pipi Sehun

"J-jadi ini anakmu? Dia sudah sangat besar, dan dia sangat mirip dengan kalian berdua" kata Minji terharu melihat Sehan yang berada di pelukan Luhan

"Sehannie, panggil nyonya ini eomma, dia juga yang membesarkan Sehan waktu kecil" kata Luhan berbisik pada Sehan

"Eomma anyyeong" sapa Sehan membuat Minji sangat terharu

"Lu, bolehkan aku memeluknya?" tanya Minji

"Tentu, Sehan peluk eomma Minji" kata Luhan menurunkan Sehan dari pangkuannya. Sehan berlari menuju ke Minji yang sudah merentangkan tangannya

"Kau tampan sekali nak, seperti ayahmu dan kau terlihat cerdas seperti eomma mu" ucap Minji menangis mendekap erat Sehan

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik, eomma mendoakanmu" kata Minji melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehan dan menciumi pipinya

"Eomma, jangan menangis" ucap Sehan menghapus air mata Minji, membuat Minji tersenyum sangat bahagia

"Ini pertama kalinya aku dipanggil eomma, kau harus terus memanggil ku seperti itu ya?" tanya Minji

Sehan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menjawab iya dengan riang.

"Lu sepertinya suamiku udah menunggu aku pamit dulu" ucap Minji menyeka airmata nya

Luhan berdiri dan menjabat tangan Minji

"Terimakasih Minji" ucap Luhan tulus

"Temukan dia dan berbicaralah padanya. Anak kalian harus tumbuh dengan kedua orang tuanya disamping nya" kata Minji yang juga menjabat tangan Luhan dan memeluknya sekilas

"Semoga kalian berbahagia Luhan" bisik Minji

"Terimakasih" balas Luhan

"Sehan, eomma pulang dulu lain kali kita bermain bersama ya" kata Minji berpamitan pada Sehan dan mengacak rambutnya sekilas

"N-neee" jawab Sehan yang kembali ke pelukan Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lu bukankah itu Minji?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru masuk diikuti Kai yang nampaknya habis dimarahi oleh Kyungsoo

"Iya itu dia" jawab Luhan sedih

"Kau kenapa? Dia mengatakan apa padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran membawa Sehan ke pelukannya

"Sehun dan Minji mereka sudah bercerai, yang bersama Minji tadi adalah suaminya yang baru" Suara Luhan sudah benar-benar bergetar sekarang.

"Aku harus mencarinya dan meminta maaf padanya, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia" kata Luhan yang terduduk lemas

"Lu jangan seperti ini Sehan bisa menangis melihatmu menangis" kata Kyungsoo yang menyerahkan Sehan pada Kai

"Sehun, maaf, aku minta maaf padamu" lirih Luhan menyembunyikan kepalanya diatas meja

"Sehun appa" kata Sehan dengan riang

"Eh?" baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar Sehan menyebutkan nama ayahnya

"Sehun appa" kata Sehan berjingkat riang dipelukan Kai

"Ka-Kai kenapa Sehan memanggil Sehun?" tanya Luhan bingung

Kai tersenyum dan menciumi pipi Sehan

"Anak nakal, appamu bilang jangan beritahu eomma" gumam Kai tersenyum menggoda kedua orang didepannya.

"Kai/Baby" Teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

Kai tersenyum dan menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Kami bertemu dengannya tadi. Sehan yang menemukan ayahnya" kata Kai tersenyum

**Flashback**

"Anak appa apakah mau beli eskrim?" tanya Kai keluar dari apartemennya dan sedang mengunci pintu

"neee" teriak Sehan gembira

"Baiklah, kajja" kata Kai membawa Sehan kedalam gendongannya dan bersiap didepan lift

Ketika pintu lift terbuka ada seorang pria yang terburu-buru keluar karena berpapasan dengan Kai dan Sehan. Pria itu menabrak bahu Kai dan sedikit membuat Kai berguncang karena sedang kerepotan membawa Sehan

"Yak! Kalau keluar hati-hati aku membawa anak kecil" teriak Kai pada pria tersebut yang berjalan terburu-buru seperti menghindari sesuatu.

"ahjussi esklim" kata Sehan menunjuk pria tersebut

"eh?" tanya Kai bingung

Sehan meronta dalam pelukannya dan minta turun dari gendongan Kai, Kai yang kewalahan menurunkan Sehan dan membiarkannya berlari

"Ahjussi esklim" kata Sehan berteriak, jalannya masih gontai dan kadang terjatuh dia kesulitan memanggil pria yang ingin dikejarnya

Kai kehilangan sosok Sehan yang berlari sangat cepat, ia mulai cemas sekarang takut kalau Sehan terjatuh

"Sehannie tunggu appa" teriak Kai

Sehan masih sibuk mengejar sosok "ahjussi esklim" nya yang ternyata Sehun. Sehun sendiri berusaha untuk mengabaikan panggilan anaknya alaupun rasanya ia ingin berbalik dan memeluk anaknya.

"ahjussi esklim" teriak Sehan sekali lagi

Bugh!

Sehan terjatuh dan menangis sangat keras

"ahjussi esklim" katanya terisak

Sehun berhenti dari langkahnya, ia tidak tahan lagi ia membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju kearah Sehan memeluknya

"Anakku maafkan appa nak, maafkan appa" kata Sehun sangat menyesal membiarkan anaknya terjatuh

"Sehannie" teriak Kai yang terengah dan terkejut mendapati siapa yang sedang menggendong Sehan

"Sehun" kata Kai tak percaya

"Ayah macam apa kau?" teriak Kai mengambil Sehan dalam pelukan Sehun

"Dia memanggilmu sampai dia terjatuh dan menangis kau masih mendiamkannya. DAN KEMANA SAJA KAU? KENAPA BARU MUNCUL" teriak Kai yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

BUGH!

Kai memukul wajah Sehun dan membuat Sehan menjerit ketakutan.

"Kai kau boleh menghabisiku nanti, anakku, dia ketakutan" kata Sehun terengah melirik ke arah anak nya yang tampak ketakutan karena baru saja melihat Kai memukulnya

"Sehan, maafkan appa, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu, hanya saja selamat nak, kau baru saja menemukan appamu yang sangat kejam dan pengecut" kata Kai menghampiri Sehan dan memeluknya

Sehan yang tampaknya khawatir pada Sehun berlari menghampiri Sehun dan membelai pipi Sehun yang merah karena pukulan Kai

Sehun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan anaknya yang luar biasa menenangkan dirinya

"Cih, bahkan dia sudah mengenalimu dengan sangat baik" kata Kai yang kesal dan bahagia disaat bersamaan.

"Dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Kai yang kini membiarkan sehun menggendong anaknya

"Disini" jawab Sehun

Kai mengernyit bingung "Di apartemenmu?" tanya Kai

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak" jawab Sehun

"Aku tinggal disini dilantai yang sama dengan Luhan tetapi berbeda ruangan. Aku sengaja memilih tinggal disini berharap bisa bertemu dengan Luhan dan anakku. Tapi aku sudah cukup berhati-hati dua hari ini. Namun hari ini sepertinya bukan hari keberuntunganku, malaikat ku menemukan aku" kata Sehun mencium pipi Sehan

"Ayo ketempat mu, aku ingin memastikan kau tidak membohongi ku" tuntut Kai

"ayolah Kai, percaya padaku" pinta Sehun

"Sekarang atau anakmu aku bawa pergi" ancam Kai yang mengetahui Sehun masih ingin berlama lama dengan putranya"

"Baiklah, aku kalah, ikut aku" kata Sehun menuju ke ruang apartemen dimana ia tinggal.

"Kau benar-benar tinggal di sebelah apartemenmu yang sekarang Luhan tempati?" Tanya Kai tak percaya saat memasuk apartemen Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengajak mereka masuk

"Aku hanya menyewanya, tidak membelinya" ucap Sehun masih menciumi Sehan

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai

"Kau tahu kan? Aku harus segera pergi" lirih Sehun

"Sehun-Kau!" Geram Kai

"Habisi aku nanti Kai, aku tidak mau anakku ketakutan" ucap Sehun

Sehan masih sangat betah dipelukan ayahnya dia terus memeluk Sehun enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Kau mau ice cream nak?" Tanya Sehun

"Esklimm" teriak Sehan sebagai respon

"Baiklah, Kai dia bolehkan makan ice cream?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang anaknya

"Hmm tidak masalah, berikan dia satu cup saja, Luhan tidak pernah melarangku memberikan ice cream pada Sehan."Kata Kai memberitahu

"Taraaaa, ini dia ayo kita makan ice cream" teriak Sehun memangku Sehan dan menyuapinya ice cream

"Sehun biarkan dia makan sendiri, aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal padamu" protes Kai

Sehun mendelik pada Kai yang begitu cerewet, seakan Sehun adalah tawanan yang bisa melarikan diri kapan saja.

Sehun mendudukan Sehan disamping mereka, dan membiarkan Sehan menghabiskan ice creamnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sejak kita bertemu di bandara?" Tuntut Kai

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa Kai" jawab Sehun masih memperhatikan Sehan

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kai tak sabaran

"Berhubungan dengan kalian akan membuat diriku semakin sulit saja" kata Sehun

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai lagi

"Kau kenapa begitu cerewet" sindir Sehun

"Sudah jawab saja" kesal Kai

"Aku ingin sekali bersamanya, bersama Luhan dan Sehan. Tapi aku sadar sudah begitu banyak kesalahan yang aku lakukan pada mereka, aku tidak mau membuat kebahagiaan mereka hilang karena kedatanganku" cerita Sehun

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau melarikan diri di lift tadi?" Sindir Kai

"Aku terkejut bertemu kalian berdua, saat pintu lift belum sepenuhnya terbuka, aku dan Sehan kami bertatapan, aku bahkan mengingat wajahnya dengan baik, jantungku terasa mau copot aku pikir Luhan yang membawanya, aku bersyukur lega karena Sehan bersamamu" kata Sehun tersenyum mengusap rambut Sehan

"Dia juga mengenalimu dengan baik" jawab Kai tersenyum memperhatikan Sehan

"Dimana Minji?" Tanya Kai

Sehun hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu sibuk memperhatikan anaknya lagi.

"Sehun" panggil Kai

"Baiklah Kai, baru kau yang mengetahui ini, aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun dulu terutama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Berjanjilah padaku" kata Sehun

"Hey ada apa? Kenapa terdengar rumit sekali" tuntut Kai

"Berjanjilah" pinta Sehun

"Aku berjanji" jawab Kai

"Aku dan Minji kami sudah bercerai setahun yang lalu, Minji juga sudah menikah lagi" ucapan Sehun membuat Kai menatapnya iba

"Maaf Sehun, aku tidak tahu" kata Kai menyesal

"Tidak ada yang tahu, aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku berbahagia karena Minji sudah tidak menderita lagi" Sehun tersenyum tulus

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba dengan Luhan? Sehun jangan pikirkan bagaimana reaksi Luhan, pikirkan tentang Sehan" kata Kai yang melihat keraguan di mata Sehun

"Entahlah, aku rasa aku sudah tidak punya harapan" lirih Sehun

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kai lagi

"Waktu di bandara kemarin, Luhan mengatakan kalau sepertinya ia akan menikah dengan Kris" ucap Sehun menerawang dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Shit, ternyata benar" umpat Kai

"A-apa yang benar?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau tahu? Kris mulai mendekati Luhan setahun yang lalu, tapi Luhan masih bersikeras tidak bisa menerima siapapun. Luhan mengatakan ayah Sehan hanya dirimu, dia tidak bisa membuat Sehan menganggap ayah kandungnya adalah orang lain." Kata Kai bercerita

"Tapi ada yang aneh 3 bulan terakhir ini, Luhan selalu ditemani Kris kemanapun termasuk ke kafe, kau tahu aku hampir bertengkar dengannya karena kami berebut Sehan. Sehan ingin bersamaku tetapi dengan segala cara Kris mencegahnya, aku yang kesal akhirnya merebut Sehan dari pelukannya dan membawanya bersamaku, membuatku tidak bisa bertemu Sehan selama 3 hari karena Luhan kesal denganku" lanjut Kai

"Puncaknya adalah kemarin saat kita di bandara, aku sangat terkejut mendengar Sehan memanggilnya appa. Aku dan Luhan bertengkar karena hal itu, aku bersikeras mengatakan kalau ayah Sehan hanya kau dan aku tentu saja, tapi Luhan mengatakan kalau mungkin sebentar lagi Kris benar akan menjadi ayahnya. Aku belum sempat bertanya karena Sehan sepertinya takut melihat aku dan Luhan bertengkar, ia pergi berlari dan saat itulah kau bertemu dengannya" kata Kai tersenyum

"Aku juga tidak tahu apakah Luhan serius dengan ucapannya. Mencobalah Sehun, demi anakmu" pinta Kai

"Entahlah Kai" ucap Sehun memijit pelipis nya yang pening mendengar semua cerita Kai

"Appa" panggil Sehan

"Kenapa nak?" Tanya Kai. Tapi Kai terperangah karena Sehan bukan memanggilnya, ia memanggil Sehun dan menghampiri Sehun yang belum sadar Sehan memanggilnya

"Appa!" Teriak Sehan membuyarkan lamunan Sehun dan langsung memeluk Sehun

Sehun terkejut dan sama terperangahnya dengan Kai

"S-sehun, anakmu benar-benar mengenalimu" kata Kai terharu

"Appa disini nak, appa disini, terimakasih sayang terimakasih" kata Sehun sangat bahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya ia dipanggil appa. Sehun menangis bahagia dipelukan Sehan

Drrrtt

Drrtt

Drrtt

"Yeboseyo" ucap Kai

"YA! KAMJONGIE. Kenapa kau belum datang juga?" Teriak Kyungsoo disebrang telpon

"a-aku sedang dalam perjalanan baby" kilah Kai ketakutan

"Cepat kesini" Kyungsoo sepertinya benar-benar kesal

"A-araseo baby, ne, aku tutup telponnya" balas Kai menutup telponnya

"Sehun aku rasa kami harus pergi, Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah menunggu" ucap Kai yang sebenarnya tidak tega memisahkan moment ayah dan anak ini

"Hmm aku mengerti Kai" jawab Sehun menghapus air matanya

"Sehan ayo dengan Kai appa" bujuk Kai

Sehan menggeleng dan malah menguatkan pelukannya pada Sehun

"Jagoan appa, eomma sudah menunggu, cepat pergi dengan Kai appa ya nak" kata Sehun memberi pengertian

Sehun menyerahkan Sehan kepelukan Kai, Sehan tidak menolaknya

"Kami pergi dulu" pamit Kai

"Jangan beritahu Luhan kalau kalian bertemu denganku" pesan Sehun karena takut Luhan akan marah

"Baiklah" jawab Kai

"Hati-hati jagoan, jangan katakan pada eomma mu kita bertemu dia bisa memarahi appa habis-habisan" kekeh Sehun mencium putranya.

"Appa! Sehun appa" ucap Sehan dipelukan Kai

"Kau bahkan tahu namaku nak, appa poppoo" pinta Sehun dan Sehan langsung menciumnya di bibir

"Aigooo, kau benar-benar pintar nak" ucap Sehun bangga menciumi Sehan yang sangat nyaman dengan Sehun

"Anak ini selalu menangis dengan orang asing bahkan denganku, tetapi darah tidak bisa dibohongi, dia bahkan mengenalimu dan mengingatmu dengan sangat baik, kau beruntung Sehunna, jika aku adalah kau aku akan mempertahankan anakku" pesan Kai memeluk Sehun sekilas

Sehun terdiam dengan ucapan Kai, kepalanya terlalu sakit memikirkan banyak hal.

"Kami pergi" kata Kai membuka pintu

"Kai, bisakah kau membawanya kesini lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan?" Tanya Sehun

"Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun" ucap Kai mengernyit

"Aku hanya menyewa apartemen ini untuk 5 hari, aku tidak punya banyak waktu Kai" lirih Sehun

"Kita bicara nanti" emosi Kai sepertinya kembali memuncak mendengar Sehun akan pergi

"Kami pergi" Kai menutup pintu dan meninggalkan apartemen Sehun

**End of Flashback**

"Di-dia tinggal disamping apartemen kami?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Sehun begitu dekat dengannya namun karena keegoisannya ia merasa menjauhkan Sehun dengan putra mereka.

"Iya, anak kalian menemukan ayahnya, bahkan jagoan kecil ini memanggil Sehun appa tanpa kami minta" kata Kai bangga dan mengecup pipi Sehan yang terus memanggil Sehun appa di pelukannya.

"Dia sudah merindukannya" ucap Kai menatap Luhan

"Lu ada yang belum aku ceritakan" kata Kai terputus

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Luhan sedang berlari menuju apartemen mereka sekarang, perkataan Kai terus terngiang dibenaknya<p>

_**Dia tidak lama disini, dia hanya menyewa apartemen itu selama 5 hari ucap Kai**_**  
><strong>  
>Luhan terus berlari, ia ingin segera sampai disana dan meminta maaf pada Sehun secepatnya<p>

_**Dia terlihat putus asa mendengar kau akan menikah dengan Kris. Itu tidak benar kan Lu?**_

Pertanyaan Kai terus menyeruak dipikiran Luhan. Ia menyesal terlalu emosi saat itu sehingga mengatakannya pada Sehun

_**Keadaanya kacau dia bahkan mengeluh merasakan sakit kepala terus menerus**_

"Sehun" lirih Luhan terus berlari

_**Temui dia Lu, sudah cukup kau menghukumnya. Sehun sahabatku dari kecil, aku belum pernah melihat dia menderita karena mencintai seseorang**_

Luhan berlari menghapus air matanya, hatinya sakit karena telah menyakiti Sehun terlalu dalam

_**Lagipula Sehan sangat nyaman dipelukan ayahnya. Ia terus memeluk Sehun dan menolak pergi denganku. Apa kau tega memisahkan mereka lagi? Apa kau ingin anakmu membenci ayahnya?**_

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi" gumam Luhan masih terus berlari.

Ia sampai di apartemen mereka, ia sedang berada dalam lift sekarang masih dalam keadaan terengah.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 40, Luhan langsung berlari menuju apartemen Sehun. Jika mengingat petunjuk Kai apartemen Sehun berada disebelah apartemen yang ia tempati sekarang

Ia mendapati seorang petugas sedang mengetuk apartemen Sehun, Luhan langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya

"Hey bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kata Luhan menghampiri petugas apartemen

"Iya silakan tuan" jawab petugas itu ramah

"Apakah ini apartemen Sehun, Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan

"Benar Tuan, ini apartemen tuan Oh" jawab petugas itu

Syukurlah gumam Luhan

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan

"Ah, saya ingin mengantar obat pesanan tuan Oh, tadi ia menelpon bagian management kami memesan untuk dibelikan obat karena ia tidak enak badan, tapi sepertinya tuan Oh sedang tidur saya mengetuk pintu daritadi tapi tidak ada jawaban" kata petugas tersebut

"Sehun s-sakit?" Tanya Luhan

"Tuan Oh mengatakan badannya panas, ia minta tolong dibelikan obat dan diantarkan kekamarnya" jawab petugas itu tersenyum

Luhan disergap rasa bersalah yang teramat, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Sehun meminta tolong kepada seorang petugas untuk membelikannya obat. Hati Luhan berdenyut nyeri sekarang memikirkan Sehun yang sendiri dan kesepian

"Serahkan obat itu padaku, aku yang akan memberikan padanya" kata Luhan tersenyum menahan tangisnya

"Kalau boleh tahu anda siapanya tuan Oh?" Tanya petugas itu sopan

"Aku istrinya" jawab Luhan tanpa ragu

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu, cepat sembuh untuk tuan Oh" kata pelayan tersebut menyerahkan obatnya dan meninggalkan Luhan disana.

Luhan sekarang hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu apartemen Sehun, namun ia nampak ragu, ia takut Sehun akan menolak kedatangannya, namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun sendirian didalam. Ia sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun sebelum sempat mengetuk pintu telah terbuka.

Cklek!

"Maaf menunggu lama aku kesulitan bangun tadi" kata Sehun yang terlihat sangat pucat dan dalam posisi menunduk karena memegangi kompresan yang ada di dahinya.

Karena tidak ada jawaban Sehun menoleh untuk melihat petugas yang mengantarkannya obat dan terdiam karena yang dihadapannya adalah orang yang sangat ia rindukan

"Luhan?" Lirih Sehun

"Pasti aku sudah gila" gumam Sehun memegang dahinya dan mengira dirinya sedang berkhayal

"Dasar bodoh menyebalkan kau begitu sakit kenapa tidak kerumah sakit" teriak Luhan menghambur memeluk Sehun

Sehun yang memang kondisinya sedang lemas tidak bisa menahan berat Luhan dan membuat mereka terjatuh duduk di depan pintu apartemen

"Bodoh, Sehun bodoh, kau bodoh, Sehunnieku bodoh" isak Luhan dipelukan Sehun

"L-Lu i-ini kau?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya

"Iya ini aku Sehunnie, aku minta maaf sayang, aku minta maaf padamu" tangisan Luhan semakin pecah ia seperti anaknya yang tidak dibelikan ice cream jika seperti ini

"Biar aku melihatmu" kata Sehun membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya.

Mereka saling menatap penuh rasa rindu dan haru

Sehun membelai wajah Luhan, matanya, turun ke hidungnya dan sekarang ia mengelus bibir Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan ini

"Kau benar-benar Luhanku? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Atau mungkin aku sudah gila?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan

Luhan menggeleng, dan membawa tangan Sehun untuk membelai wajahnya lagi

"Ini aku sehun, i-ini aku" isak Luhan tersenyum

"Syukurlah ini benar-benar kau, aku rasa aku bisa gila jika hanya terus memimpikanmu " kata Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam pelukannya sangat erat

"Lu maafkan aku, jangan membenciku lagi" isak Sehun memilukan

"Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu sedih lagi" katanya memeluk Luhan semakin erat

"Sayang, hey Sehunku, semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, aku disini dan aku tidak membencimu" ucap Luhan menenangkan prianya yang terlihat begitu hancur

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa ia terus memeluk Luhan dan tidak melepaskannya. Ia takut jika melepaskannya Luhan akan pergi lagi. Luhan pun tidak keberatan dengan Sehun memeluknya yang sudah hampir 30 menit ini, ia ingin menenangkan Sehunnya, Sehun yang tampak berantakan dan menyedihkan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

**..**

Luhan sedang memasak bubur untuk Sehun. Ia benar-benar miris melihat Sehun dan apartemennya, hanya ada soda dan banyak sekali ice cream di lemari es, dan tidak ada satupun bahan makanan, membuat Luhan harus berbelanja sebentar ke supermarket. Beruntung ketika pulang Sehun masih tidur jadi ia tidak perlu menenangkan bayi besarnya yang pasti merengek melihatnya tak ada.

Luhan sedang membayangkan Sehun yang manja seperti dulu sampai ada kedua tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Luhan masih sibuk dengan bubur buatannya

"Hmm, aku melihatmu tidak ada dikamar dan langsung mencarimu" kata Sehun yang mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersender di leher Luhan

"Lu" rengek Sehun

"Ada apa Sehunnie" jawab Luhan sesekali melirik kearah Sehun

"Aku sakit" kata Sehun manja

Luhan membalikan badannya dan

Chu~

Sehun mencuri ciuman dari bibir Luhan dan menyengir polos

Sehun yang melihat Luhan diam saja, langsung panik

"Lu maaf jika kau tidak suka, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" kata Sehun buru-buru

Luhan menatapnya tajam tanda ia tak suka, lalu mendekati Sehun dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun kemudian ia mencium bibir Sehun dalam.

Sehun awalnya terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum dalam ciuman Luhan yang sedang sibuk menyesapi bibirnya, tidak mau kalah Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciumannya

"Arhhh" desah Luhan yang mabuk karena ciuman Sehun begitu menggodanya.

Sehun memperdalam ciumannya,ia melumat bibir Luhan dengan lembut merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Luhan yang sangat ia rindukan selama dua tahun ini, ia tidak memberikan kesempatan Luhan untuk bernafas karena ia belum berniat melepas pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Lalu semakin lama Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun dengan lembut, mereka larut dengan rasa manis dan rasa rindu teramat yang mereka rasakan di dalam hati mereka.

"hmmmpp-hhmp" desah Luhan yang membuat Sehun semakin memperdalam ciumannya

Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciumannya.

Luhan tidak mau kalah ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Sehun dan ikut membalas lumatan-lumatan bibir Sehun.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama,sampai Luhan memaksakan berhenti dari kegiatan mereka.

Keduanya terengah, khusus untuk Sehun dia tampak kecewa. Luhan tersenyum dan membelainya

"Kita punya banyak waktu sekarang, kau masih sakit dan harus istirahat, jangan memaksakan diri sayang" kata Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan menyiapkan bubur yang ia buat untuk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menuruti perkataan Luhan, ia sudah sangat lega bahwa sekarang Luhan tidak menolaknya lagi.

"Sehun ini buburmu, makan dulu kau harus minum obat" kata Luhan setengah berteriak karena Sehun hanya diam di ruang tv

Luhan yang tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya menghampiri Sehun yang entah mengapa menurut Luhan ia sedang dalam mode cemberut

"Sayang kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Ayo makan dulu" kata Luhan menaruh buburnya didepan Sehun

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Ada apa?" Jawab Luhan merapikan rambut Sehun yang berantakan

"Suapi aku, disini" kata Sehun menunjuk pahanya dan bermaksud meminta Luhan menyuapinya di pangkuannya.

"Dasar bayi besar" sindir Luhan namun menuruti permintaan Sehun

"Aaaaa" kata Sehun bersemangat

Sehun menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat dan tidak mengeluh karena itu buatan Luhan dan Luhan sendiri yang menyuapinya

"Anak pintar" kata Luhan mencium bibir Sehun dan hendak beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun, tapi Sehun menahannya

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun hanya menatapnya

"Kau harus minum obat dulu, nanti aku akan duduk disini lagi" kata Luhan menunjuk paha Sehun

"Kris" gumam Sehun

"Eh?" Tanya Luhan

"Kris, ap-apa benar kau akan menikah dengannya?" Tanya Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap Luhan

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengar pernyataan Sehun, ia baru menyadari sedari tadi inilah yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun

"Hey sayangku" kata Luhan mendongakan wajah Sehun agar menatapnya

Sehun menatapnya sendu

"Dia memang melamarku sehari sebelum ia ke China, ia bilang akan terus melamarku sampai aku mengatakan iya, aku selalu menolaknya sebelumnya. Tapi entah mengapa hari itu aku tidak langsung menolaknya, dia seperti memaksaku saat itu, akhirnya aku mengatakan padanya akan memberikan jawaban setelah ia pulang dari China. Aku minta maaf sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu di bandara" kata Luhan menyesal

"Lalu apa kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya Sehun lemah

"Tergantung" jawab Luhan

"Tergantung bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun

"Tergantung padamu, jika kau masih mau menerimaku dan anak kita, aku akan bicara dengan Kris, jika kau tidak mau.."

"Aku mau" jawab Sehun cepat memotong perkataan Luhan

"Hell, tentu saja aku mau, aku rela menukarkan segala yang aku miliki untuk bersamamu dan Sehan dan lagipula aku takkan membiarkanmu dan Sehan bersama naga itu, aku tidak rela, tidak akan pernah rela". Ucap Sehun memeluk Luhan erat

Luhan tertawa dalam pelukan Sehun

"Aku juga tidak bisa menerimanya, aku hanya akan menyakitinya" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Tapi kenapa waktu itu kau mengucapkannya seolah kau akan menerimanya?" Tanya Sehun tak suka

"Itu karena kedatanganmu, aku pikir kau masih bersama Minji, akan lebih baik jika aku menerima Kris bukan, tapi tadi siang aku bertemu Minji dan dia menceritakan semuanya. Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa kau tak kembali secepatnya?" Tanya Luhan bergetar

"Minji menceritakan semuanya?" Tanya Sehun tersenyum dan mendapat anggukan dari Luhan

"Aku ingin sayang, aku ingin segera pulang tapi aku takut kau menolak keberadaanku" lirih Sehun

"Bodoh, Sehunnie bodoh" ucap Luhan memukuli Sehun

"Maaf, maafkan aku" kata Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan

"Berjanjilah kita akan selalu bersama setelah ini" kata Luhan yang memeluk Sehun lagi

"Aku berjanji sangat berjanji, kita akan selalu bersama-sama sekarang, kau aku dan Sehan" ucap Sehun tersenyum

"Tapi kau harus berjanji juga akan bicara dengan Kris" kata Sehun menatap Luhan tajam

"Hummm bagaimana ya" kata Luhan menggoda

"Lu, aku serius" kesal Sehun

"A-arasseo babyku, aku akan bicara dengan Kris saat dia pulang nanti" kata Luhan menciumi bibir Sehun.

Malam itu dilalui keduanya bersama. Luhan menginap di apartemen Sehun dan menitipkan Sehan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo awalnya ingin membawa Sehan kesana namun Luhan melarangnya karena bisa menebak Sehun tidak akan istirahat dan malah bermain dengan Sehan

Selain itu Luhan juga takut kalau Sehan tertular ayahnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergedik ngeri. Mengurus satu bayi sudah sangat memusingkan untuknya bagaimana jika harus mengurus dua bayi. Oleh karena itu Luhan meminta Kyungsoo untuk langsung membawa Sehan istirahat dan tentu saja Kyungsoo dengan senang hati melakukan yang Luhan minta.

"Kyungie eomma, eommaku dimana?" Tanya Sehan tengah malam dan beringsut naik ke ranjang Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Eommamu sedang mengurus appamu nak?" Jawab Kyungsoo

"Appa?" Tanya Sehan

"Umm, appa, Sehun appa" Kai yang menjawab dan membawa Sehan ke pelukannya

"Sehun appa" teriak Sehan senang mendengar nama Sehun

"Betul jagoan appa, kau mau lihat Sehun appa?" Tanya Kai mencium pipi Sehan

"Sehun appa" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehan

Kyungsoo dan Kai sudah tahu jawabannya, untuk seorang anak 2 tahun Sehan termasuk cerdas dan cepat menanggapi perkataan orang dewasa. Walaupun terkadang ia sulit merespon tetapi oarangtuanya tahu kalau Sehan sedang gembira atau sedih.

"Kalau begitu Sehannie harus tidur" kata Kyungsoo mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Kai dan menaruhnya ditengah-tengah mereka.

Sehan tersenyum senang memandangi Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Neee" jawab Sehan tersenyum dan mencium pipi Kai dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat malaikat kecil mereka yang tertidur pulas

"Baby" panggil Kai berbisik

"Ya baby" jawab Kyungsoo memandang kekasihnya

"Aku rasa aku akan meminta anak darimu, aku akan segera kehilangan Sehannie karena Sehun sudah ada disini" kata Kai berpura-pura sedih

"Kau ini" kata Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Kai perlahan takut membangunkan Sehan

"Aku serius baby" rajuk Kai

"Kita bicarakan nanti, aku lelah" kata Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya memeluk Sehan

Kai terkekeh, ia pun mengecup kening Kyungsoo perlahan dan pipi Sehan, Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan Sehan, ikut tidur bersama mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc dulu :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat menikmati chapter-chapter menjelang end ini ya :D<strong>

**terimakasih banyak buat para readers yang udah review dan kasih semangat**

**Review kalian ini yang bikin aku pribadi semangat nulis dan update fast...**

**kalian kerennn mmuaahh read n review lagi ya semua terimakasih \/**


	14. Chapter 14

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**_Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya_**

**_-Luhan_**

**_Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?_**

**_-Sehun_**

* * *

><p>"Demammu sudah turun sayang" kata Luhan mengecek termometer Sehun yang menunjukkan suhu 38 derajat, walaupun masih agak panas, tetapi suhunya sudah turun<p>

"Kenapa kau tak percaya Lu, aku sudah sembuh saat kau datang kemarin" kata Sehun terus mengikuti Luhan kemanapun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau demam" kata Luhan mendelik Sehun

"Iya aku demam, demam cinta" goda Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa

Ting Tong!

"Ah itu mereka, anakku datang" kata Sehun yang langsung berlari membukakan pintu

"Demam cinta apanya? Melihat anakmu datang kau melupakanku, dasar" gumam Luhan menahan tawanya

"Sehannnnieee" teriak Sehun yang ingin langsung merebut Sehan dari gendongan Kai

Kai tidak langsung membiarkan Sehun mendapatkan Sehan

"Sehan, Kai appa atau Sehun appa?" Tanya Kai pada Sehan membuat Sehan bingung

"Oh ayolah, kasian Sehan dia kebingungan" kekeh Kyungsoo yang masuk kedalam dan mencari Luhannya

"Sehun appa nak" kata Sehun meyakinkan Sehan

"Kai appa kan?" Tanya Kai memaksa Sehan

"Sehun appa" teriak Sehan meminta Sehun menggendongnya

"Aigoo anak appa pintar sekali" kata Sehun merebut Sehan dari Kai dan mendelik padanya.

"Oh baby, hatiku sakit ayo kita buat anak kita" rengek Kai mendramatisir dan mencari Kyungsoo kedalam.

"Mereka sedang apa Kyung?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua

"Sedang memperebutkan Sehan" jawab Kyungsoo malas

"Ah aku rasa sedang ada yang sangat bahagia" goda Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Oh baiklah aku memang selalu bahagia karenamu" kilah Luhan mencium pipi Kyungsoo

"Oh tidak, didepan Sehan direbut dariku, disini Kyungieku selingkuh, hatiku ohh" kata Kai yang benar-benar mendramatisir ucapannya

"Dia mulai lagi" kesal Luhan tertawa

"Babyyy" rengek Kai memeluk Kyungsoo

"Ada apa lagi babykuu" kata Kyungsoo gemas dan sudah setengah malas melihat tingkah Kai

"Sehan memilih Sehun" rengek Kai

"Sehun kan ayahnya, jika dia memilihmu itu kesalahan" ucap Kyungsoo menggoda Kai

"Ayo kita makan dulu baby" Kyungsoo menarik Kai yang masih cemberut

"Kai appa" teriak Sehan memanggil Kai yang masih cemberut memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Appamu sedang cemburu nak, jangan diganggu" kata Kyungsoo mencium Sehan dan menarik Kai duduk disampingnya

"Kalian tahu tidak?" Tanya Sehun

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ini adalah sarapan terindahku setelah 2 tahun lamanya, bersama kalian adalah hal terbaik dan aku tidak mau menukarnya dengan apapun" kata Sehun tersenyum menggenggam tangan Luhan, dan memandangi Kai juga Kyungsoo bergantian

"Ditambah ada malaikat ini ditengah-tengah kita" kata Sehun menciumi bibir Sehan bertubi tubi, Sehan tertawa karena ayahnya terus menggoda.

"Dan karenamu aku kehilangan malaikatku" protes Kai yang cemburu melihat Sehun dan Sehan tertawa bahagia

"Kyungiee, sepertinya kau sudah harus memberikannya seorang anak, dia bisa mati karena cemburu melihat Sehun dan Sehan" kekeh Luhan berbisik pada Kyungsoo

"Luuuu" rengek Kyungsoo

"Aku serius" kata Luhan tertawa

"Oia sayang, hari sabtu ini kita semua akan pergi kerumah orangtuamu" kata Luhan memberitahu Sehun

Sehun yang sedang asyik menggoda Sehan tiba-tiba memucat

"U-untuk apa?" Tanya Sehun gugup

"Eomma mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai dokter terbaik dan dokter berdedikasi tinggi dari rumah sakit, jadi eomma ingin merayakannya dengan mengundang kita makan malam dirumah" kata Luhan membelai pipi Sehun

"Aku rasa ada anak yang kabur takut bertemu dengan orangtuanya" sindir Kai

"Kau takut? Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau harus datang" kata Luhan membereskan piring dan menaruhnya ke wastafel

"Aku beritahu ya, Luhan yang sekarang sangat menakutkan jika sedang marah" kata Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun dan mengambil Sehan dari pelukannya

"Anak appaaaa" teriak Kai menciumi Sehan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menegang.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi babyku benar, jangan coba-coba melarikan diri lagi" ucap Kyungsoo yang membantu Luhan membereskan piring, membuat Sehun semakin berkeringat.

Sehun mendesah tertahan dan lebih memilih menghampiri Kai dan Sehan daripada menghampiri Luhan yang sepertinya sudah mulai kesal dengannya

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Sehannie liat appamu sedang ketakutan akan bertemu denga halmoni dan haraboji sabtu nanti" bisik Kai di telinga Sehan

"halmoni halaboji" Sehan melonjak senang

"Apa anakku sangat dekat dengan orangtuaku?" tanya Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan malas

"Sangat" balas Kai

"Urutannya adalah seperti ini untuk Sehan. Luhan akan selalu menjadi pertama untuknya, kemudian orangtuamu lalu Kyungsoo baru kemudian aku" kata Kai masih bermain dengan Sehan

"Kau akan selalu menjadi terakhir untuknya, aku tentu saja akan ada diurutan setelah Luhan" kata Sehun bangga membuat Kai mendelik padanya

"Sayang aku pergi kekafe dulu ya, pakaianmu sudah aku kemas, aku sudah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal" kata Luhan

"Memangnya aku mau kemana?" tanya Sehun bingung karena Luhan mengemasi pakaiannya

"Tentu saja ke apartemen kita, kau hanya menyewa apartemen ini sampai nanti malam" kata Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas

"Oh baiklah aku baru ingat" Sehun tertawa dan mencium pipi Luhan

"Ya sudah Kai akan membantumu berkemas, jangan lupa ke kafe pada jam makan siang, aku pergi" pamit Luhan mencium Sehun dan menghampiri Sehan

"Sehan, cium eomma" kata Luhan dan Sehan langsung mencium Luhan

"Ke kafe? Kafe jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang belum tahu kalau Luhan dan Kyungsoo memiliki kafenya sendiri sekarang

"Baby, aku pergi dulu bantu Sehun berkemas ya. Tanya saja pada Kai" kata Kyungsoo pada Sehun, mencium Kai dan Sehan

"Araseoo baby" jawab Kai

"Jadi kafe apa?" Tanya Sehun

"Mereka sudah memiliki kafe di tempat Luhan dulu sering membeli bubble tea" jawab Kai menjelaskan

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sehun lagi

"Tentu saja bisa, aku membelikan mereka tempat itu dan mereka menyulapnya dengan sangat indah" jawab Kai bangga

"Nanti kau akan melihatnya" tambah Kai

"Aku berhutang banyak padamu. Terimakasih Kai" ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh pada Kai

"Hey, sudahlah hanya sebuah kafe tidak masalah untukku" jawab Kai yang merasa Sehun berlebihan

"T-tidak bukan hanya itu kau menjaga Luhan dengan baik, kau menyayangi anakku, kau bahkan membelikan sesuatu untuk Luhan" lirih Sehun

"Kau temanku, apa yang menjadi kebahagiaanmu akan aku lakukan, lagipula Kyungie akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak menjaga Luhan dan anak kalian dengan baik" kekeh Kai

"Dan kau sudah ada disini, aku tidak akan khawatir lagi" kata Kai tersenyum

"Terimakasih, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu" kata Sehun sungguh-sungguh

"Aku tahu" jawab Kai

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kai

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Kita mau membereskan barangmu terlebih dulu atau mau membahas bagaimana caramu menghindari kemarahan orangtuamu" jawab Kai kesal

"Oh, tidak usah nanti saja, aku mau main dengan Sehan dulu" ucap Sehun yang mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Kai

"Apa kita harus selalu berebut Sehan?" Protes Kai

"Tentu saja tidak, Sehan anakku jadi dia milikku, aku sarankan kau segera punya anak" kata Sehun sok bijak

"Sehun" panggil Kai

"Hmm" jawab Sehun

"Hey apakah jika kau dan Luhan sedang ummm..berhubungan, kau tidak pernah menggunakan pengaman?" Tanya Kai

"Yak! Bicaramu pelan sedikit, ada Sehan" kata Sehun memukul kepala Kai

"Maaf, aku penasaran cepat katakan" paksa Kai

"Tidak pernah, itu sangat tidak nyaman menurutku" jawab Sehun

"Sekalipun tidak pernah?" Tanya Kai

"Iya tidak pernah" jawab Sehun malas

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti menggunakan pengaman" gumam Kai

"Kau terlalu vulgar kau tahu? Jika Kyungsoo mendengarmu aku jamin dia tidak akan mau disentuh olehmu" sindir Sehun, Kai mengacuhkannya

"Sehannie apa kau mau punya adik?" Tanya Kai pada Sehan yang sedang asyik bermain mobilan

Sehan tersenyum dan tertawa sebagai respon dan menurut Kai itu adalah jawaban untuk iya.

"Doakan appa nakkk" kata Kai menciumi Sehan

"Hentikan, jangan menciuminya nanti dia bisa jadi jelek" protes Sehun yang ikut menciumi pipi Sehan

"Appaaa" teriak Sehan karena senang dengan kedua ayahnya yang selalu menggodanya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

"Eomma" teriak Sehan memasuki kafe seperti biasa

Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan menyapa Sehan dan menggendong anaknya ke pelukannya.

"Jadi habis bermain apa dengan kedua appa mu?" Tanya Luhan sekilas bertanya pada anaknya agar tidak bosan karena ia sedang sibuk membuat pesanan.

"Eommaaa" kesal Sehan karena menurutnya Luhan tidak memperhatikannya

"Iya sayang sebentar ya" kata Luhan kerepotan

Luhan ingin memanggil Kyungsoo, tapi tampaknya Kyungsoo juga sedang sibuk dan ia merutuki Sehun dan Kai yang belum masuk kedalam kafe. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan diluar.

"Anak ini memanggilmu eomma?" Tanya seorang pelanggan wanita yang ditemani suaminya, keduanya sama-sama memandang remeh pada Luhan

Luhan yang selalu sensitif jika ada yang menghina anaknya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menatap sepasang suami istri didepannya ini

"Dia anakku dan ya benar dia memanggilku eomma. Aku ibunya dan aku melahirkannya" jawab Luhan tegas

"Oh dunia ini sudah gila. Banyak pasangan gay yang dapat memiliki anaknya sendiri" sekarang suami dari si wanita ini yang bicara

"Apa ada masalah untuk kalian?" Bukan Luhan yang berbicara, suara ini begitu mengintimidasi dan berasal dari belakang, membuat Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun dan Kai sudah masuk ke kafe. Sehun menghampiri Luhan dan Kai bersender di meja kasir tepat didepan Luhan.

"Aku tanya ada masalah untuk kalian?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sama mendesisnya, ia menghampiri Luhan menciumnya sekilas dan mengambil Sehan ke pelukannya

"Oh, ini menjijikan sekali, cepat panggil pemilik kafe ini, agar kau segera dipecat" kata si wanita mendelik ke Luhan dengan kesal

"Well, ada yang bisa dibantu nyonya?" Seringai Kai yang sedari awal sudah berdiri disamping pasangan suami istri tersebut

"K-kau pemiliknya?" Tanya wanita itu

"T-tidak aku hanya membeli kafe ini, pemiliknya dia dan kekasihku, ah itu kekasihku" kata Kai mengerling Luhan dan menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya dari awal, tapi ia bisa menahan diri ketika melihat Sehun dan Kai masuk

"Tempat macam apa ini, cepat berikan pesananku" kata wanita itu yang merasa dia sudah salah bicara

"Lu, dia pesan apa?" Tanya Kai

"Ini" kata Luhan menyerahkan pesanan pasangan suami istri didepannya pada Kai

"Ini nyonya cepat pergi darisini sebelum aku muak" kata Kai menakutkan dan menyerahkan pesanan mereka

Ketika wanita itu akan mengambil minumannya, Kai dengan sengaja menjatuhkan minumannya ke lantai membuat celana dan sepatu si pria basah dan kotor

"Yak! Kau! Lihat celana dan sepatuku yang mahal kotor" teriak si pria itu membuat Sehan terlonjak dan matanya penuh dengan air

"Kau keluar darisini dan jangan pernah datang lagi" desis Sehun sepelan mungkin

"Yeobo kita pergi" ajak wanita itu kepada suaminya

Di perjalanan menuju pintu keluar Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang ia bawa ke dress si wanita

"Yak! Kenapa orang-orang disini tidak punya mata" geram si wanita itu pada Kyungsoo

"Kami memang tidak punya mata, tapi kami cukup berpendidikan untuk tidak menghina seseorang dan hidupnya. Jangan pernah datang kesini lagi atau kau akan berkali kali lipat dipermalukan" desis Kyungsoo yang juga terdengar sangat menakutkan

Pasangan suami istri itu langsung terburu buru keluar dari kafe setengah berlari karena sudah ketakutan.

"Kau takut ya nak, appa disini tenang saja" kata Sehun yang sedang menenangkan Sehan yang matanya masih berkaca kaca karena takut.

"Sini eomma gendong sayang" kata Luhan pada Sehan, tapi Sehan menolak dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Sehun

"Sssttt, anak appa sudah tidak apa-apa sayang" Sehun menepuk punggung anaknya pelan menenangkan Sehan.

"Sehannie itu ada mobil balap diluar ayo liat" teriak Kai mengalihkan perhatian Sehan

Sehan menoleh ke arah Kai dan melonjak di pelukan Sehun

"Mobil balap" teriaknya senang

"Ayoo kita lihat mobil balap" Kai mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Sehun dan membawanya keluar,

"Aku benar-benar melewatkan banyak hal" lirih Sehun yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Sehan

"Kau hanya butuh waktu sebentar sayang, dia masih dua tahun dan pertumbuhannya masih panjang, kau belum melewatkan banyak hal" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun menenangkan bayi besarnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Hmmmm benar sayang" balas Luhan

"Lu aku tahu bagaimana cara membalas hal-hal yang aku lewatkan dari Sehan" kata Sehun bersemangat

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Luhan

"Kita berikan Sehan seorang adik" bisik Sehun menggoda membuat wajah Luhan merah padam

"Ya! Oh Sehun tunggu disana, aku sedang bekerja jangan ganggu aku" protes Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Lu" gumam Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan menghampiri Kai yang sedang bersama Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Hari sudah malam mereka berlima sekarang berada di lift menuju apartemen mereka. Mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu makan siang dan makan malam bersama, sekarang waktunya mereka beristirahat, karena kondisi mereka sudah lelah dan mengantuk.

Sehan tertidur di gendongan Sehun dan Luhan bersandar di pelukan Sehun.

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menyenderkan kepalanya di leher Kyungsoo

"Baby kau lelah?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengelus tangan Kai yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya

"Sangat lelah baby" jawab Kai

"Kau harus mandi dulu baru istirahat, kalau tidak bisa masuk angin" kata Kyungsoo mencium pucuk kepala Kai

"Mandi bersama" goda Kai dan Kyungsoo tertawa ngeri mendengarnya

"Berarti iya, ah senangnya" kata Kai yang sekarang sibuk menyesapi leher Kyungsoo

Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat usaha Kai yang sedang meminta anak pada Kyungsoo, mereka saling menatap dan kemudian Sehun mencium Luhan agak lama di bibir, sampai Sehun merasakan pergerakan Sehan yang merasa terganggu karena aktifitasnya mencium Luhan dan mau tak mau melepas ciumannya di bibir Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Sehun

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" kata Luhan memposisikan dirinya di pelukan Sehun dan kembali bersandar nyaman disana

"Mereka lebih mesum dari kita" sindir Kai

"Kau benar baby" jawab Kyungsoo menyetujui membuat Luhan mencubit pipinya gemas.

Ting! Lift sampai di lantai 39

"Kami duluan ya, dah Sehun, Luhannnieku" pamit Kyungsoo mencium pipi Luhan dan Sehan sekilas.

"Dah Kyungie beristirahatlah, hati-hati diserang buaya lapar" kata Luhan yang juga mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan mendelik ke Kai

"Kau juga Lu hati-hati. Buayamu lebih lapar dariku" kata Kyungsoo membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Appa pamit sayang, mimpi indah" bisik Kai mencium Sehan dan segera keluar dari lift

"Dadah sampai besok" kata Luhan melambai pada Kai dan Kyungsoo

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan tak lama lift terbuka di lantai apartemen mereka.

"Aku siapkan air hangat dulu ya" kata Luhan mencium Sehun dan menuju ke dapur

"Hmmm, aku bawa Sehan kekamar dulu" kata Sehun

Sehun sendiri sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi apartemennya. Ia membawa Sehan kekamar yang dulu ia persiapkan untuknya dan tersenyum karena Luhan tidak mengubah dekorasinya sama sekali dan ia sangat bahagia karena dikamar Sehan terpampang fotonya yang Sehun tebak itu di edit karena menunjukkan foto mereka bertiga dengan ukuran yang sangat besar.

"Kita harus foto ulang nak" kata Sehun meletakkan Sehan dan memandangi putranya dalam tidurnya.

"Kau sangat mirip eommamu ketika tidur nak" kata Sehun mengelus surai putranya

"Terimakasih telah tumbuh dengan baik selama appa tidak ada, sekarang giliran appa yang menjagamu, kau hanya perlu hidup dengan bahagia sayang" kata Sehun tersenyum

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, mimpi indah, selamat malam sayang" Sehun mengecup kening putranya dan pergi dari kamar Sehan menghampiri Luhan yang berada di dapur.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Anak nakal" kata Sehun mengagetkan Luhan yang sedang menuang segelas air.

Luhan sudah berganti pakaian hanya mengenakan kemeja putih Sehun yang kebesaran dan sangat transparan

"Kau menggodaku ya?" Bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil meraba apa saja yang ingin ia raba

"S-sehun" desah Luhan karena Sehun merabanya sangat kasar membuat Luhan menginginkan lebih

"S-sayang, kita bisa melakukannya setelah k-kau mandi" kata Luhan susah payah

"Tidak perlu aku sudah tidak tahan" bisik Sehun dan membawa Luhan kedalam ciuman nya yang meminta lebih, mendominasi dan menuntut.

"Uuuhhhhmmm" Luhan melenguh nikmat ketika merasakan bibir yang sudah lama tidak menciumnya, dia menikmati ciuman Sehun yang menuntut dan penuh nafsu, menyesap bibi Sehun bergantian

Sehun membuka kancing kemeja Luhan yang kebesaran, lalu menyesap nipple kanannya. Uuuhhhmmm perasaan ini seperti sudah lama dan ingin meluap di dalam hati Sehun. Sudah dua tahun lamanya Sehun tidak menjamah pria cantiknya ini "aahhhh...Se-sehun.. Ini didapur!"

" Tidak apa-apa Lu.. Aku sudah tidak tahan" ucapnya sambil menurunkan celana boxer milik Luhan. Sehun mengocok cepat junior Luhan, desahan keras mulai mengalun indah di bibir Luhan. Kemeja yang digunakan Luhan sudah berserakan dilantai apartmentnya

Luhan dengan tangan yang gemetar dan nafsu yang sudah menguasai dirinya membuka kancing kemeja Sehun, dan melepaskan ikat pinggang Sehun, melepas kait kancingnya dan menurunkan zipper celana Sehun.

Lama tidak melakukan ini membuat keduanya sedikit tergesah-gesah. Luhan ikut mengocok junior Sehun agar menegang dan siap untuk menusuk hole nya lagi secara dalam dan liar.

Sehun yang sudah tidak sabaran membawa Luhan kekamar mereka. Sehun menghimpit tubuh Luhan didinding kamar lalu Sehun mengangkat kaki kanan Luhan dan menahannya dengan tangan kiri, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mempersiapkan lubang sempit Luhan.

Sehun memasukkan kedua jarinya langsung kelubang Luhan membuat Luhan memekik

"Sehun" desah Luhan menahan perih yang menghantam dirinya

"Ssttt baby, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sehun berbisik

"Aku-i-ini seperti pertama kali, aku merasa sangat penuh didalam" ucap Luhan merona dan mulai terbiasa dengan jari tengah Sehun yang sedang bergerilya di lubangnya

"Ini belum penuh sayang, ini baru jariku yang merindukan lubang sempitmu, belum adikku yang sudah sangat lapar ingin berada disana" kata Sehun dengan dirty talknya membuat Luhan semakin bergairah

"Oh shit Sehunnie, masuki aku, aku sudah tidak sabar merasakan adikmu yang kelaparan" balas Luhan

"Dengan senang hati" kata Sehun menambahkan jarinya lagi kedalam lubang Luhan

"Ahhh...ahhhhh" desah Luhan tak karuan karena Sehun sudah mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya dalam-dalam ke lubang Luhan.

"S-sehun aku mau kau" racau Luhan

"Mau apa sayang?" Goda Sehun melihat Luhan yang sangat seksi

"Aku mau juniormu sayang d-di hole ku~ahhhhhhh" kata Luhan susah payah karena Sehun mengocok juniornya dan mengemut putingnya sangat keras tanpa menghentikan sodokan jarinya di lubang Luhan

"Ah, kau nikmat baby, baiklah aku rasa kau akan segera terpuaskan" bisik Sehun yang menggendong Luhan ke ranjang mereka tanpa melepaskan ciumannya yang sangat membakar gairah mereka.

Sehun memposisikan juniornya dari arah belakang tubuh Luhan dan tanpa aba-aba langsung melesak dalam ke lubang Luhan, mendorongnya sekali hentak sehingga seluruhnya berada di lubang Luhan

"Aahhhh..sehunn..ahhh" racau Luhan merasakan sakit dan nikmat bersamaan

Sehun yang memang sudah sangat merindukan Luhan dengan semangat menggenjot lubang Luhan tanpa ampun

Awalnya gerakan Sehun perlahan dan menggoda namun karena gairahnya yang begiu tak tertahankan ia menaikkan tempo nya di lubang Luhan

Ia mengeluarkan setengah kepala juniornya, lalu dengan sekali gerakan menghujamkan semuanya lagi kedalam lubang Luhan dengan tempo yang semakin lama semakin menggairahkan

"Aahhhkkk... Sehunnie, lebih cepatt..ahhhh.. Ini nikhhh...mat..." Desah Luhan yang meminta Sehun untuk menciumnya.

Sehun merasa bosan dengan posisi ini ia menukar posisinya sehingga Luhan berada di atasnya. Luhan dengan senang hati menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan liar sehingga Sehun dan adiknya merasa terpuaskan

Luhan memposisikan junior Sehun hanya sebatas kepalanya di lubang Luhan, kemudian dengan sekali hentakan lubangnya seperti melahap junior Sehun secara sempurna membuat keduanya mengerang nikmat

"L-luuu kau s-sangat nikmat" desah Sehun yang sangat menyukai Luhan bergerak gerak diatasnya.

"Di-diamlah aku sedang bekerja - ahhhhh" protes Luhan sambil mendesah karena Sehun memukul pantatnya membuat rasa nyeri yang nikmat

"S-sehun a-kuh-akannn-" kata Luhan kesulitan berbicara karena mendekati klimaks

Sehun yang sudah merasakan hole Luhan mengetat segera membalikan posisi mereka dan dengan sekali hujaman yang keras dan tepat menumbuk sweet spot Luhan, Luhan mengalami orgasme klimaksnya

"Ahhhhhh~" desah Luhan

Tak lama Sehun yang masih menggagahi dirinya juga ikut mengeluarkan cairan cintanya didalam lubang Luhan. Sehun memastikan semua cairannyya masuk kedalam lubang dan rahim Luhan

"Ahahhhhhh...Sehunnn" desah Luhan merasakan hangatnya cairan Sehun yang memenuhi dirinya

"Hah...ah... Hah" Sehun ambruk diatas Luhan

"Baby kau nikmat sangat nikmat, aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lama dan tangannya mulai meraba Luhan lagi sengaja ingin membuat Luhan kembali terangsang.

"S-sehunie...mmmhhh...akuhhh...lel...ahhhhh" desah Luhan karena Sehun sudah mengocok juniornya lagi dengan brutal

"Aku menginginkanmu lagi sayang" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

Dan malam itu sepertinya akan dihabiskan oleh Sehun dan Luhan untuk mendesah dan saling meneriaki nama masing-masing ketika mencapai klimaksnya.

..

"Baby, kau sudah tidur?" Panggil Kai karena Kyungsoo sudah memunggunginya

"Babyy" panggil Kai lagi kini tangannya sudah masuk kedalam piyama Kyungsoo meraba perut datar Kyungsoo dan tak lama naik ke tonjolan kecil milik kekasihnya.

Kai memilin dan mengelus nipple Kyungsoo secara bergantian membuat Kyungsoo yang memang sedang berpura-pura tidur mendessah tertahan

"Baby, aku menginginkanmu" rengek Kai yang tangannya semakin gencar mengerjai Kyungsoo ia sekarang sudah mencubit dan menarik nipple Kyungsoo secara kasar

"Ahhh~" desahan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur babyku yang nakal" seringai Kai yang langsung mencium Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan bergairahhh

Kai yang terus melumat ganas bibir Kyungsoo diam-diam mulai menggerakkan tangannya menyingkap piama yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya meraba punggung Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya terus mengerjai nipple Kyungsoo tanpa ampun

"Baby aku mau dirimu sayang, aku tidak akan menggunakan pengaman lagi untuk kali ini dan seterusnya" bisik Kai menyeringai. Kyungsoo yang sudah terbuai dengan sentuhan Kai hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk singkat.

Setelah menerima respon, langsung saja Kai membuka semua pakaiannya dan pakaian Kyungsoo dan dibuang begitu saja di sekitar tempat tidur. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menggigit jarinya menahan desahan yang keluar.

"Baby kau begitu menggoda" bisik Kai lalu mulai menciumi leher Kyungsoo, merangsangnya, meninggalkan banyak kissmark ditiap bagian dari lehernya tanpa terlewatkan, membuat Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Ehhmmm…babyy…Kai" desah Kyungsoo saat Kai menarikan jemarinya di nipple Kyungsoo. Kai merasakan junior Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai terangsang, merayap turun ke junior Kyungso. Ia menggoda junior Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya sebelum melahap habis junior mungil milik kekasihnya ini,

"Ehhhmm…aahhhggg…Kai…" erang Kyungsoo tak karuan. Mereka berdua telah masuk kedalam dunia yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk berhenti sebelum selesai.

"Babyy… sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar…" gumam Kai tersenyum disela aktifitasnya melumat junior Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliat, "Kai…baby..aku…ahhh…mau ke…eerrmmhh!" desahnya dan beberapa detik kemudian cairan yang ditunggu-tunggupun berhambur di dalam mulut Kai dan sedikit keluar mengenai pipinya. Kai menelan dan menjilati habis cairan kental itu tanpa sisa.

"My baby Kyungie…" Kai mencium Kyungsoo lagi, melumatnya, memainkan lidah mereka dan saling bertukar saliva hingga gila dalam permainan mereka sendiri. Sementara jari tengahnya telah masuk sempurna kedalam hole Kyungso.

"Baby...ahhhh" desah Kyungsoo yang mulai keenakan tapi merasa sedikit sakit

Kai mengeluar masukan jarinya yang seperti disedot oleh lubang Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan tepat mengenai sweet spot Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo meracau kenikmatan

"Baby...emmmhh..there baby...ahhhhh..Kai" desah Kyungsoo kenikmatan

Kai menyeringai dan terus menusukkan ketiga jarinya secara bergantian dengan cepat. Mulutnya juga tidak bisa diam dia sedang mengemut nipple Kyungsoo secara bergantian dengan liar, membuat Kyungsoo terbuai dengan sentuhan Kai

"Baby...aku..ak-annnnn...ahhhhhhhhhh" desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Untuk kedua kalinya ia mencapai klimaksnya.

Kai membiarkan kekasihnya menikmati masa klimaksnya tetapi tidak menghentikan kegiatannya mencumbui leher Kyungsoo

"Baby, aku langsung ya" kata Kai meminta persetujuan

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk

Kai mengangkat kaki Kyungsoo ke bahunya dan memposisikan juniornya ke lubang Kyungsoo yang sangat menggoda, perlahan tapi pasti Kai memasukkan juniornya. Rasanya sangat berbeda karena kali ini ia tidak menggunakan pengaman. Sensasi yang berbeda juga dirasakan Kyungsoo karena dari awal mereka bercinta. Kai selalu menggunakan pengaman.

Junior Kai sudah setengahnya berada di lubang Kyungsoo,

"Akkhhh…! Sa…sakit!" sentak Kyungsoo meremas lengan Kai kuat.

"Tenang babyi, sebentar lagi kau akan menyukainya…" kata Kai seraya mencium lagi bibir Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. Menelusuri lagi rongga-rongga yang terlupakan dan beraroma manis itu seperti candu untuknya.

"Sayang teruskan, sangat menyiksa jika begini" kata Kyungsoo dalam ciuman panas mereka

Kai tersenyum dan tanpa aba-aba memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke hole Kyungsoo

"Ahhhhh..." Pekik Kyungsoo

Kai tersenyum dan masih mencumbui leher Kyungsoo yang begitu menggoda

Akhirnya junior Kai telah masuk sempurna, dan ia membiarkan Kyungsoo beradaptasi sebentar lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan membuat Kyungsoo meminta lebih darinya.

"Kai…baby...ahh…cepat…lebih…ahhh!" desah Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung menaikkan ritme permainannya.

Kai menggenjot Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan tepat, ia mengeluarkan juniornya hingga sebatas kepala lalu menghujamkannya dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo mendesah hebat.

"There ...baby...ahhhh...there" ucap Kyungsoo kenikmatan karena Kai menghujam sweet spotnya sangat dalam dan tepat

"Baby...ahhhh..aku...akan...sampai" kaya Kyungsoo kesusahan

Kai yang mengerti akan kebutuhan kekasihnya, menggenjot lebih dalam dan mengenai tepat di prostat Kyungsoo

Kai merasakan lubang Kyungsoo mengetat membuat juniornya keenakan karena dihimpit begitu nikmat. Kai memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasinya.

"Baby...aku..keluarmmmm..aaaahhhhh" Kai merasakan semburan cairan Kyungsoo di perutnya

dia masih sibuk menghujami hole Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya ia mendekati klimaks dengan satu kali tusukan yang dalam,

"Ahhhhhhh...hmmmmmm" desah Kai mengeluarkan semua cairannya di lubang Kyungsoo

"Ahhhhhh" Kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali merasakan bercinta tanpa pengaman sedang menikmati hangatnya cairan Kai yang menyembur deras di lubangnya.

Kai menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Baby, terimakasih mau melayaniku tanpa menggunakan pengaman" kata Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo

"Aku menyukai sensasinya baby" ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu

"Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu menggunakan pengaman lagi?" Tanya Kai

"Baiklah, tidak perlu" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum

Kai tertawa bahagia dan menciumi Kyungsoo

"Baby, keluarkan adikmu, aku lelah" kata Kyungsoo yang masih merasakan junior Kai di holenya

Karena tidak mendapat respon, Kyungsoo bergerak bermaksud mengeluarkan junior Kai, namun Kai menahannya dan malah mendekatkan tubuh mereka, membuat junior Kai tertanam sempurna lagi didalam.

"Ba-byyy" rengek Kyungsoo

"Aku mau main lagi baby" desah Kai seduktif di telinga Kyungsoo dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi secara liar tangannya pun sudah mengocok junior Kyungsoo hingga kembali menegang, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau mendesah.

Malam ini pun dilalui oleh pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan desahan dan erangan nikmat sepanjang malam.

Mungkin benar Luhan dan Kyungsoo harus melayani "buaya" lapar malam ini, karena mereka berdua hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan kekasih mereka yang begitu menggairahkan dan memabukkan.

..

**..**

**..**

Sehun terbangun di dini hari karena merasa haus akibat kegiatan panasnya dengan Luhan. Ia mendapati Luhan yang sangat imut karena tampak kelelahan dan berkeringat.

Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tak nyaman lucu karena junior Sehun masih berada didalam holenya. Sehun bersikeras ingin tidur dengan posisi mereka seperti sedang bercinta. Luhan yang sudah tak punya tenaga pun hanya bisa pasrah mengiyakan

Sehun dengan hati-hati mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang Luhan agar tidak membuatnya bangun.

"Ahhhhhh..." Desah Luhan dalam tidurnya karena merasa hole nya tidak penuh lagi

"Oh lihatlah rusa kecil, kau bahkan begitu seksi di mimpimu, membuatku ingin menerkammu lagi" gumam Sehun mencium bibir Luhan agak lama dalam tidurnya membuat Luhan kehabisan nafas.

Sehun terkekeh karena perbuatannya, "aku mencintaimu" kata Sehun mencium kening Luhan

Ia memakai boxer dan mengambil kaos ke lemarinya kemudian pergi keluar dapur untuk sekedar minum.

"Appa" panggil Sehan serak yang kelihatannya terbangun dari tidurnya

"Sehanniee sayang kau terbangun ya?" Kata Sehun menghampiri anaknya

Sehan merengek dan minta digendong Sehun

"Appa" kata Sehan merentangkan tangannyaa

"Iya jagoan, ayo main dengan appa nak" Sehun membawa Sehan ke dalam pelukannya dan menuju ke sofa

"Appa eomma dimana?" Tanya Sehan menggaruk matanya

"Eomma sedang tidur kelelahan sayang" kata Sehun menciumi anaknya

Sehan duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan mengabsen wajah Sehun satu persatu

"Mata Appa" katanya menyebut mulut dengan mata

"Aniya sayang ini mulut" kata Sehun mengoreksi

"Coba sebut mu-lut" titah Sehun

"Mu-lut" Sehan mengulangi kalimatnya

"Aigoo pintarnya" Sehun mengecup seluruh wajah anaknya.

"Appa itu appa" kata Sehan melonjak melihat album foto yang terjatuh dan melihat Sehun disana

Sehun mengernyit bingung dan tersenyum ketika tahu apa yang membuat Sehan senang.

Sehun memungutnya dan mereka melihat album foto bersama

Sehun menebak Luhan lah yang membuat semua album foto ini. Semua foto Sehun adalah wajahnya yang ada di kamera ponsel Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melirik kekamarnya dan ingin sekali mencium kekasihnya yang begitu baik membuatkan ini semua agar Sehan mengetahuinya.

"Eomma" teriak Sehan senang ketika Sehun membalik halaman berikutnya

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam melihat betapa manis dan cantiknya Luhan didalam foto tersebut. Rambutnya masih berwarna coklat blonde dengan pipi dikerucutkan, Sehun tebak ini waktu ia masih bekerja di club.

"Eomma mu cantik nak" puji Sehun menyentuh foto Luhan

"Eomma yeppo" ulang Sehan menyetujui

"Sehannieeee" teriak Sehan melihat wajahnya

"Eh kenapa Sehan menangis disini?" Tanya Sehun

"Eomma esklim aniyaa" kata Sehan berantakan

"Tidak boleh makan eskrim?" Goda Sehun membuat Sehan cemberut

"Jagoan tidak makan eskrim terus" kata Sehun mencubit hidung Sehan gemas

"Kai appa, Kyungie eomma" kata Sehan menunjuk Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menggendong dirinya bergantian di foto tersebut

"Betullll sayang, kau benar-benar mengingat semua orang dengan baik" kata Sehun gemas

"Appa popooo" kata Sehun dan Sehan langsung menciumnya senang

"Halmoni halabojii" teriak Sehan lagi saat Sehun membalik halaman berikutnya

Sehun terdiam ia menyentuh wajah kedua orangtuanya yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia menyesal dengan semua sikapnya selama ini, ingin sekali ia meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah menjaga Sehan dan Luhan selama ini.

Tes!

Tak terasa air matanya menetes membasahi wajah kedua orangtuanya. Sehan yang melihatnya langsung menghapus air mata Sehan

"Appa uljimaa" kata Sehan memeluk ayahnya ingin menenangkannya

Sehun hanya membalas pelukan anaknya yang begitu pintar dan menghibur hatinya

"Appa merindukan mereka nak" lirih Sehun namun segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menatap Sehan dan tersenyum

"Kita akan menemui halmoni dan halaboji hari sabtu ini neee?" Tanya Sehun pada putranya

"Neeeee" jawab Sehan senang

"Ayo kita lihat halaman berikutnya" kata Sehun membalik halaman berikutnya

Matanya membelalak melihat halaman selanjutnya

"Apaaa iniii?" Teriak Sehun

"Eommaa, Klis apppa" teriak Sehan

"Mwo? Kris apppa?" Kesal Sehun karena anaknya bahkan mengetahui wajah Kris

"Aniya dia bukan appamu nak, panggil dia ahjussi" kata Sehun menekan nekankan telunjuknya ke foto Kris

"Klis appa" kata Sehan mengelak

"Ayolah nak, dia bukan appamu. Appamu hanya Sehun appa dan Kai appa" kata Sehun menunjuk dirinya dan foto Kai dengan cepat

Sehan mengangguk mengerti

"Klis ahjussi" kata Sehan yang sepertinya mengalah pada ayahnya

"Benarrr! Begitu baru benar! Kau memang anak appa nak" ucap Sehun mengecupi wajah anaknya lagi

"Dan foto ini tidak boleh disini, eomma mu harus dihukum karena meletakkan foto jelek ini disini" seringai Sehun dan membawa foto itu keluar dari album mereka

Sehan yang sepertinya bosan ayahnya terus mengeluh, bersender di pelukan ayahnya menolak untuk mendengarkan celotehan ayahnya yang jelas-jelas sedang cemburu.

"Sehan mengantuk?" Tanya Sehun dan Sehan mengangguk

"Ayo jagoan appa kita tidur, eomma bisa memarahi ayah jika tahu kau belum tidur, ini sudah jam 3 pagi" bisik Sehun membuat Sehan terkikik.

Sehun membawa Sehan kekamarnya lagi, ia meletakkan anaknya di kasur dan menina bobokan anaknya dengan sayang sesekali mengecupi wajah anaknya.

Sehan yang baru kali ini ditemani tidur oleh ayahnya sangat bahagia, dia begitu menyukai suara ayahnya ketika menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur dengan suara cadelnya.

Membuat Sehan dengan cepat terlelap dan menjemput mimpi indahnya.

..

"Sehunnie" panggil Luhan yang tampaknya baru bangun, ini baru jam 6 pagi tapi Luhan terbangun karena Sehun tidak ada di ranjang mereka memeluknya

"Iya sayang aku disini" jawab Sehun yang sepertinya sedang mengaduk minuman

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan mencium aroma Sehun yang sangat khas

"Membuat kopi, kau mau?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukannya

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Luhan yang begitu menggairahkan dan imut disaat bersamaan, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang kemarin malam dan dipakaikan dengan asal tanpa dikancingkan serta bekas cinta mereka yang terpampang jelas di seluruh area atas tubuh Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Jadi kenapa sayangku sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun mencium bibir Luhan

"Dingin" rengek Luhan

"Kau tidak ada diranjang semalam" protes Luhan

"Aigoo, maafkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini sayang" kata Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam gendongannya

Luhan tidak menolak Sehun menggendongnya, dia malah bersyukur Sehun tidak melupakan hal yang sangat ia sukai darinya.

Luhan menyesapi aroma Sehun dan merasa nyaman disana, Sehun hanya bolak balik sesekali mengguncang Luhan digendongannya menggoda Luhan

"Sehan masih tidur?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmm, dia akan bangun siang sepertinya, semalam dia terbangun dan kami bermain sebentar" kata Sehun bercerita

Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan, tangannya menyelusup ke kemeja Luhan yang tidak dikancing meraba perut ratanya

"Kapan perut ini akan membuncit dengan seksi lagi" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan merona

"Sehun masih sakit" rengek Luhan karena menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Benarkah? Oh baiklah adikku bisa menahan diri, tetapi aku tidak bisa" kata Sehun duduk di sofa dengan Luhan dipangkuannya dan mulai menciumnya, melumat seluruh yang ada di rongga Luhan

"Hmmmppppp...Lu...kau sangat menggairahkan" Sehun mendesah dan terbuai dengan sensasi Luhan yang begitu memabukkan

"S-sssehunn..hmmmpppp" desah Luhan yang selalu terbuai dengan perlakuan Sehun

Luhan sudah merasa kehabisan nafas dan meminta Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka

"Aku kewalahan melayanimu" kekeh Luhan

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Sehun meremas junior kecil Luhan membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan

"Se-Sehun masih sakit" protes Luhan karena semalam Sehun sudah bermain beronde ronde dan masih tak terpuaskan juga

"Araseeo baby, kita sarapan saja, aku sudah membuatkan sarapanmu" kata Sehun menggendong Luhan menuju meja makan

Sehun mendudukan Luhan di meja makan, sementara Sehun duduk di kursi nya, membuat Luhan terlihat seperti santapan pagi Sehun

"S-sehun kenapa posisinya seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan takut-takut

"Aku sudah bilang kau akan sarapan sayang" seringai Sehun

"Tapi aku kan bisa duduk di kursi bukan di meja" kesal Luhan

"Oh tidak bisa, tuan putri harus duduk di meja makan" kata Sehun menggoda

"Lu ini apa?" Tanya Sehun menunjukkan fotonya dan Kris yang semalam ia temukan

Luhan membelalak takut melihat foto yang ada di tangan Sehun

"I-itu aku-" ucap Luhan menyengir menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"Hemmm, aku tahu, lalu kau dengan siapa?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai meraba ke paha dalam Luhan yang hanya menggunakan boxer ketat.

"Ummmhhhhh" desah Luhan dengan sentuhan Sehun

"Aku memintamu menjawab bukan mendesah anak nakal" kata Sehun yang kini memainkan nipple Luhan dan menariknya sangat kencang

"Sehuuuun...mmmmmhh" desah Luhan bukan main karena Sehun sudah meraup nipple nya secara rakus dan tangan yang satu sudah masuk kedalam boxer yang dikenakan Luhan

"Jangan berisik sayang, nanti Sehan bangun" desis Sehun menggigit nipple Luhan gemas

"Ahhhhh...hmmmmmm" Luhan meracau kenikmatan dan sakit bersamaannn

Jari tengah Sehun sudah masuk ke hole Luhan. Sehun sengaja tidak mempersiapkan Luhan agar ia mendesah dengan memohon

"Sehunnn..sayanggg..." Kata Luhan yang sudah sangat terbuai dengan perlakuan Sehun

"Apa sayang" tanya Sehunn

"Kau menikmati hukumanmu ya?" Seringai Sehun yang masih menjilat dan mengemut nipple Luhan.

Sehun sudah menurunkan dan membuang boxer Luhan ke sembarang tempat, ia bisa melihat junior Luhan yang sudah menegang

"Kau bilang masih sakit, tapi adikmu mengatakan ingin disentuh eoh? Anak nakal" kata Sehun yang menjilat junior Luhan sekilas, jari tangannya masih menusuk masuk dan keluar kedalam lubang Luhan

"S-Sehun theree...ahhhh" kata Luhan membelalakan matanya ketika Sehun menusuk bagian yang sangat dinantikan Luhan

"Oh disana rupanya" kata Sehun yang semakin keras menusukkan jarinya dan membuat Luhan mendesah hebat

Sehun dengan sengaja mengeluarkan jarinya membuat Luhan mendesah kecewa

"Oh baby kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau tenang saja" kata Sehun yang membawa kedua kaki Luhan ke atas meja makan dan melebarkan paha Luhan sehingga lubang yang sedari tadi ia kerjai terpampang jelas.

Sehun sedikit berdiri mengecup junior Luhan sekilas kemudian lidahnya mengobrak abrik lubang Luhan dengan kasar dan menggairahkan

"Se-sehunnnn..mmmmmm...aaahhhhhh" desah Luhan memejamkan matanya

Tanpa sadar ia menjambak rambut Sehun memintanya untuk mengeksplor bagian bawahnya lebih dalam

Luhan merapatkan pahanya kekepala Sehun seolah meminta lebih dan lebih

"Kau nikmat sayang" ucap Sehun seksi karena disudut bibirnya tertinggal cairan Luhan

"Sekarang aku mau sarapanku" kata Sehun yang langsung meraup junior mungil Luhan, ia mengemut, menyesap dan menggigit junior Luhan membuat Luhan benar-benar terbuai dengan aksi Sehun

Tangan kanannya kembali menusuk hole Luhan dalam dalam dan tangan kirinya sibuk memilin dan menarik nipple Luhan yang sudah mengeras

"Hmmmm...moreee...Sehunnn...aahhhh" Luhan hanya bisa mendesah karena seluruh bagian sensitifnya dikerjai oleh Sehun

"Sehunn...ahhhh..aaakuuhh..akan" kata Luhan terpotong karena ia telah mendapati klimaksnya.

Seluruh cairannya ditelan oleh Sehun dengan cepat, Sehun juga membersihkan area selangkangan Luhan dengan lidahnya, membuat Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya kenikmatan terbuai.

"Sarapanku sangat manis" kata Sehun membenarkan kemeja Luhan yang sudah sangat berantakan karena ulahnya

"Sehunnieee" rengek Luhan memeluk Sehun, ia benar-benar malu sekarang

"Luhannie mau sarapan hummm?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk karena memang ia sangat lapar.

Sehun mengambil sarapan yang telah ia buatkan untuk Luhan dan menaruhnya di ruang santai. Kemudian ia menghampiri Luhan dan menggendongnya ke sofa.

"Suapi" pinta Luhan tidak mau turun dari pelukan Sehun

"Cium aku" goda Sehun

Luhan menciumnya dengan senang hati dan karena kesal dikerjai Sehun, ia menggigit bibir bawah Sehun dalam ciumannya membuat Sehun mengerang

"Rasakan" kesal Luhan

"Hey harusnya aku yang marah, aku tidak suka kau punya foto dengan Kris, dan Lu foto itu hanya kalian berdua. Kau juga membuat Sehan memanggilnya appa" protes Sehun sambil menyuapi Luhan

Luhan mengunyah makanannya sambil memeluk Sehun membuat pria nya tidak perlu cemburu lagi

"Aku tidak akan foto berdua dengan pria manapun lagi dan aku akan bilang pada Sehan ayahnya hanya Kau dan Kai sayang" kata Luhan

"Kau janji" tanya Sehun

"Aku janji, hanya denganmu, Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehan" jawab Luhan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas

"Dengan Kai juga tidak boleh sering" kata Sehun cepat

"Arasseoo baby" jawab Luhan yang sudah menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat

"Kau lapar ya?" Kekeh Sehun yang menyuapi Luhan dengan lahap

"Aku melayani pria dengan kebutuhan seks sangat besar semalam, jadi iya aku sangat lapar" kesal Luhan karena diejek Sehun ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun

Sehun tertawa dan menciumi bibir Luhan bertubi tubi

"Sehunn, gendong aku berkeliling seperti tadi pagi" pinta Luhan disela kegiatan Sehun yang terus menciuminya

"Arasseooo" Sehun menggendong Luhan berkeliling apartemen dan berkali kali membuatnya tertawa karena Sehun menggodanya berpura-pura mereka akan jatuh dan sesekali membawa Luhan berlari meloncati sofa.

"Appa" panggil Sehan didepan pintu kamarnya, ia mungkin terbangun karena kedua orang tuanya yang sangat berisik

"Sehannie, appa milik eomma" goda Luhan pada anaknya melihat Sehan juga minta digendong

"Bagaimana ini sayang, appa milik eomma" kata Sehun yang ikut-ikutan menggoda anaknya, dia bahkan membawa Luhan berlari dalam gendongannya membuat Sehan iri.

Mata Sehan sudah dipenuhi air karena ingin menangis melihat eommanya digendong appanya

"H-hikkkss..appa..Sehannniieee...huwaaaaa" tangisan Sehan pecah dan membuat kedua orangtuanya tertawa karena Sehan sedang cemburu

"Aigoo aigoo anak appa" kata Sehun menggandeng tangan Sehan tanpa menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya

"Gendong...Sehanniieee..h-hikss" isak Sehan

"Arraseo araseo appa gendong, Sehan naik ke sofa dulu, appa kesulitan karena bayi besar appa tidak mau mengalah" sindir Sehun mencium Luhan yang sangat imut

Sehan naik ke sofa dan dalam hitungan detik dia juga sudah berada dalam gendongan Sehun

"Bayi kecil dan bayi besar appa" kata Sehun menciumi Sehan dan Luhan

Sehan tertawa karena lucu melihat eommanya juga di gendong

"Wae Sehannie, appa milik eomma" goda Luhan mencium bibir Sehun yang kerepota menggendong Sehan dan Luhan

"Aniyaaaa" teriak Sehan memisahkan wajah kedua orangtuanya yang saling melumat

"Sehanniee..apppa..Sehannie" kata Sehan memeluk leher Sehun

"Eomma" kata Luhan

"Sehannie" teriak Sehan

"Kalian berdua jangan bertengkar, pesawat mau terbang" kata Sehun berlari turun naik sofa sambil membawa Sehan dan Luhan di gendongannya membuat keduanya tertawa dan sangat senang karena Sehun mengajak mereka bermain

Pagi itu dilewati dengan tawa dari keluarga kecil Sehun dan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan sudah bersiap siap untuk kekafe. Sehun dan Sehan juga sudah bersiap untuk turun kebawah ke apartemen Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Sehunnie Sehanniee ayo jalan sayang" teriak Luhan dari ruang makan

"Ne eommaaaa" keduanya menjawab dan menghampiri Luhan

"Kau mengecat rambut lagi?" Tanya Sehun tak suka dengan perubahan Luhan yang menjadi sangat imut dengan rambut coklat blondenya seperti yang difoto

"Hanya hari ini sayang, besok akan hitam lagi aku janji" kata Luhan meminta izin Sehun

"Kau jangan terlalu cantik, jika ada yang menggodamu aku tidak akan menyalahkan orang itu, aku akan menyalahkanmu dan kau akan dihukum" bisik Sehun sangat jelas untuk Luhan

"A-araseeo baby" jawab Luhan takut-takut

"Ayo kita pergi" kata Sehun menggendong Sehan dan menggandeng Luhan

Drrtttt

Drrttt

Drrttt

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi, ia meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang mengunci apartemen mereka

"Ah kau sudah kembali" tanya Luhan

"Kapan? Hari ini?" Kata Luhan lagi

"Oh baiklah" jawab Luhan

"Aku akan kesana tepat waktu, aku tutup telponnya. Bye" ucap Luhan menutup ponselnya dan menghadapi Sehun yang sudah mengernyit penasaran

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Ummm, itu Kris sayang dia sudah pulang dan memintaku bertemu dengannya" kata Luhan menarik Sehun ke pintu lift yang sudah terbuka

"L-lalu kau akan menemuinya?" Tanya Sehun takut-takut

"Kau ingat kan aku masih berhutang jawaban padanya, iya aku akan menemuinya" kata Luhan membelai pipi Sehun agar tenang

"Aku ikut" kata Sehun cepat

"Tidak usah sayang, aku akan bicara dengannya sendiri" kata Luhan, dia tahu jika mengajak Sehun akan membuat suasana menjadi tak nyaman untuk semuanya

Ting Tong!

Luhan memencet bel apartemen Kyungsoo dengan Sehun yang masih protes. Tak lama Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Sehun

"Eomma rindu padamu nak" kata Kyungsoo menciumi Sehan

"Anak appa" Kai muncul dari kamarnya

"Appa" teriak Sehan senang

Kai mengambil Sehan dan langsung mengajaknya bermain

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang wajahnya sedang kesal karena cemburu

"Tanya saja padanya" jawab Sehun cepat menyuruh Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang mengambil air didapur

Luhan menyerahkan air pada Sehun dan duduk disampingnya memeluk Sehun yang masih cemberut karena tidak diizinkan ikut.

"Lu ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Kris menelponku dia bilang sudah pulang dan meminta bertemu denganku siang ini" kata Luhan menjelaskan

"Kenapa Kris hyung sudah kembali? Bukankah harusnya satu bulan?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Entahlah" jawab Luhan menciumi kening Sehun yang masih saja berkerut karena tak suka

"Dia sudah tak sabar melamarmu Lu" goda Kai yang menggendong Sehan dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo

"Kai" kata Luhan memperingatkan untuk tidak membuat suasana semakin panas

"Araseeo arasseo, lagipula kau tidak akan menerimanya, sana cepat bicara dengannya dan tenangkan manusia es ini yang sepertinya sudah sangat cemburu" kekeh Kai melihat Sehun yang hanya diam

"Kai benar sayang, aku pergi dulu ya, aku janji tidak akan lama" Luhan meminta izin pada Sehun, sehun hanya diam karena dia memang ingin sekali ikut

"Sayang" panggil Luhan

"Pergilah" lirih Sehun tersenyum

"Aku janji tidak akan lama" Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun dan segera pergi karena sudah mendapatkan izin dari Sehun

Luhan menutup pintu apartemennya dan Sehun melihat terus ke arah pintu berharap Luhan segera kembali

"Hey Sehun" panggil Kai

"Sehunna" teriak Kai agak kencang membuat Sehun menoleh

"Apa?" Jawab Sehun malas

"Cepat ikuti Luhan, kau tahu si naga itu agak ekspresif belakangan ini, pastikan Luhan menolaknya tanpa mengganggu pertemuan mereka" kata Kai

Sehun menoleh Kyungsoo dan menunggu Kyungsoo melarangnya

"Pergilah, Luhannie pasti masih dibawah memesan taksi, bawa dia denganmu saat pulang nanti" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Oh baiklah, aku pergi, titip anakku" teriak Sehun dan berlari keluar apartemen

"Dia bilang titip anakku?" Kekeh Kai

"Hey kau anakku juga kenapa harus dititipkan" kata Kai menciumi Sehan

"Eomma appa pelgi" tanya Sehan

"Mereka ada urusan sayang, Sehannie dengan Kai appa ya?" tanya Kai mencium bibir Sehan

"Neeeeeee appa" jawab Sehan yang sangat imut jika menurut.

"Baby, aku mulai menghkhwatirkan mereka lagi" gumam Kyungsoo

"Kali ini aku sangat yakin mereka akan bahagia baby, tenanglah" ucap Kai mencium Kyungsoo menenangkannya.

* * *

><p><strong>tbc again... :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maaf banget harusnya chap 14 di posting hari sabtu kemarin, tapi ffn lagi ga bisa diakses sama sekali kemarin...<strong>

**so, happy reading...review jangan lupa :D**

**chapter depan mungkin ending :)**

**waitmeee yaaachh... **


	15. Chapter 15

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**_Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya_**

**_-Luhan_**

**_Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?_**

**_-Sehun_**

* * *

><p>Luhan memasuki kafe tempat dimana Kris menunggunya dan lansung menemukan Kris yang melambai ke arahnya Luhan pun tersenyum dan langsung menghampirinya.<p>

Tak lama Luhan sampai di Kafe, Sehun yang kini memakai topi dan kacamata hitam juga memasuki kafe tersebut dan duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Luhan dan Kris berada. Ia berharap bisa mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan keduanya.

"Hay Lu, baru dua minggu saja aku merasa sangat rindu padamu" kata Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kris

"Kenapa kau pulang lebih awal?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku, entahlah, aku punya firasat kalau tidak segera kembali aku akan kehilanganmu lagi" kata Kris was-was

"Kriss" lirih Luhan

"Dimana Sehan? Aku pikir kau membawanya" tanya Kris

"Ah dia pasti bersama Kai ya?" Tanya Kris lagi, Luhan yang memang sedang tidak fokus hanya bisa mengangguk pelan

"Jadi Lu, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Kris langsung tanpa basa basi lagi.

Sehun yang samar-samar mendengarnya, juga was-was menunggu jawaban Luhan

"Kris" lirih Luhan

"Iya Lu, aku mendengarkan" kata Kris tersenyum

"Kris, Sehun sudah kembali" ucap Luhan bergetar

"B-bagaimana bisa? Lalu kau tidak mungkin bersamanya kan? Dia jelas-jelas meninggalkanmu dan Sehan Lu, berfikirlah, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal itu lagi kedepannya" kata Kris berusaha meyakinkan Luhan

Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah. Ia harus menahan diri karena tidak mau bertindak gegabah.

"Kami bertemu dengannya saat mengantarmu ke bandara, Sehan yang menemukannya. Awalnya aku juga berfikir tidak akan kembali lagi padanya. Tapi Kris dia dan Minji sudah bercerai, aku tidak bisa menolak perasaanku lagi" lirih Luhan

"Lu, kau tidak bisa seperti ini padaku aku mohon, kau memberikannya kesempatan kedua. Tapi kau tidak memberiku kesempatan sama sekali" ucap Kris tak terima

"Biar aku bicara dengannya, dia harusnya mengerti kalau kau juga berhak bahagia, dimana dia tinggal?" Tanya Kris tak sabaran

"Kami bertiga sudah tinggal bersama di apartemen Sehun, dan aku bahagia bersamanya Kris, aku minta maaf padamu" ucap Luhan menyesal

"Harusnya malam itu aku tidak membiarkan kau berfikir, harusnya waktu itu aku menunggu langsung jawaban darimu, jika malam itu kau menjawab iya, kita pasti sudah bersama" teriak Kris frustasi

Luhan hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa bersalah

"Lu, apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Kris yang sudah dikuasai amarah

"Jawab dan tatap aku" kata Kris menuntut

Luhan mendongak menatap Kris "aku mencintainya" jawab Luhan tegas

"Apa kau pernah mencintaiku?" Tanya Kris lagi

"Aku mencintaimu Kris seperti aku mencintai Kyungsoo, perasaan ini tidak akan berubah" ucap Luhan bergetar

Kris benar-benar kecewa sekarang, dia merasa patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan orang yang sama

"Kau tahu Lu kenapa aku pulang cepat?" Tanya Kris

"Karena aku sudah mengatakan pada orangtuaku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi aku rasa aku harus membawa kabar pahit ini pada mereka" kata Kris yang seluruh suaranya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Maafkan aku Kris" isak Luhan

"Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu jelas untukku. Aku pergi Lu, dan ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu" ucap Kris berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan Luhan

"Kau tahu Kris? Selamanya kau dan Kyungsoo adalah keluarga yang sangat aku cintai. Kalian adalah alasan kenapa aku mau menjalani hidup yang keras ini" ucap Luhan melihat Kris ingin meninggalkannya

"Dan kau tahu Lu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyesal kita dipertemukan sebagai keluarga. Aku mencintaimu dan itu begitu sulit untuk terwujud. Selamat tinggal Lu" lirih Kris meninggalkan Luhan

Sepeninggal Kris, Luhan hanya duduk dikursinya, ia tertunduk dan tak lama bahunya bergetar. Rasanya sulit untuk bernafas, karena baru saja ia kehilangan keluarganya. Orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya dari tempat ia duduk sekarang, ia ingin sekali menghampiri Luhannya yang begitu sedih saat ini, tapi dia ingin memberikan waktu untuk Luhan agar bisa lebih tenang dengan sendirinya.

Luhan beranjak dari kursinya, ia menuju ke toilet, di toilet ia membasuh mukanya dengan kasar dan menatap wajahnya di cermin

_Kau sudah kehilangan hyungmu, Lu, kau bahkan menyakitinya mahluk macam apa kau yang begitu egois dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri_ gumam Luhan yang merasa jijik dengan dirinya

"H-hikssss, h-hiksss" isak Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang sedang berada di toilet, ia merasa sangat sedih sekarang.

Luhan masih terisak sampai ada seseorang yang memeluknya erat. Luhan sangat tahu siapa orang ini yang pelukannya selalu membuat ia tenang.

"Sssttt babyku sudah jangan menangis, aku disini" kata Sehun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menenangkan kekasihnya

"Se-sehun" isak Luhan

"Iya sayang aku disini" kata Sehun mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan

"Se-sehuuunniee" teriak Luhan semakin keras

"Ssstttt, tenang sayangkuuu, semua baik-baik saja" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

"A-aku sangat jahat" kata Luhan bergetarr

"Aku membuatnya meninggalkan aku dan Kyungsoo" kata Luhan semakin terpuruk

"Sssttt babyku, kau tidak jahat dan dia pasti tidak akan meninggalkan kau dan Kyungsoo aku yakin" ucap Sehun yang semakin memeluk kekasihnya erat

"H-hikssss" setelahnya hanya terdengar isakan Luhan di pelukan Sehun

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan dan mencium bibir Luhan sekilas

"Hmmmm" balas Luhan masih sedikit terisak

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Sehun

Luhan menggeleng, ia tidak bisa menemui anaknya dalam kondisi mata yang sangat sembab. Sehan selalu ikut menangis jika melihat Luhan sedih.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Ke panti asuhan. Bolehkan?" Tanya Luhan dipelukan Sehun

"Kemanapun boleh sayang. Asal tidak pergi dariku" kata Sehun menciumi pipi Luhan

Sehun membawa Luhan keluar dari kafe dan menuju mobilnya ke tempat yang diinginkan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>Di perjalanan Sehun hanya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang masih terdiam, ia juga tidak tahu harus menghibur Luhan bagaimana lagi, mungkin dengan diam dan ada disamping Luhan sudah cukup untuk Luhan.<p>

"Kita sampai sayang" kata Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan

Luhan tersenyum dan menatap Sehun

"Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini denganmu" kata Luhan

"Aku sudah pernah mengajak Sehan kemari" ucap Luhan lagi

"Benarrkah? Kalau begitu kita akan kesini bertiga lain kali" kata Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan

"Kita turun sekarang?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk

Sehun turun dan memutar untuk membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, ia menggenggam Luhan dan memasuki tempat kekasihnya dibesarkan.

"Luhannnieku, sudah lama sepertinya tidak kemari" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Lee ahjumma oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Aku rindu padamu ahjumma jelek" kata Luhan menggoda

"Anak nakal, oia mana Sehan? Dan kau bersama dengan siapa?" Tanya Lee ahjumma memukul lengan Luhan

"Sehan dirumah dan ini..."

"Omo. Ini kan tuan Oh Sehun" kata ahjumma Lee yang menyadari kalau yang datang bersama Luhan adalahi Sehun karena Sehun membawakan sumbangan yang begitu besar beberapa tahun yang lalu

Luhan mengernyit karena ahjumma mengenali Sehun, dan tambah bingung karena Sehun hanya tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ahjumma mengenal Sehun" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja kenal sayang, karena tuan Oh ini sekarang panti asuhan bisa menambah ruangan dan mempunyai perpustakaan sendiri" cerita ahjumma Lee

"Dan kau darimana mengenalnya?" Tanya ahjumma pada Luhan

"Oh tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia ayah Sehan ahjumma" kekeh Luhan

"Omo omo, pantas saja Sehan sangat tampan, ternyata ayahnya sangat tampan" teriak ahjumma Lee

"Tentu saja" gumam Sehun bangga

"Sehan tampan karena aku, bukan karenanya" kata Luhan mendelik ke Sehun

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa dan memeluk pinggang Luhan mencium keningnya.

"Aigoo kalian membuatku iri, yasudah Lu, ahjumma harus mengajar, kau ajak tuan tampan ini jalan-jalan ya" kata ahjumma Lee memeluk Luhan dan berpamitan

"Sehunna" panggi Luhan

"Hmm" jawab Sehun

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pemandu wisata?" Tanya Luhan heran karena ahjumma memintanya mengajak Sehun berjalan jalan

"Tidak, kau nampak seperti malaikat imut menggemaskan" kekeh Sehun mencium Luhan

"Terimakasih sayang" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau sudah begitu baik pada tempat ini, tempat ini berkali kali jauh lebih baik dan dapat disebut rumah sekarang" kata Luhan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Sehun

"Aku harusnya yang berterimakasih pada tempat ini karena telah membesarkan orang yang kucintai dan ibu dari anakku" balas Sehun memeluk Luhan

"Lu" panggil Sehun masih memeluk Luhan

"Iya sayang" balas Luhan

"Ajak aku ketempat favoritmu disini" pinta Sehun

"Baiklah, ayo berkeliling" kata Luhan bersemangat

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sudah lebih baik sekarang

"Dulu ini kamarku dan Kyungsoo, ada foto kami dimana mana, tapi ahjumma Lee melepasnya saat kami berdua keluar dari panti" kata Luhan menjelaskan pada Sehun

Luhan sudah akan mengajak Sehun berjalan lagi, namun Sehun menahan tangannya, mendekati Luhan hendak bertanya

"Kalian keluar darisini pada usia berapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Ummm, 18 tahun sayang, kenapa?" Jawab Luhan

"Harus pada usia 18 tahun?" Tanya Sehun

"Oh itu, kami semua tidak diijinkan keluar dari sini sebelum usia kami 18 tahun, kami boleh meninggalkan tempat ini jika ada pasangan yang berbaik hati mau mengadopsi kami, tapi sayangnya pasangan baik hati itu tidak ada untukku dan Kyungsoo" kata Luhan tersenyum pahit

"Maksudmu Lu?" Tanya Sehun heran

"Kami ini sepaket, jika ada yang mengadopsi Kyungsoo dia juga harus mengadopsiku, sebaliknya begitu, jika mereka keberatan kami akan menolak dengan cara menjadi sangat nakal dan dihukum bersama" cerita Luhan mengenang pengalamannya bersama Kyungienya

"Kau dan Kyungsoo berbeda dua tahun bukan? Lalu kau tinggal dimana setelah itu?" Tanya Sehun yang baru menyadari hal ini

"Aku menunggu Kyungsoo dimana mana, aku tidak punya tempat tinggal saat itu, aku bekerja ditempat yang memperbolehkan aku menginap. Selama dua tahun sambil menunggu Kyungsoo aku mengumpulkan uang dan berhasil menyewa flat yang sangat kecil tapi cukup untuk berdua" cerita Luhan

Sehun miris mendengar perjuangan Luhan, ia sangat bangga pada kekasihnya yang begitu kuat dan sabar hanya karena ingin membahagiakan Kyungsoo, adiknya yang ditemui di panti asuhan

"Kau tahu? Pada usia itu aku sedang nakal-nakalnya. Aku mabuk-mabukkan, bermain wanita. Jika tahu kau adalah hal penting yang harus aku cari, aku akan langsung mencarimu dan membuatmu bersamaku saat itu juga" kata Sehun memeluk erat Luhan

"Kau harus bahagia mulai dari sekarang sayang, semua hari buruk yang kau lalui telah berakhir, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kebahagianmu saat ini" lirih Sehun memeluk Luhan semakin erat

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku sudah sangat bahagia ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu" kata Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun

"Dan aku ragu kau akan menyukaiku jika kita bertemu lebih awal" kata Luhan melepas pelukannya dari Sehun

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun bingung

"Aku juga agak "nakal" saat itu" goda Luhan tertawa meninggalkan Sehun yang sepertinya kesal dengan pernyataan Luhan

"Yak rusa jelek! Nakal bagaimana maksudmu" tanya Sehun mengejar Luhan

Luhan berhenti tepat didepan Sehun membuat Sehun terkejut dan hampir jatuh menabraknya

"Jadi nakal bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau tertipu. Malaikat sepertiku mana mungkin nakal" kata Luhan memuji dirinya sendiri dan mengerling pada Sehun membuat Sehun sangat gemas

"Jangan menggodaku lagi. Kau tahu kan aku suka tidak bisa menahan diri" Sehun menggoda Luhan yang sudah merona sekarang

Luhan mengajak Sehun berkeliling dan menunjukkan tempat favoritnya bersama Kyungsoo dan Kris tentunya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua lelah dan duduk di taman belakang panti asuhan. Luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan Sehun dengan senang hati memeluknya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan

"Sangat, terimakasih sudah datang Sehun" ucap Luhan dipelukan Sehun

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disana" tanya Luhan yang baru menyadari keberadaan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, ia menusuk nusuk pipi Sehun sekarang

Sehun hanya menyengir polos dengan pertanyaan Luhan

"Kau mengikutiku ya?" Tanya Luhan yang sekarang mencubiti pipi Sehun

"Tidak aku tidak mengikutimu" jawab Sehun

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan curiga

"Aku takut kau berubah pikiran, makanya aku ada disana" kata Sehun menjawab dengan cepat kemudian mencium Luhan dan membawanya ke pelukannya

Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun

"Bodoh" gumam Luhan bermain di kaos Sehun

"Mana mungkin aku berubah pikiran. Kau satu-satunya didunia yang ingin aku miliki secara egois. Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran" kata Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun

"Terimakasih sayang, aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Luhan tersenyum

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>"Kita langsung pulang sayang?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan, mereka baru saja selesai makan malam bersama dan hendak pulang ke apartemen<p>

"Hmm, aku rindu Sehan sayang" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"Kau yakin ingin Sehan bersama kita malam ini? Kita bisa menitipkannya pada Kai dan Kyungsoo jika kau mau" kata Sehun

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur dengan Sehan" ucap Luhan tersenyum

"Padahal aku tidak keberatan mengurus bayi besarku semalaman ini" kata Sehun menggoda Luhan

"Kau bukan mengurusku tapi mengerjaiku" protes Luhan membuat Sehun tertawa

"Kau begitu menggemaskan Lu" ucap Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan. Membuat Luhan tertawa karenanya

Mereka sampai di apartemen dan sedang berjalan menuju ke lift. Sampai Sehan memanggil mereka, tampaknya Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja mengajak anaknya keluar

"Appaa eomma" teriak Sehan melambai di gendongan Kai melihat orangtuanya di lift

"Hay sayang" kata Luhan mengambil Sehan dari gendongan Kai

"Kalian sudah kembali?" Tanya Kai

"Hmmm.. Kalian darimana" tanya Sehun mengusap rambut Sehan

"Kami habis makan malam, kalian sudah makan" tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan

"Kami sudah makan malam Kyung" jawab Luhan

"Lu bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Sehan, ayo appa gendong eomma lelah nak" kata Sehun membujuk anaknya, Sehan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran ayahnya

"Begitulah, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku" lirih Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Dia akan kembali untuk kita, jangan khawatir Lu" kata Kyungsoo menenangkan Luhan

Mereka semua memasuki lift dan memencet tombol apartement masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bicara kecuali Sehan yang sesekali mengoceh pada Sehun dan Kai

"Hey jangan sedih lagi, Sehan mulai memperhatikanmu" bisik Kyungsoo masih memeluk Luhan yang bersandar di bahunya

Luhan sekilas melihat putranya dan membuat wajah yang lucu sehingga anaknya tertawa, ia tidak ingin membuat Sehan khawatir

"Kyungie, katakan padaku semua akan baik-baik saja" kata Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Luhannie sayang" balas Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Luhan

Disaat tertentu Kyungsoo bisa menjadi apa saja untuk menenangkan Luhan. Bisa menjadi ayah yang bijaksana, ibu yang cerewet, kakak yang perhatian bahkan adik yang manja untuk Luhan. Dia bisa menjadi apa saja untuk Luhannya

"Aku sayang padamu, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" gumam Luhan

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan aku, dan aku lebih menyayangi Luhannieku" kata Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat

Ting!

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir ya" ucap Kyungsoo mencium pipi Luhan dan Sehan kemudian bergegas keluar lift

"Kami pamit, sampai besok" ucap Kai menggenggam Kyungsoo dan melambai pada keluarga Sehun

"Dah Kai appa, Kyung eomma" gumam Sehan melambai pada Kai dan Kyungsoo sebelum pintu menutup

"Kemari" kata Sehun yang sekarang merangkul Luhan

Luhan tentu saja langsung beringsut ke pelukan Sehun yang sedang mennggendong Sehan

"Sehannie" panggil Luhan

"Eommaa" jawab Sehan

"Appa milik eomma" kata Luhan yang menjadi suka menggoda anaknya

"Andwaeeee!" kata Sehan yang memeluk Sehun dengan eratnya

"Kalian milikku" kekeh Sehun mencium anak dan kekasihnya yang begitu manja

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka sudah masuk kedalam apartemen, Sehan menolak tidur dikamarnya, ia terus meminta tidur dikamar Sehun dan Luhan

"Baiklah jagoan, kita tidur bersama malam ini, hanya malam ini kau tidak boleh merusak rencana appa memberikanmu adik" bisik Sehun pada Sehan

"Sehunnie ya Tuhan, dia akan terus memintamu setelah ini" kesal Luhan mendengar Sehun bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Sehan

"Aku tinggal memintanya padamu" jawab Sehun yang langsung berlari kekamar membawa Sehan meninggalkan Luhan yang siap meledak.

"Dasar pervert" gumam Luhan tertawa

Sehun dan Sehan sudah berbaring di ranjang menunggu Luhan yang sedang mencuci muka dan berganti piyama.

"Eomma" teriak Sehun dan Sehan bersamaan melihat Luhan masuk kedalam kamar dan membawa susu untuk Sehan

"Sehannie, eommamu cantik dan dia terlihat seksi" bisik Sehun dan Sehan mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan ayahnya

"Sehun jangan membisikan yang tidak-tidak pada anakmu" geram Luhan melihat kedua pria di ranjangnya terkikik geli

"Dan kenapa kalian ribut sekali, ini sudah malam" kata Luhan menghampiri Sehan dan memberikan susunya

Sehan langsung mengambil botol susunya dan meminumnya dengan lahap, dan tak lama kemudian Sehan tertidur karena sudah merasa kenyang dan nyaman

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang memperhatikan putra mereka yang terus tumbuh semakin sehat dan besar.

"Terimakasih untuk anak yang begitu pintar dan lucu ini Lu" kata Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dari belakang

"Hmmm, aku juga berterimakasih karena kita bersama melihatnya tumbuh" kata Luhan mengeratkan lengan Sehun di pelukannya.

"Lu" panggil Sehun

"Hmm" jawab Luhan

"Susuku mana?" Goda Sehun yang sudah meraba perut Luhan

"Yak! Oh Sehun tidak ada jatah malam ini, kau tidur disebelah kanan Sehan dan aku sebelah kirinya, jika kau menyentuhku aku akan teriak" ancam Luhan yang sudah bergedik ngeri karena melihat Sehun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan diri

"Baiklah-baiklah aku bisa menahan diri malam ini, tapi hanya malam ini" kata Sehun meraba pipi Luhan yang sudah berpindah kesebelah kiri Sehan

"Pervert" sindir Luhan dan tak lama tertawa melihat Sehun yang begitu lucu karena terus memanyunkan bibirnya

"Sudah aku mau tidur, aku tidak tahan jika kau terus menggodaku" kata Sehun memeluk Sehan erat

"Siapa yang menggodamu" bantah Luhan

"Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat nanti dia kesulitan nafas" protes Luhan mengangkat lengan Sehun yang menindih dada anaknya

"Baiklah" kata Sehun kesal dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah dinding kamarnya, dia tidak mau melihat Luhan karena takut tergoda

"Aigooo apa kau sedang ngambek?" Tanya Luhan menusuk nusuk punggung Sehun

"Tidak" jawab Sehun ketus. Luhan terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun

"Sehun" panggil Luhan

Tidak ada jawban

"Sehunna" rengek Luhan

"Hmm" jawab Sehun

"Aku mau bicara" kata Luhan

"Bicara saja" jawab Sehun

"Lihat aku" protes Luhan

Sehun membalikan badanya dan melihat Luhan

"Apa sayang?" Kata Sehun melunak

"Kau tahu kenapa Sehan mengenalimu?" Tanya Luhan

"Itu karena setiap malam aku menunjukkan foto ini padanya, aku selalu mengatakan padanya Sehannie ini Sehun appa ayahmu, suatu saat dia akan kembali pada kita dan tidur diranjang yang sama dengan kita, kau harus percaya itu" cerita Luhan menunjukkan foto Sehun yang nampak sudah lusuh karena setiap hari ia perlihatkan pada Sehan

"Dan malam ini kita tidur bertiga di ranjang yang sama, Tuhan sangat baik padaku" kata Luhan tersenyum mengelus surai anaknya

Sehun terdiam memperhatikan Luhan, dia sangat berterimakasih pada Luhan karena selama ini berusaha agar Sehan mengenalinya walaupun mereka tidak pernah bertemu

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan melihat padanya

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, terimakasih untuk semuanya Lu, terimakasih sudah datang ke hidupku, terimakasih untuk anak kita dan terimakasih untuk cintamu padaku. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa kalian." Kata Sehun membelai surai Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu, terimakasih sudah kembali kepadaku sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu" balas Luhan mengecupi tangan Sehun yang membelainya

"Kita akan hidup bahagia mulai sekarang" kata Sehun mengecup bibir dan kening Luhan

"Kita akan bahagia" kata Luhan mengulangi perkataan Sehun

"Sekarang kau tidur ya, kau harus istirahat" kata Sehun yang mencium kening Luhan

"Kau juga sayang" kata Luhan dan memposisikan dirinya untuk segera terlelap

Sehun memperhatikan putranya dan kekasihnya yang sudah tidur, ia merasa bersyukur karena keluarga kecilnya dapat berkumpul dan bersama sama mulai sekarang,

Sehun sekali lagi mengecupi Sehan dan Luhan lalu ikut tertidur memeluk keduanya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Hari sabtu tiba ini adalah hari dimana Sehun, Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo beserta Sehan akan mengunjungi rumah orang tua Sehun.

Kai memarkirkan mobilnya didepan mobil Sehun. Ia dan Kyungsoo sudah menunggu lama tetapi baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang keluar dari mobil mereka. Membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan menghampiri mereka

Kai mengetuk pintu kaca mobil Sehun dan Sehun membukanya

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kai

"Sehun jadi menyebalkan Kai, dia tidak mau keluar" kesal Luhan

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan pernah dipukuli orangtuamu, kau akan merindukannya" goda Kai membuat Kyungsoo memukulnya pelan dan Luhan memelototinya.

"Sehannie ayo ikut appa" kata Kai yang melihat Sehan sudah bosan di mobil

Sehan melonjak kegirangan di pangkuan Luhan karena tawaran Kai

Kai memutar ke arah tempat duduk Luhan dan membuka pintu mobilnya

"Kau urus bayi besarmu, kami masuk duluan" kata Kai menggendong Sehan dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah orang tua Sehun terlebih dulu

"Baby apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu

"Jika tidak begini Sehun tidak akan keluar baby, percaya padaku" kata Kai meyakinkan dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

Ting Tong!

Kai memencet bel menunggu pintu terbuka

Cklek!

"Aigooo cucuku yang tampan sudah datang" sambut nyonya Oh yang tampaknya berlari untuk membukakan pintu

"Halmonyii"teriak Sehan senang melihat neneknya lagi

"Halmoni disini sayangg" kata nyonya Oh mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Kai dan menciumi Sehan

"Yeobo mereka sudah datang" teriak nyonya Oh dan tak lama tuan Oh muncul dari belakang dan langsung senang melihat Sehan dipelukan istrinya

"Halabojiii" teriak Sehan lagi melihat kakeknya

"Sehannie" balas tuan Oh menngambil Sehan dari gendongan istrinya dan menciumi pipi Sehan

"Eomma" sapa Kyungsoo sopan

"Halo Kyungie sayang" sapa nyonya Oh mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan Kai bergantian

"Dimana Luhan?" Tanya tuan Oh tidak mendapati Luhan

"Sedang mengurus bayi besar" kekeh Kai

"Aku disini" kata Luhan yang muncul dari belakang Kai

"Baiklah sudah lengkap ayo masuk kalian semua" ajak nyonya Oh hendak menutup pintu kemudian memekik melihat siapa yang digandeng Luhan.

"S-Sehun, anakku" pekik nyonya Oh dan menghambur memeluk Sehun dia begitu rindu pada anak tunggalnya yang sudah tidak ia lihat selama dua tahun ini

Tuan Oh yang awalnya sudah berjalan menuju ruang makan menghentikan langkahnya, mukanya menegang penuh amarah, ia menyerahkan Sehan pada Kyungsoo dan menghampiri istrinya

"Anak kita sudah mati, ayo masuk" desis tuan Oh menarik istrinya yang sedang memeluk Sehun

"Appa, jangan begini dia Sehun anak yang kau rindukan" kata Luhan yang sudah berdiri didepan Sehun, ia takut tuan Oh akan memukul Sehun seperti dulu

"Aku tidak pernah merindukannya" kata tuan Oh tajam dan sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran Sehun

"Yeobo, dia Sehun, Sehunku jangan seperti ini" isak nyonya Oh karena suaminya menariknya melarang untuk memeluk Sehun

"Diam dan cepat masuk" kata tuan Oh yang juga menarik Luhan

"Appa Shireoo" teriak Luhan karena tuan Oh juga menariknya dari pelukan Sehun

"H-hikkss Ap-Appaaaaa" kali ini Sehan yang menangis ia meronta dari pelukan Kyungsoo dan berlari ke arah Sehun memeluk kaki Sehun memintanya agar menggendongnya

"Appaa appaa" tangisan Sehan semakin keras

"Hey jagoan kenapa menangis?" Kata Sehun membawa Sehan kedalam pelukannya, ia sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri karena ayahnya yang begitu membencinya.

Sehan berhenti menangis dan memeluk Sehun erat, Luhan yang merasa pegangan di lengannya mengendur juga berlari ke arah Sehun memeluknya.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Isak Luhan mengelus dada Sehun seolah ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit Sehun karena sikap ayahnya.

"Tidak apa sayang" lirih Sehun

"Kau lihat yeobo? Disana anak dan cucu kita memeluk Sehunku, kau mau mengusir mereka semua. Kau merusak acaraku" kesal nyonya Oh memukuli suaminya

"Appa, ijinkan aku masuk" Sehun memberanikan berbicara pada ayahnya masih memeluk Luhan dan menggendong Sehan yang mencengkram kuat leher Sehun

Untuk sesaat kedua ayah dan anak ini saling menatap dan banyak arti dari tatapan keduanya.

"Masuklah, kita bicara setelah ini" desis tuan Oh membawa istrinya kedalam dan menenangkan istrinya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sehun tersenyum pahit

"Ayo kita masuk Lu" ajak Sehun pada Luhan

"A-apa kau yakin, kita bisa pergi kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan memaksa lagi, aku takut appa memukulmu" isak Luhan dalam pelukan Sehun

"Aku sangat merindukan mereka, tidak apa sayang" kata Sehun meyakinkan dan menggenggam Luhan masuk kedalam rumah

Sehun menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi sangat diam karena sikap ayahnya.

"Ayo masuk" kata Sehun kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo, keduanya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun.

Mereka menghabiskan makanan dengan sangat diam tidak ada percakapan berarti. Untuk alasan tertentu Sehan menjadi sangat manja pada ayahnya, ia hanya ingin makan dipangkuan Sehun. Mungkin Sehan mengerti jika tidak seperti itu kakeknya akan mengusir ayahnya.

Nyonya Oh akan sangat senang jika bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang sedang menyuapi Sehan, dia senang akhirnya cucunya dapat bermanja manja dengan ayahnya.

Tuan Oh untuk sesekali melihat ke arah Sehun ada pandangan yang melembut dari lelaki setengah baya keras kepala ini ketika melihat anak tunggalnya sangat bertanggung jawab atas putra kecilnya.

Mereka sudah selesai makan, semuanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tidak ada yang bergerak dari meja makan.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Sehun" kata tuan Oh

Semua menegang karena ucapan kepala keluarga ini.

"Aku ikut" jawab nyonya Oh cepat karena takut suaminya akan berbuat sesuatu yang menyebalkan pada putranya.

"Aku juga" kata Luhan yang secara otomatis menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Hanya berdua" tegas tuan Oh

"Kau kutunggu diruang kerjaku, dan yang lain tunggu di ruang keluarga" perintah tuan Oh yang meninggalkan meja makan

Sehun tersenyum melihat ayahnya yang sama sekali tak berubah, Sehun menyerahkan Sehan pada Luhan yang seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja sayang" kata Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan berdiri dari kursinya. Sehun melihat ibunya yang sama dengan Luhan penuh kecemasan, dia tersenyum dan memberikan tatapan aku baik-baik saja.

"Appa" panggil Sehan

"Appa kesana sebentar ya sayang, bermainlah dengan Kai appa dulu" kata Sehun mencium anaknya dan menyusul tuan Oh keruang kerjanya.

Tok Tok!

"Masuk" jawab tuan Oh

Sehun masuk keruangan ayahnya dan berdiri

"Duduk" kata tuan Oh lagi

Tuan Oh masih sibuk dengan kertasnya, ia belum memulai pembicaraan dengan Sehun selama beberapa menit.

"Jadi? Apa yang membuatmu kembali pada Luhan dan anaknya? Aku pikir kau akan berniat menjauhi mereka selamanya" tanya tuan Oh yang sarat dengan sindiran

"Awalnya seperti itu" jawab Sehun

"Aku tidak berniat kembali sama sekali, aku hanya akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan kembali ke Jepang, aku bisa berada disini dan bicara empat mata denganmu semua diluar perkiraanku" kata Sehun dengan tenang

"KAU!" Geram tuan Oh

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali?" Desis tuan Oh

"Itu karena anakku, dia menemukanku dan tak lama setelah itu Luhan datang dan memaafkan aku, jadi aku merasa harapanku masih ada untuk bersama mereka" jawab Sehun tersenyum menatap ayahnya

"Appa, maafkan aku bertindak pengecut dan melarikan diri, jika aku tidak melakukan itu mereka yang akan pergi dari hidupku, ak-aku tidak bisa" kata Sehun tertunduk

Tuan Oh terdiam dan memperhatikan putranya, bohong jika ia tidak merindukan putra tunggalnya, satu-satunya darah dagingnya. Ia hanya ingin putranya bertanggung jawab terhadap keluarga kecilnya dan sepertinya Sehun memang sudah sepenuhnya akan kembali pada mereka.

"Appa yang meminta maaf padamu nak" kata tuan Oh yang sudah sangat berbeda dari yang tadi.

Sehun melihat ayahnya dan menemukan ayahnya yang sedang berkaca-kaca penuh penyesalan.

"Appa pikir kau ingin membalas semua yang appa lakukan padamu sewaktu kecil. Appa tidak memberikan perhatian yang cukup untukmu, Appa tidak memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup untukmu, Appa kerap kali lupa hari ulang tahunmu, dan yang membuatku menyesal adalah seketika kau telah tumbuh menjadi dewasa dan bersikap dingin padaku" ucap tuan Oh sangat menyesal

"Appa minta maaf nak, Appa mohon jangan melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehan. Cintai dan sayangi anakmu, appa mohon" isak tuan Oh

Sehun melihat ayahnya dengan perasaan bersalah, semua sikapnya selama ini telah membuat trauma pada pria yang dulunya sangat gagah namun sekarang terlihat rapuh ini

"Appa jangan begini, maafkan aku, maafkan sikapku appa" kata Sehun memeluk ayahnya, ia merasa bersalah melihat ayahnya seperti ini

"Aku menyayangimu dan eomma. Dan tidak pernah sedikitpun aku membenci kalian, aku minta maaf karena sikapku menyakiti kalian berdua" kata Sehun dengan suara tertahannya

Ayah dan anak ini saling memeluk dan memaafkan keduanya begitu lega karena sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja.

"Kalian jangan menguping diluar, masuklah" kata tuan Oh menyadari istri, anak dan cucunya sedang mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Sehun

Nyonya Oh yang pertama kali keluar dari acara menguping mereka, ia sangat bahagia menghambur memeluk suami dan anaknya.

"Oh Tuhan terimakasih keluarga kecilku kembali harmonis" kata nyonya Oh terisak dipelukan Sehun dan suaminya.

Sehan ikut berlari ke arah ayahnya, Sehun seperti magnet untuk Sehan, dimana Sehan melihat Sehun disitu jugalah Sehan akan menghampiri ayahnya dan memintanya memeluknya.

"Appa" panggil Sehan minta digendong Sehun

"Putraku, anakku sayang" kata Sehun menggendong Sehan dan menciumi Sehan

Nyonya dan Tuan Oh kembali memeluk putra dan cucunya dengan bahagia. Kebahagiaan terlihat sangat jelas dikeluarga Oh ini.

Luhan, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum bahagia dan haru. Luhan berada ditengah-tengah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang merangkulnya.

"Lu, itu keluargamu, keluargamu yang bahagia karena dirimu" bisik Kai pada Luhan

Luhan memandang Kai dan tersenyum padanya "aku sangat bahagia melihat mereka" kata Luhan

"Luhannie, sepertinya sangat bahagia ya memiliki keluarga" kata Kyungsoo merasa Sehun sangat beruntung

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena ada aku" goda Luhan mencium pipi Kyungsoo

"Aku sangat sangat bersyukur karena ada dirimu" balas Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan

"Ayo kita tunggu diruang keluarga saja, jangan merusak momen indah ini dengan kehadiran kita" kekeh Luhan mengajak Kai dan Kyungsoo

Keduanya pun setuju dan mereka berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Luhan" panggil tuan Oh yang melihat Luhan akan pergi

"iya Appa" jawab Luhan menoleh ke tuan Oh

"Kemarilah nak" kata tuan Oh tersenyum

"A-aku?" Tanya Luhan gugup

"Hmm tentu saja nak" nyonya Oh yang sekarang berbicara

"Tidak perlu aku menunggu di ruang keluarga saja dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo" kata Luhan cepat, ia takut mengganggu kebahagiaan keluarga Oh

"Sayang" Sehun yang memanggilnya, meyakinkan Luhan bahwa Luhan adalah bagian dari keluarga ini juga

"Eomma" Sehan juga memanggilnya sekarang

"Pergilah, kau berhak berada disana Lu" bisik Kyungsoo yang meyakinkan Luhan yang tampak ragu

"Lu, kau akan merasa sangat bahagia setelah ini, kami menunggu diruang keluarga" kata Kai yang juga meyakinkan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kepada keduanya, dan melangkah ragu ke arah keluarga Sehun yang sedang berbahagia. Ia perlahan berjalan mendekati tempat mereka berada dan tak lama lengan Sehun meraihnya mencium keningnya dan memeluknya.

"Terimakasih nak, terimakasih telah datang kekeluarga ini" tuan dan nyonya Oh juga memeluk Luhan sekarang.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dia hanya bisa menangis bahagia, dia tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya, menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga. Merasakan kehangatan cinta dari sebuah keluarga. Dia merasa sangat bahagia dan bersyukur.

Kyungsoo menatapnya haru, ia bisa merasakan yang sekarang Luhan rasakan. Betapa hangatnya pelukan dari sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah mereka dapatkan sebelumnya.

"Baby, aku sangat bahagia" isak Kyungsoo dipelukan Kai

"Aku juga sangat bahagia baby" balas Kai memeluk Kyungsoo

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Mereka semua sekarang berkumpul di ruang keluarga menikmati teh yang dibuatkan khusus oleh nyonya Oh

Sehan sedang berlari-lari menggoda kakek dan neneknya

Sehun dan Kai yang sedang memeluk Luhan dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan Sehan yang begitu aktif.

Suasana begitu sangat membahagiakan saat ini, ditambah kehadiran Sehan yang sangat lincah dan menggemaskan

"Kalian harus memberikan kami banyak cucu" kata nyonya Oh pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo

Keduanya hanya tersenyum gugup mendengar permintaan nyonya Oh

"Kau dengar kan?" Goda Kai

"Senang rasanya mendengar eomma meminta cucu" bisik Sehun pada Luhan

Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencubit kekasih mereka yang mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya tuan Oh yang sedang memangku Sehan

Kini keempatnya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan tuan Oh

"Kalian tidak berencana akan tinggal bersama tanpa status apa-apa kan?" Tanya tuan Oh tak sabar

Keempatnya masih terdiam

"Luhannie, Kyungie, ini sebuah kerugian jika kalian hidup tanpa ikatan. Bisa aja kedua anak nakal ini meninggalkan kalian seenaknya." Sekarang nyonya Oh berbicara

"Lagipula aku sudah bosan jika teman-temanku bertanya mana menantuku. Aku mempunyai anak dan cucu tapi tidak ada menantu. Eomma tidak mau tahu kalian harus segera menikah" protes nyonya Oh

Sehan yang sedang dipangku kakeknya merasa lelah dan meminta turun dari pangkuan kakeknya. Ia berjalan menuju Luhan meminta Luhan untuk menggendongnya, membuatkan susunya dan segera tidur

"Eomma" Sehan merentangkan tangannya minta digendong

"Sehannie mengantuk?" Tanya Luhan dan Sehan mengangguk

"Baiklah kita tidur" kata Luhan membawa Sehan kedalam pelukannya

_Kau memang malaikat eomma nak_, gumam Luhan dalam hati, ia tidak bisa terlibat percakapan mematikan ini lebih lama lagi

"Eomma apppa, aku mengantar Sehan tidur terlebih dulu, aku kekamar ya" pamit Luhan dan segera terburu-buru pergi

"Se-sehun, aku, malam ini aku tidur dengan Luhan. Selamat malam eomma appa" kata Kyungsoo yang juga terburu-buru pergi.

"Apa kalian berdua juga mau pergi?" Sindir tuan Oh

"A-aniya aboji" jawab Sehun gugup

"Bertindaklah seperti lelaki. Kalian juga harus istirahat" kata tuan Oh menggandeng istrinya dan meninggalkan Sehun serta Kai yang seperti orang bodoh.

"Jika kalian tidak bertindak, eomma akan carikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo kekasih lain, percayalah itu akan sangat mudah. Mereka berdua sangat imut" goda nyonya Oh dan terkikik dipelukan suaminya.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi" gumam Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

Keduanya saling menatap mencari jawaban bagaimana tentang pernikahan. Saling meyakinkan diri mereka masing-masing Apa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Apa mereka bisa membahagiakan kekasih mereka

Untuk Kai ini akan menjadi pernikahan pertamanya, ia berfikir akan baik-baik saja jika sudah tinggal bersama Kyungsoo dan saling memiliki. Tapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nantinya kelak akan datang seseorang yang berani melamar Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoonya akan menerima orang itu sudah membuat Kai sakit kepala.

Sedangkan untuk Sehun, ini akan menjadi pernikahannya yang kedua. Ia takut jika ia menikahi Luhan, ia akan menyakiti Luhan seperti ia menyakiti Minji, tetapi ayahnya benar mereka tidak bisa terus bersama tanpa status mereka memiliki Sehan yang semakin tumbuh besar setiap hari, ia tidak mau membuat Sehan merasa tidak jelas akan statusnya. Lagipula mengingat Kris yang sangat ingin menikahi Luhan membuat Sehun berfikir ia harus segera bertindak.

Sehun dan Kai saling memandang dan keduanya tersenyum. Mereka sudah mengerti harus bagaimana dan melakukan apa.

* * *

><p><strong>ini masih tbc :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>next chap absolutely end :) <strong>

**be patient please :)**

**Selamat membaca dan review yang bikin semangat semuanya "))**

**Terimakasihhhhh**


	16. Chapter 16

**Our Tomorrow**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan and others**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

**_Kau menawarkan padaku "apapun dan berapapun". Bolehkah aku menolaknya dan meminta hatimu sebagai gantinya_**

**_-Luhan_**

**_Aku seperti bukan diriku jika berada disampingmu. Aku merasa jika tidak ada kau disekitarku aku akan secara otomatis mencarimu. Apakah aku benar telah jatuh hati padamu?_**

**_-Sehun_**

* * *

><p>Sehun dan Kai bersikap aneh semenjak pulang dari rumah orangtua Sehun. Keduanya seperti menghindar dari Luhan maupun Kyungsoo.<p>

Hari ini sudah memasuki hari ketujuh kedua kekasih mereka baik Sehun maupun Kyungsoo menghindari mereka membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo uring-uringan. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah makan siang bersama lagi.

Mereka tetap melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan bersama. Seperti bermain dengan Sehan, makan malam dengan Sehan, mereka juga tidak melupakan memberikan ciuman pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo seperti biasa. Namun semuanya terasa hambar, karena mereka menolak bertatapan mata.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Kyungsoo memencet bel apartemen Luhan dengan tidak sabar

"Ayo buka Hyung" ucap Kyungsoo tak sabaran

Cklek!

"Hyunnnggggggg" rengek Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan membuat Luhan hampir terjungkal

"Kyungie kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan Kai, bahkan hari ini dia tidak mau sarapan denganku" kesal Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat

"Sehun juga begitu" protes Luhan kesal

"Mwo? Sehun juga tidak sarapan?" Kata Kyungsoo yang semakin kesal

"Dia bahkan tidur dikamar Sehan semalam, padahal dia tahu aku paling tidak bisa tidur sendirian, aku pasti terbangun ditengah malam karena dingin. Bagaimana kalau aku membeku kedinginan" kata Luhan mendramatisir

"Baiklah Lu, aku tahu kita harus bagaimana?" Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum evil

"Eh Kyungie kita mau apa?" Tanya Luhan polos

"Aigoooo imut sekaliiii luluku" kata Kyungsoo gemas

"Pokoknya aku punya ide, hah hah hahaa" kata Kyungsoo tertawa menyeramkan menurut Luhan

"Lu, ayo kita sarapan diluar saja, aku lapar, Sehan dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Dikamarnya masih tidur Kyung" kata Luhan

"Oh baiklahhh, aku ke Sehan dulu" kata Kyungsoo berlari kekamar Sehan

"Jangan membuatnya bangun Kyung, Sehan sangat rewel tadi malam" teriak Luhan dari dapur

"Aku tidak membangunkannya hanya mengganggunya" balas Kyungsoo berteriak

Tak lama kemudian terdengar tangisan Sehan yang mungkin kesal karena tidurnya diganggu

"Kau harus bersabar memiliki orang tua yang hiperaktif nak" gumam Luhan tertawa didapur.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Eommaaaa" tangis Sehan dipelukan Kyungsoo yang masih menggodanya

"Sebentar nak, eomma sedang membuatkanmu sarapan" balas Luhan

"Bagaimana ini nak, eomma mu tidak sayang Sehannie lagi" kata Kyungsoo menggoda Sehan membuat Sehan siap menangis lagi dan Luhan mendeliknya.

"Eommaaaaa" tangisan Sehan pecah, Luhan yang kesal pada Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiri Sehan

"Apaaa sayang, aigoo anak eomma yang tampan tidak boleh menangis" kata Luhan mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Kyungsoo

"Kyungie eomma nakal ya?" Tanya Luhan, Sehan hanya mengangguk dan memeluk leher Luhan erat

"Baiklah kita kejar dan pukul Kyungie eomma" kata Luhan membawa Sehan berlari dan mengejar Kyungsoo yang pura-pura ketakutan membuat Sehan tertawa senang pagi ini

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>  
>"Aaaaaa" Kyungsoo menyuapi Sehan setelah kejar-kejaran yang membuat mereka sangat lelah<p>

Sehan yang memang sudah lapar kali ini tidak menolak disuapi Kyungsoo.

"Eomma aaaa" Sehan mengambil sepotong roti dan memberikannya untuk Kyungsoo

"Ammmmm" kata Kyungsoo menerima suapan dari Sehan membuat Sehan tertawa senang

"Aigooo anak eomma pintar sekali" kata Kyungsoo mengecupi pipi Sehan

Tak lama Luhan yang sudah berganti pakaian datang dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kyungie kita mau kemana memangnya?" Tanya Luhan yang masih bingung

"Hanya ke kafe Lu, kita tidak bekerja hari ini, kita kedatangan tamu" kata Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menyuapi Sehan

"Tamu?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Nanti kau juga tahu, kita berangkat sebentar lagi" kata Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi tertawa menakutkan menurut Luhan

"Eomma aaa" kini Sehan memberikan sepotong roti untuk Luhan

Luhan langsung memakan roti dari Sehan dan menciumi Sehan

"Anakku sangat menggemaskan" kata Luhan mencubiti pipi Sehan dan membawa Sehan kepelukannya

"Luluku lebih menggemaskan" kata Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Luhan

"Eommaa" kini Sehan yang mencubit pipi Luhan karena gemas melihat Luhan yang mungkin sangat lucu menurutnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Lihat ini bahkan sudah lewat dari jam makan siang dan mereka lagi-lagi tidak datang" kata Luhan mengeluh memperhatikan pintu masuk kafe berharap Sehun muncul darisana

"Sudahlah Lu mereka pasti tidak akan datang. Ayo kita naik, tamu kita sudah datang" kata Kyungsoo yang sudah malas menunggu kedatangan dua pria bodoh itu.

"Eh? Mereka siapa? Kau daritadi tidak memberitahuku" protes Luhan

"Nanti kau juga tahu" Kyungsoo menarik Luhan menuju keatas

"Sehan bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan

"Sehan sedang tidur siang, lagipula ada Lay dan Xiumin" kata Kyungsoo menarik Luhan ke lantai dua

Lantai dua di Hansoo's kafe memang hanya digunakan jika ada yang menyewa untuk acara-acara tertentu seperti ulang tahu, meeting kantor atau acara keluarga lainnya, namun spesial untuk hari ini Kyungsoo menggunakannya untuk makan siang bersama dengan tamu spesialnya.

Luhan membuka pintu ke lantai dua dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui

"Hyunjung?" Tanya Luhan

"Hyung.. Luhan Hyungggg" kata Hyunjung berlari memeluk Luhan

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya hyung" katanya memeluk Luhan

"Hmmm, dan sekarang kau semakin berbeda" kata Luhan tersenyum pada Hyunjung

"Semakin apa hyung? Semakin tampan ya?" Goda Hyunjung

"Semakin bertambah tinggi aku rasa" goda Luhan

"Tentu saja hyung, ini sudah 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu. Ayo kesana" kata Hyunjung menggenggam tangan Luhan ke meja yang sudah disediakan

"Itu Jino?" Tanya Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang juga sedang berpelukan dengan seseorang juga

"Hmm... Itu Jino. Kau ingat hyung?" Tanya Hyunjung

"Tentu saja, dia itu sangat menyukai Kyungsoo bagaimana aku lupa dengan hal konyol yang dibuatnya" kekeh Luhan

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu hyung" kata Hyunjung membuat Luhan menjadi canggung

"Ah Lu, duduk sini" kata Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan duduk disampingnya dan Hyunjung duduk didepannya

"Kau terkejut kan?" Bisik Kyungsoo

"Kyungie, apa kita sedang main api ?" Bisik Luhan memberikan jawaban

"Kurang lebih begitu Lu" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Hay Luhan hyung kau juga semakin imut saja" sapa Jino

"Kau ini tidak berubah sama sekali Jino-ya" kata Luhan menjawab

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku lebih tampan kan?" Tanya Jino percaya diri membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tertawa

"Sebentar lagi temanku akan naik ke atas membawakan menu, selagi menunggu mereka kita mengobrol saja" kata Kyungsoo di sela tawa mereka

"Asal bersamamu hyung, aku rela tidak makan dan hanya menatap wajah dan matamu yang bulat itu" kata Jino menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Jino memegang tangannya, mau bagaimanapun dulu Kyungsoo memang sedikit punya perasaan untuk Jino.

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bergedik ngeri membayangkan Kai melihat Kyungsoo sedang digenggam oleh orang lain. Jika itu Sehun jangan ditanya bagaimana reaksinya, jangankan digenggam melihatnya mengobrol dengan pria lain saja sudah membuat Sehun sangat marah. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang Kai dan Sehun

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyunjung melihat Luhan panik

"Eh? Oh aku tidak apa, jangan khawatir" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"Jadi bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan

"Aku dalam perjalanan ke kafe dari panti asuhan dua hari yang lalu Lu. Lalu aku melihat mereka sedang memasuki mobil, aku memanggil mereka dan tak lama kami mengobrol. Lalu Hyunjung bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, yasudah akhirnya aku bilang akan kuusahakan. Tadi pagi aku baru menghubungi mereka dan keduanya langsung menjawab iya" jawab Kyungsoo yang tangannya masih digenggam Jino

"Oh begitu. Kalian masih berteman baik ya? Aku pikir kalian sudah bertengkar karena sering memperebutkan wanita" sindir Luhan menatap Hyunjung dan Jino bergantian

"Selera kami berbeda Hyung, seleraku pria manis dan baik sepertimu. Seleranya pria manis dan cerewet seperti Kyungsoo hyung. Kalau wanita hanya formalitas saja" kata Hyunjung memberanikan membelai pipi Luhan

Luhan sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, namun mengingat Hyunjung juga sering membelai pipinya jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sehun maka Luhan membiarkannya.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah yang tergesa-gesa

"Mungkin itu temanku. Kita akan memesan makanan" kata Kyungsoo memandang Jino yang masih menggenggam tangannya dan Hyunjung yang masih membelai pipi Luhan. Mengaguminya.

Ke empatnya terlarut dalam kenangan yang pernah mereka lewati bersama. Masa-masa dimana baik Jino maupun Hyunjung berusaha mendapatkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan namun selalu berakhir dengan patah hati karena baik Kyungsoo maupun Luhan tidak pernah ada yang menerima mereka. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berhenti dan selalu semangat mengejar cinta mereka. Membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingatnya.

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Tak lama setelah suara pintu tertutup Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasakan cengkraman di bahu mereka. Menurut Luhan ini adalah cengkraman seseorang yang menahan amarahnya.

"Bisa berhenti membelai kekasihku seperti itu?" Desis sebuah suara yang Luhan kenali itu adalah suara kekasihnya.

"Dan bisa lepaskan genggamanmu dari kekasihku" suara yang satu lebih mengintimidasi dan menyeramkan menurut Luhan. Yang Luhan yakini itu adalah Kai

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah belakang mereka dan sangat terkejut mendapati Sehun dan Kai dengan wajah yang sangat marah.

"SEHUN/KAI" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Hey sayang, aku rasa acara mengobrolmu sudah selesai bisakah kita pergi darisini? Kalau tidak aku akan menghajar bocah didepanmu" bisik Sehun menakutkan pada Luhan

"Baby, acaramu sudah selesai ayo kita pergi dan bukankah ini bocah yang selalu mengejarmu? Aku sudah beritahu jangan temui dia lagi. Ayo turun atau dia akan kuhabisi" desis Kai pada Kyungsoo

"Yak! Kami bahkan belum makan" teriak Hyunjung

"Kalian tidak dapat membawa mereka" kini Jino yang berteriak

Membuat Sehun dan Kai melepaskan cengkraman mereka pada bahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo tahu Sehun dan Kai tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, mereka sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk menghajar Hyunjung dan Jino.

Keduanya langsung memeluk kekasih mereka menenangkan kekasih mereka agar tidak berbuat gila

"Ayo kita turun Sehunna, aku bersamamu, ayo turun" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan erat menghentikan Sehun agar tidak menghajar Hyunjung

"Baby, ayo kita turun aku mohon jangan begini" Kyungsoo juga memeluk Kai erat agar tidak menghajar Jino.

Sehun dan Kai langsung menarik kekasih mereka dengan agak kasar. Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo hanya memberikan tatapan menyesal pada Hyunjung dan Jino

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun dan Kai benar-benar marah sepertinya cengkraman mereka sangat kuat dan agak menyakitkan, mereka terus membawa turun keduanya mencari ruangan kosong.

Lay dan Xiumin yang sedang berjaga memandang takut pada kekasih Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat marah

"Lay jaga anakku sebentar" kata Sehun pada Lay dan Lay hanya mengannguk

Sehun membawa Luhan ke ruangan yang kosong di kafe itu lalu membanting pintu dengan keras.

Tak lama Kai yang juga menarik Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan juga membanting pintu dengan keras

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengernyit sakit karena pergelangan tangan mereka dicengkram sangat kuat membuatnya merah.

Kai yang paling tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Luhan melihat Kai seperti seseorang yang akan membunuh.

Sehun hanya bersender di dinding melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak kalah membunuhnya seperti Kai.

"Jadi apa itu? Kenapa kalian bersama bocah itu?" Teriak Kai

"Apa kau harus berteriak?" Balas Kyungsoo tak kalah emosinya

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Menghajar mereka didepan kalian sampai mereka mati dan membuat kalian menagisi mereka?" Teriak Kai masih sangat emosi

"Jangan salahkan kami. Kalian yang menghilang dari kami, kalian yang menjauhi kami, seminggu ini kalian sangat berubah, kita bahkan tidak makan siang bersama lagi" kata Kyungsoo terisak menatap Kai

"JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MAU MENIKAHI KAMI TIDAK APA-APA. TAPI KAMI MOHON JANGAN MERUBAH SIKAP KALIAN PADA KAMI. JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI" teriak Kyungsoo emosi

Tatapan Sehun dan Kai kini menjadi tatapan merasa bersalah, mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau sikap mereka membuat kekasih mereka sangat tertekan.

"Aku membencimu Kai" kata Kyungsoo berlari keluar melewati Kai dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Kai yang baru menyadari hal ini langsung tersadar dan merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo

"Oh tidak" gumam Kai yang langsung mengejar Kyungsoo

Sehun dan Luhan kini tinggal berdua. Luhan masih duduk dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi, ia tidak berani menatap Sehun yang menurutnya masih marah.

Sehun yang masih bersandar di dinding menatap kekasihnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Setelah dipikir pikir memang sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tidak menyempatkan waktu bersama kekasih dan anaknya.

Sehun tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan berjongkok didepan Luhan.

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

Luhan yang masih takut enggan untuk menatap Sehun

"Sayang tatap aku, aku mohon" pinta Sehun

Luhan dengan takut-takut menatap Sehun dan sangat lega mendapati Sehun tersenyum

"Apa kau berfikiran sama dengan Kyungsoo karena sikapku?" Tanya Sehun membelai pipi Luhan

"Sayang" panggil Sehun meminta jawaban

Luhan mengangguk lemah

"Tidak apa jika kau tidak menikah. T-tapi A-aku mo-mohon jangan tinggalkan aku Sehunna" isak Luhan yang kembali tertunduk, bahunya sudah bergetar hebat karena menangis

"Hey sayang, sayangku dengarkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan malaikatku, aku yang akan mati jika hal itu terjadi" kata Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan yang penuh air mata

"Lagipula kau ibu dari anakku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sayang. Tidak akan pernah, ssstt tenanglah maafkan aku sayang" kata Sehun memeluk Luhan menenangkannya

"Sehunnieeee" tangisan Luhan kembali pecah ia merasa sangat lega karena Sehun berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya

"Iya sayangku. Aku merindukanmu" kata Sehun membawa Luhan ke pangkuannya dan menenangkan Luhan yang masih menangis.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun terus menenangkan Luhan, sampai Luhan akhirnya berhenti menangis

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Hmmm" jawab Luhan

"Kau sudah tidak menangis kan?" Tanya Sehun

"Tidak. Aku masih menangis" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun lebih erat enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Luhannieku, kau bisa memelukku seharian seperti ini, tapi kau belum makan, ayo kita makan siang dulu sayang" kata Sehun membujuk Luhan

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun dan terus memeluk Sehun

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan, jujur kakinya sudah merasa keram karena Luhan mendudukinya dengan posisi kakinya tertekuk. Tapi jika itu membuat kekasihnya nyaman Sehun tidak akan pernah menolak dan akan melakukan apa saja

"Baiklah, kita akan seperti ini sampai kau puas sayang" kata Sehun mengalah dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Setuju" gumam Luhan yang menyamankan dirinya dipelukan Sehun.

Tok Tok!

Tok Tok!

"Masuk" kata Sehun

Cklek!

"Appaa" teriak Sehan berlari kearah ayahnya yang sedangkan memangku ibunya

"Jagoan appa kemari nak" kata Sehun merentangkan tangan nya yang sebelah kanan siap memeluk Sehan

Ternyata Lay yang sedang menggandeng Sehan yang mengetuk pintu

"Umm..Sehun apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanya Lay

"Tidak kau tidak mengganggu, aku hanya sedang mendiamkan rusaku yang ketawan berselingkuh" kata Sehun mengecupi kepala Luhan dan sedikit meringis karena Luhan mencubit perutnya

"Ada apa Lay?" Tanya Sehun

"Sehan terus menangis mencari kalian jadi aku membawanya kemari. Jika kalian masih harus berbicara aku akan membawa Sehan" kata Lay

"Tidak, Sehan tidak mengganggu, terimakasih kau sudah menjaganya kau boleh pergi" kata Sehun yang kini kerepotan karena lagi-lagi Luhan dan Sehan berebut dirinya.

"Eomaaaa..Sehannieee..aniya appaa" kata Sehan yang sedang berusaha mendorong Luhan agar tidak duduk dipangkuan Sehun lagi

"Sehannie, appa milik eomma jangan ganggu" kata Luhan yang tidak mau mengalah.

Luhan malah dengan sengaja mencium Sehun untuk membuat anaknya cemburu. Luhan melumat bibir Sehun menyesapi bibir bawah Sehun seperti menyesap permen, Sehun tentu saja tidak menolak ciuman kekasihnya ini

"Eommaaa, appa appooo" teriak Sehan memisahkan Luhan yang masih terus mencium SehUn

"Huwaaaaa appaaaaa" sekarang Sehan sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya menangis dengan sangat kencang membuat orang tuanya tertawa

"Appaaaa" rengek Sehan

"Sini sayang, appa peluk" kata Sehun yang sudah melepaskan ciuman Luhan

Sehan menggeleng ia mau dirinya yang dipangku Sehun bukan Luhan

"Eommaaa" tunjuk Sehan dia ingin seperti Luhan yang dipangku

"Sehannie mau dipangku appa" tanya Sehun dan Sehan mengangguk

"Bujuk eomma nak, minta eomma bangun dari pangkuan appa" kata Sehun memberitahu anaknya

"Eommaa" panggil Sehan

"Hmm apa sayang, eomma sedang dipeluk appa" kata Luhan yang mulai menggoda anaknya lagi

"H-hikss, eomma ileona, Sehannie, appa, h-hikss" kata Sehan berantakan sambil menangis meminta Luhan agar bangun

"Sehan ingin dipangku appa?" Tanya Luhan

"Hmmhh..h-ikss" jawab Sehan terisak

"Baiklah, eomma popo dulu" kata Luhan memonyongkan bibirnya meminta Sehan menciumnya

Sehan berlari gontai ke arah Luhan dan memegang leher Luhan mencium eommanya berkali kali di seluruh wajah Luhan

"Sehanni saranghae" kata Luhan yang juga menciumi seluruh wajah anaknya

"Eomma salanghae" teriak Sehan semangat

"Eomma lebih mencintai appa mu nak" kata Luhan yang bukan nya berdiri malah dengan sengaja memalingkan mukanya dari Sehan dan tetap memeluk Sehun

"Eomma ileonaaaa" jerit Sehan

"Araseo araseo eomma kalah" kata Luhan yang akhirnya berdiri dari pangkuan Sehun.

Ketika Luhan hendak berdiri Sehun membawanya lagi ke pangkuannya

"Sehunnie anakmu sudah mulai kesal jangan membuatnya menjerit lagi" kata Luhan yang takut Sehun ingin menggoda Sehan

"Aniya aku tidak menggoda Sehan, cium aku dulu" kata Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dan memaksa Luhan menciumnya

"Araseeo...mmmmhhhh...mmuuahhh" kata Luhan agak melumat bibir Sehun kemudian melepasnya

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun dan membiarkan Luhan bangun

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" jawab Luhan sambil berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sehan duduk

"Silakan pangeran kecil duduk" kata Luhan menepuk paha Sehun

"Appa" kata Sehan sangat senang ayahnya menjadi miliknya

Sampai di pangkuan Sehun, Sehan langsung memeluk erat-erat appanya takut direbut lagi oleh eomma nya.

"Sehannie, eomma mau appa" kata Luhan yang masih menggoda anaknya

"Andwaeee" kata Sehan menjauhkan wajah Luhan dari Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun erat

"Hikss, Sehannie tidak sayang eomma" kata Luhan berpura-pura sedih

"Sehan liat eommamu sedih" bisik Sehun membuat Sehan menoleh melihat eommanya, ia merasa sedih eomma nya menangis

"Eomma" panggil Sehan

"Sehan tidak sayang eomma huwaaaaa" kata Luhan pura-pura menangis

"Eomaaa uljimaaa" teriak Sehan merentangkan tangannya ingin memeluk Luhan

Luhan langsung memeluk Sehan menciumi anaknya

"Eomma salanghae" kata Sehan membiarkan eommanya menciuminya

"Appa?" Tanya Sehun

"Appa salanghae" jawab Sehan yang kembali memeluk Sehun

Luhan ikut memeluk Sehun dan Sehan, ia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur atas kebahagiaan keluarga kecilnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk didapur membuatkan makan malam untuk kekasih mereka dan juga Sehan. Mereka memutuskan untuk selalu makan malam bersama mulai hari ini agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman seperti tadi siang

"Kau tahu Kyung, rencanamu tadi siang memang sangat menakutkan" kata Luhan sangat pelan

"Aku mana tahu kalau mereka akan datang, aku saja gugup setengah mati jika Kai sudah berbicara dengan berteriak" kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang juga pelan

"Untunglah semuanya sudah selesai, paling tidak kita tidak bertengkar dengan mereka" ucap Luhan melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum mendapati Sehun dan Kai yang sedang menggoda Sehan

"Aku juga bersyukur kita tidak bertengkar dengan meeka. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah pada Hyunjung dan Jino, Lu" lirih Kyungsoo

"Kita akan meminta maaf pada mereka Kyungie" kata Luhan menenangkan Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, kita akan menelpon diam-diam" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Ayo kita makann" teriak Kyungsoo memanggil ketiga pria yang masih bercanda di ruang santai

"Sehannie kejar appa" kata Kai berlari keruang makan diikuti Sehan yang berlari gontai mengejar Kai

"Appa" teriak Sehan gemas karena tidak bisa mengejar Kai

"Araseo anak appa sudah lelah" kata Kai berjongkok dan merentangkan tangannya, Sehan berlari cepat kepelukan Kai dan mencium pipi Kai

Kai menggendong Sehan keruang makan

"Baby, aku mau punya anak" rengek Kai mencium Kyungsoo sambil menggendong Sehan

"Sehannie mau punya adik kan?" tanya Kai pada Sehan dan Sehan mengangguk semangat

"Lihat baby, Sehan ingin punya adik" kata Kai merajuk

"Jangan mulai baby" kata Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai

"Dan kau jagoan tampan, jika ingin mempunyai adik minta pada appa dan eomma mu" kata Kyungsoo mencium bibir Sehan gemas

"Ah anak appa ingin adik, baiklah appa akan buatkan" kata Sehun yang muncul dari dapur sambil memeluk Luhan

"Sehunnie" kini Luhan yang ngeri mendengar perkataan Sehun

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tidak akan memberikan Sehan adik?" tanya Sehun menggoda

"ishh, kau ini ayo kita makan dulu" kata Luhan mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Kai dan meletakkan nya di kursi khusus untuk bayi

"Selamat makan" kata Kai yang mulai menyantap makanan

Keluarga kecil ini sekarang sedang makan malam dengan nikmat dan bahagia, sesekali terdengar gurauan Kai dan Sehun yang menggoda Sehan dan kekasih mereka. Siapapun yang melihat pasangan ini akan merasa keluarga kecil ini semakin lengkap dan harmonis dengan ikatan pernikahan yang sesungguhnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Sehun dan Kai memenuhi janji mereka untuk selalu datang makan siang dan makan malam bersama lagi, awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar sampai beberapa hari ini mereka tidak ada kabar lagi dan absen dari makan siang bersama, serta tidak menjelaskan apa-apa saat makan malam. Membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo merasa kesal lagi pada mereka.

"Hyung aku rasa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu" kata Kyungsoo pada Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Sehan ice cream

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong,hari ini kafe sepi jadi mereka memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Sehan, karena Sehun dan Kai berangkat dengan terburu-buru di pagi hari, terpaksa membuat Luhan membawa Sehan dari pagi hari di Kafe. Untuk mencegah Sehan merasa bosan, Luhan mendudukan Sehan di atas meja sementara dirinya menyuapi es krim ke anaknya.

"Sudahlah Kyung jangan berpikiran macam-macam lagi, terakhir kita curiga pada mereka itu sangat menyeramkan" kata Luhan tertawa mengingat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu

"Aku takut mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk meninggalkan kita" kata Kyungsoo sok menebak

"Tidak mungkin" kilah Luhan

"Tapi Kyung, jika benar mereka akan meninggalkan kita bagaimana?" tanya Luhan dengan bodohnya menanggapi pikiran Kyungsoo

"Tentu saja kita akan pergi. kita bertiga akan pergi dari mereka, aku mempunyai cukup uang di rekeningku. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?" kata Kyungsoo bertanya pada Luhan

"ummm…aku juga mempunyai cukup uang di rekeningku" kata Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi semangat dengan topik melarikan diri ini

"Ah bagus sekali" kata Kyungsoo yang juga sangat bersemangat

"Sehannie mau punya appa baru tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Luhan yang sedang menyicipi es krim Sehan tersedak

"Kyungieee jangan bicara seperti itu pada Sehan" protes Luhan

"Wae hyung? Kalau kita pergi dari mereka Sehan harus memiliki appa baru" kata Kyungsoo keras kepala

"Tapi kan…"

"Sehannie mau punya appa baru?" tanya Luhan yang lagi-lagi temakan omongan Kyungsoo

"Appa" teriak Sehan senang

"Sepertinya dia mau hyung" kata Kyungsoo mencium pipi Sehan

"Siapa yang akan pergi?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar untuk Kyungsoo

"Dan appa baru untuk Sehan?" kata seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat dikenal Luhan

"Yak! Kenapa kalian suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba" protes Luhan yang sekarang sedang dipeluk Sehun

"Kalian benar-benar seenaknya" sindir Kyungsoo yang juga sedang dipeluk Kai

"Dan kenapa kalian suka sekali membuat rencana yang konyol" kata Kai yang juga menyindir Kyungsoo

"Appa baru untuk Sehan, Lu? Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi kali ini lebih mengintimidasi

"A-aku hanya bercanda sayang" gugup Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun

"Bagus jika hanya bercanda, kau akan menyesal jika memberikannya appa baru" kata Sehun menyeramkan

Luhan hanya tertawa gugup mendengarnya.

"Asal kalian tahu ya cantik, uang di rekening kalian itu memang cukup untuk melarikan diri karena setiap hari aku dan Sehun mentrasfer dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Tapi jika kalian akan menggunakan uang itu untuk melarikan diri dari kami, kami tentu saja akan bertindak" seringai Kai

"Mereka mendengarkan obrolan kita dari awal Kyung?" bisik Luhan

"Aku rasa begitu Lu, hiss mereka menyebalkan sekali" balas Kyungsoo

"Yeah, kami bisa menebak isi kepala kalian dengan mudah, jadi sebaiknya tidak usah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh" kata Sehun santai mengambil es krim Sehan dan meyuapi Sehan yang tampaknya sudah bosan.

"Sehun benar, kalian sangat mudah ditebak" kata Kai menggendong Sehan dan menyuapi Sehan es krim bersama Sehun di meja kosong yang lain

"Baiklah-baiklah" gumam Luhan dan Kyungsoo malas bersamaan

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Kenapa kalian beberapa hari ini sangat aneh" protes Kyungsoo

Mereka kini sedang makan siang bersama di sebuah restaurant dekat dengan kafe

"Bukan hanya kau baby, tapi kau juga Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo menyalahkan Sehun dan Kai

"Baby, kau tahu kan aku dan Sehun kami satu pekerjaan, kami sedang banyak urusan" kata Kai berusaha menjelaskan

"Asalkan urusan kalian bukan rencana bodoh meninggalkan kami" kata Luhan menatap Sehun penuh arti

"Sayang, mana mungkin kami meninggalkan kalian. Berapa kali harus aku bilang jika hal itu sampai terjadi, kami yang akan menderita sampai mati" kata Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

"Sehun benar baby, jadi berhentilah merencanakan sesuatu yang membuat kami sangat stres dengan tingkah kalian" kekeh Kai

"Lalu kenapa kalian muncul siang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga

"T-tentu saja kami ingin makan siang dengan kalian dan Sehan" jawab Sehun gugup

"Ah, kami juga punya sesuatu untuk kalian" kata Kai

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Luhan

Sehun dan Kai saling menatap keduanya tersenyum mengeluarkan dompet mereka dan tak lama memberikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo credit card

"Ini, kami rasa kalian membutuhkan ini" kata Kai menyerahkan credit card nya pada Kyungsoo

"Ini apa?" tanya Luhan yang juga menerima credit card Sehun

"Pergilah bersenang-senang sayang. Beli semua yang kalian butuhkan" kata Sehun membelai pipi Luhan

"Dan jangan berfikir untuk melarikan diri" kekeh Kai mencium tangan Kyungsoo

"Kalian yakin? Kami bisa membeli apapun yang kami inginkan?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tak percaya

"Hmm yakin baby. Masing-masing credit card dari kami bahkan bisa kalian gunakan untuk membeli 2 unit rumah. Jadi gunakanlah sesuka kalian" kata Kai tersenyum

"Hey ini bukan cara kalian untuk mengusir kami kan?" tanya Luhan curiga menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Sehun

"Sayang, kenapa kau jadi tidak mempercayaiku" protes Sehun

"Kalian bertindak aneh belakangan ini" balas Luhan

"Aku percaya padamu sayang" kata Luhan tersenyum membelai pipi Sehun

"Kalian ikut kami?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun dan Kai

"Tidak baby, hanya kalian berdua. Pergilah bersenang-senang" jawab Kai

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lu kita kencan berdua" kata Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Bukan kencan, hanya belanja bersama" protes Sehun

"Biarkan. Kami memang kencan" balas Luhan

"Dasar kalian ini" kata Kai yang juga menjadi gemas

"Kalian boleh menghabiskan seluruh isi dar credit card itu, tapi nanti malam jam 9 jangan terlambat datang ke restaurant ini" kata Kai memberikan alamat restaurant kepada Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Eh? Apalagi ini? Sekarang credit card lalu restaurant. Kalian benar-benar aneh" kesal Luhan yang merasa dibodohi

"Kami ada acara jamuan makan malam dengan rekan-rekan kantor. Tentu saja kalian harus hadir, mereka semua akan membawa pasangan, masa kami berdua tidak membawa pasangan itu kan tidak mungkin sayang" kekeh Sehun

"sudahlah Lu, paling hanya makan malam biasa" bisik Kyungsoo

"Baiklah aku mengerti" jawab Luhan

"Lebih baik kalian belanja sekarang. Kami akan membawa Sehan agar kalian tidak kerepotan" kata Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan

"Benarkah? Whoa kalian sangat baik" kata Kyungsoo sangat senang

"Hmm pergilah, kami juga masih ada urusan. Kami pamit duluan ya baby, jangan lupa jam 9 malam" kata Kai menggendong Sehan dan mencium Kyungsoo kemudian pamit pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Aku pergi dulu sayang. Sampai bertemu nanti malam. Kau harus terlihat cantik" bisik Sehun mengecup Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan restaurant bersama Kai dan Sehan

"Kyungiee apa kau merasa mereka tidak aneh?" protes Luhan

"Hmm.. memang agak aneh, tapi kapan lagi Lu kita bisa pergi berdua dan belanja semau kita" kata Kyungsoo menyeringai bahagia

"Kau benar Kyung..Ayo kita pergi" kata Luhan yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat bersemangat melihat Kyungsoo bersemangat

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan restaurant dan bergegas untuk berbelanja semua yang mereka inginkan. Kesempatan ini jarang terjadi mengingat Sehan yang tidak bisa ditinggal, namun sekarang Sehan bersama ayahnya dan tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada berbelanja. Percayalah.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan dan Kyungsoo telah selesai berbelanja. Mereka benar-benar berbelanja hari ini. Luhan membeli beberapa pakaian dan mainan untuk Sehan. Beberapa keperluan kafe. Beberapa pakaian couple untuk dirinya dan Sehun. Dan yang paling dia inginkan adalah sepatu bola keluaran nike terbaru. Luhan benar-benar memborongnya sampai edisi terbarunya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo juga berbelanja semua yang ia inginkan. Seperti kumpulan komik favoritenya dari volume satu hingga tamat. Pakaian couple dengan Kai, beberapa jas yang sangat elegan yang ia inginkan dan mainan lucu untuk Sehan

Mereka berdua sebenarnya lelah berbelanja. Namun tetap datang ke restaurant yang sudah dijanjikan dengan Sehun juga Kai.

Mereka berdua tampil dengan elegan dan "cantik" malam ini.

Luhan mengenakan kaos v-neck putih yang dipadu dengan cardigan hitam yang sangat cocok dan pas ditubuhnya. Menampilkan kesan yang sangat imut dan tampan dalam satu waktu

Kyungsoo mengenakan kaos berwarna peach dan dipadukan dengan blazer putih membuat dirinya tak kalah tampan dan imjut dari Luhan. Ditambah tatapan yang tajam saat menatap dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar dan suka membulat lucu jika sedang tertawa.

"Lu, jangan-jangan mereka mengerjai kita, mereka bilang acara kantor, tapi tidak ada satupun orang yang datang hanya kita berdua" kata Kyungsoo memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang memang sangat sepi

"Kita datang ke restaurant yang tepat kan?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja. Inikan restaurant yang sangat terkenal" jawab Kyungsoo mengecek alamat yang diberikan Kai dan memang benar disinilah tempatnya.

"Ini belum jam 9 Kyung, mungkin sebentar lagi" kata Luhan meyakinkan Kyungsoo

"Hmm baiklah, yang penting aku bersamamu" kata Kyungsoo senang

"Kau terlihat sangat manis Lu" kata Kyungsoo yang memuji Luhan

"Kau juga terlihat sangat menawan Kyungie sayang" kata Luhan yang juga memuji Kyungsoo

Cklek! Terdengar suara pintu di restaurant terbuka

Karena jarak pandang mereka yang cukup jauh membuat keduanya menyipitkan mata tentang siapa tamu yang baru saja datang.

Namun keduanya nampak bosan karena hanya anak kecil yang masuk ke restaurant tersebut.

"Anak itu seperti Sehan" kata Kyungsoo membuat Luhan menyipitkan matanya

"Tidak mungkin, anakku pasti sudah tidur sekarang" kata Luhan tidak yakin

"Lagipula dia terlalu tampan jika itu Sehan" kata Luhan yang mengagumi anak kecil tersebut yang nampak kerepotan karena membawa sesuatu.

Anak kecil itu semakin dekat berjalan ke arah Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Lu itu memang Sehan" pekik Kyungsoo

Luhan membelalakan matanya karena terpesona pada anak kecil yang ternyata benar anaknya. Sehan mengenakan tuxedo putih dan jas hitam yang sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Ditambah rambut Sehan yang dirubah menjadi stylish seperti Sehun. Membuat Luhan sekali lagi jatuh cinta pada sosok Sehan yang sangat mirip dengan Sehun malam ini

"Sehannie" panggil Luhan meyakinkan ketika Sehan semakin dekat ke mejanya

"Eomma" teriak Sehan senang namun masih berjalan membawa sesuatu yang sepertinya nampan kecil.

"Kau membawa apa nak?" Tanya Luhan ketika Sehan sudah berada didepan meja Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Eomma" kata Sehan memberikan amplop berwarna merah untuk Luhan

"Kyungie eomma" kata Sehan memberikan amplop dengan warna yang sama untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini apa Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Entahlah. Ayo kita buka" kata Luhan sambil memangku anaknya yang sangat tampan malam ini.

Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sangat terkejut dengan surat yang sedang mereka baca saat ini

_**Dear Luhannie sayangku**_

_**Ada yang mengatakan padaku jangan pernah menyentuh hidup seseorang, jika itu hanya akan menghancurkan perasaannya. Aku melakukan itu. Aku menyentuh hidupmu dan membuatmu sangat menderita setelah pertemuan kita. Aku berkali kali membuatmu menangis dan menderita.**_

_**Apa kau mau memaafkan aku dengan menerimaku?**_

_**Menerimaku sebagai seseorang yang akan selalu membahagiakanmu ?**_

_**Menerimaku sebagai seseorang yang akan selalu menemanimu setiap hari ?**_

_**Menerimaku sebagai ayah dari anak kita?**_

_**Menerimaku sebagai pasangan yang akan menemanimu melihat Sehan tumbuh besar?**_

_**Maukah kau menerima pria pencemburu dan posesif sepertiku?**_

_**Maukah kau menerima pria bodohmu ini?**_

_**Ah aku malu mengatakan ini**_

_**Sayangku maukah kau menikah denganku ?**_

_**Aku, Oh Sehun melamarmu Xi Luhan sebagai pendampingku selamanya. Sebagai satu-satunya pria yang ingin aku rengkuh dipelukanku selamanya. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu selama sisa hidupku sayang. Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Sayang, Maukah?  
><strong>_

_**your beloved Oh Sehun**__**  
><strong>_

Luhan berkaca-kaca membaca surat itu. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sama hal nya dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya terpana dengan surat yang sedang dibacanya

_**Dear baby Kyungie**_

_**Jika hal yang paling berharga dalam pernikahan adalah bahwa aku tidak akan menderita karena kesepian.**_

_**Maka aku Kim Jongin melamarmu Do Kyungsoo sebagai pendamping hidupku selamanya.**_

_**Sebagai satu-satunya orang yang akan membahagiakanmu sampai rambut kita berwarna putih, jalan kita tertatih dan sampai aku menutup mata.**_

_**Jadi, aku akan bertanya padamu**_

_**Maukah kau Do Kyungsoo menikah dengan pria bodoh sepertiku?**_

_**your forever love, Kim Jongin**_

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana bahagianya Luhan dan Kyungsoo membaca surat dari kekasih mereka. Keduanya saling menatap haru.

Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat Sehun yang sudah berada di belakang Luhan

Begitupun Luhan yang terkejut karena melihat Kai yang sudah berada di belakang Kyungsoo

Keduanya membuat gerakan yang bersamaan. Mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kemudian keduanya berlutut didepan kekasih mereka

"Luhannieku, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Sehun membawa cincin yang siap dipakaikan dijari Luhan

"Baby Kyungie, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Kai yang juga membawa cincin yang siap dipakaikan di jari Kyungsoo

"AKU MAU" kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, keduanya memeluk kekasih mereka dengan perasaan haru dan sangat bahagia. Ini adalah momen yang paling membahagiakan untuk Luhan dan Kyungsoo seumur hidup mereka.

"Selamat nak, akhirnya kau akan benar-benar memiliki eomma dan appa yang sah" kata nyonya Oh mencium Sehan dan memluk suaminya yang juga terharu bahagia

"Kyungsoo juga akan memberikan kita keturunan yang sangat banyak" kata nyonya Kim tidak mau kalah

Seluruh keluarga besar Sehun dan Kai datang malam itu. Membuat acara lamaran Sehun dan Kai berjalan dengan lancar dan sangat sukses

"Aku mencintaimu Sehunna" isak Luhan bahagia

"Aku mencintaimu sayang" balas Sehun

Dan malam itu dilalui oleh dua keluarga besar Oh dan Kim dengan sukacita. Sehun dan Kai juga mengumumkan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mereka semua dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartemen. Keluarga Sehun dan Kai sudah pulang lebih awal. Dan mereka juga tidak bisa sampai larut karena Sehan akan terkena flu jika berada diluar pada malam hari.

Sehun sedang menggendong Sehan yang sudah tertidur. Lengannya memeluk Luhan membiarkan calon istrinya untuk beristirahat,

Sama dengan Luhan Kyungsoo juga berada dalam pelukan Kai dan ia tampak sangat bahagia dan tak berhenti menangis haru karena dia tidak menyangka hari ini akan terjadi

"Jadi kalian selama ini sibuk mempersiapkan ini semua?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Kai

"Iya baby. Tidak mudah merencanakan ini semua, tapi sangat menyenangkan mengetahui semuanya berjalan dengan lancar" kata Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kami meninggalkan kalian?" sindir Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan

"Maafkan aku sayang" kata Luhan menatap Sehun dan memeluk Sehan

"Sehan sangat tampan malam ini" kata Luhan mengelus wajah damai anaknya yang sedang tidur

"Dan dia juga sangat pintar, dia yang memaksa mengantarkan surat pada kalian. Awalnya kami menyuruh pelayan restaurant" kata Kai bercerita

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya

"Hmm..dia tahu kami berdua sangat gugup, dia mencium kami dan memberi kami contoh bagaimana cara bertemu dengan kalian" kekeh Sehun

Mereka masih mengobrol sampai akhirnya pintu lift terbuka menandakan telah sampai di apartemen Kai

"Sehun" panggil Kyungsoo

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun

"Terimakasih untuk semua rencana kalian. Dan terimakasih memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Luhannieku" kata Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun sekilas sebelum keluar dari lift

"Aku akan menjaganya percayalah" balas Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo

"Aku juga berterimakasih padamu Kai, sudah mau bersabar selama bertahun-tahun dengan Kyungsoo serta menyayangiku dan Sehan. Terimakasih telah memilihnya sebagai pendampingmu" kata Luhan memeluk Kai

"Aku yang berterimakasih pada kalian karena begitu baik menerima kami. Sampai kapanpun kami akan menjaga kalian" balas Kai memeluk Luhan dan tersenyum

"Kami pamit dulu, sampai besok" kata Kai menggenggam Kyungsoo

"Dah Lu' kata Kyungsoo tersenyum dan lift menutup

**..**

**..**

**..**

Tak lama Sehun dan Luhan juga sampai di apartemen mereka. Sehun membawa Sehan kekamarnya dan menciumnya.

"Selamat malam nak, semoga kau selalu dilindungi dan selalu bahagia. Terimakasih untuk malam yang begitu indah ini" kata Sehun mencium kening Sehan dan mencari Luhan

"Sehunniee" teriak Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun

"Hmm…ada apa sayang" kata Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam gendongannya

"Aku masih tidak percaya akan segera menikah denganmu. Tadi aku bercermin dan menatap diriku, aku malu sekali, kemudian aku mencubit pipiku dan terasa sangat sakit. Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang menggendongnya

"Aku buktikan kalau ini bukan mimpi" kata Sehun yang kini duduk di sofa dan memangku Luhan

Sehun menatap Luhan lalu mencium satu persatu bagian wajah Luhan

"Terimakasih untuk kening yang selalu membuatku merasakan sangat dicintai" kata Sehun mencium kening Luhan dengan senyum.

"Terimakasih untuk mata ini yang akan selalu menatapku dengan lembut dan penuh cinta" kata Sehun mencium kedua kelopak mata Luhan.

"Terimakasih untuk pipi ini yang selalu merona jika aku sedang menggodamu. Membuatku sangat mencintaimu semakin dalam" kata Sehun mencium kedua pipi Luhan

"Dan terakhir terimakasih untuk bibir ini yang selalu memaafkan aku, mengatakan cinta padaku setiap saat. Membuatku selalu ingin melumat bibir merah ini yang sangat lucu jika mengerucut cemberut" kata Sehun mencium bibir Luhan lembut. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Sehun

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" balas Luhan

Sehun kembali mencium bibir lembut milik Luhan. Sedikit menjilat bibir Luhan agar Luhan membuka mulutnya. Tanpa ragu Luhan membuka mulutnya memberi akses lidah Sehun masuk dalam mulutnya yang hangat.

Lidah Sehun mulai menelusuri semua yang ada dalam mulut Luhan. Mengabsen gigi putih Luhan dan menghisap-hisap mulut Luhan. Membuat Luhan mengerang karenanya.

"Eummh~ " Erang Luhan yang tanpa sadar memeluk leher Sehun erat yang makin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Aahh~Sehunnn~mmmmphh" Desah Luhan ketika tangan Luhan bergerilia di perutnya yang putih dan datar.

"Aku ingin merasakanmu sayang" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan dan mulai meraba Luhan di seluruh tubuhnya untuk menggoda Luhan

"Appa, eomma" panggil Sehan yang otomatis merusak semua rencana Sehun

Luhan membenarkan rambut dan pakaiannya yang berantakan lalu segera menghampiri Sehan yang memergoki kegiatan mereka.

"Sehannie haus?" tanya Luhan menggendong Sehan

Sehan mengangguk dan meminta dibuatkan susunya oleh Luhan

"eomma buatkan dulu, Sehan bersama appa ya?" tanya Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang cemberut dan menyerahkan Sehan pada Sehun

"Kita punya banyak waktu sayang" kata Luhan menghibur Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau bangun nak? Appa sedang berusaha" tanya Sehun pada Sehan

Sehan hanya memeluk leher Sehun erat tidak mengerti apa yang ayahnya bicarakan

"Appa hampir saja mendapatkan eomma anak nakal" kata Sehun menggoda Sehan menggelitiknya membuat Sehan tertawa

"Sehun jangan menggoda Sehan dia bisa tidak tidur semalaman" kata Luhan yang sudah duduk disamping Sehun dan memberikan susu pada Sehan

Sehan meminum susunya dengan lahap dan tak lama kembali terlelap

"Ternyata dia memang haus" kekeh Luhan

"Apa aku bisa lanjutkan yang tadi?" bisik Sehun

"Andwaee… aku lelah sayang.. aku mau tidur" kata Luhan berlari kekamarnya meninggalkan Sehun di ruang santai.

"Lihat eommamu nak, appa sangat suka melihat wajah eommamu yang merona" bisik Sehun pada Sehan dan membawa Sehan kembali kekamarnya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Hari yang dinantikan pun akhirnya tiba. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sehun-Luhan dan Kai-Kyungsoo melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Mengucap janji suci yang sakral dan menjadikan mereka resmi sebagai sepasang suami-istri yang saling melengkapi sampai akhir hayat mereka

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memilih busana yang kembar untuk hari pernikahan mereka. Keduanya memakai kemeja yang dipadukan dengan blazer putih panjang menjuntai selutut yang sekali lagi membuat mereka terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan

Sedangkan sehun dan Kai juga mengenakan warna serupa dengan pengantin mereka. Sehun dan Kai menggunakan kemeja putih dengan blazer putih yang pas dengan bentuk tubuh mereka. Membuat keduanya terlihat sangat tampan dan elegan.

Sehan kecil lagi-lagi dibuat menjadi sangat tampan dengan tuxedonya lagi. Ia mengenakan blazer putih yang senada dengan ayah dan ibunya yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Oh, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang dibuat persis sama dengan Sehun. Membuat Sehan semakin mirip dengan ayahnya.

Acara pun dimulai mereka melangsungkan pernikahan di belakang halaman rumah orang tua Sehun yang disulap menjadi gereja dan halaman yang sangat indah. Ada air mancur buatan sehingga menambah kesan yang sangat indah saat mengucapkan janji suci diiringi gemericik air.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo mendatangi altar tempat dimana Sehun dan Kai menunggu. Keduanya ditemani oleh tuan Oh dan Tuan Kim menuju ke altar. Kebahagiaan sangat terlihat dari orang tua Sehun dan Kai. Nyonya Oh dan Kim tak henti-hentinya menangis haru bahagia. Begitupula dengan Tuan Oh dan Kim yang sangat antusias dengan pernikahan ini.

"Appa aku gugup" kata Luhan pada tuan Oh

"Appa disampingmu nak, kau sangat umm cantik Lu" puji tuan Oh pada Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya.

"Kita sudah dipersilahkan masuk, ayo" kata tuan Oh menggenggam tangan Luhan berjalan menuju altar

Saat keluar dari ruangan Luhan bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang digandeng oleh tuan Kim. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia dan saling menguatkan

Mereka berjalan ke altar sampai akhirnya tuan Oh menyerahkan Luhan ke genggaman Sehun begitupun tuan Kim yang menyerahkan Kyungsoo kepada genggaman Kai

Kedua pasangan pengantin ini mulai mengucapkan ikrar janji suci pernikahan mereka didepan Tuhan dan seluruh keluarga, teman serta kerabat yang datang.

"_**I, Oh Sehun, take you Xi Luhan, to be my wife,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."**_ Ucap Sehun dengan yakin dan tersenyum menatap Luhan

"_**I, Xi Luhan, take you Oh Sehun, to be my husband,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." **_ Ucap Luhan dengan yakin dan membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tersenyum dan haru.

"Sekarang giliran anda Tuan Kim" kata Sang pendeta kepada Kai dan Kyungsoo

"_**I, Kim Jongin, take you Do Kyungsoo, to be my wife,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." **_ Ucap Kai dengan yakin menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan penuh cinta

"_**I, Do Kyungsoo, take you Kim Jongin, to be my husband,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." **_Ucap Kyungsoo dengan yakin dan membalas tatapan Kai dengan tersenyum dan sangat bahagia

"Silakan mencium pasangan anda" kata pendeta tersebut

Tak lama baik Sehun maupun Kai mencium pengantin mereka dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia karena pada akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi pasangan yang tak akan terpisahkan

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun pada Luhan

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna, terimakasih" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Baby, aku sangat bahagia aku mencintaimu" kata Kyungsoo dalam pelukan Kai

"Aku lebih bahagia dan aku sangat aku mencintaimu" balas Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo

"Appaaaa" teriak Sehan berlari ke altar dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya yang baru selesai mengucapkan janji suci

"Jagoan appa" teriak Sehun dan Kai menggendong Sehan dan menciumi Sehan membuat Sehan sangat bahagia.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan berlangsung sampai malam hari, kedua pasangan pengantin ini sangat bahagia dan akan menerima tamu yang datang sampai jam berapapun karena setelah ini hanya ada akan mereka dan istri serta suami tercinta mereka.

"Sayang, aku ingin cepat dikamar denganmu, malam pertama kita pasti sangat manis" bisik Sehun menggoda Luhan yang sedang menggendong Sehan

"Kau ini, kenapa keras sekali bicaranya?" protes Luhan

"Wae? Sekarang kan aku suamimu" kata Sehun bangga

"Sehunnieee aku malu" rengek Luhan

Sehun mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Luhan dan memeluk Luhan

"Aku siapamu?" tanya Sehun

"Lu, jawab aku" desak Sehun

"Kau suamiku" kata Luhan yang masih malu dengan status baru mereka

"Kau siapa ku?" tanya Sehun lagi

"Aku istrimu" kata Luhan yang tambah merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Sehun

"Hah..aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku mencintaimu istriku" kata Sehun yang sepertinya benar-benar bahagia

"Aku juga mencintaimu…suamiku" kata Luhan tersenyum

"Ayolah aku mencari kalian dan ternyata kalian disini. Kalian bisa bermesraan nanti" ucap suara seorang wanita

"Minji" pekik Luhan senang

"Kau tidak mengharapkanku datang?" sindir Minji

"Aniya aku sangat ingin kau datang" kata Luhan memeluk Minji

"Selamat ya Lu, akhirnya kau bisa bersama dengan pria yang sama-sama kita cintai" kata Minji membuat Luhan menegang "Tapi dulu" tambahnya melirik Sehun

"Semoga kau selalu bahagia dengan Sehun dan anak kalian" kata Minji yang kini memeluk Sehun sekilas dan mencium Sehan

"Putramu sangat mirip denganmu Sehunna. Kau pasti sangat bahagia sekarang. Jaga mereka selalu" kata Minji tersenyum

"Pasti" jawab Sehun yakin dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya

"Baiklah.. Aku tidak mau mengganggu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa" kata Minji berpamitan dan menghambur dengan tamu yang lain

"Dia sangat baik" kata Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Hmm,,Minji sangat baik" balas Sehun tersenyum

"Sayang ayo kita bergabung dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo" kata Luhan

"Ayo kita kesana" kata Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan

Ketika sedang berjalan Luhan kembali memekik melihat siapa yang datang dan sedang bejalan kearahnya

"Krisssiee?" teriak Luhan dan berlari memeluk Kris

"Aku pikir..aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah menemuiku lagi" isak Luhan dalam pelukan Kris

"Mau bagaimanapun kau dan Kyungsoo adalah keluarga pertamaku. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan keluargamu kan?" tanya Kris membelai Luhan

"Hmm..kau tidak boleh meninggalkan keluargamu" kata Luhan masih terisak

"Kris Hyung?" panggil sebuah suara yang ternyata Kyungsoo

"Ya Tuhan hyung, terimakasih kau telah datang" kata Kyungsoo yang juga berlari memeluk Kris

"Maknaeku" kata Kris yang juga membelai punggung Kyungsoo

"Dengarkan aku" kata Kris menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Selamanya kalian adalah keluargaku. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku pada kalian berdua. Aku minta maaf tidak ada disaat kalian membutuhkanku. Aku meminta maaf karena lebih memilih keluarga baruku daripada kalian, aku minta maaf karena telah meninggalkan kalian. Sekarang kalian sudah memiliki seseorang yang akan menjaga kalian dengan nyawa mereka, maka kalian harus berbahagia. Berjanjilah kalian akan berbahagia" pinta Kris menatap Luhan dan Kyungsoo

"Kami berjanji hyung, kau juga harus berjanji akan bahagia" isak Kyungsoo

"Aku berjanji" balas Kris

"Aku ke suami kalian dulu" kata Kris mencium kening Luhan dan Kyungsoo dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Sehun dan Kai yang menatapnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku belum merelakannya sepenuhnya?" tanya Kris menjabat tangan Sehun

"Aku tahu" balas Sehun menjabat tangan Kris

"Maka bahagiakan dia dengan seluruh hidupmu" kata Kris mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Sehun

"Aku akan membahagiakannya dengan seluruh hidupku" balas Sehun yakin

"Terimakasih kalau begitu. Jaga dia dan jagoan kecil ini" kata Kris memeluk Sehun sekilas dan mencium Sehan

"Klis ahjussi" panggil Sehan senang

"Anak pintar" kata Kris mengelus rambut Sehan

"Dan Kau" katanya beralih pada Kai

"Dari awal Kyungieku sudah sangat mendeskripsikan kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Cintailah dia dengan seluruh hidupmu juga" kata Kris menjabat tangan Kai

"Kau tidak perlu memintanya aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan istriku" balas Kai menjabat tangan Kris

"Baiklah aku percaya. Jaga mereka untukku" kata Kris memeluk Kai

"Sayang/baby" panggil Sehun dan Kai bersamaan meminta keduanya untuk datang kepelukan mereka.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun memeluk suami mereka yang sangat mereka cintai. Tidak ada beban lagi yang menggerogoti mereka. Hanya kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini

Kris pun tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan mereka, matanya mengedarkan pandangan dan tertarik pada seorang pria yang sedang membuatkan minuman dengan cara yang unik untuk para tamu.

"Kyung itu siapa?" tanya Kris menunjuk seseorang yang sepertinya sangat sibuk melayani tamu-tamu

"Itu Tao, hyung. Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya? Tapi dia sangat cerewet" kata Kyungsoo memberitahu

"Dia berasal dari China juga Kris" kata Luhan menambahkan

"Oh benarkah? Aku rasa aku tertarik" kata Kris seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Lu, aku pinjam Sehan" kata Kris mengambil Sehan dari pelukan Sehun dan langsung membawa Sehan ke tempat Tao yang tampak sangat imut hari ini

"Kau lihat kan? Dia tidak meninggalkan kalian" bisik Sehun

"Hmm…Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan keluargamu. Itu peraturan" gumam Luhan di pelukan Sehun

"Kyungie…aku belum mengucapkan selamat padamu.. selamat yan Kyungieku sayang" kata Luhan mengganggu Kai yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo

"Kau juga Luhannieku sayang selamat ya. Semua yang kau alami berakhir dengan bahagia hari ini" isak Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan

"Terimakasih karena selalu ada untukku" kata Luhan yang juga terisak

"Selamat untuk hidup barumu Kai" kata Sehun memeluk sahabat masa kecilnya ini

"Terimakasih untuk ide gila mu dan terimakasih telah membawaku kesana malam itu" ucap Sehun tersenyum tulus

"Kau juga selamat atas hidup barumu Sehunna, jangan berfikir untuk menitipkan istri dan anakmu lagi" kekeh Kai di pelukan Sehun

"Tidak akan pernah lagi" balas Sehun

"Kai selamat ya. Terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Kyungie serta menyayangiku dan Sehan" kini Luhan yang memeluk Kai

"Kau juga Lu. Selamat ya. Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, itu sudah kewajibanku, kau harus selalu berbahagia dengan Sehun dan Sehan hmm" kata Kai dipelukan Luhan

"Aku akan bahagia, kau juga harus bahagia dengan Kyungieku" balas Luhan

"Sehunna, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Awalnya aku sangat membencimu, tapi aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya alasan Luhannieku tersenyum" kata Kyungsoo memeluk Sehun

"Kau juga selamat atas pernikahanmu. Berjanjilah untuk selalu berbahagia Kyung. Karena jika kau sedih temanku, istriku, anakku serta diriku, kami akan merasakan kesedihan itu. Terimakasih karena telah menjaga Luhan selama aku tidak ada dan telah mempercayakan Luhan padaku" kata Sehun tersenyum dipelukan Kyungsoo

"Haaahhh…aku sangat mencintai kalian" teriak Luhan memeluk ketiga orang yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya

"Kami juga mencintaimu Lu" teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

"Appa-Eomma" teriak Sehan yang tak mau ketinggalan dengan momen bahagia kedua orangtuanya

"Putraku sayang" kata Luhan menggendong Sehan

"Kami mencintaimu nak" bisik Kyungsoo pada Sehan

"Salanghaeeee" teriak Sehan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Luhan POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku sampai pada kisahku. Seluruh kisah cintaku yang rumit dan membutuhkan waktu untuk bersama seseorang yang kini mendampingiku. Aku dan Sehun, kami memutuskan untuk menghapus bagian sedih dari cerita kami dan menggantinya dengan kenangan yang indah mulai sekarang bersama putra tercinta kami, Sehan**

**Kemudian aku teringat kalimat yang berbunyi seperti ini**

_Sebenarnya ada dongeng yang dapat memutar kembali waktu  
>Karena ada mimpi yang memberitahuku<br>Cinta tidak perlu menahan diri, itu yang memberiku kekuatan_

_Aku bertanya, berapa banyak waktu yang tersisa di depan mataku  
>Aku pikir akan ada satu hari lagi untuk memenuhi janji kami<em>

_Aku mencari dan ternyata tidak ada banyak waktu yang tersisa untuk membuat keinginan  
>Aku berharap mungkin ada satu hari lagi<em>

_Our Tomorrow_

_(trans: Luhan-Our Tomorrow)  
><em>  
><em><strong>Just Because something isn't happening for you right now<br>Doesn't mean that will never happen**_

_**Don't lose your hope  
>you never know what tomorrow will bring<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>gyaaaa akhirnya selesai jugaaa #tebarbungamawar<strong>

**Author mau ucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak banyaknya buat semua reader yang terus ngikutin "OUR TOMORROW" sampai ada kalimat "END"**

**duh kalian super banget sihh...Aku sayang banget sama kalian :")\\**

**Sekali lagi yang jelas terimakasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review, udah follow sama favorite**

**dan sekali lagi aku mau bilang review kalian yang terus bilang "lanjut" yang buat aku semangat dan fast update...**

**Keep support HUNHAN yaaa semuaa :* :***

**see you in other fanfic...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**pssttt...kemungkinan ada sequel..**

**tapi belum tau**

**ditunggu aja ya kesayangan aku :))))))**

**bye bye #DeepbowbarengHUNHAN**


	17. Chapter 17

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Every Family Has a Story... Welcome to Ours<em>**

_-Luhan-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Welcome to Sequel Of "OUR TOMORROW"<em>**

**Our Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo and Their Childrens**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Rate : T-M**

**Length : Chapter**

**YAOI. Typo (s). M-preg.**

**HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Appa" teriak Sehan tertawa karena Sehun terus menggodanya<p>

Luhan yang sedang memasak mendengar tawa dari dalam kamarnya. kemudian ia melihat jam dan mengernyit kesal karena baik suami maupun anaknya belum ada yang beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mandi

"Sehunnie…Sehanniee cepat bangun dan mandi" teriak Luhan dari dapur

Tak ada jawaban. Padahal jelas tadi dia mendengar ada suara ribut yang menandakan suami dan anaknya sudah bangun.

"Mereka sedang mengetesku rupanya" geram Luhan berjalan menghampiri kamarnya

Luhan membuka pintunya dan mendapati Sehun dan Sehan yang sedang berpura-pura tidur

"Kalian berdua. Berhenti pura-pura tidur" kesal Luhan menghampiri tempat tidurnya

"Sehannie anak eomma, bangun nak, eomma sudah buatkan sarapan kesukaan Sehan" bisik Luhan ditelingan Sehan yang kentara sekali sedang berpura-pura tidur

Tidak ada respon

"Sehannie eomma punya es krim" kata Luhan lagi masih berbisik

Luhan kembali tidak mendapatkan respon. Ia mendelik kesal pada Sehun karena pasti ini semua idenya. Tapi jarang sekali Sehan bisa menahan goda es krim, membuat Luhan semakin kesal

"Sehunnie…Suamiku yang tampan" kata Luhan yang tersenyum sendiri, Luhan masih belum terbiasa memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan suami

"Kau harus bangun sayang, ini sudah jam 10. Aku harus ke kafe" bisik Luhan menggoda Sehun

Tak ada respon dari Sehun

Luhan juga tidak menyerah

"Sayang, cium aku" pinta Luhan masih berbisik menggoda di telinga Sehun

Tetap tidak ada respon dari suaminya

Luhan juga mengernyit kesal pada Sehun, biasanya dia akan langsung bangun jika dirinya meminta dicium.

"Terserah kalian berdua, aku pergi. tidur saja sampai malam" gerutu Luhan dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

Namun saat akan bangun, lengan kanan dan kirinya ditarik membuatnya tergeletak di tempat tidur

"eomma/sayang" teriak Sehan dan Sehun bersamaan

"Yak! Kalian mengejutkanku" kesal Luhan

"Eomma salanghae" Sehan mencium bibir Luhan

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" teriak Sehun tak mau kalah mencium bibir Luhan

"Appa, eomma appo" teriak Sehan karena Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sangat lama dan sedikit melumat.

Sehan memang selalu berteriak jika Sehun maupun Luhan sedang berciuman, karena menurutnya itu akan membuat orang tuanya baik Sehun maupun Luhan kesakitan

"dia belum tahu rasanya berciuman" kekeh Sehun melepaskan pagutannya pada Luhan

"Ish kau ini, jangan mengajarinya yang macam-macam" protes Luhan

"eomma" teriak Sehan tidur diatas Luhan dan memeluk lehernya

"Iya sayang" jawab Luhan

"Sehun ajak Sehan mandi, Kai dan Kyungsoo sebentar lagi akan sampai kesini" kata Luhan yang membelai wajah Sehun dan menciumi kepala Sehan

"Nanti aku mandi dengan Sehan" kata Sehun membalas belaian Luhan, namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Sehun berubah menjadi menyeringai

"Lu, kapan kita honeymoon?" tanya Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sudah sebulan Sehun dan Luhan berstatus sebagai suami-istri yang sah, namun sampai hari ini mereka belum melakasanakan honeymoon. Luhan bersikeras ingin honeymoon bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau jika hanya berdua dengan Sehun.

Menurut pemikiran Luhan, Sehun dan Kai melamar keduanya bersamaan. Menikah di hari yang sama, jadi baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo juga bersikeras untuk melakukan honeymoon bersama

Sehun agak kesal dengan kemauan Luhan, karena sebulan ini Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang berada di kampung halaman Kai. Kakek dan nenek Kai meminta menantu barunya untuk mengenal keluarga besar Kai lebih dekat. Mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo harus kesana karena telah resmi menjadi bagian keluarga besar Kim

Hal inilah yang membuat Sehun dan Kai harus menunda keinginan besar mereka untuk liburan sekaligus memadu kasih dengan istri tercinta mereka.

"Ini sudah sebulan. Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali, ayo kita segera berangkat" kata Sehun merajuk

"Sayang, eomma dan appa belum ada kabar, kita belum tahu apakah eomma dan appa bisa menjaga Sehan selama kita pergi atau tidak. Apa kau tega meninggalkan putramu dan membuatnya terlantar?" tanya Luhan menyelidik

"ten-tu saja tidak" balas Sehun cepat

Sehan turun dari pelukan Luhan dan bermain dengan mobilnya.

"Kalau bergitu berhenti bertanya kapan kita akan honeymoon. Lagipula hampir setiap malam aku melayanimu" kesal Luhan dan pergi keluar kamar

"Sayang, kenapa kau marah" tanya Sehun mengejar Luhan

"Aku tidak marah hanya saja kau memikirkan kesenanganmu sendiri, memikirkan berpisah dengan Sehan selama sebulan saja membuatku hampir gila" kesal Luhan

Sehun menarik Luhan dan memeluknya dengan segera

"Sayang, kita tidak meninggalkan Sehan, kita akan menghubunginya setiap hari, setiap malam agar kau tenang. Aku tidak mau melihat kau tertekan seperti ini" ucap Sehun menciumi kepala Luhan

"Apa kita tidak bisa mengajak Sehan" pinta Luhan

"tidak bisa sayang, Sehan tidak akan suka diajak berpergian jauh. Lagipula aku takut dia sakit –jika merasakan perbedaan suhu dengan negara lain. Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sehun

"iya tidak apa-apa" balas Luhan di pelukan Sehun

"Jadi kapan kita pergi honeymoon" tanya Sehun lagi

"Sehunna" kesal Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun.

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Tak lama Sehan juga keluar dari kamar karena mendengar suara bel

"Itu pasti Kyungie" teriak Luhan berlari ke pintu mengabaikan Sehan yang meminta gendong padanya

"Eomma" panggil Sehan yang seluruh matanya berair karena Luhan mengabaikannya

"Sehannie" panggil Sehun

"Appa h-hikss eomma" kesal Sehan menghampiri Sehun

"Sini nak, appa gendong" kata Sehun berjongkok dan merentangkan tangan nya

Sehan berjalan ke arah Sehun dan Sehun langsung menggendongnya

"Eomma mu lebih menyayangi kyungie eomma daripada kita nak" kata Sehun menggoda Sehan

"Eomma" teriak Sehan yang tidak terima

"Aigoo aigoo, appa bercanda jagoann" Sehun mendiamkan Sehan yang menangis karena ulahnyaaa

Cklek!

"Luhannie/Kyungie" teriak Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan saat Luhan membukakan pintu

"Aku rindu sekali padamu Lu" ucap Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan erat

"Aku jauh lebih merindukanmu" ucap Luhan tak mau kalah

"Sehanku mana Sehanku" kata Kai berlari ke dalam mencari Sehan

"Sehannieee, appa disini nak" teriak Kai yang tidak mendapati Sehan dikamarnya dan dikamar Luhan

"Sehan.." panggil Kai dan tak ada jawaban

"Lu, Sehan dimana?" Teriak Kai mengganggu moment luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berpelukan

"Bersama Sehun, cari yang benar" balas Luhan berteriak

"Pasti Sehun menyembunyikan nya dariku" gerutu Kai dan terus mencari Sehan

"Sehannie, appa membawakan banyak mainan untukmu, mobil balap nak" teriak Kai

"Appa" jawab Sehan

Kai tersenyum menang karena Sehan tidak akan pernah menolak mobil balap

"Appa" panggil Sehan lagi, dia mencari suara Sehan dan tak percaya kalau asal suara itu dari bawah meja makan. Kai berjongkok dan menemukan Sehun dan Sehan yang sedang bersembunyi.

"Jangan berteriak nak, nanti ketahuan" bisik Sehun pada anaknya

"Dibawah kolong meja Sehunna. Apa kau serius?" Ejek Kai yang sudah menemukan Sehun dan Sehan.

"Appa" teriak Sehan merangkak ke Kai meninggalkan Sehun yang menggerutu kesal

"Anak appa. Appa rindu sekaliii" Kai menggendong Sehan dan menciumi pipi dan bibir Sehan

"Mobil balap" tanya Sehan

"Araseoo. Kita lihat mobil balap" teriak Kai membawa Sehan ke ruang santai

Dugh

"Ouch...menyebalkan sekali" kesal Sehun yang kepalanya terbentur meja makan

"Istriku dengan Kyungsoo, anakku dengan Kai. Pasangan pengganggu kebahagian" gumam Sehun seperti anak kecil

"Sayang oh ayolah kau sedang apa disana?" Tanya Luhan yang terkekeh melihat suaminya sedang berusaha keluar dari kolong meja makan.

"Mencari tikus" jawab Sehun asal

"Apa dia sedang kesal?" Bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Dia masih meminta bulan madu Kyung. Aku bilang aku tidak mau kalau perginya tidak bersamamu" kata Luhan memberitahu

"Aku juga mengatakan itu pada Kai. Jika dia ingin bulan madu, aku harus bersama mu" kata Kyungsoo memberi tahu Luhan

Sehun yang tidak mau mendengar percakapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan keduanya menuju dapur.

"Kau rayu bayi besar mu dulu, Lu. Aku ingin melihat Sehan" bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Sayang kau sedang buat apa? Mau aku buatkan?" Tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun mengambil gelas

"Tidak perlu" jawab Sehun

"Apa suamiku sedang kesal?" Tanya Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang

"Tidak. Biasa saja" jawab Sehun masih kesal

"Kau pembohong yang buruk sayangku" gemas Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan mereka. Aku sedang ingin sendiri" ketus Sehun

"Ah benar! Suamiku tidak mempedulikan aku, kenapa aku harus disini. Sebaiknya berbicara tentang memberikan adik untuk Sehan kapan-kapan saja" kata Luhan pura-pura kesal dan melepaskan pelukan nya

"Sayang" panggil Sehun menarik Luhan

"Apa? Katanya aku harus bergabung dengan mereka" kata Luhan masih pura-pura kesal

"Adik untuk Sehan? Apa kau serius?" Tanya Sehun menggendong Luhan dan mendudukan Luhan di meja dapur

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku kan?" Tanya Sehun yang menatap intens Luhan

"Ummmmm" balas Luhan menggoda Sehun

"Lu, kau tahu aku benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta padamu. Jangan berani-berani menggodaku" kata Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, Sehun yang benar sedang terbuai dengan Luhan memperdalam ciumannya membuat Luhan terbuai dan membalas ciumannya.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar dan bernafsu.

Luhan langsung memberi celah kepada Sehun untuk menikmati bibir merah nya, yang membuat dirinya terbuai dan ingin merasakan lebih dan lebih.

Sehun mengecup leher Luhan berulang menyelusuri leher putih dan mulus milik Luhan,

Kedua tangan Sehun meraba-raba punggung Luhan membelainya membuat Luhan mendesah

Dan dengan sengaja tangan Sehun turun kebawah dan meraba bokong Luhan, ia meremas dan sedikit memukul-mukul bokong Luhan. Membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan.

"Hmmmphh, Sehunnnnmmm" desah Luhan saat Sehun mulai meraba ke dalam kaosnya dan memainkan kedua nipple nya bergantian.

Sehun sendiri kembali melumat bibir Luhan secara kasar tidak membiarkan Luhan mendesah dengan bebas.

Saat Sehun dan Luhan sedang asyik bercumbu ada yang datang dan mengganggu kegiatan mereka

"Astaga! Sehannie jangan lihat" ucap Kai menutup mata Sehan dari kegiatan panas orangtuanya

"Sehun, Luhan kalian punya kamar untuk melakukan adegan panas kalian" teriak Kai yang sedang menggendong Sehan. Sehan merengek meminta jus yang berada di kulkas

"Percuma kau menutup matanya kalau kau berteriak seperti itu" kesal Sehun yang lagi-lagi diganggu Kai.

"Ada apa Kai?" Tanya Luhan yang sangat malu pada Kai dan anaknya

"Anak kalian minta jusnya, cepat ambilkan" perintah Kai

"Akan segera aku ambilkan" kata Luhan cepat

"Aku tunggu disana" ucap Kai meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan didapur.

"Kau mau kemana?" Protes Sehun saat Luhan akan turun dari meja dapur

"Anak kita haus sayang" balas Luhan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun

"Aku janji akan melayani suamiku yang tampan ini kapan saja, tapi jangan sekarang ya" kata Luhan menciumi bibir Sehun

"Sebaiknya kau pegang omongan mu" seringai Sehun membalas kecupan Luhan

"Iya sayang" balas Luhan takut-takut dan mencium Sehun sekali lagi kemudian turun dari meja dapur

"Ayo kita berkumpul kesana" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun menuju ruang santai

**..**

**..**

**..**

Luhan melihat Sehan sedang asyik bermain mobil barunya yang diberikan Kai, sementara Kyungsoo dan Kai seperti berdebat akan sesuatu

"Sehannie, ini jus mu nak" panggil Luhan dan Sehan segera menghampiri eomma nya untuk mengambil jus dan kembali bermain dengan mobilnya

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sehun

"Hey kyung, aku belum menyapamu tadi" kata Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo sekilas

"Kau sibuk cemberut bagaimana mau menyapaku" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Sudah jangan diungkit lagi, Sehun sangat sensitif belakangan ini" bisik Luhan tertawa

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sehun yang merasa sebal pada istrinya

"Kai meminta agar honeymoon kita dipercepat" kata Kyungsoo memberitahu

"Aku setuju" jawab Sehun antusias

"Kalian ini" kesal Luhan

"Baby, kita harus tunggu orang tua Sehun benar-benar ada waktu luang, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehan kan" protes Kyungsoo

"Sehun kapan orang tua mu ada waktu untuk menjaga Sehan?" Tanya Kai

"Entahlah. Aku juga kesal eommaku tak ada kabar" gerutu Sehun

"Kau ini, lalu kau tega meninggalkan anak kita" kesal Luhan

"A-aniya sayang, bukan begitu. Tapi eomma bilang kita bisa berangkat honeymoon secepatnya, tapi sampai sekarang eomma tidak ada kabar" kesal Sehun

"Kalian lebih baik pergi honeymoon berdua saja sana, jangan harap aku dan Luhan akan meninggalkan Sehan hanya untuk membuat senang ayah menyebalkan seperti kalian" ucap Kyungsoo menunjuk Kai dan Sehun

"Se-tu-ju" geram Luhan

"Lebih baik aku disini daripada harus pergi berdua dengan Kai" balas Sehun

"Kau pikir aku mau" kesal Kai

Kedua pasangan ini terus saja berdebat hal yang tidak penting mengenai rencana honeymoon mereka. Kai dan Sehun ingin cepat-cepat pergi honeymoon, sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih tidak rela meninggalkan Sehan, tapi mereka tetap ngotot untuk pergi honeymoon bersama-sama.

Drrt Drrt

Drrt Drrt

Drrt Drrt

Ponsel Sehun bergetar menampilkan nama eomma di layar

"Ini aku eomma" jawab Sehun

"Iya Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali" ucap Sehun

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun

"Ia eomma kami akan bersiap-siap"

"terimakasih eomma" teriak Sehun dan menutup telponnya

"Ada apa sayang" tanya Luhan

"Kita bisa berangkat honeymoon minggu ini. Eomma meminta kita mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan Sehan dan membawa Sehan kerumahku" kata Sehun senang

"Sehannie… sehannie akan mendapatkan adik baru" teriak Kai girang dan berlari menggendong Sehan membuat Sehan tertawa

"Sehan akan mendapatkan banyak adik" kini Sehun yang menggendong Sehan merebutnya dari Kai

Hanya terdengar tawa bahagia dari Sehan karena kedua ayahnya sangat senang akan segera berangkat bulan madu

Melihat betapa bahagia nya suami mereka, mau tak mau membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Malam harinya Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Sehan yang akan menginap kurang lebih dua minggu di rumah orang tua Sehun.

Mereka mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian Sehan, mantel hangat, susu, makanan dan beberapa mainan Sehan. Luhan benar-benar memastikan anaknya tidak kurang satu apapun

"Sayang. Sehan hanya dua minggu dirumah eomma. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak membawa bajunya, kau seperti mengusirnya dari rumah jika seperti itu" kekeh Sehun melihat istrinya yang sangat serius mengurusi perlengkapan Sehan

"Ah benar, tidak usah banyak-banyak membawa pakaian Sehan. Nanti setelah kita baru sampai disana, tiba-tiba eomma menelpon memberitahu kita kalau Sehan kena flu. Aku langsung pulang hari itu juga" kesal Luhan pada suaminya

"A-araseo. Persiapkanlah dengan benar" kata Sehun takut kalau Luhan marah lagi

"Lu, apa ini juga dibawa?" Tanya Kyungsoo membawa beberapa topi kupluk Sehan

"Bawa saja Kyung sekalian" teriak Luhan

"Araseo. Aku akan mengambil beberapa topi" kata Kyungsoo yang kembali mencari topi Sehan

"Mereka sibuk sekali" gumam Kai pelan pada Sehun yang sedang main game

"Sudah diam saja. Mereka sensitif sekali. Sehan sudah tidur?" Tanya Sehun

"Aku setuju, lebih baik kita main saja" kata Kai ikut bergabung dengan Sehun

"Sehan sudah tidur, dia sepertinya capek bermain" jawab Kai yang mulai fokus pada game nya

"Apa sudah semua Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Sepertinya sudah. Aku akan memeriksa lagi nanti"

"Lebih baik kita menyicil barang-barang kita dan mereka" saran Luhan

"Hmm baiklah. Aku akan mengambil beberapa syal dulu" kata Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk

"Baby, ayo ke apartemen sebentar, kita ambil syal" teriak Kyungsoo pada Kai

"Syal untuk apa?" Tanya Kai yang sibuk bermain

"Untuk disana. Ayo cepat" kesal Kyungsoo karena Kai malah asik bermain

"Disana dimana? Disana selalu panas" kini Sehun yang menjawab

"Sayang disana musim semi" desis Luhan yang sudah mulai kewalahan packing

"Tidak, disana panas" kekeh Sehun

"Ya Tuhan, kami sudah cari informasi disana sedang musim semi" kini Kyungsoo yang habis kesabarannya

"Kalian sedang membicarakan tempat apa?" Tanya Kai yang mulai mengerti kalau Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbeda pembahasan tempat dengan dirinya dan Sehun

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Tanya Luhan balik

"Kami membicarakan Bali" jawab Sehun dan Kai

"Bali? Tidak! Itu terlalu jauh, aku dan Kyungsoo kami ke okinawa" balas Luhan

"Okinawa di Jepang? Lagi?" Jengah Kai

"Kami menyukai Jepang. Lagipula saat pertama kali kesana, kita belum sempat berjalan-jalan ke seluruh Jepang karena kalian bekerja, jadi kami sudah pesan tiket dan booking hotel untuk kita atas nama kalian" kata Kyungsoo santai

"Ya Tuhan baby, tapi Bali lebih indah" kesal Kai

"Aku tidak suka naik pesawat untuk waktu lama. Lagipula jika Sehan menangis terus kita bisa segera pulang tanpa waktu yang lama" kata Luhan santai

"Tapi kami juga sudah beli tiket dan booking hotel untuk kita" kini Sehun yang kesal

"Oh aku punya solusinya" desis Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai

"Apa Kyung" tanya Luhan yang juga menatap tajam Sehun

"Pisahkan koper kita dan mereka. Nanti setelah di bandara kita naik pesawat dengan tujuan yang berbeda" geram Kyungsoo

"Bukan ide buruk" balas Luhan

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah kesal, mereka meninggalkan acara packing mereka dan menuju kamar Sehan.

Sehun dan Kai juga sudah hafal dengan sifat istri mereka jika sedang kesal. Mereka akan masuk kamar Sehan, tidur disana sepanjang malam dan yang paling buruk biasanya keduanya akan mendiamkan mereka selama beberapa hari.

Sehun dan Kai saling menatap dan sedetik kemudian mereka berlari mendahului Luhan dan Kyungsoo mencegah keduanya masuk kamar Sehan.

"Sayang" panggil Sehun merentangkan tangan nya mencegah Luhan masuk

"Baby, baiklah, Jepang, Okinawa, terserah apapun itu. Aku ikut" kata Kai mencegah Kyungsoo

"Aku juga" kata Sehun meyakinkan Luhan

"Lalu bagaimana tiket bali kalian?" Tanya Luhan

"Ya sudah nanti kami buang. Ia kan Kai?" Tanya Sehun yang masih tak rela

"Ia dibuang. Itu sama sekali tidak masalah" jawab Kai miris

"Sayang, terimakasih, aku mencintaimu" girang Luhan memeluk Sehun

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Sehun tersenyum sebenarnya dia juga masih belum rela tidak jadi ke Bali

"Kau jangan marah lagi ya baby" bujuk Kai memeluk Kyungsoo

"Tidak marah baby" kata Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan.

**..**

**..**

**..**

Cklek!

Pintu kamar Sehan terbuka menampilkan sosok Sehan yang berjingkat kesusahan karena gagang pintu sangat tinggi

"Eomma" isak Sehan

"Eomma disini sayang" kata Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berjongkok menggendong Sehan

"Sehan haus?" Tanya Luhan

"Umhh" balas Sehan masih merengek

"Eomma buatkan minum ya. Sehan dengan appa dulu" bujuk Luhan, Sehan menggeleng tidak mau Luhan pergi

"Sayang kenapa? Biasanya mau dengan appa" tanya Luhan, Sehan hanya terus memeluk leher Luhan

"Jagoan appa, ayo main dengan appa, eomma buat susu Sehan dulu" bujuk Sehun

Sehan awalnya enggan, tapi saat melihat Sehun yang memintanya, dia langsung meminta gendong Sehun

"Aigoo anak appa pintar" Sehun membawa Sehan ke dalam gendongannya

"Sehan mau main?" Kini kai yang mengajak Sehan bicara.

"Mobil balap" balas Sehan yang mulai sudah tidak bosan

"Araseo. Mobil balap" ucap Kai mengambil Sehan dari Sehun dan membawanya berlari

"Appaa hhahaa" Sehan tertawa melihat Sehun yang berusaha mengejarnya dan Kai

"Kyung" panggil Luhan

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum

"Apa aku bisa meninggalkan Sehan? Dua minggu sangat lama. Aku khawatir. Ini pertama kalinya aku akan meninggalkan Sehan" lirih Luhan melihat anaknya yang sedang tertawa bahagia

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita juga tidak bisa mengecewakan Kai dan Sehun kan" kata Kyungsoo meyakinkan

"Hmm...kau benar. Anakku akan baik-baik saja" gumam Luhan dan segera ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu Sehan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang melanjutkan acara packing mereka. Kali ini tidak terlalu sulit seperti menyiapkan pakaian Sehan, karena mereka hanya membawa pakaian seperlunya.

Mereka melakukan hal yang sama pada kebutuhan suami mereka, hanya beberapa pakaiann yang dibawa tidak terlalu banyak agar tidak berat.

Sehan sedang dipangkuan Kai, dia sedang asik melihat kedua appanya yang kembali bertanding mobil balap. Untuk kali ini Sehan lebih mendukung Kai, karena Sehun baru satu kali menang dari sembilan pertandingan.

Sehan masih tertawa melihat Sehun yang menggeram kesal karena terus kalah, sampai akhirnya dia bosan dan melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang sedang memasukkan baju mereka ke koper.

Sehan bangun dari pangkuan Kai dan berjalan ke arah Luhan

"Eomma" panggil Sehan memeluk Luhan

"Apa sayang?" Tanya Luhan mencium Sehun

"Eomma itu apa?" Tanya Sehan

"Eh? Ini baju eomma dan appa sayang" balas Luhan

"H-hiks, eomma andwaee huwaaa" teriak Sehan memeluk Luhan

Sehan sepertinya mengerti kalau baju dilipat dan dimasukkan kedalam koper artinya akan pergi. Dia tidak mau Luhan pergi, makanya Sehan menangis.

"Aigoo sayang kenapa menangis" panik Luhan yang langsung membawa Sehan ke pelukannya dan menepuk bahunya agar tenang

"Eomma kajima!" Jerit Sehan meronta dipelukan Luhan

"Sehan ya Tuhan kau kenapa sayang" panik Sehun melihat Sehan menjerit

"Ayo appa gendong nak" bujuk Sehun

"Andwae! Eomma" tangis Sehan pecah

"Iya eommaaa.. Eomma disini sayang" ucap Luhan memeluk erat anaknya

"Baby, Sehan kenapa?" Tanya Kai panik

"Sepertinya dia tahu kita akan perg, dia menangis setelah melihat Luhan" jawab Kyungsoo yang juga cemas

"Kalian tunggu disini" kata Luhan membawa Sehan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sehan memang selalu seperti ini jika Luhan sedang melipat pakaiannya. Dia takut jika melihat eommanya tidak ada di sekitarnya.

"Sehannie" panggil Luhan yang masih menimang Sehan

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehan, Sehan masih terisak pelan

"Sehann" panggil Luhan lagi

"eomma" jawab Sehan

"Lihat eomma nak" pinta Luhan

Sehan masih terisak melihat Luhan

Luhan benar-benar bingung kenapa Sehan tiba-tiba menjerit seperti tadi, Luhan mendudukan Sehan di kasurnya dan menghapus air mata Sehan

"Sehan sayang kenapa menangis nak?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehan dan mengahapus airmata Sehan yang masih terisak

"Sehan tidak mau eomma pergi?" Tanya Luhan menebak

"H-hikss" Sehan menjawab sesunggukan

"Apa eomma dan appa boleh pergi?" Tanya Luhan

"A-andwae" balas Sehan menangis

"Sehan jangan menangis, dengarkan eomma dulu" pinta Luhan,

Luhan akhirnya mendudukan Sehan di tempat tidur memaksa anaknya untuk menatapnya

"Lihat eomma nak" pinta Luhan

Sehan melihat Luhan masi terisak

"Berapa jumlah jari eomma nak?" Tanya Luhan menunjukkan dua jarinya ke Sehan

"Dua" jawab Sehan

"Aigoo anak eomma pintar sekali" puji Luhan dan Sehan kembali merengek

"Araseo araseo. Eomma bercanda, dengarkan eomma dulu"

"Appa dan eomma, kami akan pergi selama jumlah jari eomma nak, nanti selama eomma pergi, Sehan akan tidur diruma halmoni dan haraboji. Ketika Sehan bangun, jari eomma akan berkurang satu" Luhan menekuk jari tengahnya dan menyisakan satu jari telunjuknya

"Malam berikutnya, Sehan akan tidur lagi dan saat Sehan bangun eomma dan appa sudah kembali. Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan yang tidak tahu apakah Sehan mengerti atau tidak

"Appa, eomma" kata Sehan membuat jari seperti Luhan kemudian menekuknya dan tak lama tertawa

"Eh apa ini? Sehannie sudah tidak marah" tanya Luhan

Sehan tertawa dan sepertinya memang mengerti kalau orang tuanya tidak akan pergi lama.

"Eomma sayang sekali pada Sehan" kata Luhan menciumi bibir Sehan membuat anaknya semakin tertawa

"Sehannie, kalau begitu Sehan harus keluar. Karena kedua appamu dan eomma Kyungie sangat cemas" kata Luhan memberitahu dan tak lama Sehan berlari keluar

Cklek!

"Appaa" teriak Sehan berlari menghampiri Sehun

"Hey nak, sudah tidak menangis?" Tanya Sehun berlari menghampiri Sehan dan menggendongnya

"Hehee" Sehan menggeleng dan tertawa

"Anak nakal. Appa hampir jantungan melihat kau menjerit seperti itu" Kai mencubit pipi Sehan

"Coba eomma gendong. Sehan benar-benar tidak menangis lagi?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya dan memastikan Sehan baik-baik saja

"Eomma" teriak Sehan mencium pipi Kyungsoo

"Aigoo Sehannie kenapa imut sekali" gemas Kyungsoo hampir menangis bahagia

Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang masih berada di kamar Sehan, Luhan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dikamar Sehan

"Sayang" panggil Sehun

"Hmmh" jawab Luhan mencari sesuatu

"Jadi kenapa dengan anak kita?" Tanya Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang

"Dia hanya takut kita pergi dan tak kembali. Aku sudah menjelaskan padanya kalau kita hanya akan pergi sebentar" jawab Luhan mencium bibir Sehun sekilas

"Lalu dia mengerti?" Tanya Sehun

"Oh tentu saja anakku sangat pintar" bangga Luhan

"Iya anak kita memang pintar" kata Sehun yang mulai menyesapi leher Luhan

"Sayang... Tahan sebentar aku sedang menyiapkan sesuatu agar Sehan tidak rewel" kata Luhan yang kerepotan karena Sehun terus menghimpitnya

"Iya lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu, aku hanya mengagumi kecantikan istriku" elak Sehun

"Yasudah, tapi pastikan tanganmu tidak meraba-raba tubuhku" kesal Luhan

"Tidak janji sayang" goda Sehun yang semakin menyesapi leher Luhan

**..**

**..**

**..****  
><strong>

Dua hari kemudian mereka semua sudah berada di bandara untuk berangkat honeymoon. Sehun dan Kai entah mengapa menjadi tidak rela meninggalkan Sehan sendirian.

Mereka sudah dua hari ini tinggal dirumah orang tua Sehun dan menolak tidur dengan istri mereka. Mereka tidak mau terpisah sama sekali dari Sehan, bahkan sampai saat ini di bandara, keduanya masih terus menempeli Sehan tidak rela berpisah

"Kai Sehun. Hentikan perbuatan kalian, itu sangat menggelikan. Sehan akan baik-baik saja dengan eomma" kesal nyonya Oh karena sekarang Sehun dan Kai sedang berpelukan dengan Sehan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jangan pisahkan kami eomma" protes Sehun semakin memeluk Sehan

"Halmonyiii" teriak Sehan yang sepertinya bosan dihimpit kedua appa nya

"Serius Lu, mereka sangat menyebalkan" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Lihat anakku. Sudah seperti ikan dihimpit seperti itu" kesal Luhan yang menganggap Sehun dan Kai sangat berlebihan saat ini.

"Oh sudah cukup" Luhan menghampiri Sehan

"Eomma" teriak Sehan

"Iya nak, eomma akan menolongmu" kata Luhan mengambil Sehan dari Sehun dan Kai

"Kalian berdua cukup. Kita harus segera check in. Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis" geram Luhan saat Sehun dan Kai akan protes

"Eomma. Aku titip Sehan" kata Luhan memberikan Sehan pada nyonya Oh

"Tenang saja sayang. Eomma akan menjaga anakmu dengan baik." Ucap nyonya Oh mengambil Sehan dari Luhan

"Kalian masuklah" perintah tuan Oh

"Hmm...kami akan masuk" jawab Kyungsoo

"Sayang, jangan nakal selama dengan halmoni dan haraboji ya, Sehan harus jadi anak baik. Eomma sayang Sehan. Cium eomma" pinta Kyungsoo

Mmuaahhh~

Sehan mencium Kyungsoo dengan senang

"Sehannie, eomma pergi dulu ya. Sehan harus makan dan tidur tepat waktu. Eomma akan rindu ppada Sehan" kini Luhan yang berpamitan mencium kening Sehan

"Eomma" teriak Sehan menunjukkan dua jarinya, mengingatkan Luhan kalau mereka hanya pergi sebentar

"Tentu sayang" balas Luhan yang juga mengangkat dua jarinya

"Cium eomma" pinta Luhan

Mmuahhh~

Sehan juga mencium Luhan dan mengijinkan orangtuanya bersenang-senang

Mereka sudah akan berangkat tapi Sehun dan Kai masih saja menyebalkan

"Baby cepat pamit pada Sehan" kesal Kyungsoo karena Kai masih diam di tempatnya

"Sehannie, appa pergi dulu jagoan. Appa akan kembali cepat dan bawa banyak mainan. Sehan harus sehat ya" pesan Kai mencium pipi Sehan tak rela.

"Appaa" panggil Sehan mencium bibir Kai

"Anyeong" katanya melambai pada Kai

"Baby, aku merasa tidak ingin pergi" lirih Kai memeluk Kyungsoo karena merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Sehan

"Kita hanya meninggalkannya sebentar baby bukan selamanya" kekeh Kyungsoo mencium bibir suaminya.

Kai tersenyum pahit dan merangkul Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehan

"Sayang" tegur Luhan pada Sehun karena ini gilirannya berpamitan

"Sayang. Kita bawa Sehan saja yayayaya" pinta Sehun

"Jangan macam-macam. Anakmu saja sudah bisa membiarkan kita pergi" kesal Luhan

"Sehannie. Appa gendong sebentar" Sehun mengambil Sehan dari eommanya

"Appa akan merindukanmu sayang" Sehun menciumi seluruh wajah Sehan

"Jangan nakal, jangan menangis dan jangan banyak makan es krim" katanya menatap Sehan

"Oh. Kenapa appa sangat tidak mau meninggalkanmu" kata Sehun mendekap Sehan

"Appa...eomma" Sehan memberitahu Sehun kalau Luhan sudah mulai kesal

"Appa tau, eomma memang menakutkan jika seperti itu" kekeh Sehun

"Baiklah..appa pergi nak. Cium appa" pinta Sehun

Mmuahhh~

Sehan langsung mencium ayahnya dan meminta neneknya untuk menggendongnya kembali

"Aku akan menangis sekarang" kata Sehun berjalan ke arah Luhan dan memeluknya

"Aku baru tahu kau lebih mencintai Sehan daripada aku" Luhan berpura pura kesal

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimuu, aku mencintai kalian berdua" balas Sehun cepat

"Aku tahu sayang"

"Ayo kita masuk" Luhan menggandeng Sehun dan mengajak Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam bandara

"Eomma-appaa. Anyyeongg..salanghae" teriak Sehan yang sepertinya akan menangis melambai kepada kedua orangtuanya

"Jagoan tidak boleh menangis" teriak Luhan yang menguatkan anaknya

"Dah Sehannie" kyungsoo melambai pada Sehan

"Dah sayang" kini keempatnya melambai pada Sehan berpamitan.

Sehan mulai terisak dipelukan neneknya saat orangtuanya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sehannie sedih ya?" Tanya nyonya Oh

"H-hiks eomma" isak Sehan

"Eomma akan segera kembali nak" kata nyonya Oh menenangkan

"Sehan mau es krim?" Sekarang tuan Oh yang mencoba menghibur

"Es krimmmm" teriak Sehan yang moodnya berubah menjadi baik.

**..**

**..**

**..**

"Haaaaaahhh. Akhirnya sampai jugaaa... Aku sudah akan muntah didalam" gerutu Luhan saat mereka sampai di Okinawa

"Aigoo istriku lucu sekali" gemas Sehun

"Lu, ayo kita beli juice disana" ajak Kyungsoo

"Ayo Kyung. Sayang aku kesana dulu" pamit Luhan

"Kalian hati-hati jangan tersesat" pesan Kai

"Iya baby,," balas Kyungsoo

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari suami mereka, keduanya bergegas ke kafe dekat hotel untuk membeli jus meninggalkan suami mereka yang sedang mem-booking kamar hotel

"Lu, apa kita beli untuk mereka juga?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Belikan saja. Mereka pasti haus" balas Luhan

"Berikan kami 4 orange juice" kata Kyungsoo memesan dalam bahasa jepang sambil melihat kamus

"Kyungiee kau hebat" puji Luhan karena pelayan itu mengerti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo

"Aku suka jepang Lu" kikik Kyungsoo

"Ayo kita kembali. Mereka pasti marah kalau kita pergi lama" ajak Kyungsoo

"Ayoo" balas Luhan dan keduanya pun berjalan bergegas menuju lobi hotel dengan masing-masing membuat dua juice untuk suami mereka.

Mereka sudah melihat suami mereka dari kejauhan. Namun keduanya mengernyit saat Sehun dan Kai sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang wanita yang sepertinya kembar dan urhhmmm...sangat seksi.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai panas melihat pemandangan itu, mereka mempercepat langkah mereka dan sangat terkejut melihat yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Kedua wanita kembar itu dengan centil memeluk Sehun dan Kai dan mencium pipi mereka

Dan yang membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo geram adalah Sehun dan Kai sama sekali tidak menolak, mereka malah tersenyum dipeluk oleh wanita kembar tersebut.

"SEHUN/KAI" teriak Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus menahan kesal.

* * *

><p><strong>tobecontinued...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chit chat author: <strong>_

Akhirnya berani juga ngepost Sequelnya... Maju mundur cantik terus mau update sequelnya ,

Setelah galau mau digabung atau beda judul.. Akhirnya Triplet memutuskan kalau **"Our Family" **digabung sama **"Our Tomorrow"**

**_Kenapa?_**

Karena aku takut sequelnya ini cuma sedikit part nya.. daripada post baru mending digabung sekalian kan? *winkkk *biasangeless heheeh

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahhh..pokoknya happy satnite.. happy reading.. happy review.. happy happy kalian yang ngenes stay dirumah aja deh malem minggu ini #senasib

Semoga sukaaaa :* :*

hahaahaha yang lain update nya nyusul yaaaa :D


End file.
